Street Fighting Fox
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: High School AU. Naruto who's always been one of the best street fighters around has enrolled in a new High School and must adapt as a student while aiming to be the best fighter, with two girls helping him along the way NaruxTenxSam.
1. New Student

**(Hey everybody thought I'd get a jump on a new Naruto Fic I've had on my mind for months. Let me say I've read a lot of Naruto High School version fics. Though some give up and some just don't quite follow, and over half of them are Yaoi. I've watched the one OVA in the series despite being comic images with voice over. But then I saw on Deviant art a doujin version that truly caught my eye displaying what a true high school world of Naruto would be like. It's not going to be exactly like it, I plan on making a High school Fic my way. Enjoy the intro.)**

One night out in the streets of Japan in the back of a 7/11 a blonde sixteen year old with blue eyes was in a stare down with three punks who each had a skull logo on the back of their jackets. The blonde's attire included sneakers, blue jeans, a black no sleeved shirt, a long red no sleeved jacket over that, around his neck was a necklace of a green crystal, and tied around his head was a black headband with a red spiral symbol on the center. He is Naruto Namikaze or as the street fighters of the city regarded him as 'Nine Tailed Fox'.

"Al right fox boy, tonight's the night you're going down!" one punk declared to the blonde as he adjusted his headband.

"Yeah, can we make it quick I really need to get home." Naruto said in boredom.

"You'll need to get to a hospital when I'm done with you!" One declared running at Naruto ready to throw a punch, but Naruto blocked it with his right hand. The punk tried to punch him with his left one but Naruto blocked it with his left hand putting them in a stalemate until the blonde raised his right leg up kicking his opponent in the stomach.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Down time!" Naruto called swinging his left leg at the guys legs making him trip.

The second punk came at Naruto with a spin kick but Naruto blocked it and spun it making the guy fall to the ground. The final guy went at Naruto and the blonde boy kneed him in the gut, followed by a kick to the face, finishing it off with a spin kick to his legs tripping him up like the first guy.

Naruto looked down on the three who were groaning, "Thanks for the workout boys, but I got to bail." Naruto said checking his watch, "Oh great 12:30, and I start my semester tomorrow!" He said to himself as he started running off.

Unaware to him watching from around a corner was a girl about seventeen years of age with chocolate brown eyes, brown hair done up into two buns like panda ears, and very bosomy, her attire included a pink sleeveless blouse, and dark green pants.

She watched Naruto leave the three punks and smiled to herself saying, "He's good." She said before taking off.

The very next morning over by a big house, Naruto was sleeping in his room that was complete with a TV on a table along with a remote control stereo with a few DVD and CD racks next to it, a laptop computer on a desk with a few books, manga, and magazines, above it was a corkboard with several messages, pictures, and insignia emblems tacked to it a red shag carpet on the floor, a skateboard and an electric guitar with a single amp resting against one wall, the walls were colored blue like the ocean, and were covered by posters of skateboarding, martial artists, and rock bands, and Naruto's bed had double mattresses, with black sheets and pillowcases, and the covers were black with red swirl images on it.

Entering his room was a beautiful woman with violet eyes, long bright red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip, her outfit included a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with a green apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and white house shoes.

She was Kushina Naruto's mother, she approached her sleeping son, "Rise and shine sweetie." She said and Naruto groaned as he woke up, "Oh mom do I have to?"

"Yes, remember you semester starts today, now hurry up and get dressed breakfast will be ready." Kushina said leaving his room.

"Ok mom." Naruto yawned as he went for the bathroom to clean up. He then got dressed wearing black pants, sneakers, a white collared shirt with the collar popped and the top button unbuttoned. He then wore a black jacket over it unbuttoned and the sleeved rolled up to his elbows. He finished his outfit by tying his headband around his head and putting his necklace around his neck.

He then left his room going to his kitchen where his mother, and two men were waiting. The younger man had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto, and wore blue pants, and a blue collared shirt. He was Naruto's father Minato. "Hey look who decided to wake up." The man joked to the older man who laughed.

The other man who was older had white spikey hair with a ponytail going down his back, and was wearing black shoes, khaki's, and a green sweater vest covering an orange short sleeved collared shirt. He was Jiraiya a close friend of Minato and Kushina's, and Naruto's Godfather.

"Good one Minato." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yuck it up you two." Naruto said as he took a seat at the table and ate some cooked ramen.

"So Naruto, it's your first day at your new school, excited?" Minato asked starting a conversation.

"Sort of, I'm just hoping no one's a total asshole to me for no reason." Naruto answered.

"Naruto, language." Kushina scolded her teenage son.

"Hey it's true." Naruto replied as Minato sighed.

"Just make sure you don't get expelled on your first day."

"Yeah Naruto, I really had to convince Tsunade to enroll you." Jiraiya said.

"You bribed her with money." Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, same thing." Jiraiay replied which made Naruto sigh.

"Point is we don't want you getting kicked out like your last school." Minato said.

"Hey those guys had it coming and that prick Mizuki was waiting to get rid of me, I did them a favor." Naruto said like getting kicked out didn't matter to him.

So Naruto ate his ramen and checked his watch, "Whoop better hurry don't wanna be late." He said hugging his father and godfather and kissed his mothers cheek, "See you all later." He said grabbing his backpack and skateboard going outside.

When he exited the house he looked right next door to another house, and in the front yard was an old man watering his garden, "Hey Old Man Sarutobi how're you?" he asked the old man.

The old man known as Sarutobi looked over, "Ah good morning Naruto, where are you off to today?"

"I'm starting my first day at my new school old man." Naruto explained as he heard a voice call out, "Aniki!"

Rushing outside was a brown haired boy wearing a blue scarf around his neck. He was known as Konohamaru the old man's grandson. "Hi aniki wanna play ninjas today?"

"Love to Konohamaru but I can't, I'm starting school and I can't be late." Naruto explained and the boy looked disappointed, but felt Naruto pat his head, "Hey come weekends I'll come by."

"Really, thanks."

"Well I gotta go, see you two later." Naruto said dropping his skateboard, got on it, and rolled off down the street heading off.

Naruto was rolling around the city grinding a few railings of stairs goin down to a lower level, making a few jumps over a bench or two before he rolled into the streets holding onto the back of some pick up trucks before he switched lanes and was singing to himself about the Power of Love as he rolled.

Suddenly he spotted walking ahead of him were three girls dressed in the sailor uniform most girls where in Japanese schools. One has short pink hair and green eyes; another had long platinum blond hair tied in a long ponytail and had a very slender figure, and the final girl had long dark blue hair that goes down to her waist, with straight-cut bangs that concealed her forehead, and thin length strands framing her face, and pale eyes.

Naruto called ahead, "Excuse me, can you girls please move? I'm coming through can't you see?" he called as he rode right past them but made them jump back a little. "Sorry!" he called as he skateboarded off.

"Watch it idiot!" The pink haired girl called in anger.

"What was with that guy?" the blonde girl asked.

"It looked like he was heading in the same direction of the school." The pale eyed girl said drumming her fingers while blushing feeling startled by Naruto's rush.

"I've never seen him before, must be a new student." The blonde said.

"I just hope he's not going to be in our class." The pink haired one said as they continued on.

When Naruto finally reached the school building he skateboarded into the courtyard until he stepped on the back edge of the board bringing it up and he was on the ground holding the board. He looked up at the tower in the center with the clock and marveled, "Whoa, look at that erect tower." He said because of the towers tall and straightness and chuckled at his own joke.

"Well better get in and meet with Grandma Tsunade." He said as he walked right into the building.

Soon enough he was standing in an office as a beautiful woman with platinum hair in two ponytails, and had an enormous rack was sitting at her desk facing him. "Hey grandmas Tsunade you're looking great." Naruto said and got a pinch on his face from the woman.

"Watch it Naruto, while we're close like family I am the principal here and you will address me with authority." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes mam." Naruto replied.

"Good, now I have your class list, and locker number right here." She handed Naruto a sheet of paper and Naruto looked it over.

_Naruto Namikaze Birthday October 10_

_Student# 153827 _

_Locker# 489_

_Per 1. English: Kakashi Hatake-room 219_

_Per 2. P.E: Maito Gai-Gym room_

_Per 3. Math: Iruka Umino-room 134_

_Per 4. History: Asuma Sarutobi-room 117_

_Per 5. Study Hall: Ebisu-room 205_

_Per 6. Home Ec: Suzume Namida-room 328_

_Per 7. Music: Kurenai Yuhi- Music Hall B_

_Per 8. Theater: Rin-Theater A_

Naruto thought, 'Not bad, Kakashi, Rin, Old man's son Asuma, at least some I know.'

"Well Naruto you better get going, have a good day." Tsunade told him.

"Yes mam." Naruto said leaving her office and headed for first period.

As Naruto walked to the hall and looked at the hallway map looking for the room first period was being held he stopped and saw in the window of one room was the girl who was watching him fight last night while he wasn't aware of this but gasped. "It's her, Tenten."

Naruto suddenly flashed back about a month ago before school started.

_Flashback_

_One night Naruto was walking around looking for some good fights until he heard fighting going on and he hurried to find the girl Tenten taking on a group of punks wearing cougar patches on their jackets. Naruto saw she was handling them very well but decided to get in on the action. He swung in knocking out one guy that tried to come at the girl from behind._

_Naruto's appearance surprised everyone even the girl who was impressed by his move, "Hey I know you're handling these chumps with no problem. But you mind if I join in for the hell of it?" he asked Tenten._

_The girl smirked and answered, "Not at all."_

_So the two joined together taking on the punks in a street fight almost as if it was a ballet performance, and combat ballet performance. When the punks realized they were defeated they split as Naruto watched them and said to himself, "That'll show them."_

"_Hey you." Tenten called as Naruto turned seeing her smiling at him with a soft giggle as she leaped over landing beside him. She formed her right thumb and finger into an 'L' shape and motioned it to the right side of Naruto's head with her finger pressed against his cheek, and his chin resting on her thumb, and she pulled his head closer and she pecked him on his left cheek as he blushed from this._

_Tenten then walked away from him but turned back around and spoke, "Nice moves." She said as she continued until Naruto called out._

"_Wait, what's your name?"_

_She turned back around and answered, "Tenten. And you are?"_

"_Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answered._

_Tenten smiled, "Well catch you later Naruto Namikaze." She winked and hurried off._

_Naruto stood there feeling the spot where she kissed him and blushed, "She's cute." He said to himself._

_Flashback ends_

"So she goes here to, but she's a junior, I'm just a sophomore." Naruto said but remembered he had to get to class.

Soon enough he found the classroom and knocked on it. An adult man's voice came from inside, "Come in."

Naruto entered the classroom and saw his father's friend Kakashi who had silver hair, a mask covering his mouth, and an eye patch over his left eye. "Kakashi Sensei, I made it."

"Ah yes welcome, class I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate, this is Naruto Namikaze, he just transferred here." Kakashi explained to the class as they all look at him.

Naruto glanced around the room seeing the boys wearing the same uniform he was wearing except their collars were normal and their jackets were buttoned, and sleeves weren't rolled up. He noticed the three girls he passed from before were in his class with the pale eyed one looking nervous and blushing, while the other two looked shocked and TO'd remembering how he almost ran into them.

His gaze then stopped to a boy with black hair who was half brooding until he saw him, "Sas… Sasuke is that you?"

"Well Naruto, ain't it a small world." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and the two pound fists as Kakashi cleared his throat, "Naruto why don't you tell the class about yourself."

"Such as sensei?"

"Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, plans for the future?" Kakashi gave some examples.

"Well like he said I'm Naruto Namikaze, I like ramen, pizza, soda, and manga, what I hate are douche bags, whiny people who don't do squat, cowards, vegetables, and people who judge others before getting to know them." Naruto started, "My hobbies include skateboarding, playing my guitar, and practicing martial arts. My plans for the future are nothing career wise, but if anything for the moment I aim to be the top street fighter in the city." Naruto explained.

This got everyone looking at him while Sasuke smirked hearing all this before when they were Junior High students. Suddenly the pink haired girl spoke up, "What kind of stupid plan is that?"

"Hey what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura." Sakura answered.

"Well Sakura, shut up!" Naruto said in a Jack Black tone.

Sakura growled and was ready to do something before Kakashi spoke up, "Ok that's enough, everyone Naruto will be joining us this year so treat him like you treat each other… Or not." He joked.

"Hai sensei." They said as Naruto took a seat behind Sasuke as the boy looked back at him.

"Word of advice, don't tick Sakura off too much, she'll try to maul you. Believe me as her boyfriend I've seen plenty."

"She's the Sakura you mentioned about in your texts?" Naruto gasped quietly.

"Yeah so?"

"The way you described her was nothing like this." Naruto said.

"She's not that bad." Sasuke said as they got ready for class.

As the hours went by class was just about up and the students were pouring out of the classes eager to get home. Some were bumpy into their janitor known as Danzo Shimura, an old man with a bandaged right eye, and a missing right arm.

"Hey you little brats I just mopped there!" Danzo called and grunted, "When I become principal of this school I'll teach them some respect." He grumbled as he got back to work.

Naruto was then walking out of the building with Sasuke, "Well Naruto how was your first day here?"

"Well coulda been better, I mean Gai sensei's brutal exercises were nothing compared to Iruka-sensei's math cramming." Naruto said.

"You'll get used to it." Sasuke smirked, "After all you're the future top street fighter in the city."

"You got that right." Naruto smirked back as two students approached him.

One was big-boned with red swirls on his cheeks, while the second was thin and had brown hair done up in a pineapple ponytail, "Hey Sasuke." The thin one said.

"Yeah Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked the boy.

"Look I know it's troublesome, but me and Chouji are heading to the barbeque hut, you and your friend wanna come along?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "How about it Naruto?"

Naruto thinks about it knowing this would be a good opportunity to make some friends and answered, "Sure I'm game."

"Al right, let's go." Chouji cheered as he marched off followed by Shikamaru and Sasuke, while Naruto skateboarded after them.

'I think this school might be just my kind of place.' He thought to himself.

**(And that's part one. This fic is going to be sort of like your typical high school sitcom series with various kinds of events, and along with various fights Naruto engages in his spare time. You guys loved my crossovers with Naruto. Now I'm going for a regular kind.)**


	2. Nine Tailed Fox

**(Hi guys welcome back to chapter two, I see you all enjoyed it enough to add it to faves and alerts, but barely anybody reviewed. Well I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I'd appreciate some feedback or responses.)**

Later that day Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji were at the barbeque restaurant in the city enjoying some grilled steaks, "Man this stuff's good." Naruto said taking a bite.

"I'll say!" Chouji agreed eating some as well.

"So Sasuke, you and Naruto are friends?" Shikamaru asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah back when we were tykes, our families were close." Sasuke said.

"But then when…" Naruto began but Sasuke glared at him to not finish that sentence knowing he was going to bring up the memory that he always hated remembering, "We got older we ended up going to separate schools. We'd keep in touch by texting and calls, but that was about it."

"Well it must be nice that you two guys are reunited." Chouji said as he stuffed himself.

"I guess." Sasuke said too proud to admit it until Naruto pulled him into a headlock followed by a noogie.

"Oh admit it Sasuke you know you missed me!"

"Hey-hey cut it out!" Sasuke called as he got Naruto off him.

Suddenly the radio inside the place started playing rock music and Naruto looked excited, "Oh yes I love this!" he said as he started rocking his head up and down to the sound prompting the other three to join in liking the song as well.

When they finished their food they paid and exited only for Naruto to look up ahead seeing a group of seven bullies picking on a single boy. Naruto got a good look and gasped, "Hey Sasuke its Kaji Miyuzo and his rock heads from the Tsuchi academy northwest of here."

"Really I thought their bruises looked familiar." Sasuke joked.

"You know those guys?" Chouji asked.

"Yup, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get reacquainted." Naruto said as he and Sasuke approach them, "Yo Kaji!"

The group turned to the two and gasped as the lead known as Kaji spoke, "Nine Tailed Fox, and Soaring Hawk." He motioned to Naruto first and then Sasuke.

"That is a name I have outgrown." Sasuke replied about his nickname.

"So what'd you want?" another member asked.

"To teach you a lesson about ganging up on the weak." Naruto said motioning to the boy they were picking on who got up and ran.

"Either you're strong or your weak pal, that's the way life works." one member replied.

"What would you guys know about life?" Sasuke challenged them.

"We know plenty." Kaji replied.

"Yeah you guys know how to lose." Naruto said to spite them.

"You looking to start something?" Kaji challenged them.

"Maybe we are?" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Al right then, let's have a go." Kaji said as he and his gang got ready.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"After you." Sasuke answered as they took off to fight.

Sasuke attacked two guys with a kick to their heads, their sides, followed by their legs tripping them up. "Oh yeah like the old days."

"Come on, show your moves!" Naruto beckoned three to attack.

The three charged at Naruto who ducked a punch from one and kicked his back sending him to the ground, followed by doing a back flip twist as the second punk tried to slug his fist down on him. Naruto taking advantage of his opponents bent over position spun kicked his face making him fall flat.

The third punk came at Naruto as the blond threw a punch only to have his hand get caught in the palm of his opponent. He laughed mockingly that the punch failed only for Naruto using his caught fist to make the guy uppercut his own jaw throwing him off his game. "Go down!" Naruto called finishing him with a spin kick.

Naruto and Sasuke saw two more left with one being Kaji, "Double knockout?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You're on!" Naruto agreed as they rushed to two side by side and swung their right/left arm back and slugged the final two into the other five who got up beaten enough.

"You'll pay for this!" Kaji called as he and his boys ran off.

Naruto and Sasuke both smirking at each other chuckled as they raised their right fists and pounded the bottom of them.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Shikamaru called as he and Chouji went to them, "That was incredible."

"Where'd you guys learn to fight like that?" Chouji asked.

"Lot's of practice." Naruto answered.

"I never knew you had moves like that Sasuke." Shikamaru turned to the Uchiha.

"I don't really like getting involved with fights as much as before."

"That's what bums me out, we were a good team." Naruto said, "Why'd you decide to quit?"

"This is your world Naruto; I have no right to take it away from you." Sasuke answered.

"Oh Sasuke I'm touched." Naruto said acting happy.

"Al right hug me and I'll break you." Sasuke warned him.

"What was with those nicknames they gave you?" Chouji asked.

"It's what represents us, Sasuke was known as the Soaring Hawk because he soared over just about any opponent." Naruto explained, "As for me and my nickname, let's just say I got fox class, and I got fox style."

"Whatever you say." Shikamaru said sounding uninterested.

"I better get going Sakura and I have a date tonight." Sasuke said, "Catch you guys tomorrow." He said running off.

"Later Sas!" Naruto called, "I got to jet to, thanks for the barbeque guys, next time I'll buy." He said jumping onto his skateboard and rolled off.

Later that afternoon Naruto rolled up to his house, pulled out his keys and unlocked the door going inside, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Kushina and Minato walked into the living room seeing their boy, "Hey Naruto how was your first day?" his father asked.

"Actually it was great, I saw Sasuke again." Naruto explained.

"That's great, so how is he?" Kushina asked.

"Sasuke's he's ok, a little moody, but that's how he's always been." Naruto chuckled, "Where's Jiraiya?"

"Ugh that man is once again out looking for inspiration." Kushina said in disgust.

"Typical Jiraiya." Naruto chuckled, "Well I'll be in my room, good thing about first day they don't give you hard work." He said as he went to his room and closed the door.

Naruto then changed out of his school uniform and back into his real clothes save for his red long sleeveless jacket hanging on a hook. He pulls up a manga and started reading for a few minutes until he heard a tapping sound, "Hmm?"

He looked to his window seeing a pebble hit it, so he walked to look outside and saw Tenten standing outside out of the school uniform and in her casual wear. Naruto opened his window, "Tenten?"

"Hi Naruto, can I come up?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, sure." Naruto said as Tenten managed to climb up a ledge of the roof outside Naruto's window and climbed through the window.

"How do you know where I live?" Naruto asked her.

"I was walking by here two weeks ago, and I saw you enter this place so I figured this would be your house." Tenten explained.

"Oh." Naruto said and he quickly went to lock his door making Tenten look at him, "Why'd you lock the door, planning something?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't want my parents to know I have a girl in my room." Naruto started, "My mom will flip out and make assumptions, while I'll get in an awkward position with my dad who tries to explain a fact about life. That is basically a sitcom moment."

Tenten giggled, "You're a funny guy Naruto, strong and a funny demeanor."

"Strong?" Naruto asked as he looked at her as she was sitting on his bed.

"That's right, I've seen the kind of moves you've used on other street fighters in brawls." The bun haired girl said.

"Well they're not much, just a few martial arts moves I learned from an old master named Keemo Bora. He was a wise man who taught me about the strength of body and mind, and fighting with honor and to protect."

"Sure sounds like a wise man, maybe he can teach me some things." Tenten said.

"That's not possible." Naruto said, "He died two years ago."

"Oh my, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, before he died he wanted me to promise him I would fight with honor and not start fights unless someone else does." Naruto explained as he sat beside her.

Tenten put a hand on Naruto's right shoulder, "Im sure he'd be very proud of you."

Naruto smiled at her for her kind words, "He sure would be."

Tenten smiled at him and suddenly remembered why she came, "Listen I'm meeting with some friends of mine at Hiro's Coffee shop, you wanna come?"

"Sure, but I hope I wouldn't be imposing."

"Don't worry you won't be imposing, I invited you." Tenten smiled.

"Well then, I'll be there." Naruto answered.

"Good, meetcha around eight." Tenten said as she went out Naruto's window and climbed down before walking off.

Naruto watched her leave and smiled, "Wow an older girl asking me out, this must be my lucky day."

When it was seven thirty Naruto grabbed his jacket and his board walking outside his room seeing his parents in the kitchen who spotted him, "Where you off to tonight Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Going to Hiro's for a latte, I'll be back later." Naruto said going for the door until his mother called.

"Don't come back with multiple bruises like before."

"Don't worry mom I'm not looking for one tonight." Naruto said as he walked outside, put on his jacket, and rolled off on his board.

Later on Naruto rolled up to the coffee shop and jumped off his board, "I sure hope I wasn't invited here only to get stood up." Naruto said looking around until a familiar voice called him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Tenten leaning against the wall of the coffee shop, "Hi Tenten."

"Glad to see you made it, come on." She brought him inside.

Naruto and Tenten entered the shop seeing people sitting down having coffee or buying it. Tenten brought the blonde into a booth were two more boys were waiting for her. The first one had black hair done in a soup bowl hair style, and large eyebrows, his attire included a green track suit. The second boy had long brown hair, pale eyes, a sweat band around his forehead, a yin/yang pendant around his neck, and wore a pair of sneakers, brown pants, and a silver shirt.

"Hey guys we're here." Tenten told the two boys as she and Naruto entered the booth.

The two boys eyes Naruto, "You're that new student that just transferred." The one with the eyebrows noticed.

"That's me, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself, "And you two are?"

"I am Rock Lee, the most youthful of students on track and field." The eyebrows boy declared.

Naruto looked weirded out by that declaration and looked to the pale eyed boy who reminded him of someone from his class, "And you?"

"I am Neji Hyuga." He answered plainly.

"Hyuga, you know a Hinata Hyuga from my class?" Naruto asked.

"She's my cousin."

"You two are family huh; does everyone in the Hyuga have the same eyes?" Naruto made a little joke but Neji scowled.

"Anyway, so Naruto how's our school working for you?" Tenten asked the blonde.

"It's not bad, I mean a few snobs, and pretty boys but I've seen worse." Naruto said resting his head back.

"What's your opinion of the female student body?" Tenten asked with a playful grin.

Naruto glanced at her, "Are you trying to get an answer out of me so you can use it against me?"

"I'm just messing with you." Tenten chuckled as she playfully patted his shoulder.

"So who wants a latte?" Naruto asked.

Soon the four of them were having a latte and laughing at jokes they were saying, "And the centaur said that's not the half I'm talking about!" Naruto finished and Lee and Tenten chuckled while Neji had an amused smile.

"With your sense of humor you should be a stand up comic." Neji said.

"Maybe, but right now I only got one thing in mind." Naruto said taking a sip of his latte.

"Let me guess, top street fighter?" Neji asked.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"It's all around in the street fighting underworld here in the city." Lee explained.

"There's not a fighter in this city who doesn't know Nine-Tailed Fox." Tenten added.

"Well I do have a certain reputation." Naruto said not wanting to brag until he spotted a karaoke machine on a stage, "Hey karaoke, now that's what I'm talking about!" he said rushing up to it and searched for a song, "Oh yeah this is right."

Naruto stood facing the people, "Here's a little something from the Nine Tailed Fox of this city." He said as the machine played the music and Naruto sang.

Tenten and her friends watched and were amazed at his singing talent while Tenten almost had little hearts in her eyes, 'Wow. He's full of surprises.' She thought.

Various customers in the shop and the employers applauded for Naruto's performance as Naruto waved a hand, "Thank you very much."

Later the four met outside the shop as Neji turned to leave, "I have to go, my uncle needs me home." He said as he walked off.

"See you tomorrow." Tenten called.

"Farewell, I'm off to practice my youthful runs!" Lee said all giddy as he took off like a shot.

Naruto chuckled, "You got quite a bunch of friends Tenten."

"I know, you fit in quite well with them." Tenten replied.

"Fit in?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you're my friend aren't you?" Tenten asked.

"Uh yes, I mean of course." Naruto said taken back by this.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow around school." Tenten said going to leave but looked back at him, "Until then foxy." She winked at him making him blush and she continued on.

Naruto got out of his stupor and boarded off deep in thought, 'Wow that Tenten, she must really dig me.'

When Naruto got in he spotted his parents asleep on the couch as the credits of a romantic movie played on the TV. Naruto smiled and went to his room and changed out of his clothes into red boxer shorts and climbed into bed, "Tomorrow is another day." He said to himself before falling asleep.

**(And that's the chapter, it may not seem as much but it just started. For anyone who knows a lot of funny things that happen in high school like a common element or event and what not, give me a suggestion.)**


	3. Physical Training

**(Welcome back to another chapter guys, hope you all enjoy it.)**

The very next day at school during the second period of Phys Ed, Naruto and his class had to share this period with the juniors who also had Phys Ed for second period as well with their instructor Gai. On one side of the gym were Naruto and the boys in their gym uniforms doing some slow jogging laps around the gym, while on the other side of the gym were the girls taking Phys Ed with their instructor Anko Mitarashi.

"I don't know but I've been told!" Naruto called to the others as they jogged.

"I don't know but I've been told!" The boys repeated.

"Gai-sensei's class makes ya mighty bold!" Naruto continued as the boys repeated.

"Gai-sensei's class makes ya mighty bold!"

"Sound off!" Naruto called.

"One two!"

"Sound off!" Naruto called.

"One two!"

"Bring it on down!" Naruto finished.

"Three four!"

On the other side the girls were watching the boys, "Wow look at Sasuke jog." Sakura fawned.

"I know such form." Another girl agreed.

"Look at you girls fawning over him." Another female voice came from a girl with red hair with one side a little messy and the other side neatly done.

"Karin!" Sakura frowned.

"How you and Sasuke ever hooked up Sakura I'll never know." Karin said to spite her.

"Well at least I got someone you skank!" Sakura said to spite her back.

Karin turned to her, "Oh you did not just say that you hussy!" Karin and Sakura were started a cat fight until Anko approached.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" she ordered and the girls stopped, "Another outburst like that and you two will be sent to the Principals office, and Tsunade hates dealing with disobedient students."

The two girls paled recalling several students who were sent to her office, they came out looking pale as ghosts. "Good now come on girls let's test your ability." Anko said stepping in front of a high jump, "When I blow my whistle one of you will run and see if you can make the jump. Hinata you're up." She called as Hinata approached and when the whistle was blown.

The Hyuga girl ran to the post before making the jump and over the pole landing on the mat, this resulted in applause from her fellow classmates.

"Not bad, next up Sakura!" Anko called as she blew the whistle and Sakura did the same thing which was noticed by Sasuke who was still jogging and smirked, "That's my girl you guys." He told the boys.

"You don't have to tell us Sasuke." a white haired boy known as Suigetsu remarked.

"What you still upset cause you're still single Suigetsu?" Shimakaru asked.

Suigetsu turned to him, "Put a sock in it Nara."

Suddenly Tenten was called and she rushed and jumped over with perfect skill landing on the mat and looked over at Naruto who was watching. She put a finger to her lip and blew him a kiss while winking.

Naruto blushed when he saw that and it didn't go unnoticed by the other boys, "Well looks who's getting popular with the Panda girl?" a boy named Kiba nudged Naruto's shoulder.

"What?" Naruto turned towards him.

"That's what she's known as 'Panda girl', because of her hair." Kiba explained.

"Well don't call her that in front of me." Naruto frowned.

"Anyway, you're damn lucky, you just arrived here and already you got an older girl digging you." Kiba said.

"Would it bruise your envy if I said I met her before I came to this school, and she dug me then?" Naruto asked with a simper.

Kiba glared, "You know, I actually hate you."

"I've heard that before." Naruto replied.

Meanwhile with the girls Tenten got off the mat and joined the other girls as Sakura spoke, "Uh Tenten right?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why did you suddenly give our new classmate that look?" Sakura asked.

"You mean the little fox?" Tenten asked motioning to Naruto.

"Little fox?" Ino and Hinata asked.

"Yup that's what he is to me." Tenten smiled, "A cute little fox."

Sakura and Ino gawked while Hinata blushed at such a nickname given to one such as Naruto.

"But he's a juvenile who aims who street fights for a living." Ino said.

Tenten smirked, "That's what makes me all the more attracted to him."

Soon Gai stood before his students, "Al right my youthful students today after successfully completing our warm up jogs, you're all climbing the rope today."

Chouji groaned, "Oh I hate the rope."

"Chouji, such an unyouthful thing to say, rope climbing builds ones stamina, and high stamina is they key to reaching the top." Gai explained.

"Wonderfully explained sensei!" Lee cheered.

"Now then have we any volunteers?" Gai asked looking amongst the boys with only Lee seemed to be willing to take the first climb, "How about you, Naruto?"

"Me sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, since you've just arrived here I'm still curious to see how much the flames of youth burn within you!"

"Well al right then." Naruto said a little scared by his sensei's reasons.

Naruto approached the rope and got ready, "And… go!" Gai called.

Naruto jumped onto the rope and started climbing it almost like a monkey climbing up a tree. Naruto reached the top and climbed back down landing on the map, "There you have it." Naruto presented himself.

"Not bad Naruto 11 seconds." Gai said while looking at his stopwatch.

"Yosh Naruto, you're flames of youth truly are astounding, I hereby declare you my eternal rival in this class!" Lee declared.

"Why me?" he asked himself.

After a half an hour Phys Ed was done and the boys were in the locker room showering off the sweat, "Gai sensei's training is a pain on my muscles." Shikamaru said drying himself off.

"And it's bad on my feet." Chouji said looking at some blisters.

"And just think another whole semester of this." Naruto added with a smirk making them feel more depressed about it.

"Yeah and a whole semester of you able to look at Tenten while you break a sweat." Sasuke joked.

"Yeah, but her sweating makes her all the more hot." Naruto said as Shikamaru gagged.

As the hours went by classes were over and the students were leaving while Naruto decided to hang out by the school not ready to go home right away. "Maybe I'll see what goes on around here after school." He said deciding to go around back to the schools sports field.

He looked on the sports field seeing the track members running laps, and cheerleaders practicing cheer routines. Naruto spotted a bench and that Tenten was on it watched the boys run. He smiled walking up to her, "Hey there!" he called getting her attention.

"Oh Naruto." She said.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all." She said and Naruto took a spot next to her.

"You here to watch Lee run track?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's mostly for support. What about you? Come here to watch the cheerleaders?" the bun haired girl teased him.

"Actually yes." Naruto began making Tenten frown a little until he continued, "And what disappoints me is that you're not on it."

Tenten's frown changed to a smirk, "Well the cheerleading uniform would show of my hot sexy body." She said leaning against Naruto's shoulder making him blush, "But… I just don't roll with vain girls like them." She motioned to the cheerleaders.

"Vain cheerleaders, so it's not just a stereotype." Naruto cracked a joke and they laughed. Naruto then reached into his backpack, "Beverage?" he offered holding up an energy drink.

"Yeah." She replied taking the drink.

So they sat on the bench having their drinks while watching the school teams practice, "By the way Tenten that was a sweet jump you made in Phys Ed today."

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself while jogging and climbing the rope."

"Well I work out in my spare time in my gym in the basement." Naruto explained. There was a bit of silence between the two for a minute until Naruto asked, "So Tenten, where do you go after school?"

"Well I go to Hiro's, hang around here watching Lee practice, get something to eat, and the occasional street fight. What did you do after school before you came here?"

"Well I'd skateboard around the city, grab a drink or a snack, have a street fight of two, play my guitar, and sometimes stare out at the city from a high view." Naruto explained.

"I see." Tenten said as they continued sitting together.

Naruto turned to her, "Say Tenten, sometime this week if you're not too busy after school would you like to have dinner with me?"

Tenten looked at him with an amused smile, "Quite a move Naruto, we've been classmates for two days and already asking me out?" she smirks making Naruto worried if it was too soon but she giggled, "I'm messing with you, I'd love that."

"You would?" Naruto asked.

Tenten smiled and nodded before slipping him a slip of paper, "Those are my contacts if you ever want to find me." She said as Naruto looked at the paper seeing a cell number, and a street address, "Well I better get going, see you tomorrow." Tenten said pecking his cheek before hurrying off.

Naruto smiled watching her leave and looked at the contacts, "I love this day." He said as he pocketed the contacts, grabbed his board, and hurried off.

**(And that's the chapter, short it was I know but I just wanted to put in a little school time, it's not going to be all street fights. Don't miss next chapter where Naruto participates in a all time faved school even; the Talent Show.)**


	4. Talent Show

**(Hey guys another new chapter in the house, in this chapter Naruto not only participates in a school activity but also finds another girl who may have it in for him.)**

One Monday as school ended the students were walking the halls until Rin the theater teacher was sitting by a desk in the main lobby with flyers, "Attention students." She said getting everyone's attention, "This Friday the theater club will be hosting the annual Konoha high talent show, for those willing to participate please sign your name right here."

This got the attention of some students as Kiba, and Lee signed first, "Sweet Akamaru and I can totally take this contest by storm." Kiba said.

"Do not be so sure Kiba; I shall entrance the audience with my displays of martial arts." Lee called as he did some poses.

"Step aside boys, me and Sakura are winning this one." Ino said as she and Sakura got through the two and signed their names.

"In you're dreams." Karin said signing as well, "My ballet moves are going to leave you all hanging high and dry or in your cases wet."

Sasuke looked to Shikamaru and Chouji, "You guys signing up?"

"Not worth it." Shikamaru said uninterested.

"Yeah and besides the only talent I know worth using is burping the alphabet in one go." Chouji added.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Why don't you sign up Naruto, you have skills with the guitar."

"Yeah but I rarely play for large audiences, mainly for my family." Naruto reminded him.

"What's this planning on trying out Naruto?" Tenten asked sliding by.

"Well I never decided, but I don't know." Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, or are you just scared you may actually lose?" Sasuke teased him.

"Lose, me?" Naruto asked in outrage, "You'd wish." He said as he signed his name to the sheet.

"Reverse Psychology gets him every time." Sasuke told Tenten who giggled.

Soon after Naruto and Sasuke were walking away from the school as Sasuke asked Naruto, "Have you decided what you're going to play?"

"Well first thing's first I got to get my guitar checked, along with some polish, not to mention my amps need to be taken in." Naruto explained, "But it can be done."

"Well good luck with that Nar, see you tomorrow." Sasuke said going a different route.

"Later Sas." Naruto called as he continued home.

As Naruto finally reached his house and saw his dad was watching the sports show until the man saw his son walk in, "Hey Naruto how was you're day?"

"It was good, though I'm gonna be busy this week." Naruto answered.

"How so?"

"I've signed up for our school's talent show Friday." Naruto replied.

"Talent show?" Kushina poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, I've signed up, it would be good to get my guitar skills known to the school so they know I'm not all street fights." Naruto said, "Though I better take my guitar into the shop and get some polish I got till Friday." He said going to his room.

He picked up his guitar and marveled at it, "Well Hiraishin I'm gonna need your help in this matter. But let's get you tuned up." He said as he brought out a guitar case and placed it inside.

Later that afternoon Naruto was walking through the city until he entered an instrument shop known as Atsui's Music Hotspot. He entered the place that was surrounded by all sorts of rock n' roll instruments, amps, microphones, cable wires, etc.

"Atsui you in here?" Naruto called to the desk.

Coming out through the back was a young man in his early twenties who had medium length light-coloured hair, in an asymmetrical bowl cut style, and the kanji for 'heat' tattooed on his left shoulder. His outfit included sneakers, jeans, and a gray shit with an image of two guitars crossing to form an 'X' on it.

"Naruto, what's up buddy?" the guy known as Atsui asked.

"Great Atsui how about here?"

"Hotspot's always hot." Atsui answered, "So what brings ya here?"

"I got a school talent show coming up and Hiraishin needs to be looked at, along with getting some polish for it." Naruto explained.

"You're in luck we just got a new shipment of polish." Atsui answered and called into the back, "Hey Samui bring me out some of that polish!"

"Coming." A female voice replied.

And coming out from the back was a woman about 18 years of age, who was fair-skinned, tall, and curvaceously built with a sizeable bust that rivaled that of Principal Tsunade. She had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. Her outfit included a tight fitting gray halter top, a black short skirt, and gray high boots.

When Naruto noticed her he felt like he was about to pass out from looking at the goddess that stood before him. He trailed downward getting a look at her chest while making sure his eyes didn't look like they were glancing down, 'Oh damn her's are on par with Tsunade baa-chan.' He thought.

"Here's the polish." The woman known as Samui said calmly.

"Thanks, oh I forgot this is your first time actually meeting." Atsui said looking at the girl and the customer, "Naruto this is my sister Samui, she just started working here. Samui I'd like you to me my number one customer Naruto Namikaze."

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hi." Samui replied.

"Well why don't you two get to know each other while I look over Naruto's Hiraishin?" Atsui asked as he took Naruto's guitar in the back to inspect it leaving the two alone.

At first the two felt awkward until Naruto decided to finally start a conversation, "So your Atsui's sister, strange he never told me about you."

"Well he normally thinks if he mentions he had a sister guys might try to ask him to set me up with them." Samui answered.

"Well I'm not one of those guys." Naruto assured her.

Samui looked at him and spoke, "By the way I saw the way you looked at me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"The way you glanced at these." Samui said with a scowl as she crossed her arms under her impressive bust and used her arms to heft them up to give him the hint.

"Honestly I'm not like that seriously!" Naruto started protesting not wanting to get on her bad side thinking she'd tell her bro and he would really be in for it.

"It's not that big a deal." Samui replied lowering her scowl which confused Naruto, "You're not the first person to look at them. I mean I can't blame you any girl my age with girls like these would be the first thing to catch guys eyes."

"If they're that uncomfortable why not just get reduction surgery on them?" Naruto suggested.

"Thought of that once." Samui began, "But then I thought one day I'll regret it by having the whole you don't know what you have until you've lost it ordeal."

The two started chuckling at that joke, "You got a good sense of humor Samui." Naruto admitted.

"Thanks, I normally keep myself cool and collected." Samui replied, "So you're entering a talent show huh?"

"Yeah at my school Konoha High, I was just transferred there a week ago." Naruto explained.

"You don't say?" Samui asked, "So what else do you do?"

"Well in this city I partake in street fights under the identity of 'Nine-Tailed Fox'." Naruto explained.

Samui turned to him in surprise, "You mean you're 'that' Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"You've heard of me to?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I have a friend who's also a street fighter, in fact he's one of the best there is, you ever hear of the Eight-Tailed Octo-Ox?" Samui asked.

"I've heard rumors about him." Naruto said, "Said he was suppose to be one of the strongest in the street fighting underworld."

"You've heard correctly then." Samui said, "Though don't let the title and reputation intimidate you, he's really just a strong man who loves rapping."

"Sure hope one day I could meet him." Naruto said.

"You never know." Samui said until Atsui came out of the back with Naruto's guitar, "Al right Naruto it's good to go, just careful you don't use it as a smashing weapon like those other heavy metal glamorates."

"Not on your life." Naruto explained, "Well see ya guys later, nice meeting you Samui." He was about to leave.

"Wait." Samui called him back and he stopped, "Could I possibly see you at your talent show?"

"Sure it's on Friday around 7." Naruto answered, "See you there." He said leaving.

Atsui smirked at his sister, "Getting kinda close aren't ya sis?"

"There's something about him Atsui, something… cool." Samui answered.

The very next day after class Naruto not wasting any time hurried home and started doing his homework unaware of his parents watching him from an opening in his door, "I've never seen our son so determined to get homework done." Kushina said.

"Looks like this talent show is really motivating him." Minato believed as they continued letting their son work in peace.

After Naruto finished his homework he brought out his guitar and hooked it up to his amp and started tuning it to the right rhythm making sure not to play too loud for fear of upsetting his parents, or disturbing the peace.

Naruto was continuing playing his guitar for a few hours making sure it was the right volume and pitch. Soon he stopped playing for some rest, "Man I can't remember when I've ever worked this hard with my guitar." He said to himself.

His cellphone started wringing and he checked seeing Tenten's name come up, "Hello?" Naruto asked.

"_Naruto it's me, am I calling at a bad time?"_ Tenten asked on the other line.

"Not at all, I just finished up practicing for the talent show." Naruto answered.

"_Thank goodness, listen I was wondering if you're not busy would you like to do dinner like you asked before?"_

"Really, when and where?" Naruto asked.

"_Seven tonight, meet me outside Tsukimari's, you know where it is right?"_

"You bet, I'll be there."

"_Good see you then."_

"Bye." Naruto said as they hung up. Naruto then started cleaning himself up for his date and soon headed out to meet up with Tenten outside the restaurant known as Tsukimari's.

"Tenten!" Naruto called as he approached her.

"Right on time." Tenten said with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss this." Naruto said as the two went inside.

So for an hour the two were having some food while shooting the breeze, "So how's your practicing with the talent show going?" Tenten asked.

"It's coming along, my guitar's in good shape, and I'm in the right mood to play it. I just hope the others talents don't make me look inferior." Naruto answered.

"You'll be fine." Tenten said and noticed a bit of rice stuck to his cheek, "Hold still." She plucked it off his face and ate it unaware that Naruto was blushing.

"Thanks." He said with a blush.

Tenten giggled at his sheepishness as they continued having dinner until it got late and they each headed back home. The next two days Naruto did what he's been doing from going to school, followed by his homework, and guitar practice, followed by a break. Soon it all paid off when Friday came and gathered in the gymnasium on a stage was opened for the contestants while in the back was Tsunade, Rin, and Kakashi as the three judges.

The first act up was Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Kiba was having Akamaru do all sorts of dog tricks from the basic roll over, sit, shake, speak, hoop jumping, and dance on his back legs. The duo got their round of applauses as they went off stage.

In the crowd of people Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were sitting at a table eager for Naruto to soon be called, "I can't wait to see my baby play." Kushina said.

"Hope he doesn't get stage fright." Jiraiya added.

Meanwhile in the back of the stage was Naruto watching as Lee was called up and was showing off his talent in martial arts. "Ok Naruto do not panic this is nothing." Naruto said to himself.

"Getting kinda tense aren't you?" Karin who was dressed in a ballet leotard asked with a smirk.

"It's not much, besides you're the one that should be tense, because after all, you're up." Naruto said as Karin saw she was being called and she smirked to Naruto along to Sakura, and Ino, "Enjoy your loss losers."

Naruto sat down drinking some water as Sakura and Ino waited, "So you girls ready for this?"

"You bet we are Naruto." Sakura nodded.

"We'll have the crowd roaring with excitement." Ino added.

"Well it might be difficult seeing that's your competition." Naruto said pointing to Karin who was performing skilled ballet moves.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine, you focus on yourself." Sakura told Naruto who nodded.

Soon it was Sakura and Ino's turn and they got on stage and music played as they sang a duet.

The crowds started applauding while Sasuke was rooting for Sakura mostly. The two girls took a bow before going backstage where they got claps from Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, while Karin frowned.

"Well my friend, you are the final act." Lee said to Naruto nudging him to go.

"Good luck out there." Kiba said.

"You're gonna need it." Karin said to spite him.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said as he was called and went to the stage where he saw his parents, and Jiraiya at one table who were cheering. He then spotted around the back was Tenten watching in excitement, and not too far from her was Atsui and Samui who were eager to see him perform.

Naruto was setting up his amp along with his guitar as he stood ready, "Here's a little something for all you music lovers out there." Naruto spoke into the mike as he started some slow guitar riffs as he started singing Band on the Run. Soon Naruto started playing a louder beat on his guitar which got the audience ready to the real entertainment.

Naruto was rocking with his guitar and sang louder and louder. This started getting his parents and godfather glad to see he wasn't nervous anymore. Tenten was also applauding and had hearts in her eyes from Naruto's performance, while Atsui and Samui were smiling seeing him play it like a pro.

As Naruto finished with one final guitar riff, the crowds roared with applause on such a splendid performance. Naruto unhooked his guitar form the amp and went backstage with the others.

"Naruto your performance was wonderful with such passion and energy!" Lee cheered.

"You played like a pro." Kiba admitted.

"Where'd you learn how to play like that?" Ino asked.

"Lot's of practice." He answered and turned to Karin who responded.

"I got nothing to say." She replied in jealousy.

Soon the three judges got everyone attention, "After careful judging and decisions made, me and my two judges are happy to announce this years talent show winner is…" Rin started as the contestants were eager as was the audience until Rin announced the winner, "Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto's eyes widen and a smile grew on his face as he ran onto the stage and was awarded the trophy by Rin. Kiba looked envious be glad for Naruto nonetheless, Sakura and Ino sighed knowing they couldn't win everything while Karin stormed off not wanting to stick around.

In the crowds Naruto's family was cheering along with Tenten, Atsui, and Samui while Sasuke smiled and thought, 'Well Naruto good job.'

Naruto took the trophy, "Wow this is great I honestly never thought I'd actually win but now I'm glad I did."

"Naruto tell us how you were able to do it?" Rin asked.

"Well I couldn't have done it without good old Hiraishin." Naruto motioned to his guitar, "And the help of those who helped tune him up." Naruto added making Atsui glad he acknowledged his help while Samui couldn't help but blush.

When the place was clearing out, Naruto and his family was walking to the lot. Tenten was running over to them, "Naruto hey!"

"Dad take my trophy to the car I'll be right with you." Naruto said handing his trophy off to his father who took it to the car.

"Naruto you were fantastic up there!" Tenten said with a smile.

"Thanks, I did what I could." Naruto said feeling modest.

"Well you know, that trophy was your prize from the school, but I have my own prize for you." Tenten said with a smirk as she cupped the blonde's face and pulled him into a kiss which turned his as red as his mom's hair. When they parted Tenten asked him, "Was that enough?"

"Perfect." Naruto said like a drool monkey.

"Hey there!" another voice called as they turned to see Samui approaching.

"Samui!" Naruto called as she approached the two.

"Naruto you were really cool up there." Samui admitted.

"Thanks." He answered and realized he should introduce the girls, "Us Samui this is Tenten she goes to school with me here. Tenten meet Samui she works at the shop I get my guitar looked at."

"It's nice to meet you." Samui said shaking the bun haired girls hand.

"Right back at ya." Tenten replied and thought, 'Whoa her boobs are bigger than mine.'

'So this is the Tenten girl Naruto mentioned, she looks nice.' Samui thought.

"So girls, my fam and I were going out to celebrate anybody want to come?" Naruto offered.

"Sure Naruto, I'd love to." Tenten said.

"Well Atsui said he was going out anyway so I'm up for him." Samui agreed.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said taking their hands and dragged them along to his car unaware of the two girls blushing.

**(And that's the chapter, tune into next time guys for more humor and action.)**


	5. Mall Shoppers

**(Welcome back everyone in this chapter Naruto makes plans to go to a block party where he will show off his skills once again and prove to people why he's got a reputation as a street fighter.)**

Friday afternoon Naruto was walking to his locker at school to retrieve his stuff. After taking his stuff out of his locker he closes it revealing Tenten, "Hey Naruto."

"Tenten, what's up?"

"I've got something for you Naruto." The bun haired girl said handing him a flyer, "My block is having a block party tomorrow night, you should come. There's going to be music, a DJ, food, and dancing."

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at the flyer, "Sounds cool."

"It is, you should come. Bring Samui too." Tenten offered.

"I'll see about her." Naruto said.

"Great until then." Tenten waved as she hurried off.

Naruto looked at the flyer, "This may be something I can do to take my mind off school." He said to himself as he walked off heading for home, "Though if I'm going to this I better get myself some better gear and a new haircut as well." He said as he made his way home.

He went inside and called, "I'm back!"

"Hi Naruto welcome home." Minato said as he walked over, "How was your day?"

"Same old same old pop, but listen I got to head to the mall so I'll be back soon."

"Going to the mall, well why didn't to say sooner we're on our way there to." Another voice called.

Naruto's ears perked up hearing that voice as he saw standing in the entry was of the kitchen were three other people in their early twenties composed of two boys and one girl. The first boy who called to Naruto was fair-skinned, had shoulder length red hair the same shade Kushina's, eyes that had a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera, he was a bit withered and was in a wheelchair. His outfit included black sneakers, blue jeans, and a gray shirt with skulls decorated on it, and wore a ring on his middle finger with the kanji for rain on it. His name was Nagato Uzumaki; Naruto's older cousin.

The second guy had short orange spiky hair like Naruto's style and had blue eyes, he had three piercings sticking out on both sides of the bridge of his nose, and had multiple piercings in his ears as well. His outfit included white sneakers, black pants, a green shirt, and had a ring on one of his fingers that had the kanji for zero. His name was Yahiko.

The final one who was the girl had blue hair, amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing, her eyelashes are a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, wears orange nail polish, and wore a large light blue paper flower in her hair. Her outfit includes a blue tube top exposing her middriff which had four piercings surrounding her navel, tight fitting dark jeans, a pair of blue sandals, and like her two friends wore a ring on her finger with the kanji for white. Her name was Konan.

These three were once orphans who met at an orphanage until Jiraiya adopted the three like his own children. Jiraiya was especially close to Nagato who was always considered weak due to his disability, and because he was an Uzumaki that's how Jiraiya was introduced to Kushina who he set her up with Minato who was close friends with him during the time.

"Hey Nagato, Konan, Yahiko!" Naruto called as he rushed over high fiving the two guys and hugged Konan, "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit Jiraiya, so how're you doing Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes how's the new high school working out so far?" Nagato asked.

"Doing great actually things are a lot better there than at my last one." Naruto replied.

"Well congrats." Konan said.

"What do you need at the mall Naruto?" Kushina asked walking into the room.

"I got to get some newer threads, and a haircut cause there's this block party I've been invited to tomorrow night and I kinda want to spice up my look." Naruto explained.

"Well we're heading that way to, let's go together." Nagato suggested.

"Thanks cuz I always know I can count on you." Naruto smiled as the four exited the house and headed for Yahiko's truck. After helping Nagato into his seat the guys drove off for the mall where they went to one of the clothing stores.

Naruto was looking at some shirts while Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were checking out some other stuff for him to consider purchasing. "This hoody looks good." Naruto said looking at a dark red hoody decorated with fire symbols.

"Al right Naruto try these on." Yahiko said handing some clothes to Naruto.

About ten minutes later Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were waiting oursite the changing stalls as Naruto opened up the door to the stall he was in and stepped out wearing a new oufit composed of his regular sneakers, dark brownish green cargo pants with plenty of pockets, a black shirt that was white on the collar and stripes going down the sleeves across his shoulders and down the front and back of the torso, and covering it was the dark red hoody with flames designed on it that was unzipped.

"Awesome." Yahiko and Nagto clapped.

"Very suave." Konan admitted.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said and soon they paid for his new clothes and exited the shop.

"Ok wardrobe check, now for your hair." Konan said taking Naruto and pulled him along heading for one of the hair stylists located in the mall, a place known as 'Kaede's Hairarama'.

"Kaede." Konan called to a stylist who was a thirty year old woman with tan skin, a buxom chest, and brown hair was cweeping up some hair.

"Konan, welcome I don't remember scheduling an appointment for you." The woman said.

"Not for me Kaede, I was wondering if you had a spot for my friends cousin here; Naruto." Konan wondered.

Kaede got a look at Naruto and studied his hair, "Hmm, I do love a challenge. I'll do it!"

Konan smiled as Naruto took a seat in front of a mirror as Kaede got straight to work on Naruto's hair. Afte half an hour of work Naruto looked in the mirror and saw his hair was done in the same style as Final Fantasy's Cloud Strife.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped.

"You like it?" Kaede asked.

"I love it!" Naruto said, "Cloud Strife eat your heart out!"

Later the group was still walking the mall just for the hell of it, "Man I missed doing this kind of stuff with you guys." Naruto said.

"Yeah, remember when we almost got kicked out because Jiraiya was doing skits in the lingerie store?" Yahiko asked supressing a chuckle.

"Ah good times." Nagato said.

"Says you." Konan replied.

Naruto chuckled until he looked ahead seeing Samui and Atsui, "Be right back." He said rushing over, "Hey Samui, Atsui!"

"Naruto!" the brother and sister gasped seeing him.

"Glad I ran into you guys, Samui there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tomorrow Tenten's block is having a block party, and she invited you and me to come. If you're not too busy would you like to?" Naruto offered.

Atsui smiled looking at Samui who was blushing a bit from the offer, "Well I'm not doing anything specific tomorrow so I guess I could come."

"Great." Naruto said until Atsui pulled him aside.

"I've noticed you've really been getting along great with my sister Naruto." Atsui started, "Well you are a very trusting guy, but some things can never be helped." He secretly handed Naruto a condom in it's package, "Take care of her tomorrow."

This however didn't go unnoticed by Samui who was ticked off at what her brother was trying, "Not cool!" she smacked her brother on the end making him fall flat on his face causing some shoppers to stare before backing away in fear of the girl.

So Naruto told her the time and he headed back to join his cousin and his friends, "Who was that?" Nagato asked.

"Atsui the guy who fixes my guitar and that was his sister Samui, I'm taking her to the block party where Tenten lives." Naruto explained.

"You just started high school and already have two girls, that's impressive." Yahiko said.

"Oh come on Yahiko we're just friends, at least with Samui I think." Naruto said.

"Are Tenten and Samui comfortable with each other?" Konan asked.

"They should be, when I first introduced them they didn't seem hostile. And they haven't fought over me so yeah they're on good terms." Naruto answered.

"Good, because you got to be careful when two women like the same guy it can cause tension between the three." Nagato warned him.

"And like I said Samui doesn't view me as a boyfriend, but if she does she's got some weird way of showing it." Naruto believed.

"Well what say we grab a slurpee before we head back?" Yahiko offered.

"Al right!" Naruto, Konan, and Nagato cheered as they left.

**(And that's the chapter that sets the beginning for the next one. Don't miss next time where Naruto parties and gets a fight. I don't own Cloud Strife or Final Fantasy.)**


	6. Block Party Fight

**(Hi guys welcome back to another installment where Naruto parties down and brawls up.)**

When Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato dropped Naruto off back at his place he collected his bags and went inside. "Hi guys I'm home." He called.

"Welcome back Naruto, dinner will be ready shortly." Kushina said from the kitchen.

"Cool." Naruto said as he took his clothes and put them in his room. Later on the Namikaze family was sitting down to dinner.

"Well Naruto, nice hairdo." Minato said.

"Thanks pop just the look I need for the party tomorrow."

"Now Naruto I want to make sure while you're at that party you won't smoke or drink, or do anything that could stunt your growth you know what I mean?" Kushina explained.

"Mom relax I don't smoke nor do I drink." Naruto replied.

"A good mother checks." Kushina said making her son sigh.

Jiraiya then pulled him aside, "Listen Naruto if you spot any good looking girls there give me full accurate notes on them."

Naruto frowned and clonked his head, "Perverted old man!"

"Ow when you hit you hit hard." Jiraiya groaned.

"I'm going to bed." Naruto said as he left the kitchen and returned to his room.

When Naruto went back to his room he plopped onto his bed looking out the window closest to him at the night sky seeing the moon was almost full, "Nice night." He said to himself.

Soon he fell asleep and the very next morning he woke up stretching, "Ah good old Saturday. And tonight is the night!" he cheered jumping out of bed getting dressed in his regular clothes.

"Time for a workout." He said going to his basement where a workout area was set up with a treadmill, pull-up bar, a few weights, etc. About three hours later Naruto was already doing pull-ups with the bar.

"496! 497! 498! 499! 500!" he groaned as he let go of the bar and took a sip of water from a sports bottle. "Not sure if I'll be running into anybody today but I always stay one step ahead." He said flexing his arms, "Time for some grub." He said going back upstairs making himself a sandwich.

He heard his cellphone beep and he checked seeing he got a text from Samui 'Naruto I'll meet you at your place around six tonight and we'll go together'. Naruto smiled, "Six it is." He said to himself.

When it reached four in the afternoon Naruto was in the shower cleaning himself up along with shampooing his hair. When he stepped out he dried himself off and did his hair to its new style he had got from the stylist. He went back to his room and changed into his new clothes he bought at the mall and dawned his necklace, "Looking good." He said to his reflection in his closet mirror.

Soon it was six and Naruto heard his doorbell ring and he ran to the door and opened it to see Samui waiting for him. Samui's outfit for the block party included a black tube top, gray jeans, and brown high boots.

"Evening Samui." Naruto greeted her.

"Evening." Samui said.

"Mom dad, I'm going out be back later." Naruto called inside as he and Samui took off.

Soon they reached the block where the party was happening and it was just as Tenten told them it was wild and happening. Tenten was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless blouse, red pants, and sneakers.

"This party is cool Tenten." Naruto said.

"I know, glad you two decided to come." Tenten added.

"No problem, beats having to stay around at home while my brother watches reruns while getting stoned." Samui replied and they chuckled.

As they continued enjoying the party Naruto saw on the stage that was set up was a microphone and smirked as he jumped onto it and took the mic, "Hey guys how's everybody doing tonight, having a good time? Good, because tonight I came here to enjoy myself and let lose and what better way than expressing myself and how I like to celebrate?" he called as some of the partygoers cheered.

The DJ started the turntable and started playing a song that Naruto could automatically tell what it was just by the music, "Oh yeah this is it Celebration time guys!" Naruto called as Tenten rushed to join him on the stage and pulled Samui along with her. As they got on stage with Naruto they sang and danced with him. This got the partygoers cheering in applause from their performance as the two girls hugged Naruto making him blush. They got down from the stage and started high fiving other partygoers like he was declared their savior.

Lee and Neji approached, "Naruto, your youthful displays were most incredible!" Lee declared.

"It wasn't so bad." Neji admitted.

"Admit it Neji you like it." Naruto smirked.

"What a pathetic display." A voice said and the whole group gasped as everyone looked seeing four figures approaching them, composed of three boys and one girl.

The first boy who appeared to have been the leader wore jeans, a purple hoody, had white hair in a small ponytail and wore glasses. The second boy had spiky dark hair, dark eyes, and his outfit included a beige shirt, and gray pants. The third boy had gauze covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered, his attire included a gray shirt, black pants, and wore metal bracers on his arms. Finally the lone female of the group had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. Her outfit included a pale green vest, and camouoflage pants.

"Who're you guys?" Naruto asked with a frown.

The boy with glasses spoke, "My names Kabuto Yakushi, and these are my teammates Zaku, Kin, and Dosu!" he motioned to the spike haired boy, the girl, and then the mummy faced boy.

"And we're Sound Squad." Kin added.

"What do you want here?" Tenten asked knowing trouble's going to start.

"We've heard from the local fighters that blondie there's one of the best in the city." Zaku said motioning to Naruto.

"We came here to see if the rumors were true." Dosu added.

"By putting you to the test." Kabuto finished, "You and me Naruto one on one, here and now."

"Now, but it's a party!" Naruto complained.

"Are you backing out, what a coward." Zaku smirked.

"Coward, me?" Naruto asked taking that insult, "I am no coward, al right Kabuto you want a fight. I'll give you a fight."

"Perfect." Kabuto smirked, "Stay back and don't do anything." He motioned to his three others who do so as the partygoers gather around as Naruto and Kabuto stood in a drawn up arena.

"I wished it didn't have to come to this as much as I like street fighting." Tenten told Samui and her own friends from her class.

"Let's see if the supposed Nine-Tailed Fox is what he claims to be." Kabuto smirked.

"You'll be sorry." Naruto warned him.

Dosu clapped his metal bracers making a ringing bell sound signaling them to begin. Naruto and Kabuto raced to each other throwing punch after punch while dodging until Naruto swung a kick to Kabuto's side but the glasses boy but Kabuto caught his leg and tripped Naruto up who jumped back to his feet before Kabuto could punch him on the ground.

'This Kabuto guys good, this ain't gonna be easy.' Naruto thought as he continued fighting until he felt a jab at his left elbow and he groaned, "Ah what'd you do to me?"

"I just simply struck a nerve center in your elbow, that's my form of combat." Kabuto explained.

"That's it Kabuto!" Zaku cheered while Kin smirked along with Dosu beneath his bandages.

Naruto groaned and thought, 'This is bad, I can't keep letting him touch me like that or my whole body will be paralyzed.'

"What's the matter giving up already, I thought you were stronger than that." Kabuto mocked him and Naruto frowned.

"This was just a warm up!" Naruto declared as he rushed to Kabuto throwing a punch, "Yoko Punch!" he got the guy in his right shoulder making him hold it.

"Not bad, you know how to punch!" Kabuto groaned.

"That's not all!" Naruto called as he started spin kicking at Kabuto who was backing away avoiding the blows.

"That Kabuto is very fast." Lee commented.

"Yes, I'm not sure if Naruto can last against someone at his level." Neji added.

"Don't say that!" Samui scolded him.

"She's right, Naruto has to win or else who knows what these guys would do after." Tenten added.

Naruto and Kabuto continued fighting as Kabuto was able to land more blows at Naruto left leg making him lose balance, and his right wrist. With those nerve points struck Kabuto swatted him aside and he rolled on the ground. "Stay down like the defeated dog you are."

"Naruto!" Tenten and Samui cried.

Naruto was on the ground panting, 'Damn he struck so many nerves, I don't think I can win.'

'Naruto!' an old man's voice called.

Naruto gasped and he saw floating above him was the spirit of an old man who had white hair in a ponytail and a long thin beard, "Keemo-sensei."

"You must relax yourself Naruto, remember what I taught you. Relaxation is the key to victory." The old man's spirit said.

'Relaxation, he's right.' Naruto thought as he relaxed himself and the nerve points Kabuto struck him at started getting relaxed and un-paralyzed. When he was back to normal he shot up seeing Kabuto walking away, "Hold it!" he called getting their attention as Kabuto turned back.

"You get back here you bastard, this fight isn't over yet!" Naruto said making it to his feet.

"Don't you ever give up?" Kabuto sighed.

"That's one lesson I always slept in on." Naruto joked.

"Funny guy." Kabuto said.

"So I've been told!" Naruto replied as he once again fought Kabuto in punches and kicks faster than before and Kabuto was barely keeping up with him which was making his three partners nervous.

Kabuto thought, 'This kid he's gotten better, I underestimated him.' He thought as he tried blocking the blows but grew tired and soon started taking the blows head on which was becoming too much for him to take.

"Yoko kick!" Naruto called swinging his leg and kicked Kabuto to the side as he rolled across the ground landing on his back, "That's game!" Naruto declared.

"What are you?" Kabuto asked thinking he wasn't human.

Naruto smirked, "I'm Naruto Namikaze; the Nine-tailed Fox."

Kabuto three partners jumped in ready for a round two until Kabuto called, "No, it's over guys. We've come for what we wanted, I lost." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto." They gasped.

"Let's just go." Kabuto said as Dosu and Zaku help him up and he looked at Naruto, "You're a worthy opponent Naruto, but guarantee you'll end up fighting others even stronger than I am."

"I'll be ready for them." Naruto assured the guy.

Kabuto smirked, "You better be." He said as the Sound squad left.

Naruto took some breaths as he turned seeing all the partygoers had shocked expressions on their faces after what just happened. It was quiet for a minute until they burst out cheering for Naruto's performance and proceeded to toss him up in the air cheering. Samui and Tenten smiled seeing what he just accomplished.

"I'm so proud of him." Tenten said.

"So am I." Samui agreed.

Meanwhile unknown to anyone watching around the corner was another by wearing a red hoody with the hood part up shielding his facial appearance, all but a few bits of red hair could be seen, "Interesting." He said before running off.

Later that night around ten Naruto, Tenten, and Samui were sneaking into the schools' outdoor swimming pool, "Are you sure this is right Tenten?" Samui asked.

"Yeah I mean sneaking out of school was one thing, but sneaking into it is another." Naruto added.

"Don't worry guys, just come on." Tenten said as they climbed the fence and got inside, "And keep it down we don't want unwanted attention."

As Naruto got over the gates still having his back turned he could hear the sounds of undressing which was making him blush.

"Naruto." Tenten said.

Naruto slowly turned around seeing Tenten standing with their right sides facing them revealing them to be bare while they covered their chests with their arms which was harder for Samui to do since she had a bigger bust than Tenten.

Tenten smiled along with Samui who had a small blush before the two ran to the pool and jumped in resulting in two splashes. Naruto panted and blushed, 'Damn this is my lucky night.' He thought to himself.

"Naruto, you coming in or what?" Tenten asked as she and Samui relaxed by the pools edge.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto called as he threw off his gear leaving him in the buff as well before diving in and emerged form the water shaking his head back and forth sending bits of water from his sides.

The two girls giggled at Naruto as he noticed their breasts were practically floating above the water for his eyes to see, but he made sure not to look downward that far.

"Well come on over here Naruto." Tenten invited him as he swam over to the edge with the girls as Tenten was on his right side and Samui was on his left side as they laid their heads on his shoulders.

'This feels good.' He thought as they look up at the night sky seeing it filled with stars and a bright glowing moon. "Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked the girls.

"It's lovely." Tenten agreed.

"Sure is." Samui added.

They continued looking up at the moon until Tenten started to humming to herself surprising Naruto and Samui. Samui liking the tune started humming with her. Naruto smiled holding the two close as he hummed along with them. The three continued looking up at the beautiful night sky as a shooting star flies across the sky leaving them feeling nostalgic.

They smiled as they finished humming as Tenten and Samui cuddled closer with Naruto as he could suddenly feel his arms held inbetween each of their breasts and he blushed, but turned as red as ever when he heard what they said next, "We love you Naruto." They said.

Naruto gasped at this realizing they both do love him even Samui. This brough a smile on his face as he kept them close to his sides, "I love you girls to." He said as they continued sitting in the water.

**(And that's the chapter, Naruto got to party down, and have some down time with his two leading ladies.)**


	7. Day after

**(And welcome back guys, I see you're enjoying it thus far. Well I got a lot more stuff I aim to do with this and I hope you're prepared for them.)**

That night as Naruto, Tenten, and Samui were still relaxing in the schools pool finally decided to get out, dry off, and get changed.

"This was a fun night." Naruto said.

"A cool night." Samui smiled.

"We should do it again sometime." Tenten smiled.

The other two nodded as they hurried and left the school before anyone could find them, and headed for home.

It was already 10 at night as Naruto was walking his way home thinking of Tenten and Samui and how they both confessed to him, "Two girls, I've really been blessed." He chuckled to himself as he made it home.

He went inside where his parents were watching sitcoms, "Naruto you're back how was the party?" Minato asked.

"Jumping." Naruto replied with a chuckle.

Kushina looked at him and saw he looked damp, "You got wet what happened there?"

Naruto knew he couldn't mention his time with the girls at the pool so he lied, "There were water guns there I got caught inbetween two of them."

"Well just remember to hang them to dry." Kushina motioned to his clothes.

"Will do mom." Naruto assured her as he started walking until Jiraiya popped up.

"So Naruto how were the ladies there any good looking ones?" Jiraiya snickered and grinned.

"I'm going to bed." Was all Naruto said as he went for his room closing his door. As he got in he threw off his jacket onto his rotating desk chair and threw his shirt into a hamper, before plopping onto his bed. "This was a great night."

The next morning Naruto was waking up and stretched, "Boy I slept like a log." He jumped out of bed, took a shower, and got changed. After having breakfast he decided to go out for some fresh air.

He was walking around the city enjoying the scenery and nice weather until he heard someone call to him, "Hey Naruto!" Sasuke called as he caught up with him.

"Hey Sasuke how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"What's going on, I'm the one who should be asking you." Sasuke started, "How was last night?"

Naruto looked around and saw there were too many people around for him to talk about something private, "Let's go someplace else." Naruto said.

Soon enough the two were outside a 7/11 having a slurpee, "Oh my Kami you actually snuck in?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Crazy isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Crazy doesn't even come half as close as to describing it especially coming from you." Sasuke replied.

"Well that's what happened." Naruto replied, "And listen you can't tell any of the guys in class, not even Sakura. If you tell her then she'll tell Ino, and then the story will spread like herpes and then my parents will find out, and you get the picture."

"Don't worry I won't tell this is something even I can keep." Sasuke assured him.

"Thanks man." They pounded fists.

"So you got two girls as of now?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what it is." Naruto answered.

"How do you feel about them?"

"Well Tenten and I love street fighting, she admires my strength as do I to her, Samui's the sister of the guy I love to talk music with, and I got to say I find myself drawn to her calm cool and collect personality."

"Seems like you got winners."

"Damn right." Naruto nodded. Naruto heard his cellphone ring and he checked his text seeing it was from Samui.

'Naruto, could you meet me at the shop. I want to talk.' He read the text in thought.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I got to go, see you in school." Naruto said running off.

Naruto found himself at Matsui's shop and saw the closed sign was up, but Samui who was inside saw him and opened the door letting him in. "Hey Samui what's going on?"

"Well I just wanted to see you, and I figured this would be the best place since we'll have privacy since the store's closed on Sundays." Samui answered.

"So what'd you call me over for?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the counter.

"Well I had nothing going on today so I figured I'd call you and see what you were up to."

"In other words you missed me since last night." Naruto smirked.

"A little." Samui said blushing while trying not to make eye contact until she felt Naruto's arm wrap around her.

"Hey it's ok, I'm glad you think so much of me, because actually I think a lot about you too." Naruto said.

"You do?" Samui asked.

"You bet." Naruto smiled.

Samui smiled back, "Thank you… You know I was kind of nervous about asking you this, but now I have confidence to do it."

"Ask me what?" Naruto asked.

Samui took his hand and dragged him into the door behind the counter where the workshop was. "Samui why'd you bring me in here, and why're you locking the door?"

"Naruto I can't hide it anymore, the truth is ever since last night I've felt this sensation when I'm around you and I want you badly." Samui admitted.

Naruto was shocked and thought, 'Wow, this was unexpected.' And he saw Samui started removing her clothes, 'And this is going further!' he spoke, "Samui!"

Samui stood there in black lingerie, and Naruto could notice her assets looked bigger than they did when they were covered up. "I know this is taking it very fast Naruto, but I can't help myself."

"As excited as I am I don't even have…"

"Don't worry I took birth control. So how about it, want to have some fun with a cool chick?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh take off that brassiere my dear." Naruto quoted Barry White.

"Ok." Samui said as she unclipped her bra and it fell down exposing her large knockers to him.

"Oh damn." Naruto panted. Even though last night he saw her and Tenten in the buff it was still too dark outside for him to truly enjoy it.

"Sexy enough for you Naruto?" Samui asked as she shook her breasts making them bounce which gave Naruto an automatic erection.

"Woman you know it." Naruto answered.

Samui having nothing left to say embraced Naruto in a make out while removing his clothes without breaking lip contact, and in a metter of minutes the two teens were naked and making out on the floor of the workshop.

Within an hour Naruto and Samui were dressed again, "Wow, that was amazing." Naruto gasped.

"So that was your first time?" Samui asked.

"Is that surprising?"

"Sort of, I just figured you would've done this with Tenten by now."

"I'd wish, unfortunately we haven't had such an opportune moment." Naruto admitted.

"Do you feel happy that I was your first instead?" Samui asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered to me if it was either of you, I love both you and Tenten equally, the fact you were able to do this with me before Tenten could meant you were a step ahead." Naruto explained, "Like in street fights, one must be one step ahead of the other."

Samui smiled admitting to his words followed by taking his right hand and puts it on her right breast, "Feel free to touch me here anytime, at least when we're not in public."

Naruto and Samui laughed at this and knew this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship, and the same will also be said for Tenten when she finally decides to make a move.

The next day after school Naruto was inside a room with a sign on it reading 'Karaoke Club'. After the karaoke he pulled at the coffee shop, and his performance in the talent show Lee and Tenten encouraged him to join the club, and taking their advice he did so. He was currently performing for other members.

The group of students applauded at his performance as Naruto nodded and bowed before walking off stage and left the room. "Well I'm out of here." He walked off until he felt a pair of arms drape over him.

"Going somewhere little fox?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Well I was, you wanna join me Tenten?"

"Lead the way." Tenten giggled as the two walked off leaving the school.

That night over at an apartment inside a dark room that was only brightened by the light of a computer screen was the red haired boy who observed the fight between Naruto and Kabuto. He was sitting at his computer in a chatroom composed of nine others whose images were that of tailed demons. The red head's screen name was known as Shukaku, while the others were known as Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and Hachibi.

(Chatroom)

_Nibi: You mean to say Shukaku this boy who calls himself the Nine-tailed Fox took out Sound Squads leader Kabuto?_

_Shukaku: Exactly what I said._

_Gobi: He must've been a lucky one, there's no way Kabuto would've gone down that easily._

_Hachibi: This nine-tailed must've been a playa to take down Kabuto the hata fool ya fool!_

_Sanbi: You give a rookie too much credit Hachibi._

_Rokubi: Yes beginners always get luck._

_Shichibi: I say we find him and see if he's truly worth as Shukaku says he is._

_Suddenly a new member popped up being identified as Jubi._

_Jubi: Now, now all of you settle down. Shukaku I have a job for you, monitor this boys actions and until I give word put him to the test, and should he prove to be a worthy one we shall see if he is qualified to be our Kyubi._

_Shukaku: Yes sir._

And with that the chatroom ended and the computer was turned off.

**(And that's the chapter, looks like Naruto may have some observers in the street fighting world who appear to be looking to recruit him. See you all next time.)**


	8. Parent's Day

**(Hi guys welcome back to the Fic. I got a fresh new chapter waiting for reading that I hope you enjoy.)**

One day at the end of school Naruto was exiting the building until a male student called to him, "Hey Naruto!"

"Hmm, what up?" the blonde asked.

"Who's coming from your family tomorrow?"

"Coming from my family tomorrow?" Naruto asked until he suddenly remembered what was talked about in class today.

_Flashback_

_In Kakashi's class, the teacher called to the students, "Al right listen up class, tomorrow is parents day and I want you all to do your best and show you're parents that you're learning something in school and what not." Kakashi said in his bored demeanor._

_"Hai!" the students agreed._

_End Flashback_

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it yet." Naruto answered as he grabbed his board and headed home.

Soon that night at the family dinner table Naruto was eating with his parents and godfather, until Naruto spoke up, "Hey mom dad, are you two doing anything specifically tomorrow."

"Why Naruto is something up?" Minato asked.

"Well you see tomorrow's parents day and I was curious if you two had the time to come." Naruto wondered.

"But of course honey I've been dying to see what you're new school is like." Kushina replied eagerly.

"Well I don't have meetings for tomorrow and such so I can take the day off and come as well." Minato added.

"Really guys?" Naruto asked.

"You're our son Naruto, what kind of parents would we be if we didn't come for support?" Minato said.

"That and you're saying that because Kushina would make you take the day of regardless." Jiraiya joked.

"Jiraiya!" Minato cringed that his oldest friend's making it look like he's whipped.

"Oh this is why I love our family dinner!" Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto slightly laughed, "Well when you two come tomorrow please don't do anything that could embarrass me."

Kushina at the moment pulled her son into a headlock and pinched his cheek, "Now why would I want to embrass my little Naruto."

"This qualifies as embarassment!" Naruto cried in pain before his mom let him go, "Jeez!" he rubbed his face.

"I'm just kidding Naruto, we promise not to do anything stupid." Kushina assured him.

"That's all I ask." Naruto said.

The very next morning Naruto woke up and got ready noticing his parents were doing the very same. Soon he was in his school uniform and was ready to grab his skateboard until his father stopped him, "Hold on there son, if it's parents day today then we're going as a family."

"It's only right Naruto." Kushina agreed with her husband.

"Al right then." Naruto decided as he left his board and they went outside and got in the car that was driven to the school and parked in the lot.

They got out and noticed numerous adults were joining up with several students following them inside the school, "Well come on homeroom will start soon." Naruto said as he led the way into the school to the first room.

Upon entering the room he saw his usual friends with adults surrounding them until he spotted Sasuke who had someone next to him. A man in his early twenties who had dark grey eyes, black hair slightly duller with a softer flow to it unlike Sasuke's that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail in the back of his hair, and had long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. You'd almost think he was an older version of Sasuke. His outfit included a necklace with three metal rings on it around his neck, a black shirt covered by a blue unbuttoned short sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He was Itachi Uchiha; Sasuke's older brother.

"Hey Sasuke, Itachi!" Naruto called going over to the brothers.

"Well Naruto, I learned from Sasuke you started attending here, but I hadn't taken into account how much bigger you got." Itachi said.

"Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself for a college student." Naruto added.

"Hey there don't overlook us." Minato said as he and Kushina approached, "Sasuke and Itachi the Uchiha brothers, you boys are looking more handsome than ever." Kushina said with a smile.

"Oh Mrs. Namikaze please." Itachi said with a blush.

Minato then turned seeing Kakashi walk in, "Hey Kakashi look at you!"

"Oh Minato it's good to see you again." Kakashi said.

"How's the teaching life working out for you?" Minato asked, "The kids listening to you?"

"Sometimes yes, and sometimes no." Kakashi answered.

"Well you just do your job." Minato said.

Kakashi then called the students attention, "Al right class, on behalf of Konoha high I welcome the parents here to the classroom. Now then let's begin today's lesson."

During the lesson most of the students had to act like well behaved students or face the wrath of their parents at the end of the day. Naruto peered around the room seeing Shikamaru's parents and saw his mother was glaring daggers at her son to make sure he didn't fall asleep while his father supported her as a sign he was wrapped around his wife's finger.

'Dang Shikamaru's got it rough having parents like these, glad my mom's not that naggy.' Naruto thought to himself, 'Kiba and Hinata have their moms, whoa Hinata's pop sure looks like the stern type, Chouji and Ino have their fathers, those must be Sakura's parents, whoa her mom's a pinkette to? And I thought it was hair dye with Sakura.' He chuckled in his thoughts.

Soon Kakashi's class ended and Naruto took his parents to the gym where him and the rest of his class suited up in their P.E uniforms ready for another day of sweat. Naruto and the boys were on their side with their fathers while the girls were on the other side with the mothers.

Tenten saw Naruto and turned to her mother who also had buns in her hair covered by bun caps and had pigtails coming down from them, "See mom that's Naruto the boy I told you about."

Her mother looked over seeing Naruto doing jumping jacks with the other boys, "Ooh isn't he a fine piece of work, Tenten you found yourself a lucky one."

"Um excuse me." Kushina said butting in, "Sorry to intrude but if there's any talk about my son going on I want to be a part of it."

"Son, you're Naruto's mother?" Tenten gasped finally being able to see her since she wasn't able to at the talent show.

"That's right Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze." The red head introduced herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you my name's Tenten, and this is my mother Asuka." Tenten introduced her mother.

"Very nice to meet you Kushina." Asuka said.

"Likewise." Kushina replied feeling the same way.

Soon enough after a few exercises the men and women were on the volleyball court facing each other. "Al right my youthful comrades let us show the ladies our flames of youth burn brighter than theirs!" Lee ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke sigh turning Minato and Itachi, "You see what I have to put up with?" they asked together provoking laughs out of the two.

Soon the game was off to the start and everyone was giving their all and switching off and soon it was tied 8-8 and everyone looked ready to take the finishing blow.

"Watch and learn girls." Asuka said as she volleyed the ball over the net but gasped as Minato approached leaping upward and spiked it scoring the men's side a point.

"Whoa!" the boys gasped.

"Naruto your dad's amazing." Chouji said.

"Thanks they called him the Yellow Flash in High School because of his quick nature." Naruto explained as he watched his dad being congratulated by the fathers of other students.

"This game isn't over yet Minato!" Kushina called as she served and Itachi went and volleyed it back to the women's side until Kushina hurried and jumped to spike it, "Taste this from the Hot Blooded Habanero!" she called spiking it but Naruto dove for it and volleyed it back up and Sasuke finished it before time ran out and the men won.

"Oh yeah we're bad, uh-huh!" Naruto said doing a jig.

"Well ladies that was quite a match." Kushina said to the ladies who nodded.

"I loved the way your son and your husband played their good." Asuka said.

"Yup, those're my boys." Kushina smiled watching as Naruto and Sasuke were congratulated on a great job.

After gym they were all in the cafeteria having lunch, "Boy glad this cafeteria doesn't serve the stereotypical slop." Minato joked and Kushina laughed.

"I here ya." Chouji's father Chouza said.

"When we were in high school Chouza would eat just about anything." Shikamaru's father Shikaku added.

"Hey you guys mind if we join you?" Tenten asked as she her mother and her father appraoched.

"Not at all." Naruto answered and the three sat down.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet my mother Asuka, and my father Zane." Tenten introduced them.

"So you're the Naruto our daughter's been talking about." Asuka said.

"You got quite a strong serve during that volleyball game Naruto." Zane said having been there with the other fathers.

"Thanks sir." Naruto said.

"So you must be Naruto's little sweetheart." Minato said looking at Tenten ignoring the glare his sonw as giving him.

"That's right, I can see where Naruto gets his good looks from." Tenten replied seeing the uncanny resemblance between Naruto and his father.

"Well I see where you get your beauty from." Minato said noticing the mother until Kushina elbowed his shoulder shutting him up.

"Well Naruto you seem to be a responsible and honest young man." Zane inspected, "So you have our permission to see our daughter, but do anything to hurt her and there will be hell to pay, are we clear?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Crystal." Naruto replied trying not to show an ounce of fear.

"Dad!" Tenten bonked her fathers head, "Don't scare him."

"Sorry sweetie." Zane chuckled.

As time went on the parents continued supervising the classrooms of their children and upon eigth period in the theater room with Rin as the teacher.

"Al right class today we're going to reenact Shakespeare's classic scene from Romeo and Juliet, any volunteers?" Rin asked the studnets and most of the boys were looking to pass until Minato stood up, "How about me and my wife take a shot Rin after all these kids should watch how a real couple works with this particular scene."

"Uh sure Minato." Rin allowed as Minato and his wife took positions with Kushina standing on top of the stage making her higher up as Minato was below her and started.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Minato started as he continued Romeo's lines until Kushina took her lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Kushina acted out her part.

Some of the boys were entranced by Kushina's acting as Juliet, while some of the girls were salivating over Minato's charm. "Naruto your parents are incredible." Sakura said.

"I know, your mother's not just beautiful but talented." Ino added.

"And your father he's so caring in his tone." Hinata noticed.

"That's my parents for ya." Naruto smiled feeling proud that they're his parents and that he's their son.

When classes ended Naruto took his parent to the karaoke club room where he showed them around the room and introducing them to several other students from the other classes that were there.

"So what did you guys think of school?" Naruto asked his parents.

"Well Naruto you sure have been fitting in well here than at your last school, and here we were worried about you." Minato said.

"Well you can stop worrying now because you've seen it up close. I like it here." Naruto said as he kicked back on the touch set up in the karaoke club's room.

"In that case how about your mother and I try something we wanted to when we were in high school." Minato said as he and Kushina went to the karaoke machine and searched the song selections and found one. Minato spoke into the mike, "Hello, how's everybody doing. In honor of parents day my darling wife and I would love to partake in this after school activity with a song we picked out." The music started playing as Minato and Kushina sang a duet together.

Naruto smiled watching his parents enjoy themselves and noticed his fellow karaoke club members were intrigued as well. When they finished, the whole club applauding for their performance and Naruto knew that his parents fit right in with the high school crowd for parents at least.

**(And that's the chapter, don't miss next time Naruto comes face to face with the red head street fighter who fights dirty. Until then later.)**


	9. Honor and No Honor

**(Welcome back guys to another chapter where Naruto faces another tough opponent which may be the start of another ambition for Naruto.)**

One night out in the city Chouji and Shikamaru were walking out of a movie theater, "Man that was a cool movie." Chouji said.

"It was decent to say the least." Shikamaru replied in his bored tone.

"Come on Shikamaru you know it totally rocked." Chouji said as the two were passing by an alley unaware of a figure standing in the shadows, "Hey you two!"

The duo froze and nervously turned to see a figure in the shadows of the alley, "Us?" Chouji asked.

"Yes." The figure replied, "Do you know Naruto Namikaze?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want you two to deliver a message to him personally." The figure started as he approached them, "But before I give it to you, I feel like a little exercise." He finished as it goes black and cuts to the next morning in school where class was soon to begin.

Naruto and the students noticed Chouji and Shikamaru walked in with bruises on their faces and a few bandage patches on their arms. This shocked the class as Ino spoke, "Shikamaru, Chouji, what happened to you guys?"

"We ran into trouble last night." Shikamaru said as he and his big pal took their seats and the lazy guy whispered to Naruto, "We need to talk at lunch."

Naruto hearing this looked concerned at his friends words and knew he had to listen. When lunch hour came Naruto sat down with Shikamaru and Chouji, "Al right guys what's up?"

"Naruto last night we ran into a street fighter who asked for you personally." Chouji explained.

"A street fighter, did you get a good look at him?" Naruto asked.

"All we saw was he had a tatoo on his forehead of the kanji for love." Shikamaru explained as he reached into his pocket pulling out a slip of paper and passed it to naruto, "He asked us to give you that before he went postal on us." Shikamaru groaned still feeling a bit of pain.

Naruto took the paper unfolded it and saw a message and read it in his thoughts as the voice of the fighter form the night voiced over, 'Naruto Namikaze; the word of your reputation in the street fighting underworld is well known, however me and my associates remain inconvinced of your reputation and desire a chance to see what you can do upclose. You will meet me at the old basketball court on Karuhi Blvd this Saturday night. If you refuse to show I can guarantee more of your friends will be done worse than the one who delivers this to you. Kindest regards Shukaku.'

'Shukaku?' Naruto thought.

"Naruto if I were you I would pass on this, that guy's dangerous." Shikamaru warned him.

"He's right Naruto even though you're strong, you wouldn't last against him." Chouji added.

"I can't overlook this you guys." Naruto answered, "If I back out not only will my reputation go down the drain but chances are more of my closest friends will get hurt worse than you guys. I have to do this."

"Al right but don't expect me to give your eulogy." Shikamaru said.

"There won't be any need for one." Naruto answered.

At the end of school Naruto was heading off until Sasuke ran up to him, "Naruto!"

"Hey Sasuke what's up?"

"I heard from Shikamaru and Chouji, you're taking on the one who totalled them Saturday?"

"I have to Sasuke, if he wants a fight I'll bring him one." Naruto answered.

"Do you even have any idea what you're up against?" the raven haired boy asked.

"No, but it's not the first time I've gone into street fighting blind." Naruto reminded him.

"Is this all worth it?" Sasuke asked.

"I never backed down from a challenge and I'm not about to." Naruto said, "Sorry but I have only two days to prepare." Naruto said as he walked on ahead heading for home as his best friend watched him leave worried for his well being.

So for the next two days Naruto was working out and practicing his fighting moves like he never had, he knew if this guy could do such damage to Chouji and Shikamaru he had to be prepared for anything. And finally on Saturday it was growing to nightfall and he grabbed his board heading for the door.

"I'm going out be back later!" Naruto called to his folks.

"Another one of your spars?" Minato asked.

"Something like that." Naruto replied not wanting to say it was going to probably be a fight that could get ugly.

Soon Naruto was boarding off to the location of where his opponent Shukaku suggested. He arrived at the basketball court seeing it looked deserted. "Not that I was expecting a welcoming committee but this just feels embarassing."

"I've been waiting for you to show up Naruto Namikaze." A voice said catching the blonde's attention as he turned seeing someone walk out of the shadows. He wore sneakers, jeans, and a red hoody with the hood up, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Are you the one known as Shukaku?" Naruto firmed his eyes to his opponent.

"I am." He answered as he removed his hood revealing he had green eyes, short red hair, no eyebrows big black circles around his eyes, and exactly what Shikamaru and Chouji said a kanji of love tatooed on his forehead, "But please call me Gaara."

"Gaara." Naruto gasped, "You're the one who made mincemeat out of Chouji and Shikamaru!"

"That's right, I had to make sure you were motivated into coming, but it looks like you're not the only one who's showed up." Gaara said which confused Naruto.

Naruto looked around and finally coming out was a lot of teens some he recognized as other fighters, and especially guys from school such as Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Ino. Watching from building rooftops were mostly street fighters including Tenten who was eager to see the match.

"I can't wait to see that guy get thrashed by the psycho Gaara." A street fighter said to another.

"I hope that blonde's got a death wish." The other replied.

Back on the arena Naruto looked to his friends, "What're you guys doing here?"

"We're here to support you of course idiot." Sasuke answered like his friend asked a stupid question.

"I personally wanted to stay far away from this, but Ino dragged me here." Shikamaru groaned.

"Well just stay back, I don't want anyone here getting hurt." Naruto warned them as he looked at Gaara, "Al right Gaara I'm here we gonna fight or stand around all day?"

"I though you'd never ask." Gaara said as he stepped onto the court followed by Naruto.

As they took their positions the match was underway as Naruto rushed forward delivering a punch that was blocked by Gaara's palm, "Too slow!" Gaara said delivering a spin kick to Naruto who ducked and jumped backward getting back into a stance.

"That was only a warm up." Naruto replied, "Now it's on!" he and Gaara launch into their fight delivering punch after kick with a few dodges until Gaara smirked as he kneed Naruto into the gut earning groans out of the audience and strains out of Naruto, "What the hell?"

Gaara replied by delivering a spin kick to the face, "You fight dirty, where's your honor in respecting your opponent?" Naruto screamed.

Gaara didn't even flinch at Naruto's exclaim answered, "Honor? In this world of fighting there is no room for honor. All it does is hold you back, it's either win it or down it." Gaara said as he continued his assault on Naruto throwing punch after punch and kick after kick.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and his friends shouted as they watched their friend continue getting thrashed.

Tenten watched from above looking horrified, 'Naruto hang in there.' She thought.

"Man he's toast now." One street fighter told another who agreed with him.

Naruto who was getting covered in bruises from taking so many hits was lying on the court looking ready to pass out as Gaara stood above him, "Now you will help me prove my existance!" Gaara said ready to deliver a punch to Naruto's heart until Naruto used both hands catching his arm as he glared at Gaara with rage in his eyes.

"I ain't helping you prove anything for shit!" Naruto screamed as he raised his foot getting Gaara in the crotch making the red head's eyes bulge and the observers groan knowing that hurt. Naruto taking advantage got back up and spun kicked Gaara in the head knocking him off balance as he tacked him in the gut into the wall.

"Whoa." Sasuke gasped, "I've never seen him like this before."

"It's scary." Hinata said worried.

Naruto picked Gaara up by the collar and threw him back onto the court. Gaara got up only to get knocked down again by Naruto who was starting to fight just as rough as Gaara was. Gaara then found himself restrained by Naruto who was behind him trying to pull his arms behind his back a little too much casuing the red head to scream in pain, "Naruto stop it or you'll kill him!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto suddenly had Gaara in a choke hold strangling him looking ready to finish him until he got a flashback to when he was talking with his sensei.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was kneeling before his sensei Keemo who was giving him a lecture, "Remember Naruto in the world of combat there are those with honor, and those without honor."_

"_Honor?" he asked._

"_Yes, honor is what separates man from beast it's what holds order to all opponents. For if one does not fight with honor or have respect for their opponent then they are just beasts who are destined to one day fall and no one will help them." Keemo explained._

"_Wow." Naruto gasped at his words._

"_I want you to promise me Naruto should you ever use all you've ever been taught by me in self-defense of spars with others, to fight with honor and respect for your opponent because that is the sign of a master."_

"_I promise sensei." Naruto replied pounding his chest._

_End flashback_

Naruto snapped out of it and saw what was going on, 'What am I doing, this isn't me at all.' He thought until he dropped Gaara as he fell on the court and looked up at Naruto.

"Wha-what're you going to do to me?" Gaara asked in fright for the first time.

Naruto looked at him as everyone was waiting to hear his answer, "Nothing." He answered which got his opponent confused.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Naruto answered.

"I don't understand." The red head said.

"If I break my promise to fight with honor I'm no different than you." Naruto said, "I guess that's what seperates us."

"What is it that makes you this strong?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled, "I fight for honor, and for those I care about they're special to me."

'Special people?' Gaara thought, "Perhaps this is something I was never taught." Gaara spoke.

Naruto offered him a hand, "Maybe I can help you with that?"

Gaara looked at the offered hand finally for the first time smiled with feeling as he took it and Naruto helped him back to his feet. Everyone watching was unsure of what just happened but even they could tell who came out victor of this one, especially after Gaara turned to the audience, "I have lost, Naruto Namikaze is the victor!"

The crowds cheered and applauded until they saw a figure step out from hiding. He had long, dark, spiky hair flowing backwards, dark eyes, a gray cloak with a high open collar, a necklace with six red magatama around his neck, a headband around his forehead that made his head look like it had horns.

He walked out clapping, "Impresive, very impresive. The rumors said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice." He said looking at Naruto.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kami, though in the street fighting underworld I go by two names one is Rikudou Sennin, but my most common title is Jubi." The figure spoke.

"Jubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am the leader of a group modeled after the tailed beasts, Gaara aka Shukaku is one of them."

"So this is one of your associates." Naruto said to Gaara.

"It's not just him." Another voice said as seven more figures shrouded in gray cloaks with their hoods up appear.

"We are the rest of the tailed beasts, the strongest street fighting team there is in the city." Another member said.

Naruto examined and noticed there were eight combined with Gaara making nine, "Just you nine?"

"We originally had ten, but our previous Kyubi member met an unfortunate accident and is now history." One with a female voice said.

"When we heard of another calling himself Nine-Tailed Fox we had to make sure it wasn't just some arrogant punk." One of them added.

"Then we had Gaara test your skill to see if you were truly worth as you say you are." Kami said.

"And?" Naruto asked for the results.

"You got guts kid no one's ever been able to take down Gaara without getting sent to the hospital." Kami answered making Naruto smirk until he continued, "However compared to the rest of us you're still just a novice."

Naruto grew a tick mark and growled, "Oh I'll show ya how tough I am!" he ran right for Kami who wasn't even moving. As Naruto was right on top of him throwing a punch, Kami grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall that was behind him.

"Ok that was stupid." Naruto groaned as Sasuke and Lee helped him up.

"You have spunk, but spunk alone isn't enough to make it to the top." Kami continued, "We were hoping to ask you to join our group and become our Kyubi, however since you're still not in our league we can't permit you to join just yet."

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You must defeat us, all of us." Kami answered moitoning to the other seven, "Only then you may have what it takes to join us. If not, then you're not ready for the big leagues. We must go, but guarantee you haven't seen the last of any of us… Gaara come."

Gaara turned to Naruto, "I want to thank you for all you've taught me Naruto."

"Think nothing of it." Naruto said as the two pounded it and Gaara left to join the other Tailed Beasts as the street fighting audience was leaving and Naruto caught a glimpse of Tenten who winked at him making him blush.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he and the other surrounded him, "That was wicked.

"My dear friend you've proven that honor will always triumph!" Lee added.

"It was quite a show." Neji admitted.

"That was awesome." Hinata added as Sakura and Ino nodded.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said and groaned still feeling the affects from all the attacks he took.

"You ok, do you need a doctor?" Chouji asked.

"Don't worry it's temporary, but right now I gotta get home." Naruto said as he grabbed his board and rolled off feeling glad he hadn enough energy to skateboard at all.

When he reached home he was getting his faced pulled by his mother while Minato and Jiraiya were cowering fearing her wrath, "Are you crazy in the head to accept a challenge with someone so dangerous you little juvenile son of mine!" Kushina shouted to her son.

"Mom please I'm in enough pain!" Naruto groaned until she eased up and pulled her son into a big hug, "Please don't scare me like that again!"

Naruto saw his mom was really worried about him knew she didn't intend on being rough with him and hugged her back, "I'm sorry mom."

Kushina sniffled, "I know it's your ambition to be the best fighter but please be careful out there."

"I will mom, I've always been." Naruto replied as his mom released him as Minato and Jiraiya patted his shoulders.

"What matters is you made it home in one piece." Minato said.

"Yeah kid, better than coming home in a body cast." Jiraiya added.

"Har-har." Naruto laughed sarcastically, "Listen it's been a long night I think I'll catch me some Z's." Naruto continued as he went to his room. Without even turning on his light he pulled his shirt off and threw it into his hamper as he laid on the side of his bed thinking, 'The Tailed Beasts; the best team there is.'

Suddenly a stench caught Naruto's nose and he thought, 'Is that perfume?' he then rolled over looking to the side of his bed closest to the wall and what he saw was Tenten lying on his bed smiling at him while she was in the buff with the covers reaching her waist and her hair was out of it's twin buns and flowed down her back.

Naruto continued staring for a minute until a drop of blood leaked out of his nose before he burst out screaming forcing him to quickly lock his door as Kushina called from outside, "Naruto are you al right what was with that scream?"

"It's nothing mom I just thought I saw mouse but it was just my sock." Naruto called not wanting her to come in and see one of his female friends in the buff and in his bed which would only lead to a lot of .

"Well evening Naruto, how's it going?" Tenten asked as she sat up with the blankets wrapped around her but still kept her cleavage exposed just for Naruto.

"Tenten, how'd you get in here and why're you in my bed?" Naruto asked, "More like how'd you get in here and why're you _naked_ in my bed?"

"Your window was unlocked, and I just wanted to surprise you of course." Tenten explained.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty surprised al right!" Naruto replied trying to regain his composure having not been prepared to see the girl he has the hots for in his bed naked.

"Really?" Tenten asked seductively as her breasts jiggled, "So do you feel better now?"

"Of course, I mean I'm always glad to see you." Naruto replied and was confused as he saw her step off his bed and dropped the blanket revealing her naked form to him which arroused him to no end.

"Naruto, I know why you feel sad." Tenten said sensing his emotions, "Want me to tell you why you're not as happy as you want to be after defeating Gaara?"

Naruto sighed, "No actually I kinda already know." He explained, "I'm really happy I defeated Gaara and avenged Shikamaru and Chouji, not to mention defeating a member of the Tailed Beasts, but during that fight where Gaara started fighting me dirty and claimed the there was no room for honor in street fights made me almost forget who I was and I almost broke my promise to my master. I'd rather give up street fighting for life than fight without honor."

Tenten smiled as she put her hand on his back, "Don't feel too down, after all it's a good thing you remembered. After all those who fight with honor are destined for greatness. There are many street fighters in Japan all looking to reach the top and they'll use whatever means they can in their fights even if it's dirty, it's up to you to face those challenges head on in your own way and not like theirs."

"You're right." Naruto agreed realizing it now.

"But for tonight." Tenten continued as she turned Naruto to face her, "Forget about all that, just relax and let it all go." She placed her hands on his face, "Come here. I'll make all your pain go away." She said soothingly as she gently pulled his face into her breasts to use as pillows.

'Damn, this is wow!' Naruto thought, 'But I'm so tired.' He yawned in his thoughts as he fell asleep wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist as she pulled him back to the bed as they slept the night, "Sweet dreams little fox." Tenten said soothingly.

**(And there you go. You all now know who Jubi is but let me say I had to give him a different name. I was going to use Rikudou Sennin but then I thought that's a good title that shouldn't be converted into a name. So I just used Kami as his real name because it's as close to anything seeing as how the Sage was considered the God of**** the Shinobi world. I didn't give him the Rinnegan style eyes because I already gave the design to Nagato. Well Naruto's made a new friend and has something else to aim for aside from being the best street fighter. Question is can he take on all the members? Find out.)**


	10. Studying opponents

**(Hi guys I'm back with another chapter for everyone. This takes place the next morning and is basically a summary chapter where Naruto finds data on the legendary Tailed Beast team.)**

That night when Naruto returned home after his fight with Gaara, he found to his surprise Tenten in his bed while in the buff. After having a heart to heart talk about street fighting he fell asleep into her embrace.

When morning came Tenten opened her eyes and looked down seeing Naruto was in the exact spot he was when he fell asleep, embraced within her while his head was in her breasts. She smiled at the sight of his sleeping form, 'Still asleep, I can't really blame him since he had such a wild night last night. How'd I get so lucky to have such a cute boy like him?' she thought as she enjoyed the feeling of his head in her assets.

She smiled as she whispered into his ears, "Wake up Naruto."

Naruto tossed and turned groaning, "Five more minutes mom."

Tenten smirked as she slinked her hand downward to Naruto's lower region and suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and he called, "I'm up, I'm up!" he panicked

Tenten laughed in response to his sudden wake up thanks to her little trick, "Gotcha."

"Tenten, oh you gotta warn somebody before you grab them by the twig." Naruto said catching his breath.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Tenten replied.

Naruto peaked out of his room and saw his parents or Jiraiya weren't around making him sigh in relief, "Good thing my parents aren't home, otherwise how would I be able to explain the girl naked in my bed?"

Tenten laughed at his joke, "They'd freak."

"I know." Naruto said, "Tell me you brought a change of clothes with you."

"Of course I did." She motioned to her bag on the floor, "You didn't think I actually walked here naked did you?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" Naruto asked rhetorically and she laughed. "Well I'm gonna grab a shower and change." He said going for the bathroom until he felt Tenten hold his arm, "Unless you wanna take one first?"

Tenten smirked, "We're alone in the house, we both need a shower. It'd be a waste of time if we took separate ones." She batted her eyes at him.

Naruto blushed at her words, "You really want to?"

"You bet I do." She grinned holding his arm inbetween her bosomy mounds.

"Al right then." Naruto smirked as they headed for the bathroom.

Soon the two were inside the shower stall as the water poured on them and Naruto was washing Tenten's back with the soap as she moaned from the feeling, "Oh Naruto that feels great."

"Thanks, I aim to please." Naruto replied as he continued washing her back pleasurably.

Naruto then started massaging her shoulder for her enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin, "Mmm, that's it Naruto that's the spot." Tenten moaned as she felt whatever stress she had was lifted. She then turned, "Now enough of my back, time for some full front action." She stuck her chest out signalling what he must do.

Naruto taking action started soaping up Tenten's breasts not missing a single inch, and started washing them off. "Good now that they're cleaned they want you to pleasure them ever more." The girl said taking Naruto's hands placing them on her breasts again and he started massaging them as she moaned in delight, "That's the spot Naruto, keep it up."

Naruto thought as he continued, 'Damn I though last night was cool but this is hot.'

"I can tell you're enjoying this Naruto." Tenten said, "I mean you do obviously like the big breasted kind don't you?"

Naruto was taken aback at that, "Now hold on there, what makes you think…"

Tenten cut him off, "Too bad I can't amount to the size of Samui's, I mean she's got a bigger pair, and mine are standard." She motioned to her chest that still ranked as a C-cup, "I guess I'll always be second to Samui." She pretended to be dismal.

"No that's not true!" Naruto burst getting her attention, "Yours are perfectly big and beautiful to." He blushed admitting that.

Tenten blushed in response to while smiling, "Thank you for answering so honestly Naruto. And because you were so honest with me, I should happily return the favor." She said going behind Naruto pressing her soft firm breasts against his back making him gasp and she calmed him, "Just relax Naruto and let Tenten take care of you." She said grabbing the soap and started washing Naruto.

"Mmm, oh baby does that feel good." Naruto moaned in joy from Tenten's work as she continued washing and massaging him, "Come here." He reaches behind him pulling Tenten's head closer as he kissed her cheek and in response wrapped her arms around him nuzzling with his face.

Soon after their nice long shower Tenten was sitting on a stool as Naruto was putting her long hair back up in it's cute twin style buns perfectly, "There you go Teten as round as your breasts." He makes a comparison.

"Thanks Naruto." She said before kissing him as a thanks.

Soon the two were in a clean set of clothes as Tenten sat as the kitchen table while Naruto was cooking some eggs, "How do you like your eggs Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Scrambled." She replied.

"Wow, so do I." Naruto said as he continued cooking.

Soon the two were happily enjoying their breakfast, "Mm, Naruto this is delicious."

"Thanks, my mom taught me." Naruto replied.

"So what do you have going on for today?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto looked to her, "Well after last night I figured I should do some research on the Tailed beasts team and see just what I'm up against."

"That's true, you will end up having to face them since you already defeated Gaara." Tenten replied, "You should check the streetfighting website."

"Way ahead of you." Naruto replied.

Soon after breakfast Naruto was at his laptop by his bedroom desk as Tenten looked over his shoulder as he was checking a website that listed all the active streetfighters in the region. He noticed he was among the top twenty best in the region and spotted the Tailed Beast team. He clicked on the link and it brought them to the Tailed Beast teams homepage on the site.

"Wow Kami wasn't kidding these guys have such history and are incredibly well known throughout the region."

Naruto pulled up a file from the site on Gaara, "Gaara, hmm nicknamed Shukaku and was the victim of abuse from his father who actually hired hitmen to try and kill him. He defeated all the hitmen in self defense until his father tried to kill him but Gaara ended up killing him by accident. Well I can see how he got that attitude of his before he met me. Currently resides with older sister and brother Temari and Kankuro."

The blonde haired boy then pulled up another file on the second member who was a female about the age of twenty nine. She had straight blonde hair bound with taut bandages so as to keep it away from her face. Her attire included a tight black and white shirt, black pants, purple fingerless gloves, a long string of seemingly plain red beads wounded around her left arm, and a red sash tied around her waist.

"Hmm Yugito Nii aka Nibi." Naruto began, "Gymnastics champion throughout high school years, not bad. Has a job as a cat seller helping stray cats find good homes. Her fighting style is cat art, she has the balance and pouncing talent of a cat."

"Yup that kitty's got claws Naruto." Tenten said, "Careful or she'll maim you to death, no joke she leaves scratch marks on her opponents."

Naruto chuckled as he clicked on the third member. The third one was a boy that looked about his age. He had messy grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He appeared to have a dull expression and wore a grey undershirt with short mesh sleeves, over it was a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green indument over his pants, brown boots opened on the back, and on his back was a staff-like pole with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of the larger hook.

"This guy Yagura aka Sanbi doesn't look any older than I am, not too much data about him. He attended a school from another country, loves aquatic life, especially turtles. Very skilled swimmer, ain't that cool? He seems to have skill in the field of fighting with pole weapons no doubt since he carries that one in his picture." Naruto explained.

"Well don't be fooled by his dull expression he may look like he lacks personality but he makes up for with his fighting skill." Tenten replied.

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said as he opened the fourth file.

The fourth was a man looking to be in his early forties. He had solid red hair and a beard. H wore a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His outfit included a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants, and brown armour.

"Roshi aka Yonbi was a humble man who used to be a wrestler for his schools wrestling team, but quit after he almost landed his opponent in the hospital." Naruto read the description, "Fighting style is use of brute strength like a gorilla, and likes to bind his opponents. Many have suffered broken bones after fighting him. Ouch."

"Yeah you may have to be careful or he could break you in half." Tenten warned him.

Naruto clicked on the next file as a picture was pulled up of a man that was heavily armoured in what was known as steam armor colored red with a furnace on the back that emitted steam. He had light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wore a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wore a red kasa or conical straw hat over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace, along with a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves, a bronze-coloured ring around his neck over the armor, and the armor covering his arms and torso were plated.

"This guy Han aka Gobi, apparently also had a harsh life being neglected by his family, and looked down upon as if he never meant anything to anyone. This resulted in him having a loathing for humanity thinking the world is out to get him. His fighting style is stealth, by emitting steam from his armor he can attack while his opponents are shrouded with no sense of sight. Clever guy this one." Naruto read the details, "But I can imagine it must be a burden wearing all that armor especially on hot days."

"Next guy we got is Utakata aka Rokubi." Naruto said pulling up another file.

Utakata was a tall, thin, young man with pale golden eyes and dark brown hair that reaches the base of his neck. His side partition lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back below the collar, and an orange sash. He carried a bamboo jug, and a pipe.

"Utakata is described by their site as stoic, carefree, and prefers solitude over socializing unless it's with his fellow teammates or his girlfriend Hotaru." Naruto read the description, "But he does apparently have honor and always repays his debts. His hobbies are mostly relaxing and blowing bubbles from his pipe. Not many seem to have been capable of landing a blow on him because they say he's as slippery as a slug."

"Yup, though he's also been known to not show emotion especially when insulted. You try that he'll brush it off on you. He's made a lot of his opponents angry when he shows no signs of being affected by insults." Tenten commented.

Naruto looked at the next member seeing it was an eighteen year old girl that wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"This girl is known as Fu aka Shichibi." Naruto began, "A tough girl who grew up with foster parents around age six, and had a passion for insects. Though her records show she's a nice person, she's also a tough girl that's been known for bringing opponents to their knees with her style of the Rhino Beetle."

"Coming up now we have the Hachibi or Bee." Naruto read, "Samui said she knew this guy very well." He said bringing the file up.

Bee was a thirty five year old dark-skinned, had a muscular build, blonde hair and a goatee, his top lip was a darker hue than his bottom one. On his right shoulder, was a tattoo that was the kanji for 'iron', on his left cheek was a tattoo of a bull's horn. His attire included oval shaped sunglasses, a white clothe wrapped around his forehead. He also wore a white one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, with a red rope tied around his waist, hand and shin guards, sandals, and a white scarf around his neck.

"Bee's said to be a master in the art of rapping always coming up with rhymes and has a habit of writing down new ones even when he's fighting. He's been known by others to be cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength." Naruto read, "His fighting abilities are based off of wrestling moves, I'd sure like to see them in 's also sensitive about raps and his lyrics and doesn't take kindly to insults about them."

"Then you should take note as to not be insensitive about his style." Tenten warned him.

"You got that right." Naruto said as he pulled up the final file on Kami the leader.

"Finally we have Kami, and it's just as he told me about having two titles "Rikudou Sennin, and Jubi. He founded the Tailed Beast team about five years ago collecting any street fighter who took the identity of a tailed beast for their title. Growing up on his own at the age of nineteen he got involved in street fighting and was proven to be a very skilled fighter. He was most legendary for taking on two entire street gangs single handedly and from then on was challenged by various opponents to test his strength. Just like how others tested his strength he sought out others to determine if they were worthy to join his team."

"And now Naruto you are the subject of his attention." Tenten added, "He believes you have the potential but still requires you to continue learning and hone your skills until you're ready for each of them."

"I know, well if Kami has such faith in me I'm not going to dissapoint him or any of the other members. When they come I'll be ready for each of them." Naruto replied.

Tenten then draped her arms over Naruto and he blushed feeling her cheek rub against his own, "I know you'll be ready Naruto. You are one of the strongest fighters I've ever met."

"Thanks Tenten." Naruto smiled as he stood up, "How about you and I find some fighters and get some exercise?"

Tenten smirked, "Wild idea."

Naruto then grabbed his jacket, "Let's go." He called and the two ran out of the house eager for some fights. Naruto knew he would fight the tailed beasts team one day so he had to continue fighting whatever opponents he could find to hone his skills so that he'd be ready to fight them.

**(And that's the chapter. Most of the background stories I had to make up about the tailed beasts, mostly their ages and personalities. I also had to try thinking hard about their fighting style since some of their strengths were never truly revealed. But if anyone has other ideas of how Nibi-Hachibi could fight let me know****. And he's not going to fight them all right away after all this is also a High school fic. Well just keep reading and tune into next time.) **


	11. Fox's Birthday

**(Welcome back to another installment folks, hope you enjoy it.)**

The day was October 6th and Naruto was leaving the school and was ready to skateboard home until he was called, "Hey Naruto!" Tenten called rushing over.

"Hey Tenten."

"Hey you doing anything this Saturday?" the bun haired hottie asked.

Naruto looked to her, "Well actually I already had plans."

"What with Samui?" Tenten asked envious thinking she beat her to him for the weekend.

"No actually, you see Saturday's my birthday." Naruto answered which perked the girl's head up.

"Your birthday?" she gasped.

"Yeah October 10th." Naruto replied.

Tenten then glomped Naruto, "Why didn't you say so, my little fox is growing up."

"Well I was planning on, but didn't know the right time." Naruto said enjoying his glomp before Tenten released him.

"So you have plans with your family?" she asked.

"Not especially, though my parents said they did have something special for me." The blonde answered.

"Well you know parents, they always know how to surprise their kids." Tenten giggled.

"Yeah like when I turned thirteen my godfather's secret gift was the first volume of his famous book. He told me to hide it from my mom otherwise we'd both be in for it." Naruto chuckled.

"That's funny." Tenten chuckled, "Well I better go, now that I know it's your birthday I better plan as well." She said pecking his cheek and hurried off.

Naruto felt the cheek in which he was kissed on looking surprised, "She's going to plan to?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and started boarding off for home. When he got back he went inside, "I'm home."

Kushina who was just finishing some laundry saw him come in, "Hi honey how was your day?"

"Same old same old mom." Her son replied as he walked through the dining room.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour so no junk food before that."

"Yes mom." Naruto sighed as he went to his room dropping his backpack on the floor, sat his board against his desk and plopped onto his bed for a little rest. He gazed up at the ceiling and yawned. Within an hour Naruto was with his family at the dinner table as Kushina spoke, "So Naruto only four more days till your birthday you getting excited?"

"Yeah, another day closer to looking like this." Naruto said in sarcasm while motioning to Jiraiya who scowled at his joked.

Kushina smiled, "Well just remember to be someplace I can find you at 10:07 A.M so I can give you your birth minute kiss. Don't be in the shower like last time, that was awkward."

Minato chuckled, "It was so funny."

"Try traumatizing." Naruto corrected him in iritation.

"He screamed so loud the whole neighborhood rushed to see what happened." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have a repeat of that." Naruto said glaring daggers.

"Don't worry I'll be sure not to do anything like that." Kushina assured him.

"That's all I ask." Naruto replied.

"And we know since you're turning seventeen you're a little old for the regular child party." Minato added, "So you have plans with your friends?"

"Not especially, though Tenten said she'd be planning something."

"Oh what sort of something?" Jiraiya asked with a bemused look.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Well whatever it is be sure not to disappoint the lady." Minato said.

"I won't dad you know that." Naruto said as he ate.

Later that night Naruto was at his desk looking at his laptop reading up on Tenten's bio on the streetfighting webpage marveling at her picture of her in a blowing a kiss pose with index and middle finger pressed to her lips. "What could Tenten plan for me? Oh well whatever it is I'm sure it'll be surprising, I mean she's always full of them." He said to himself.

Naruto closed his laptop and decided to go to bed still puzzled as to what Tenten may plan for him. As Naruto continued going to school he hadn't been able to get anywhere near Tenten during free periods or even while roaming the halls almost as if fate was trying to keep him away from her, and when he did get close enough she had to immediately leave for somewhere else.

And it wasn't just with Tenten either, when he'd try inviting Sasuke or some of the other guys from his class to do something on his birthday they all said they had plans which really put him down. After school on Friday the day before Naruto's birthday, Naruto exited the school building watching his friends all head home, Tenten left before he could even look for her.

"So much for planning for me." Naruto sighed believing to have been led astray.

With no sense in continueing to worry about it he started boarding off for home in a state of depression until he started skateboarding into streetfighting gang territory. He saw three punks block him off, "Nine Tailed Fox, pull over!" the center one who had a green mohawk ordered having been the leader.

Naruto did so, "What do you want?" he asked clearly not interested.

"What do you think?" the leader asked, "We want a rumble with the so called fox figther here and now."

Naruto looked to them firmly, "I warn you guys I'm in a ticked off mood and will not go easy on you." He warned them.

"Won't make any difference if you didn't go easy." One of the flunkies said.

"Then bring it on!" Naruto beckoned them knowing this is something he can take his frustrations out on.

Within a matter of minutes the three punks were lying against a wall bruised, "I warned you not to tick me off anymore than I already was." He told them before boarding off again. When he returned home he lost his irritated look and went inside, "I'm back."

He looked around and saw there was no sign of anyone in the house, "Mom, dad, Jiraiya?" he asked until he saw a note on the kitchen counter, "Naruto, your mother and I went out with some friends, and Jiraiya's off doing business and we'll be back late. There's money for pizza if you're hungry. We'll see you tomorrow. Minato."

Naruto sighed once again, "This is going to be the worse kind of birthday ever." Naruto sighed with the luck he's been having. Soon that night he was munching on pizza while watching reruns of sitcoms until his cell rang. He saw he got a text from Tenten so he opened it reading the message.

'Naruto, sorry I haven't been able to talk to you the last few days and I'm sorry. And I want to make it up to you by inviting you to Hiro's Coffee shop for a drink tomorrow at 5:00 P.M if you don't have birthday plans. Once again sorry about the whole ignoring thing XOXO Tenten.'

Naruto thought about this, "Well might as well take her up on her offer." He said sending her a text message saying he'd love that. Soon he went to bed and slept the night away. As he slept peacefully he suddenly felt something soft press against his forehead. He opened his eyes seeing his mother kissing his forehead. When he lifted her head up to look down at his face she smiled, "Exactly 10:07 A.M. Happy Birthday Naruto."

Naruto blushed and smiled, "Thanks mom." He said as he hugged his mother who returned it.

"Hurry and get dressed your father and I have a surprise for you." Kushina said leaving him to change.

Naruto feeling curious got dressed and saw his mom waiting for him outside with Minato and Jiraiya, "Hey there's my young man!" Minato cheered patting his son's shoulder.

"Morning pop." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Well son your mother and I have a special gift for you." Minato winked as the three adults led Naruto to the garage where Minato opened it and Naruto was shocked to have seen what was parked inside it.

"Happy birthday son." Minato said as he stood before a red sports car.

"Dad, mom." Naruto gasped overfilled with joy.

"We were out all night trying to pick one out for you." Minato explained.

Naruto was shocked to realize last night they weren't out with friends, but were picking out his gift for him. His mother continued, "Since you got your license months ago we felt it was time you had something of your own to drive."

"Mom, dad… I love it!" he cheered hugging the two.

"We thought you might." Kushina smiled.

"And here's what you'll need for it." Minato hands him the key to it and Naruto grinned.

"I'll have to use this tonight, I got a text from Tenten to meet her at Hiro's late afternoon, if that's ok with you." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it son, stay out late it's the weekend." Minato said.

"Just stay out of mischief." Kushina added.

"Right mom." Naruto replied.

As his parents headed back inside Jiraiya pulled his godson close, "Here's a little something from me, don't let your mom know." He slipped him another volume of his famous book making Naruto blush.

Later that day it was reaching 4:30 as Naruto was in his room counting some birthday money he got from his other family members, old man Sarutobi, Rin, and Tsunade. From Kakashi he got vegetables much to his dismay. From his cousin Nagato he got a new skateboard, from Yahiko he got a bottle of new cologne, and from Konan he got a couple of new CDs.

"Well better head over to Hiro's now." Naruto said grabbing his jacket and his car keys before heading to the garage opening the door. He went inside the car buckling up and started it up driving it out of the garage and through the driveway. As soon as his car was in the street he drove it for Hiro's.

As he drove Naruto thought, 'Man wait till Tenten sees me drive up in this set of wheels, she'll squeal.' He chuckled.

Soon he saw Tenten standing outside Hiro's waiting, He honked his horn a bit catching her attention as she saw him pull into the parking lot. She raced over to him, "Naruto you made it!"

"Wouldn't have missed this." Naruto replied as she glomped him.

"Nice set of wheels, yours?"

"Just got it from my peeps." Naruto answered.

"Looks cool, we may have to joyride sometime." She smiled.

"Yes we should." Naruto agreed.

"Well come on in." Tenten said dragging him to the entrace, and upon opening the door party poppers exploded.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto gasped seeing Hiro's was packed with his friends from school and such, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Samui, Atsui, and Gaara who was accompanied by two others, a boy, and a girl.

"Surprise!" Sakura cheered.

"Tah-Dah!" Ino cheered.

"What, what is this?" Naruto asked.

"A surprise party, it's what I've been working on the last few days." Tenten explained, "That's why I've been so busy."

"You did all this for me?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Of course."

"Sorry we had to deceive you Naruto." Sasuke said handing him a drink, "Like I'd forget my pals birthday."

"Thanks Sasuke, everyone." Naruto said as Gaara approached.

"Hello again Naruto, as a friend I felt objected to come to this auspicious occasion." Gaara began.

"Well glad you did."

"Yes, and I'd like to introduce you to my siblings, my brother Kankuro." Gaara motioned to a brown haired boy wearing black jeans, a purple shirt, and black fingerless gloves.

"Sup?" Kankuro asked.

"And this is my sister Temari." Gaara motioned to the girl who had blonde hair done up in four pigtails, and her outfit included a black tube top, a black shirt, and high heels.

"Nice to meet ya." She said as she whispered to him, "Me and my bro wanna thank you for helping our little brother, he's a better person now."

"No problem." Naruto smiled, "Always glad to help."

"Well come on let's get this party started!" Chouji pumped his fist up and everyone cheered.

Soon the festivities began with the guys having some good food, beverages, and gifts. Naruto's gift from Sasuke was a new stereo, Sakura gave him a cookbook that contained some good ramen recipes, daffodil seeds from Ino, from Chouji he got some very tasty barbeque flavored chips, ninja movie DVD's from Shikamaru, a Hercules beetle bank from Shino, a yin-yang pendant from Hinata and Neji, training weights from Lee, mangas from Kiba, a new guitar amp from Samui and Atsui, and hair gel from Gaara and his sibs.

For entertainment Kankuro was doing a comic act with a ventriloquists dummy he named Karasu. The crowd was laughing it up with his jokes and humor, while some were doing karaoke until Tenten stood on the stage, "This is my gift to my number one man and street fighter Naruto the Nine Tailed Fox, and how I'm glad to have known him." Tenten began giving Naruto a wink before she started the karaoke machine and started singing Bubbly.

Naruto smiled as he listened to her sing from the heart, which made him feel glad to have her in his life. Samui watched as Tenten sang having no idea that this is what Naruto made her feel, but was glad to hear that. It also made her start planning on what to do with Naruto for future occasions.

Tenten finished followed by the whole group clapping especially Naruto. Tenten in response walked over to him and gave Samui a hint as to what to do. Samui smirked as the two girls gave him a kiss on his cheeks simultaneously. This caused Naruto to blush full red.

"How did you like your gift Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I loved it." He admitted.

"Well then it's time you did something for us." Tenten said as she and Samui pulled him onto the karaoke stage where he faced everyone.

"Well I want thank everyone for this party, honestly it's been about the best kind of party I could've asked for." Naruto started, "Well I guess I'll sing a song as well." He started up the karaoke machine as the music played and Naruto started singing something about wishing he was Forever Young.

The gang was listening impressed with his singing as Tenten and Samui smiled lustfully at him. Naruto sang as he was glad to have spent his birthday with his new friends from his new school.

When Naruto finished the partygoers cheered and applauded on his performance and Naruto gave them a fist up signaling he's got the talent. Later as it was 8:00 P.M Naruto had packed his gifts into the backseat of his car and Tenten got in the passenger seat up front as Naruto started driving.

"So you said there was something else you wanted to give me but couldn't give me at the party?" Naruto asked as he drove through the city before heading out of it heading close to a forest preserve.

"Yeah and this is the spot." Tenten said as she looked out the window.

Naruto stopped the car and the two got out with Naruto locking the car doors. "So what're we doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me." Tenten said as she dragged him along to follow her which he did.

When they reached a clearing Naruto gasped as he spotted a beautiful creek complete with a waterfall. The water in the creek sparkled from the reflection of the moonlight, "Tenten this place is beautiful."

"Thanks I come here various times when I need to think." Tenten said, "Along with other reasons." She said as Naruto noticed she started undressing herself in front of him and she wasn't even complaining. And Naruto watched in enjoyment as Tenten finished stripping and stood in the buff.

"Tenten." Naruto gasped.

Tenten smiled, "Come on Naruto up for a little dip?"

"Sure." Naruto agreed liking the idea as he started undressing as well, and son the two bare teens jumped into the water and surfaced as the creek water pour down their bods.

"This water's cool." Naruto said as he stretched his arms up.

"I know, it's perfect." Tenten said as she swam up to Naruto making the boy blush because he could already feel her impressive bust press against his chest.

"Tenten." The blonde continued gasping at the feeling, "This is really great."

"I know, and this is part two of my gift, you having the honor of making a woman out of me." She whispered seductively into his ear and he started panting already knowing where this was going.

"At this place?"

"Yes, I can think of no other place than to do this sort of thing with you." She said kissing his cheek, "So how about it Naruto, up for it?"

Naruto looked at her, "Honey you know it." He replied as he could already feel Tenten wrap her legs around him wanting him to get started.

"And you know my leopard lingerie?" she asked motioning to so called undergarments in her clothing pile, "Consider that as a momento of our first time."

"You know how to make a guy happy." Naruto said as he started it with her.

Naruto began french kissing his bun-haired beauty as they made blissful love under the harvest moonlight. Naruto was truly sure that this had been the best birthday he ever had.

**(And that's the chapter everyone. Hope you enjoyed it, for those who feel I should bump it to M rating because of the intimate scenes between Naruto and the girls should relax because it's not going to get that far. And those who complain that it doesn't get as far as they want it to should be reminded that this is a T rating so I can't go too far even if I wanted to. Well see you next time where Naruto and his friends get stuck in the school for a night with some killer as well.)**


	12. Lock in Terror

**(Welcome back everyone this chapter is sort of like a horror chapter. I don't expect anyone to scream or actually be frightened but read and enjoy.)**

One Tuesday afternoon at Konoha high all the students were leaving the place while in Principal Tsunade's office was a big man with tan skin, two scars on his face, and a bandanna on his head. He was talking with Tsunade while looking at the profiles of twelve Konoha high students. The twelve students were Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Neji.

"Well Ibiki, what do you think of them?" Tsunade asked.

"These are twelve you suggested to take part in my little experiment?" Ibiki asked as he eyed the students' pictures.

"Yes, they are some of the schools' more popular students as you've read from their records, though Naruto being the last student to have arrived here a few months ago we still don't have as much on him as the others." Tsunade explained.

"It matters not; yes these twelve will be perfect candidates for my test." Ibiki said as he handed the profiles back.

The very next morning during class Naruto and his friends were listening to Kakashi's lesson until Tsunade's voice came on the intercoms, "Attention classes may have your attention please? Will the following students please report to my office immediately? Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, please report to my office immediately."

Nine of the students being in Kakashi's class looked to their sensei, "Go along you guys." He said and the nine of them left the room and walked through the halls meeting up with Tenten, Lee, and Neji. "What do you think Principal Tsunade wants with us anyway?" Sakura asked the girls.

"I don't know I mean it's not like we did anything wrong." Ino said taking glances at the boys.

"Hey avert your eyes I didn't do anything to land myself in her office." Naruto said.

"Right, I am nothing more than a lad with flames that burn brighter than the sun and would never have done anything troublemaking." Lee added.

"With our luck she probably wants us to clean her office for her, how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as they approached the office.

Sakura knocked on it and Tsunade's voice answered, "Come in."

The group entered the room and they saw Tsunade with Ibiki next to her, "Hey who're you?" Naruto asked Ibiki but Tsunade answered, "Everyone take a seat and all will be explained."

So the group sat down before Tsunade and Ibiki as Ibiki cleared his throat, "Welcome students I'm Dr. Ibiki Morino; certified psychologist. I've come here to your high school because I want you twelve to help me in a study I'm working on."

The students were confused at this until Sasuke spoke up, "What kind of study?"

"I'm studying the affects of sleeping in other environments outside regular homes particularly other buildings, and I've chosen your school as part of the study." Ibiki explained.

"Well whoop dee-do for you, but what does this have to do with us?" Shikamaru asked not getting the picture.

"Shikamaru!" Ino elbowed him.

"Actually he brings up a good point." Ibiki noted, "I've called you twelve here because I want you to participate in this study this Friday night. That night you all come here to the school gymnasium and see just how well you can handle sleeping in your own school after dark."

"Cool, campout!" Naruto cheered.

"If you want to call it that, then yes." Ibiki explained, "Think of it as a campout in doors."

"Hold on just what exactly is in it for us to be lab rats?" Neji asked curiously.

"You'll all be paid very handsomely with no strings attached." Ibiki answered.

Naruto approached, "Well count me in."

"Yes I shall join in as well." Lee added.

"Me too." Tenten said.

Ibiki looked to the other nine, "Anyone else?"

Shikamaru sighed, "It's probably troublesome having to spend a Friday night inside school but what have I got to lose, so I'll join."

"Same here, as long as there's food." Chouji agreed.

"Count me in." Ino added.

"Staying in schools after dark this I got to see." Kiba agreed.

"Well why not sounds like fun." Hinata added.

"Very well." Shino agreed.

"Come on Sasuke let's try it." Sakura offered.

"Well why not?" Sasuke asked agreeing.

"Might as well." Neji finished.

"Splendid, now when you go home pack only the essentials, no more or less for Friday." Ibiki ordered.

"Until then you're dismissed." Tsunade dismissed them.

So the students left the office as Ibiki looked to Tsunade, "I trust you and the staff will have everything prepared by then?"

"Of course Ibiki." Tsunade smiled.

"Good." Ibiki smirked.

After school Naruto got home he saw his dad in the armchair reading the paper and his mother on the couch reading a book. Upon entering the house Minato looked at him, "Hey son what's up?"

"Well since you should know me and some of the guys have been picked to participate in a study group Friday night at the school."

"What kind of study?" Kushina asked.

"We have to spend the night in the school Friday night."

"What?" they asked, "Isn't that a little much for just a study?" Kushina asked.

"I was curious to, but the upside is we're getting paid." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Of course dad, this is a study group, what could go wrong?" Naruto asked as he left the room.

Soon it was Friday and just when all the other students have cleared out, Ibiki had Naruto, and his friends who brought duffel bags into the gymnasium.

"It's good to see you all here." Ibiki said, "For started I want you to hand over your cellphones, laptops, any and all electronic devices."

"What, what for?" Kiba asked confused.

"Isolation is the key to make this experiment work, that means no contact with the outside world." He said holding out a bag. Reluctantly all twelve of them placed their cellphones inside the bag. "Good, now remember the doors to the school have been locked to make sure no one on the outside gets in, and no one in here can get out. Principal Tsunade will be here tomorrow to unlock the doors, until then we'll have to wait it out."

"Well good thing I packed enough snacks." Chouji said as he unzipped a duffel bag filled with chips.

"We'll it'll be dark soon, better set everything up." Ibiki said as he and the students got to work laying out the sleeping mats. When nighttime hit the group was sitting around a lantern that was lit to provide them with light.

"Well this ain't a bad study." Chouji said as he ate from a bag of chips.

"I never knew the gymnasium was this big with very few people inside it." Naruto noticed.

"Or how creepy it looks at night." Shikamaru added.

"Forget the gym, the whole school looks creepy at night." Ino commented.

"This is precisely why I chose this particular location for the study group." Ibiki said.

"Well you chose a keeper." Sasuke said as he drank from a bottle of water.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the mens room." Ibiki said as he stood up and left the gym.

"So what should we do to pass the time?" Tenten asked.

"Well we got a choice, shadow puppets, or ghost stories?" Naruto asked bringing the lantern closest to him.

"I'm all for ghost stories, shadow puppets are too childish." Neji said.

"I agree." Shino added.

"Al right then." Naruto said and after an hour of story telling Sakura looked around, "Anybody notice the doctor has been gone a long time?"

"Well he must be really having problems." Naruto joked.

"I'm serious Naruto like what if something happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"What could happen to him in a deserted high school at night?" Naruto asked and they suddenly heard a banging sound.

"What was that?" Hinata asked frightened.

"I don't know." Kiba replied equally shocked.

Naruto and Sasuke creep to the gymnasium door and peak out it looking down the dark hallways, "Doc?" Naruto called.

"You out here?" Sasuke asked.

They didn't get a response as their gaze was fixated on the closest washroom wondering if the doctor was still in there. They went into the mens side seeing one of the stalls was still closed but no trace of anyone inside it, "Doc, you in there?" Naruto knocked on the door but no answer.

"Are you al right in there?" Sasuke asked until he and Naruto saw the door was unlocked. Taking the chance they pushed the door opened and saw to their horror Ibiki upside down with his head in the toilet while not moving.

They jumped back in a fright, "WHOA!"

"My God, what the?" Sasuke asked.

"The Doc is he?" Naruto asked in fright.

"He's dead." Sasuke nodded.

The two ran out of the bathroom and back to the gymnasium, "GUYS!" Naruto called.

"What Naruto, what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"The doctor's dead." Naruto answered.

"What?" Lee asked as the others looked concerned.

"The doc is dead, me and Sasuke saw him in the bathroom stall with his head in the toilet." Naruto explained.

"Are you just jerking with us because it's not funny!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba it's true!" Sasuke called.

"Al right calm down!" Sakura got in between them.

"What could've happened to him?" Shino asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're not alone here." Naruto said as they stood together looking around the gymnasium worried out of their wits.

**(And there's part one of this little terror. If anyone's caught onto what I have in store from the hints and all then good for you just don't blow it for others. And if you're an expert in the field of these kind of horror flicks and such you know what might happen, but remember this is a high school fic, anything can happen or may appear to be happening just to throw you off. Until next time.)**


	13. Lock in Murder

**(Hey everybody welcome back to the next chap, as of this moment the twelve students are locked in the school with no communication, their instructor is dead, and someone or something is lose in the school. Will they make it out alive? Find out!)**

Naruto and the whole group were in the dark gymnasium in shock, "What's going on here?" Ino asked.

"Other than the fact we're locked in the school with a dead instructor and someone's lose in the building?" Chouji asked.

"Wait are you absolutely sure he's dead?" Neji asked.

"He wasn't moving what else do you need for proof?" Naruto asked.

"We better check to make sure." Shino said.

"You mean go out there?" Sakura asked frightened.

"What choice do we have?" Lee asked.

"Maybe stay right here where it's safe?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Oh that's really good Shikamaru stay in one place so that the guy can obviously find us!" Kiba said in sarcasm.

"Well what're you suggesting?" Shikamaru shot back annoyed by his attitude.

"Stop it both of you!" Tenten scolded them.

"She's right, that's not helping anyone." Sasuke said.

"We gotta call for help, someone use your cell phone." Naruto ordered.

"In case you haven't noticed we had to give our cells to the doctor." Sakura reminded him.

"But he didn't even have them on him when we found him dead." Naruto noticed.

"And they're not in here, so what'd he do with them?" Ino asked.

"Al right calm down, we need to think this through." Sasuke said.

"I'm open for suggestions." Shikamaru said.

"If we can't use our cell phones we'll have to use one of the pay phones." Naruto started.

"But the nearest one is two hallways away from us." Hinata mentioned.

"And whoever got the doctor could be around any one of those hallways." Shino added.

"I'm with Naruto; a moving target is less catchable than a still one." Sasuke said.

"Well shouldn't we go out there with something to protect us?" Hinata suggested.

"She's right, let's see if there's something we can use in the gym." Naruto ordered as they checked all around the gymnasium and managed to find only three baseball bats.

"Not much but it'll do." Sasuke said, "Al right let's move." He said as they peeked out of the gymnasium door looking at all directions seeing no sign of anything.

"We're clear." Naruto whispered as they slunk out of the gym as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba gripped onto their bats tightly in case something came up.

As they crept away from the gym slowly not wanting to burst into the open and give themselves away they looked around another corner seeing nothing so they continued further.

"And I though these things only happened in horror movies." Chouji whispered to the others.

"This is different from a horror movie Chouji, this is real!" Ino whispered back.

"But all the elements of a horror movie still apply to real life." Naruto reminded them.

"What kind of elements?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well one thing is the death of the one in charge." Naruto briefed motioning to the restroom where Ibiki was.

"Well then genius what next?" Kiba asked as they saw in the reflection of the cafeteria window a dark hooded figure dashed from the hallway behind them down the other one vanishing into the other one.

"Whoa!" they gasped running back to look down the hallway the being ran for, but saw nothing.

"He's gone." Sakura gasped.

"Disappeared." Hinata added.

"Element number two creepy shrouded figure sneaking around." Naruto added.

"Ok this is scary!" Ino said.

"Come on we got to get to the payphones." Sasuke said as they continued along the dark hallways on guard in case the shrouded figure came back.

As they walked Chouji stopped and looked at the vending machine, "I wonder if these things still work at night?" He asked himself digging for some loose change in his pocket unaware of someone watching him from behind the machine.

The guys meanwhile were nearing the hallway until Ino looked behind her, "Wait a minute guys, where's Chouji?"

The guys looked back seeing Chouji wasn't with him, "Where'd he go?" Naruto asked until they heard Chouji scream followed by a crashing sound.

"CHOUJI!" they cried and ran back the way they came until they skidded to a halt seeing the vending machine was lying face down with Chouji's legs sticking out and an arm on the side with a bit of blood that was leaking out from the sides.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata screamed in fright while the guys looked mortified, "Oh my God, they killed Chouji!" Shikamaru called.

"Next horror element we all start getting picked off!" Naruto screamed.

"Run!" Sasuke called as they ran back to the direction they were headed not wanting to stick around until they reached the payphones.

"Ok make a call to the cops and they'll come right down." Lee said.

"Oh think outside the box Lee we're teenagers, cops aren't going to believe a bunch of teenagers about something like this!" Kiba called.

"We've got to try!" Naruto lectured Kiba as he reached to put in a quarter, but just as he was about to put it in the phone started ringing which made the guys jump.

"That was heart pounding." Shino admitted despite not jumping as high like the others.

As it rung again Naruto looked to the guys who shook their heads signaling not to answer feeling it would be a mistake, but Naruto taking the chance picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Hello, are you enjoying your night?" a deep ghostly voice asked as the others listened in.

Naruto not showing an ounce of fear talked back, "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The voice replied sinisterly.

Naruto frowned, "Listen pal whatever you're trying to do we're not going to fall victim to it!"

"Careful with that tone boy, or you'll wind up just like the other three."

"Three?" Naruto and the guys were confused.

"Have a nice night." The voice said before the call ended and with no dial tone it left them knowing the phone lines were cut.

Naruto gently put the phone back up looking to the others, "Who's third?"

"Well there was the doc, and then Chouji…" Kiba started and saw no one else among the group was missing, "But we're all still here."

They then heard wheels squeaking which got Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba readying their bats as they saw rolling down the dark hallway was the locker rooms towel cart that stopped as it reached them.

"That was disturbing." Shino said.

Naruto creeped to the cart and looked inside it seeing some hair peaking out of an opening from the towels, he gripped them and pulled the towel off revealing janitor Danzo Shimura with scissors lodged into his neck. This sight got some of them screaming before they calmed down. Naruto put the towels back on Danzo and pushed the cart back the way it was rolling from.

"Janitor Danzo's the third victim." Neji counted.

"Why would the janitor be here this late, when the doc said we were alone?" Sakura asked feeling supicious.

"This is janitor one-eye and one-armed Danzo, who does he have to go home to?" Naruto asked like it was obvious.

"And if he's dead we can't mark him as a suspect." Sasuke noted.

"So the culprit is still here." Lee noted as well.

"But where?" Naruto asked as the group look down one hallway unaware of the cloaked figure dashing past them from behind.

"Ok so now how're we going to get out of here?" Tenten asked.

"How can we the doors are locked only Principal Tsunade has the keys." Shino said.

"Then we have two choices, one we wait it out until morning, or two we catch this killer making it safer to wait it out until morning." Naruto planned.

"Catch the killer, Naruto are you nuts?" Sakura called, "That figure killed the doctor, Chouji, and the school janitor."

"Beats sitting around like a target." Naruto reminded her.

"I agree with Naruto, so let's split up and… Neji started until Naruto halted them.

"Bad idea!" Naruto called, "Clearly you don't know the horrors of splitting up, when you split up your only risking the chances of getting picked off, you saw what happened to Chouji."

"But this way we can cover more ground and find this culprit faster before he can get away to anywhere else." Neji explained.

"He's got a point Naruto." Sasuke said agreeing with Neji.

Naruto looked at everyone who seemed to be siding with Neji in this idea and knew he couldn't argue at a time like this, "Al right Neji we'll play it your way. So how should we do it?"

"I'll take Hinata and Shino and we'll check out the auditorium." Kiba started.

"Neji, Ino, Lee, and I will check the library." Shikamaru added.

"Then me, Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten will check the gym again." Sasuke finished.

"I'd feel better if we had a way to contact each other." Hinata said worried.

"Well unfortunately we don't have our cells so that can't be helped." Kiba replied.

"Al right then at this moment when we split up let's all be careful." Naruto said, "And guys if anything happens to any of us, it's nice knowing you."

The guys nodded and they put their fists together, "Break!" they said as the groups went off in separate directions hoping that they weren't making the biggest mistake of their lives.

**(And that's part 2, Ibiki's dead, Chouji's dead, even the janitor is dead, who will be next? Don't miss next time. Don't over react or over exagerate just yet to what happened because it's not over yet.)**


	14. Lock in Nightmare ends

**(Welcome back everyone, this is where the horror arc ends. Naruto and the guys minus Chouji have split into three groups looking to find their murderer and capture him before he gets them. Can they pull it off before they get caught first? Find out.)**

After the guys split up in hopes of finding their perpetrator Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Ino were in the library searching it, "School library the only place I can nap in peace." Shikamaru said to himself.

"Well unless we find out who's responsible for the doctor and Chouji's death, you'll be taking a very long nap." Neji said.

Lee who was walking carefully looked at a counter and jumped over it, "Hah!" he called expecting to see someone but didn't making the guys glare at him.

"Lee you trying to get us caught?" Ino asked quietly.

"Sorry but if Naruto were here he'd say the next element of horror films involves your perpetrator watching you from a close area." Lee explained.

And unfortunately Lee was right for watching them from behind one of the many bookshelves was their murderer keeping an eye on them until they started walking further to the shelves forcing him to hide further.

"I still can't imagine if the killer could really be in here." Ino told Lee as they walked through one of the shelves.

"Why do you say that Ino?" Lee asked confused as they walked.

"Well nearly half of the student body doesn't like being here, what makes you think he'd wanna be in here?" Ino asked Lee unaware as the killer started pushing hardcover books off the shelf causing them to fall.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Neji were searching around some of the writing desks until they heard their friends scream, "Ino, Lee!" Neji called as they ran for the source and found them in the bookshelves lying on the ground with dozens of books covering them.

"Oh no!" Neji gasped.

"They're just books." Shikamaru reminded Neji.

"They're also hard covers Shikamaru." Neji reminded Shikamaru.

Both were unaware that the killer was behind the shelf and suddenly there was a loud clanging sound followed by their screaming. Meanwhile with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, the three were searching the auditorium.

"Any of you guys getting a Phantom of the Opera vibe here?" Kiba asked his two friends.

"I'm not really sure." Hinata answered.

"Just stay focused, if we're not careful we'll end up like Chouji." Shino reminded the two.

"I know, I know." Kiba replied as he looked around the stage, "But you know you'd think finding a killer in this school would be easy, but no." he continued unaware of the shrouded figure watching them from behind the curtain standing by the levers. "I mean you'd think even an idiot would be able to find him in a place like this, but…" Kiba continued until the figure pulled a lever opening a trap door in the stage which happened to be right where Kiba was standing, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba screamed as he fell through the trap door.

"Kiba!" Hinata and Shino cried as they ran to the trap door and looked down it seeing nothing but dark.

"Kiba!" Shino called.

"Kiba are you all right?" Hinata called.

"Kiba speak to us!" Shino called.

"We have to get down there!" Hinata said as they rushed to the back of the stage to find the stairs leading to the area below the stage. When they finally reached the storage room at the bottom of the stage they looked around for a light switch until Hinata noticed someone lying down on some kind of platform.

"Kiba is that you?" Hinata asked.

"Hold on I found the light switch." Shino said as he flipped the switch turning the lights on, but suddenly he wished he hadn't. There laid Kiba on top of a wooden platform with a long pike sticking out of his abdomen making the two cringe seeing Kiba fell through the trap door and got impaled by the pike.

"Oh my God!" Hinata gasped.

"Now Kiba?" Shino gasped.

"Shino what do we do now?" Hinata asked clutching Shino's shoulders.

"Get a grip Hinata!" Shino gripped her to let go of him, "We got to find the others, it's our only chance of survival."

"Right, come on." Hinata said as she grabbed the bat Kiba had, and they went for the stairs and went back up to the stage and headed for the door, but before Shino could join her he was grabbed from behind the curtain.

As Hinata walked away from the auditorium she spoke, "Ok Shino let's head for the…" she paused not hearing Shino behind her and she turned and saw he was gone, "Shino?" she asked.

She went back and opened the door of the auditorium readying the bat if someone was still there. But when she looked behind the stage curtain she was shocked to have seen Shino lying in a corner like a rag doll with an axe impaled into his head with bits of blood on the axe and Shino's head.

Hinata screamed as she bolted from the auditorium. Meanwhile with Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Sakura in the gym, they heard their classmates scream, "Hinata!" Naruto gasped as they looked out the gym door to see Hinata running over and she stopped panting.

"Hinata what happened, where's Shino and Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"He got them!" Hinata panted, "The killer he got them! Kiba was impaled with a pike, and Shino got an axe to his head."

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"Oh great." Naruto sighed.

"Let's find Shikamaru and the others maybe they found something." Tenten said as they headed for the library being extra careful.

Upon arriving they looked at the library trying to see any signs of Ino, Neji, Lee, or Shikamaru. "Looks over there." Sakura said motioning to a bookshelf that had fallen over and saw two pairs of legs sticking out.

"Oh God." Tenten gasped as they ran over and saw Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Ino underneath the fallen bookshelves.

"Oh no, not them too." Naruto gasped.

"We're all that's left." Sakura added.

"Back to the gym!" Sasuke called as they started running out of the library fearing for their lives.

They reached the gymnasium and barricaded the doors to it blocking it, "Al right nothing should be able to get in now." Sasuke said.

"Guys I'm freaking out here." Sakura said cowering.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke tried to calm her.

"How can I calm down half of our group is dead, someone is locked in here hunting us down!" Sakura screamed until Tenten slapped her face shocking her.

"Sakura snap out of it, your panicking is not going to help anyone." Tenten explained.

"She's right; it's up to us now to survive this." Hinata agreed.

"Right on." Naruto nodded, "Sasuke you patrol this entry, and I'll keep watch inside the locker room."

"Right." Sasuke nodded as they readied their bats and Naruto entered the locker room and patrolled it.

Naruto thought while pacing, 'This is more dangerous than how it started, there's only five of us left. But this is unbelievable, this killer is faster than lightning having to kill Chouji, then the others in such a short time unless… He's not alone!' he thought before running out of the locker room, "Guys!"

Sasuke and Tenten looked at Naruto, "What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I just figured something out about our killer." Naruto began but saw they were two people short, "Where're Hinata and Sakura?"

"They're in the girls' locker room needing to use the restroom." Tenten said motioning to the other locker room in the gym before they heard screaming coming from it.

"Oh God Sakura!" Sasuke called ready to run for the locker room until Naruto pulled him back, "Sasuke as much as it's a lifelong goal to see the inside of their locker room you still can't go in there!"

"But Sakura!" Sasuke reminded him.

"Naruto's right, I'll check it out!" Tenten called running inside the locker room, "Sakura, Hinata! You two al right?" she asked looking around until she heard the showers going, "Girls?" she asked as she peeked into the showers and to her shock saw the two girls lying on the ground of the showers with the water pouring on the two along with red liquid in the puddles of water going down the drain.

"Oh no!" Tenten gasped as she ran back outside, "He got them!"

"What?" the two boys gasped.

"The killer got Hinata and Sakura." Tenten explained.

"Now it's just us three." Naruto gasped.

"And our killer is closer, come on we gotta get out of here!" Sasuke called as they ran to un-barricade the door so they could exit the gym.

They got out and started running down the hallway outside the cafeteria heading to the music hall, "Guys since I didn't finish I'll tell you now it's not just one we're dealing with."

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked as they turned to the corner and slid to a halt upon seeing the dark figure from before but was not alone. There were in fact three blocking their path.

"There's more." Naruto said as they saw the three black cloaked figures with skull masks on blocking their path.

"Quick back the other way!" Tenten called as they tried to run back only to find one more of the same dressed killer blocking their way back.

"We're trapped." Sasuke gasped.

"Oh great." Naruto said as they stood close as the four killers approached them.

Naruto was sweating in fright until he remembered what he was told in one of his last street brawls, _'__You have spunk, but spunk alone isn't enough to make it to the top.'_ Kami's voice echoed in his memory.

'_You must defeat all of us. __Only then you may have what it takes to join us. If not, then you're not ready for the big leagues.'_

Naruto's shocked expression quickly molded into a look of determination as he thought, 'Kami's right, I can't let myself get intimidated by these guys even if they are murderers. I promised Kami I would one day join him and the others in the big leagues, and if I die now I never will join them.' He thought before calling out, "No way!"

This got shocks out of Sasuke and Tenten, while the four killers froze in place surprised by the outburst. "I'm not going out like this." Naruto explained, "I have a dream to follow and until that happens I refuse to give up. I don't know about you guys but I'm not letting these four nut jobs walk all over me. So whoever you are, bring it on!" Naruto called running to attack the one that was blocking off their escape while he tried defending himself by blocking the punches and kicks.

Sasuke and Tenten inspired by his words also joined in taking on the other three who were dodging and blocking the two teens strikes.

"Not so tough are you guys?" Sasuke asked one who wasn't even trying to fight. As Sasuke pinned one to the wall the figure did something which shocked them all.

"Wait, wait!" the figure cried in a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute, that voice." Sasuke gasped as he pulled off the skull mask and was face to face with Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei?"

This got Naruto and Tenten confused as the two who were with Kakashi removed their masks as well revealing to have been Asuma and Iruka, "Asuma-sensei, and Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as they saw the final one removed his mask being Guy.

"Guy-sensei?" Tenten asked confused as were the other two.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked completely lost for words.

"Your true test." Kakashi answered as the door to the music room opened up and stepping out of the room was Doctor Ibiki.

"Doc you're alive!" Naruto gasped.

"Of course I am, and I'm not the only one." Ibiki explained as Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Shino walk with Principal Tsunade.

"Guys you're alive!" Sasuke and Tenten gasped.

"Grandma, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"It was all a hoax guys." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" The three survivors asked confused.

"It was all an act set up by the doctor." Shino explained.

"I'm completely lost here." Naruto said.

"Come in and I'll show you." Ibiki said leading everyone back into the music room seeing numerous TV screens set up displaying every corner of the school building with little to no blind spots.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

Ibiki chuckled, "Well Sasuke the true purpose of this study wasn't about the affects of sleeping in other environments."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It was a cover up for the true purpose to study the psychological response to fear." Ibiki explained.

"You mean this whole thing was set up for you to see our reactions to these phenomena?" Naruto asked in outrage.

"Precisely." Ibiki answered.

"Sorry you guys went through all of this." Tsunade held in a chuckle.

Naruto's eyes firmed, "I don't know whether I should go postal on your ass for scaring the hell out of us, or that we actually fell for it!"

"But how'd you do it?" Tenten asked.

"It was thanks to the work of your school principal and these gentlemen of the faculty we were able to set up hidden cameras al throughout the school to watch your every move." Ibiki explained, "To make it seem like the killer was everywhere I asked for Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy here to play the same person making it seem like the killer was moving as fast as lightning."

"But how're you all alive, Doc you had your head in the toilet!" Naruto said and turned to the guys, "Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Lee were crushed, Hinata you said Kiba was impaled with a pike and Shino had an axe to his head, and Sakura Tenten found you and Hinata dead in the locker room."

"It wasn't really us guys." Chouji explained having been the first victim after the doctor.

"But how?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be from the teamwork of my two assistants." Ibiki said as the door from inside the room opened and out came two young men in lab coats, a blonde with his hair in a half ponytail with a long bang covering his left eye, and a red head.

"Hey there, hm." The blonde spoke.

"Wait a minute, I know you two!" Sasuke gasped, "You're my brothers' friends from college, Deidara and Sasori!"

"That's right kid." Deidara answered, "Me and my man Sasori here work part time for the doc due to our talents."

Sasori looked to his partner, "My talent was the true key to this operation."

"Hey you just can't accept the fact my talent surpasses yours!" Deidara argued.

"Al right that's enough." Ibiki ordered and explained, "Anyway with the help of these two they were able to make it seem like myself and your friends were killed. It was through a combination of Sasori's mannequin puppetry, and Deidara's expert in clay, plaster, and make up they were able to make life like replicas of myself, and the others, even you three had ones in case you were caught."

"Yeah when your friends got knocked out with the books we dragged them off and replaced them with these cleverly designed mannequins, yeah." Deidara explained.

"Same said for me." Chouji added.

"After I fell through the trap door one of them caught me and set up my mannequin with a pike through it making it looked like I was impaled." Kiba explained.

"And after being pulled aside and out of the auditorium they sat mine up where Hinata would notice." Shino added.

"And they jumped us in the locker room." Sakura added.

"But the blood." Naruto remembered.

"Red food coloring, a lot of it." Ibiki explained.

"And Janitor Danzo?" Tenten asked.

"Another mannequin just to provoke more fear." Ibiki explained.

"I can't believe we were still used as guinea pigs." Naruto grumbled.

"Don't be too down, after all you all did much better than previous students I've used for this kind of event." Ibiki added.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Most of the other test subjects fainted after their first encounter with one of the deaths or the killer confronting them, but you all attempted to work together to find out what was happening. And even though most of you got caught at least you didn't look like complete cowards and panicked like mad, for that you've all passed. Especially you Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten for actually attempting to fight back, I hadn't truly counted on that."

"Neither did we." Kakashi added.

"And we would request you all keep this a big secret in case we decide to use other students from this school one year from now." Ibiki said.

"Well it's gonna be kind of hard to keep quiet about something like this and…" Naruto began until Sasori handed him a check and he looked at it, "Whoa, now that's a lot of zeroes."

Sasuke saw as Deidara handed him his own check and just about all the others were given checks, "What's this?"

"Your payment for participating in this experiment as promised." Ibiki reminded them they were getting paid.

"I think I may actually keep my mouth shut after all." Naruto said.

They then looked out a window seeing the sun rising, "Sun rise, can we go home now so I can go to bed?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Yeah it's been a long night and I'm hungry." Chouji added earning laughs out of everyone.

Soon Lady Tsunade unlocked the gates and they were heading for the parking lot as Naruto spoke to Ibiki, "By the way Doc that creepy voice on the phone was pure genius which of you were able to pull off such a terrifying voice?"

"What voice on the phone?" Ibiki asked having the turn to be confused this time.

"Come on the call to us when we attempted to call for help." Naruto tried reminding him.

"I didn't do it, I thought it was Sasori or Deidara." Ibiki explained motioning to the two.

"Not me." Sasori said.

"I thought it was Tsunade." Deidara added.

"So if it wasn't you guys, then who?" Naruto asked feeling nervous as they were deep into the parking lot not able to notice someone sneak out of the school wearing the same disguise as the other senseis wore and was running off in another direction so not to be seen or caught.

**(And that's the chapter, hope it gave you a good thrill. Don't ask about the character at the end it's just one of those things in media where it's a little twist at the end but doesn't get added on. So don't bother trying to think it's someone important. Well see you next time, though if you have other high school activity ideas or what not tell me, but there's no guarantee I'll use them, but give me some thoughts. Later.)**


	15. Meeting the Gymnast Fighter

**(Hey guys been on hiatus for a few weeks to gather my thoughts on this but now I'm back with another chapter.)**

One Wednesday afternoon a week after the groups little fright fiasco in the school the group and the rest of the student body were gathered in the gymnasium where a bunch of gymnastics equipment was set up, "I hear we're supposed to be given a performance by a talented gymnast." Ino gossiped to Sakura.

"I can't wait to see how good she is." Sakura gossiped back.

Naruto watched as Principal Tsunade approached a podium, "Welcome students, today we have a special treat for you all. With us today is a special gold medal champion gymnast and graduate of Kumo High School, please give a big Konoha High welcome to Yugito Nii!"

As the students cheered Naruto and Tenten gasped recognizing that name for it was the name of one of the members of the Tailed Beasts; the Nibi. And walking into the gymnasium was the woman herself dressed in a black and purple gymnast outfit. She approached the podium and spoke into the mic, "Thank you Principal Tsunade for that kind welcome. And I feel so glad that all of you are this excited, and I assure you my performance will leave you bedazzled."

For the next two hours the entire student body watched as Yugito performed gymnastic stunts on mats using ribbons doing back flips, balancing on a balance beam, jumping a vaulting horse, and all sorts of other gymnastic routines which made the students cheer and applaud with excitement.

Naruto watched studying her gymnastic movements, 'No doubt her fighting style is gymnastic like and not just cat like. Well this may be my only chance of seeing her this close, I better request to fight her somewhere otherwise it'll take me forever to find her again. I defeated Gaara I'll do the same to her.' He thought as she finished her performance.

Soon after as students were returning to classrooms Naruto snuck away from the crowds and found Yugito packing up her equipment, "Those were some killer moves you performed today." Naruto said as he leaned against a wall.

Yugito looked up, "Well-well Naruto, the so called Kyubi. So this is where you go to school."

"Yes, you know I can't help but feel this was all meant to happen. Us running into each other here, must be a sign." Naruto said.

"Oh really?" Yugito asked rubbing her chin, "And what sort of sign do you think it is?"

"It's a sign that you and I are ready to engage in combat against each other." Naruto answered her.

"You don't say?" Yugito asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, after all Kami did say if I wanted to become a part of you guys I have to defeat each of you to prove myself, and I already defeated Gaara meaning you're next on my list." Naruto declared.

Yugito stood up, "Brave words from an amateur. Al right if you really think you're ready to take me on I'll be happy to oblige." She handed him a card, "Meet me at that place three days from now at noon, if you have the courage to face me." She said and took her leave.

Naruto looked at the card she gave him seeing it was the business card of a gymnastics gymnasium in on the other side of the city, "Lightning Cloud gym." Naruto read the card before pocketing it and heads back off to join the rest of the class.

After class Naruto and Sasuke were leaving the building and walked through the parking lot, "So you're going to fight her on Saturday Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I am, don't you see Sasuke by defeating the members of the tailed beasts will boost my reputation, and to top it off make me one of them." Naruto explained, "It's about as close as I can get to in my aim for making it to the top."

"Well if it means that much to you Naruto go get her." Sasuke said as they stopped at Naruto's car.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto smiled as Sasuke left and Naruto got in his car and drove for home.

That night at Naruto home Naruto was in his room once again running a search on Yugito's fighting style as well as the many street fights she's won. "Fighting someone who fights in the art of a gymnast is not going to be easy, but that hasn't stopped me before."

Meanwhile elsewhere in the home of Yugito she was at her computer typing a message to her fellow tailed beast team members.

_Nibi: I have been challenged by Naruto we fight on Saturday._

_Gobi: Interesting, you want us to come and watch?_

_Yonbi: Yes I wouldn't mind seeing it myself._

_Nibi: No thanks, and besides your presence will only distract him._

_Jubi: She is right, however I still wish to see it so take the camera and stream it to us._

_Nibi: As you wish Kami._

The very next day after school Naruto was staying behind watching the school gymnasts practice in order to gain some knowledge on how to deal with someone with incredible balance and reflexes. Naruto was in deep though he hadn't notice Tenten place a cola can against his face, "WHOA COLD!" he jumped until he spotted Tenten who giggled, "Tenten, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Would you rather I have called out 'boo'?" Tenten asked.

"That woulda been worse." Naruto admitted.

"So I assumed yesterday you challenged Yugito to a fight am I right?" the bun haired girl asked.

"I did, and she accepted it."

"So when it's going down?"

"This Saturday at this gym." He showed her the card.

"I heard this was where she practiced her gymnastics." Tenten admitted looking at the card advertising the gym.

"Well I got two days to continue practicing if I aim to beat her, Gaara was one thing, but this one is probably going to be tougher to face." Naruto explained.

"Well I know you can do it, we all do." Tenten smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "I know, and thanks." He said and the two kissed.

When Saturday came Naruto checked his watch seeing it was eight in the morning, "Al right four hours left, gotta get ready." He said as he got up, showered, changed, got an hour of work out before having breakfast and left the house driving for the gym.

When he arrived he pulled up outside the gym, "Well this is the place." He said parking his car and went through the entry way and was inside the gym which was huge in size compared to the high school gymnasium.

"Wow this place is gigantic." Naruto said looking around and noticed how high the ceiling was.

"Enjoying it so far?" a voice asked as Yugito stepped out into the open.

"It's nice, though surprised its empty here?"

"Yes the place is actually closed around this time, but I opened it especially for us so no other gymnasts would disturb us, however we do have a bit of audience." Yugito said motioning to some behind her. Walking out into the open was Tenten, Samui, and two others another girl and a boy.

The boy had dark skin and short spiky white hair while sucking on a sucker and the girl had dark skin as well and long red hair. "Tenten, Samui?"

"Hey Naruto, I came here earlier to find Samui and her friends here with Yugito." Tenten explained.

"Friends?" Naruto asked as he noticed the two dark skinned ones with Samui.

"Yes, these were two of my closest friends Karui." She motioned to the girl, "And Omoi."

Karui gave him a stare while Omoi gave him a nod, "So you heard I was going to be facing Yugito, and you decided to come?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes believe it or not Yugito's a friend of ours." Samui explained.

"A friend?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, and we came to see her wipe the floor with you." Karui said smirking.

"Karui you shouldn't be rude like that to Samui's guy." Omoi said making Samui blush a bit and Tenten glare at him.

"Who else is here, are Kami, Gaara, and your other teammates here?" Naruto asked looking around being cautiously.

"Don't worry they won't be joining us." Yugito said not wanting to tell them she was secretly streaming everything to them via a video camera.

"Well are we gonna get this fight underway?" Naruto asked.

"I though you'd never ask." Yugito said as she stepped into the center of the gym mat.

Naruto removed his jacket tossing it onto a bleacher where Tenten and Samui sat with Omoi and Karui. "The rules are simple the first one to give is the loser." Yugito explained.

"You gonna fight dirty like how Gaara did?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Not at all, unlike Gaara me and the other tailed beasts don't resort to that kind of tactic in street fighting." Yugito assured him.

"Good, besides Gaara no longer fights like that." Naruto reminded her.

"I know, and I'm glad you made that change in him." Yugito added.

So the two street fighters faced on opposite ends while the spectators watched from the bleachers, "I sure hope Yugito knows what she's doing." Omoi said cautiously.

"You idiot!" Karui clonked his head, "There's no way Yugito's going to lose to this rank amateur."

"Karui." Samui scolded her, "Do not bash Naruto in my presence, otherwise you may end up getting it worse than what you claim he'll get." This got Karui nervous while Tenten nodded and added, "That's for sure."

"Well anyway it'll be hard for that guy to face Yugito on her playing field, I mean why have him face her in a gymnasium, after all as a gymnast this is her home base." Karui added.

"She's got a point if this Naruto fella aims to win he better have some kind of plan." Omoi added as he watched.

Naruto and Yugito stared at each other as Naruto spoke, "Don't think because you're a woman I'll take it easy on ya."

"I wouldn't want you to." Yugito smirked.

"Well then here I come!" Naruto said rushing right for her hoping to make the first move before the image froze and faded to black.

**(And there it is, it was short but it opened up the beginning for Naruto and Yugito's fight for next time. I also mentioned in a previous chapter Yugito's fight style was that of a cat, but now I added that her combat moves are in sync with gymnastic moves that way she'll be a bigger challenge. Well see ya next time everybody.)**


	16. Going for the Gold

**(Welcome back everyone I finally got the chance to work on this one after working on my others. Hope you're ready for another fight.)**

_Last time Naruto had an encounter with Yugito Nii the Nibi of the Tailed Beasts team, taking the opportune moment he challenged her to a fight and she accepted. Now Naruto faces off against the second member of the Tailed Beasts and hopes to once again come out on top._

Naruto charged for Yugito to throw a punch but Karui who held a boom box close to her clicked it on as a remix of music started playing and Yugito did a half spin avoiding Naruto's punch which surprised him.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as Yugito kneed him in the stomach and tripped him up making him land on the mat, "What just happened, and what's with the music?"

"You fell right into my attack, my style of combat is gymnast remember?" Yugito asked, "A gymnast gets into the right feeling while performing stunts, and music gives them a rhythm to follow when they perform. I simply followed the rhythm and dodged."

Naruto frowned, "Well you won't dodge everything." Naruto said rolling back onto his feet getting ready again.

The spectators were watching as Karui was smiling, "Hah now that Yugito's gotten into her feeling that boy won't be able to keep up with her."

"Don't start ranting so soon Karui." Samui started.

"She's right, Naruto's just getting started himself." Tenten added as they continued to watch.

Naruto continued going up against Samui using whatever kung-fu moves he knew while Yugito following the rhythm of the music was avoiding most of his blows while the attacks she took wasn't too hard.

As Naruto tried to land another blow Yugito did a gymnast back flip avoiding him, "Wow." Naruto said in awe.

"That's the beauty of gymnastics they're not just for show, they're also good for self defense." Yugito smiled.

"So I see." Naruto replied as he thought, 'This woman's just as tough as Gaara, I'm barely able to land any blows on her because she's so quick. Got to calm down and think this through. Yugito said she follows the rhythm that helps her avoid my blows. Maybe I should try following the rhythm to keep her from dodging. It's a long shot, but it's my best chance.'

Naruto started listening to the remix music letting the feeling flow through him as he felt the rhythm, "Al right, time to get serious." He once again took off to throw a kick at Yugito but the Nibi grabbed the leg but Naruto smirked as delivered a spin kick with his caught leg breaking free which almost nailed Yugito in the face but backed away.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto said as he continued fighting back with punch after punch and kick after kick but this time Yugito was finding it harder and harder to dodge as Naruto kept intercepting and keeping her from avoiding the hits.

"I'm impressed how're you keeping up with me all of a sudden?" Yugito asked as she kept trying to block attacks while trying to attack him.

"Just like you I'm also following the rhythm." Naruto explained as he caught her wide opened and landed a blow at her stomach knowing her off guard before delivering a spin kick to her side knowing her onto the ground which surprised everyone.

"That guy just landed a blow to Yugito." Karui gasped in surprise.

"Wow." Omoi gasped.

Tenten and Samui could only smile knowing Naruto would eventually manage to get the hang of the fight even with Yugito using her own gymnast moves. "Well I commend you for finally being able to fight on the same field as me, but you're still nowhere near any rate of defeating me." Yugito said.

"We'll see." Naruto said as he took off issuing blow after blow while Yugito fought back, "So tell me how'd someone like you get into gymnastics?"

Yugito taken aback by this question decided to answer him, "Well when I was a child I'd always watch gymnastic competitions either at school or even on TV, I always felt entranced at their display of agility, skill, and balance. I wanted to be just like that. So I started training, and getting involved in numerous classes, within a few years I was already competing in various competitions. When I reached high school I joined the gymnastics team and continued honing my skills, and eventually went for the gold numerous times. I was heard from by Kami who decided my skills in gymnastics were on par with that of street fighting and made me the Nibi."

"Interesting story." Naruto admitted.

"Thank you, and just like in high school I go for the gold in the street fighting world." Yugito said as she started fighting Naruto who kept dodging and fighting back making it look like it was going to be a stalemate.

"This fight seems like it's been going on for hours now." Omoi mentioned.

"I hear ya, none of them are letting up." Tenten noticed.

"Go Yugito, kick that blonde's ass!" Karui was standing up cheering until Samui feeling embarrassed pulled her back down into her seat.

"Don't be an idiot." Samui scolded her and she cringed.

Yugito and Naruto continued their fighting without either letting up while Naruto thought, 'Going for the gold huh? Well the only gold I'm going for is the top of the street fighters, and I aim to go all the way!' he blocked Yugito's punch and she gasped looking up at him almost seeing fire in his eyes.

"Sorry Yugito, but you're not the only one going for the gold." Naruto started as he used his free hand to punch her in the stomach making her groan and lose her defense position, "Because I'm going for it to. And this match will bring me closer to winning the ultimate gold that a gymnastic medal can't contain, and that's being at the top!" he spun kicked her further away from him and ran before jumping into the air performing a summersault which made Yugito feel nostalgia from watching.

'Such grace and balance, I haven't seen such a display since… me.' Yugito thought before Karui snapped her out of it.

"Yugito watch out!" Karui called.

Yugito snapped out of it but was too late as Naruto uncurled from his summersault form with both his feet aimed right at her nailing her in the chest that sent her backwards rolling off the gym mat, while Naruto landed on his hands and jumped back onto his feet as Yugito laid on the gym floor groaning.

"Yugito!" Karui and Omoi gasped in shock while Samui and Tenten were the same way.

Yugito looked up seeing Naruto stand before her, "How was that?" he asked her.

Yugito smiled and answered, "A move worthy of me."

"So what does this mean?" Omoi asked feeling confused.

Yugito smiled as she got up, "It means Naruto has won the match."

"What?" Karui asked in shock.

"Al right!" Tenten and Samui cheered.

"Well how about that Yugito actually did lose." Omoi said in surprise.

Yugito walked up to them with Naruto, "This was a worthy match, I couldn't have asked for anything better from a worthy opponent."

"I really was worthy?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You were Naruto, I can see how you defeated Gaara now."

"It was nothing." Naruto replied.

"Well I better get home and rest up." Yugito said as she walked but with a wobble as Omoi and Karui help her, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Omoi said as Karui turned to Samui.

"Are you coming?" she asked her blonde friend.

Samui looked to Naruto who was being led by Tenten to the doors and looked back to her friends, "Sorry, but I've made other arrangements." She hurried off to catch up with the other two.

"But Samui!" Karui tried to call her back but Yugito stopped her.

"Let her so Karui, she knows what she's doing." Yugito said watching her leave with Naruto, 'Naruto, you really are one of a kind.' She thought.

Later on Naruto, Samui, and Tenten were outside a 7/11 having an Icee and talking, "That was a wicked fight Naruto." Tenten said.

"It was too cool." Samui added.

"Thanks girls, and this is still the beginning I'm gonna defeat all the Tailed Beast members, even Kami himself." Naruto assured them.

"And we'll be there to support you." Tenten replied.

"Thanks girls, I knew I could count on you for support." Naruto said as he gave each of them a kiss making them blush.

That night Yugito was at her computer at the chat room with her fellow members.

_Nibi: Did you all get the recording?_

_Gobi: Oh we got it all right._

_Sanbi: Was that really you fighting, or are you losing your edge?_

_Shichibi: Yagura watch it, this is Yugito we're talking about._

_Rokubi: I agree, Yugito doesn't go down that easily._

_Nibi: Well that's the way it went._

_Ichibi: Now you see what I mean, he's not your average street fighter we've fought in the past._

_Nibi: I hear ya._

_Jubi: So he's managed to be two of us, not bad. But still this is just the beginning for him. Let's continue to monitor him to see if he truly is worthy to be one of us._

**(And that's the chapter, Naruto' defeated two of the Tailed Beasts now, and the fun's still getting started. Next time Naruto gets involved in another school activity where boys and girls switch positions of sports teams.)**


	17. Luck be a Lady

**(How's it going guys, got a chapter that I just had to get in, hope you get some laughs out of it.)**

One day at Konoha high during Phys Ed period Naruto, and the boys were waiting on the bleachers for Gai-sensei to show up. "I wonder what Gai-sensei is going to make us do in class today?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be something truly youthful as it always is my friends!" Lee ranted making the boys groan until Gai showed up.

"Good morning my youthful students, and what a glorious morning it is!" Gai ranted.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Shikamaru asked boredly wanting to get it over with.

"Well my students today there shall be no exercises but something much more." Gai began grabbing their attention, "As you know the annual Powder-puff football competition between our school and the girls of Iwa High is coming up in less than a week. And in tradition to the sport the girls shall play as the team, and the boys shall play the part of the team cheerleaders, preferably, you boys."

"WHAT?" the guys shouted.

"You mean we have to perform in cheerleader outfits in front of ours and a rivaling High School?" Kiba asked in outrage.

"Precisely." Gai nodded.

"And what if we wanna pass?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then fifty percent of your grade for this class will be dropped." Gai warned them and the boys were shocked.

"Fifty percent?" Chouji asked.

"Yes, so boys would you risk your own grade on this event?" Gai tempted them.

"So wait, does this mean the girls in our combined classes will be playing?" Naruto asked realizing Tenten would be playing.

"Correct."

"Well then count me in!" Naruto agreed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Sasuke, I mean this is an event not to pass up, a chance to be like women without being declared gay, or transvestite." Naruto replied.

"I agree, I shall join in as well!" Lee added.

"Wonderful, and the rest of you?" Gai asked looking at the other boys.

"Ok I will, only because I don't want my mom to kill me if my grade slips." Kiba answered.

"Same here, my mom will never let me hear the end of it." Shikamaru added.

Neji sighed, "If I must, then I must."

"Well I don't want my grade to fall, so yeah me to." Chouji agreed.

They all turned to Sasuke who gave in, "Al right I'm in."

"Excellent my students!" Gai cheered, "Now then we've already taken the liberty of having outfits in your sizes brought in." he said opening up a box and held up one cheer uniform in a package, "Any questions?"

Shikamaru raised his hand, "Just one, do we have to wear girls underwear?" he asked and the boys realized that.

Gai stifled a chuckled, "I'm afraid so, after all boxer shorts under skirts just look weird."

Shikamaru mentally cursed himself being afraid of that possibility. Meanwhile in the other gym Anko had finished discussing the plans to the girls, "So for the next week we're going to be training after school until you little girls have the strength of men!"

"Yes sensei." The girls said.

The girls were then left to themselves as Anko went to her office, "Can you believe it we're going to be playing an actual sport people think only men can do?" Ino asked.

"I know, and a chance to see the boys in cheerleader outfits." Sakura added trying not to laugh.

'The boys in cheerleader outfits?' Hinata thought while blushing.

"Well they better shave their bodies; I don't wanna have to look at their hairy armpits." Karin said in a shudder.

"Let's just hope they can get into the kind of shape to actually pull off cheerleader stunts." Tenten said a she already started fantasizing about Naruto in a cheerleader outfit doing stunts.

After school Sasuke saw he had a text from his bro saying he was at Naruto's visiting his friends Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. Seeing no point in going home to an empty apartment, Naruto drove him to his house.

"Can you believe we're going to have to know cheerleader stunts in a week?" Naruto asked his friend.

"It's weird, but imagine what your parents and Itachi will say when we tell them." Sasuke added.

"That's what I'm bracing myself for." Naruto replied.

When Naruto parked in front of his house he and Sasuke got out and went inside seeing Itachi, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko on the couch shooting the breeze, "Hey Naruto, Sasuke, how're you boys doing?" Yahiko asked.

"We're doing great." Naruto answered.

"Peachy." Sasuke answered in a brooding tone.

Minato and Kushina entered the room with Jiraiya at that moment, "Hey you two how was school?" Minato asked.

"It was al right, though me and Sasuke have just been drafted into a school event." Naruto started.

"What kind of event?" Kushina asked interested.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and prepared themselves, "The powder-puff cheerleading squad." The two answered.

There was a brief moment of silence but from the outside an uproar of laughter was head, and inside the house the adults, younger adults were laughing hysterically while the two teenage boys stood there feeling awkward.

"I knew this would happen." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey better we told them now until later." Naruto reminded his friend.

Soon they laughter died down, "Oh sorry it's just…" Minato began.

"It's so funny." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah you know now." Sasuke grumbled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Sasuke." Itachi assured him.

"Itachi's right, me and him did it when we were in high school." Yahiko assured them.

"You did?" Naruto and Sasuke asked the two.

"Yeah, Jiraiya you still have that picture?" Yahiko asked.

"I know it's somewhere." Jiraiya said looking in his wallet, "Ah here it is." He held up a picture.

Naruto and Sasuke looked seeing Itachi and Yahiko when they were about their ages dressed in Konoha High cheerleading outfits and wearing wigs. Along side the two were others from their group such as Deidara and Sasori. Others included a white haired guy named Hidan who Itachi described as a religious fanatic, a dark skinned muscular man with long brown hair and green eyes known as Kakuzu who after high school became a money tycoon looking for ways to get rich, and an odd blue skinned muscular guy with dull blue hair colored forming the appearance of a sharks fin, and sharp teeth, he was Kisame Hoshigaki or as the guys in their class nicknamed him 'Shark Skin'.

"That's you guys?" Naruto asked suppressing a chuckle seeing them dress in drag.

"When we were your age." Yahiko answered.

"Was mom and dad ok with this?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Mom thought it was ok, though dad thought it would make me less of a man." Itachi answered.

"But hey we turned out ok didn't we?" Yahiko asked.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke replied in sarcasm.

"It's no big, even though there were laughs, the guys weren't labeled gay." Konan assured the younger boys.

"I think it'll be cute to see you and your friends perform." Kushina said.

"Mom, please don't say it like that." Naruto said believing she'd want him to dress like a girl so she can brag about it to her friends.

"Well one thing's for sure, you two won't be able to look like women the way you are." Jiraiya noted.

"Thanks for clearing that up Jiraiya." Naruto frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, after all you'll need a woman for this job." Konan said comforting Naruto.

"Well why not let me?" Kushina offered and Naruto paled not wanting his own mother to help him with something like this.

"I vote for Konan, Konan's fine." Naruto said.

"I agree!" Sasuke nodded.

"We might as well tag along after all we have experience with powder-puff competition." Itachi said.

"Count me in." Nagato added.

"Well then mall time!" Yahiko declared.

So they took Yahiko's car and drove for the mall where their first shop was one that sold wigs, "Story of our lives, we go to the mall to search for hair." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Lighten up, as cheerleaders we're going to have to be spunky and peppy." Naruto nudged Sasuke as the older group led the two in. They approached the desk man, "Excuse us." Itachi started.

"Yup?" the clerk worker asked.

"My brother and his friend here are in need of teenage girl wigs." Itachi motioned to his brother and Naruto and the clerk looked to Itachi with a wide eyed expression wondering if he was serious, "It's for powder-puff cheerleading." Itachi added.

The clerk's expression softened, "Oh that thing, well I'll see what I can come up with, boys follow me." He said leading them to a stand where wigs were hanging up.

For an hour the boys were trying on numerous wigs with different shades or styles until finally the clerk stood before them, "Well boys, what do you think?" he asked as he moved out of the way for the boys to look into a mirror.

Naruto's wig was blonde like his hair, and composed of long pigtails, "Oh wow! Sailor Moon eat your heart out!" Naruto said putting a hand on the side of his head raising the hair up.

Sasuke's was a long black silky hair wig, "Well works for me." He admitted.

So the two bought the wigs and left, "Next item for the perfect powder-puff cheerleaders, ladies undergarments." Yahiko looked at a list making Naruto and Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"Actually Yahiko I already have a pair I can use." Naruto said remembering his birthday where Tenten gave him her leopard lingerie as a memento of their first time.

"You have women's underwear?" Nagato asked softly so no one else around them would hear.

"It's not like that I assure you." Naruto said not wanting to reveal the nature of how he got a hold of women's underwear.

"Well then I guess me and Nagato will help Sasuke look." Itachi said making Sasuke blush in embarrassment even more that he was going to be alone while Naruto found a way out of it.

"That's funny." Naruto smiled amusingly at Sasuke.

Konan then came up behind Naruto putting her hands on his shoulders, "And Naruto I can take you to get some makeup." She said and Naruto paled.

Sasuke smirked back, "Also funny." He said feeling better that Naruto has to suffer still.

So the two boys were taken with Sasuke going with Nagato and Itachi while Naruto went with Yahiko and Konan to the makeup department. Both boys felts incredible awkward with Itachi trying to pick out which underwear for Sasuke to wear with his cheerleading uniform, and Naruto with Konan testing some makeup on him to see which would make him look more womanly. It didn't help much that some girls their age were around them and were giggling and gossiping amongst themselves when they noticed the boys.

After an hour and a half of embarrassment at the mall they returned back to Naruto's where everyone was in the living room waiting for Naruto and Sasuke, "Well you two ready yet?" Yahiko asked.

Then walking into the living room was Naruto and Sasuke dressed in their cheerleader uniforms while carrying white and green pompoms. The uniforms composed of white sneakers, their skirts were blue with a touch of green, along with crop tops with the same color and their midriffs were exposed. They had stuffed their tops with socks to make it appear they had decent sized breasts, on their faces were lipstick, makeup, and eyeliner, while on their heads were their given wigs.

The men started chuckling as the two stood with their hands crossed gripping their skirts while blushing in embarrassment, "You look great lads top of the line!" Minato chuckled.

"Mom and dad would be so proud Sasuke." Itachi said chuckling as well.

"I almost don't even recognize them." Kushina added.

Sasuke who still had an embarrassed look whispered to Naruto, "Was all the humiliation we endured today worth it?"

"It will be when it's game time." Naruto whispered back.

"I think we just found our new Christmas card." Jiraiya joked.

"Can we go change now?" Sasuke asked wanting to get back in his clothes.

"Ok go change." Kushina dismissed them.

"Though you might want to shave your pits and such, after all no one wants to see a hairy cheerleader." Yahiko joked and Nagato, Itachi, and Konan laughed.

Soon the boys were back in Naruto's room changing out of their cheerleader uniforms, "I don't think I can ever go to the mall again." Sasuke said.

"You think you had it bad, I had Konan try ten types of blush on my face." Naruto replied removing the skirt.

"Makes me wonder how the others are dealing with it." Sasuke smirked as the two stood in their in the ladies underwear they were made to wear. Sasuke's set was colored blue, while Naruto's was in fact Tenten's leopard set.

"Where did you even get those Naruto?" Sasuke asked wondering how he could get a hot set of undergarments like that.

"Sasuke, some things are better left unsaid." Naruto answered and thought, 'Tenten I pray wearing your undergarments will give me strength.'

**(And that's the chapter, it was funny it was sick, it was whatever. Next time Naruto and the boys must hone their inner cheerleading skills for the big game or die of humiliation. Catch you later.)**


	18. Dudes look just like Ladies

**(Welcome back everyone to part two of this hilarious bit. Hope you're all ready for it because it's a waterfall of hilarity.)**

It was day one of Konoha High Powder-puff sport practice after school, and in the boys locker room Naruto, Sasuke, and the other boys were changing into their given cheerleading outfits and putting on wigs to make them look more feminine.

Shikamaru looked at himself in a mirror seeing he was wearing his outfit and had fake breasts in his shirt while wearing a long brunette colored wig, "Somebody murder me now."

"Lighten up Shikamaru it ain't that bad." Naruto said sliding into Shikamaru dressed in his outfit as well.

"Says you, when this competition is over I'm going to need therapy afterwards." Shikamaru continued.

"So what're you guys using for mammaries?" Kiba asked sticking his chest out, "Me I'm using bean bags.

"I got socks." Naruto put in.

"Same here." Sasuke added.

"I'm using softballs." Neji scowled feeling embarrassed.

"I've decided to go with towels." Lee admitted.

"I have balloons feels weird though." Shikamaru said as they all turned to Chouji seeing his chest sticking out, "What about you Chouji what're you using?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not using anything." Chouji said and the boys froze looking at Chouji's chest and started backing away slowly, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru answered.

"Well come on girls let's get out to the field!" Naruto said using a feminine voice and started shooing the others along who hurried and grabbed their pom-poms.

Soon they were outside by the bleachers surrounding their football field as Guy approached them, "Welcome ladies to day one of Powder-puff cheerleading, this is going to be a hard and difficult task to accomplish."

"Not to mention humiliating." Shikamaru whispered to Chouji.

"Now wait here I'll be back in a minute." Guy said walking off leaving the boys to themselves.

"I sure hope our images don't get published in the paper." Shikamaru said.

"If anything it'll be the school paper." Chouji replied.

"Personally I think Shino's got the easy job being the mascot, the Konoha High Leaf." Kiba noted.

"What's with you people?" Naruto stood up, "Are you seriously that embarrassed about cross-dressing in public, sure it'll be with us till the day we die but at least no one can label us transvestites." He said and turned to Sasuke, "Hold on Sasuke, we can't have this."

"What're you talking about you're the one who was starting to get us all for this event." Sasuke asked wondering why he got a change of heart.

"No, you're lopsided!" Naruto said as he started fixing Sasuke's fake breasts making Sasuke uncomfy until he spoke, "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked until he heard an 'eep' and he turned seeing Tenten, Sakura, Ino, a blushing red Hinata, and the other girls from their class wearing football outfits and shoulder pads watching what the boys were doing.

Naruto looked sheepishly and released his hands from Sasuke's fake breasts, "Uh, there all better." Naruto said in his feminine voice.

Sasuke decided to play along for the hell of it, "Next time not in front of the boys!" he said in his own feminine voice.

"You boys seem to be getting way into this." Ino said awkwardly.

"Just playing the part." Shikamaru admitted.

Tenten smirked walking over to Naruto and spoke in her best manly voice, "Well babe I gotta say you look very hot in your uniform." She put an arm around his shoulder holding him close like a high school football player would do to a high school cheerleader.

Naruto played along in his feminine voice, "And you Mr. Macho I do declare I love the way you look in _your_ uniform." He ran a hand on her cheek.

"I may throw up." Sakura said watching this until Sasuke stood beside her, "Come on I figured it'd be your dream to see me like this."

Sakura looked at Sasuke getting a better look and was almost on the verge of a nosebleed until Anko approached, "Hey what's with you all, come on let the ladies have their space." She said motioning to the boys.

"Yes sensei." The girls said following her out onto the field.

Guy came back with to Sasuke and Naruto's shock Itachi, Yahiko, and some others they recognized from the picture of them as cheerleaders.

"Boys to help me in whipping you all into shape I brought in some professionals, I give you one of our graduated powder-puff cheerleading squads." Guy announced as the older men presented themselves.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, pleased to meet you boys." Itachi bowed his head.

"My name is Yahiko." Yahiko pumped a fist up.

A blue skinned one spoke, "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, but the boys call me Shark Skin."

The fourth who was dressed in sort of a business suit spoke, "My name's Kakuzu, a pleasure."

The white haired man wearing a necklace with an upside down triangle spoke, "And I'm Hidan, may Jashin be with you all." He prayed which confused them.

"You already know me and my man Sasori here." Deidara said holding Sasori close like buddies whiel Sasoir scowled.

"The boys here have volunteered to show you the ropes of cheerleading." Guy explained and looked to the older boys, "Try not to break them al right?"

"You can count on us Guy sensei." Itachi replied.

"Good, ok ladies let's get to work!" Guy cheered followed by Lee.

Soon Naruto and the boys were learning about some cheerleader steps and moves from Guy, Itachi, and his friends.

"Come on Neji it's all in the hips." Deidara said as he shook his own hips slow and loosely demonstrating a cheer move.

"In the hips." Neji said following the rhythm.

"That's right, shake it!" Sasori smiled.

"Wonderful Neji!" Lee cheered as she was shaking it as well.

"Ok boys time for the pyramid!" Guy called as the boys started piling on top of each other like a pyramid. Chouji was closer to the top while Naruto and Sasuke were around the bottom, "Oh man Chouji you should be on the bottom!" Naruto called from below.

"Are you calling me fat?" Chouji asked taking that insult.

"Of course not, FOR A HIPPOPOTAMUS!" Naruto called as he and the others at the bottom gave in and the pyramid collapsed.

"Boys such an Unyouthful display, now we're going to practice extra hard!" Guy ranted and some of the boys groaned.

Over by the girls Anko was running them like a drill seargent with exercises, "Oh how do the boys do this?" Ino asked while jogging in place.

"Who knows, but if we survive this imagine how the boys will look at us." Sakura replied, "They'll actually look at us seeing we're tough and not afraid to get down and dirty."

"Al right ladies break it in!" Anko called the girls who sighed in relief and went to get water from the cooler while Tenten took a glance at the boys seeing Naruto doing some jumps and his legs stretch out. She looked closely and saw what he was wearing underneath his skirt, 'Is that my? It is.' She thought, 'Naruto in my undergarments?' she thought and blushed at the thought until Hinata tapped her shoulder.

"Uh Tenten everyone's clearing up for the day."

"Oh right, coming!" she said following the girls.

In the men's locker room the boys were changing into their regular clothes, "Oh man my back!" Shikamaru groaned.

"I know that pyramid was torture." Kiba added.

"Well we got another few days of this before the game we'll need to bare with it." Neji replied.

"Right so let's keep on practicing!" Naruto said to get his boys encouraged and they agreed.

Soon the boys were heading out with Naruto being the last to leave, "Naruto!" Tenten called rushing over to him, "Hey!"

"Hey Tenten, how's it going?"

"Great, can we talk privately?"

"Sure." Naruto said as they walked to his car.

"Listen I know it may have been impolite to stare but when you did those jumps during practice I could help but notice you were wearing…" The bun haired girl began but Naruto shushed her, "Please not so loud."

"You're right, sorry." Tenten giggled, "Anyway, what made you decide to wear them?" she asked getting in his car as he got in as well.

"Well one reason is so I could avoid setting foot in a lingerie store at the mall though unfortunate for Sasuke he had no choice. But mostly because I feel wearing them a little bit of you will rub off on me, and not in that other sense if you know what I mean."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry I washed them without my parents knowing of course." Naruto assured her.

"That's good to hear, well come on let's go grab a bite."

"Yeah, and let's get Samui too, I'd like to see her reaction." Naruto said and the two chuckled as Naruto drove out of the school's parking lot.

Soon Naruto and the two girls were at their favorite hang out having a bite where Naruto finished telling Samui about what was going on.

"So you and the boys are seriously dressing up as cheerleaders for your school?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, you should see how they look in the uniforms." Tenten giggled.

"I think I would like to, you say the games this week?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't wanna miss it." Samui smirked, "Plus my bro would love to have a few laughs."

"Your bro won't be the only one laughing." Naruto said knowing how Jiraiya and his dad cracked up seeing him and Sasuke in their uniforms.

"I know." Samui chuckled, "Though you sure you boys will be able to handle the training from what you said about today, you boys got a lot of work ahead of you."

"We know that, but don't worry with half our grades on the line the boys will pull through." Naruto replied.

"Well good luck with that, and you too Tenten." Samui said.

"Not to worry about me either, will all my street fighting experience I'll tackle down anyone who tries to get by me." Tenten smirked.

Naruto turned to Tenten, "Then let's work harder than ever before."

"Deal!" Tenten said as they clamped their hands together enforcing the promise.

Over the next few days after school Naruto, Tenten, and both groups continued practicing for the big game learning new moves, and improving on the ones they already knew. Even after their practice Naruto would continue practicing in his basements gym knowing he should still practice outside the school. Then by Saturday night at Konoha high fans of both Konoha and Iwa High gathered to watch the game with the Konoha fans on one side and the Iwa fans on the other side. Among the Konoha fans included the boys and the girls parents, Jiraiya, Itachi, his group, Samui, Atsui, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and the teachers.

Down on the field the Konoha and Iwa girls were in their football uniforms with their helmets on got ready and the game started. Off to the side were the boys in their cheer uniforms and wigs watching them play, "Man look at Tenten go, she's a good tackler." Naruto said.

"Yeah and Sakura, what speed." Lee noticed.

"That's my girl." Sasuke smirked.

"Guys I'm getting butterflies in my stomach." Chouji groaned.

"Keep it together Chouji, we'll be fine." Shikamaru said to comfort his friend.

"He's right, remember we have to use all the lessons we were taught in preparation for this event." Neji added.

"Yes so let's brace ourselves for half time my friends." Lee said knowing that was when the fun would begin.

Soon after the first two quarters it was half time and the girls returned to their benches for some rest as ref Anko came out onto the field and announced, "And now for a special treat performing for you live for the first time ever, the Konoha high powder-puff cheer squad!"

The fans applauded and cheered as Naruto and the boys ran out onto the field holding their pom-poms waving them around and started performing their stunts as dance remix music played. In the bleachers Naruto's parents, Jiraiya, Itachi, and his friends were cheering for the boys performance.

Shino who was dressed in a leaf costume, ran out onto the stage and started dancing around for the crowds while the boys continued their routines. Shino thought, 'This is much more bearable since no one can see my face.'

On the field Naruto was thinking to himself as he continued waving his pom-poms while performing his routine, 'I feel it, I feel Tenten's energy coursing through me!'

Tenten and the other girls watched in amazement as the boys were performing like real cheerleaders while Tenten thought, 'Naruto should look into using some of those cheer moves in his street fights.'

Suddenly the guys gathered and formed the pyramid making sure to balance steadily and with luck they actually pulled it off without anyone falling or giving into ones weight. The Konoha fans cheered while some boys actually gave out hooting and wolf howls for laughs. The boys then left the field returning to their bench while the girls resumed their game. Soon after the game in a landslide victory Konoha won the game. Everyone was excited as the girls were posing with the boys while Kushina was taking picture after picture of her son knowing it's worth being put in the family album.

"Oh man guys we actually did it!" Naruto said as he and the girls did a belly bumps but the balloons Shikamaru was using popped from the pressure.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru groaned feeling the sting.

"This one's going down in Konoha High history." Kiba chuckled.

"That's for sure." Lee agreed.

Naruto turned seeing Tenten standing by a bench still wearing her pads and uniform minus the helmet smiling, "See ya later guys, I got places to be." Naruto ran and jumped into Tenten's arms as she held him like a football layer would do with a cheerleader.

"Well baby, what say we get out of here and grab a bite?" Tenten asked still trying to sound like a man.

Naruto smiled still acting like a woman, "Oh honey let's."

"Can I come?" Samui asked hopefully as she approached.

"It's al right by me, well sweetie?" Naruto asked Tenten not breaking his female voice.

"No trouble at all." Tenten continued acting as Samui joined them while Tenten carried Naruto off.

**(How was that for a number of laughs huh? I know I had fun writing this chapter. Well see you all later.)**


	19. Christmas time

**(Hey everybody in dedication to the holidays here's a Christmas chapter for all of you. Have fun and enjoy.)**

One winter morning at the Namikaze residence Naruto woke up wearing long red thermal underwear. "Wow this really does make you feel warm," Naruto stretched and looked out his window looking at the snow blanket the area. "Now this is a sight and just perfect for a week before Christmas," he went over to his laptop, "Wonder if I got anything good today. Hey an email from Tenten. A Christmas E-card?" Naruto opened it and went into slack jaw mode for the E-card contained an image of Tenten wearing a hot sexy Santa outfit complete with hat, red crop top exposing her midriff and red short skirt.

"Dear Naruto, hope you have a very happy holiday. And enjoy this little piece from me. Merry Christmas Tenten," Naruto read, "Man that's hot, a definite print out." He smirked.

"Naruto came you come down to the basement and help me with the Christmas boxes?" Minato called.

"Coming pop!" Naruto called as he got dressed and went down to the basement. Minato was sorting boxes filled with Christmas stuff.

"Right on time, just help me sort these will ya?" Minato asked.

"Sure dad," Naruto said as he sorted some boxes and looked around the basement, "You know I used to come down here to hide from you?"

"Oh yeah? I used to come down here to hide from Jiraiya when he talked about his erotic escapades."

"He used to come down here to hide from mom."

"Yeah, remember the time when all three of us ended up down here at the same time?"

"And mom locked us in to teach us a lesson."

"And Jiraiya shut off the hot water while she was still in the shower."

"Yup."

"Good times." Minato chuckled.

"Yup," Naruto chuckled as he looked into the boxes, "Hey check this out my Kindergarten stocking." He held up a arts and crafts stocking.

"Ah you were so young." Minato sighed.

"Yup, well better get all this upstairs," Naruto said as the two lifted the boxes up to their living room where their tree stood. "Here's the stuff ma." Naruto said as he and his pop set the boxes down.

"Thanks boys, I was just looking through old Christmas pictures. Look." Kushina showed them.

"Hey look at this one, Naruto's first Christmas." Minato said looking at a picture of the couple holding their baby boy wearing cute fake reindeer antlers in front of the Christmas tree.

"I wish I didn't have reindeer antlers on my head." Naruto grumbled.

"But you looked so cute." Kushina cooed much to her son's embarrassment.

"Here's another one." Minato said holding up a picture of himself and a four year old Naruto on his shoulders putting a hat on a snowman.

"Ah Snowy the snowman." Naruto sighed.

Kushina laughed, "Look at this one." She held up a picture of a zonked Jiraiya acting crazy.

"How could I forget that party three years ago, Jiraiya was hung up on eggnog!" Minato chuckled.

"Well come on boys let's get this living room right for the holidays." Kushina said as the family started decorating while holiday music played on the radio.

Soon the whole living room was decorated for the holidays, "Well we really outdid ourselves this year." Minato said to his son.

"You bet pop."

"Oh Minato," Kushina called holding some mistletoe, "Can you help me hang this?"

"On my way!" Minato ran over and hung it above the living room entry, "Tradition." He said and the two kissed.

Naruto averted his head not wanting to look until he heard his cell ring. He checked his texts seeing a message from Tenten, 'Naruto at the ice skating rink, wanna come?'

Naruto turned to his parents, "Hey I'm heading to the ice skating rink to meet Tenten and the guys. Be back later." He grabbed his winter jacket and left.

"Try not to fall that'll split your pants!" Kushina called but he was already out.

As Naruto drove through the snowy roads he hummed 'A Sleigh Ride Together with You' while the radio played. He then pulled into the parking lot of the ice skating rink Frosty Blades. Naruto parked his car and went inside the building seeing the place was jumping with ice skaters out on the rink. "Always jumping this time of year."

"Naruto hey!" Tenten called over as she was with Lee and Neji.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto went over and they kissed.

"Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Did you get me little E-card?" she flirty girl winked making him blush.

"Oh I got it alright."

"Hey there!"

They looked seeing Sasuke and Sakura approach, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered.

"We decided to come down here for some fun, plus we got Christmas shopping afterwards." Sakura said.

Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "She's looking to take advantage of the holiday sales."

"Typical." Naruto chuckled.

"Well my friends shall we go and skate our hearts away?" Lee asked joyously.

"Yeah let's go!" Sakura agreed as she and Tenten dragged their boys.

After renting their skates the group was out on the rink skating around. Sakura was helping Sasuke keep his balance while Naruto and Tenten skate arm in arm. Neji just skated by himself while Lee was performing like a figure skater, "Well if he ain't graceful." Naruto noticed Lee.

"He practices a lot." Tenten said.

"Obviously." Naruto replied.

"Behold my beautiful wintertime of youth!" Lee ranted as he did a spin.

After a good round of skating they were all in the lounge having a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "So what's the plan with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Well my parents and I are going to my grandmother's house and Sasuke and Itachi are joining us." Sakura explained.

"Yeah otherwise it's just me and Itachi alone as usual." Sasuke added.

"As always our family will be spending Christmas at home." Neji answered.

"Same with me." Lee added.

"I'm going to my aunts as well, what about you Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Me I'm spending it with the fam, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Kakashi, my godfather, and Tsunade."

"Naruto even if we're not in school you should at least show principal Tsunade some respect." Sakura lectured him.

"What she's like a grandmother to me ya know?" Sakura sighed.

"Well guys if you're interested, Hiro's Coffee shop is having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve with the band Street Cred playing you up for it?" Tenten asked.

"Street Cred, I'm there!" Sakura said.

"Might as well." Sasuke agreed.

"Count me in." Naruto agreed.

"Great." Tenten smiled.

Soon enough Sasuke and Sakura headed for the mall with Naruto joining them needing to get some of his own shopping done. "Ok gotta think hard about what to get my fam," Naruto said to himself as he started looking at the stores. "Better start with my parents first." He went into a clothing store, but to his shock it was swarming with customers. "Geez talk about a mob."

He frantically searched for something to get his parents each. He then stopped looking at a new watch, "Hmm dad always said he wanted a new watch. I could get him that, and have it engraved with something. Yeah!" he said as he went to the desk where the clerk was, "Excuse me I'd like to purchase that watch there."

"It's a very expensive watch sir, are you sure it's in your price range?"

"Tell that to this." Naruto whipped out some cash giving him the answer.

"Ok then."

"And make an engravement on the back," Naruto added, "Have a Happy Holiday Dad from your caring son Naruto."

"As you wish." The clerk said as he made the engraving on the back.

"Thank you," Naruto paid for it. "Dad checked."

Naruto continued searching for a gift for this mother and stopped to look at a beautiful red winter coat, "It's beautiful, mom would love this. Good thing I've saved up for the last few months." After purchasing his mother's gift he left to get his cousin and his two friend's gifts.

He was walking through the mall heading for another store until he spotted Samui and Atsui, "Hey Samui, Atsui!"

The siblings spotted their friends, "Hey Naruto here on Christmas shopping to?" Atsui asked.

"Well duh, just covered my parents."

"Well we're just covering for ours." Samui answered.

"Well good luck with the way prices are going stuff could be long gone." The blonde joked.

"Well that's why we're moving fast." Atsui replied, "Say you going to Hiro's Christmas party?"

"You bet I am, you guys?"

"With Street Cred playing you know it, they're cool." Samui replied.

"I know. Well good luck with your shopping then." Naruto said as they parted.

Naruto went into other stores and found gifts for his cousins, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. He bought an origami kit for Konan, a lava lamp for Yahiko, a Fantasy genre book for Nagato, and new deck of poker cards for Tsunade. "Ok now for Jiraiya's and Kakashi's gifts." He stood outside a mature adult store knowing just what kind of novels to get them, the adult kind. After getting the gifts for Tenten and Samui he headed back home.

When he walked in he spotted his parents looking at Christmas cards. "Hey I'm home."

"How was shopping Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Like a war zone." Naruto joked.

"Good one." Minato chuckled.

"Well I'm going to go wrap some stuff, and no spying." Naruto tightened his eyes.

"What do you think we are children?" Minato asked, "Don't answer."

Naruto chuckled as he went to his room and started wrapping his gifts to everyone, "I know they're going to love these." He smiled as he got to work.

A few days later it was Christmas Eve and Naruto stood looking up at the star on their tree, "So beautiful. Well I better get ready for the party tonight." He went to get ready and soon Naruto was all dressed up.

Naruto was ready to leave as he saw his parents and Jiraiya, "Well we're going Naruto have fun at your party." Kushina said.

"You too, and make sure Jiraiya doesn't overdo it." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya cringed, "Don't remind me."

The adults chuckled as they left followed by Naruto. When he arrived at Hiro's Coffee shop he was it was all decorated for the holiday with garlands, ribbons, wreaths, lights, and a Christmas tree. All the workers wore little red Santa hats while serving out hot chocolate and Christmas cookies.

"Naruto over here!"

Naruto turned seeing Tenten, Samui, their friends, Gaara, his sibs, Sasuke, Sakura, and just about everyone from school. "Hey guys Merry Christmas."

"Right back at ya." Chouji replied taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Sure is busy around here ain't it?" Naruto asked.

"We know." Ino nodded.

"Here have some hot chocolate." Samui said offering Naruto some.

"Thanks Samui."

As everyone was shooting the breeze about the holidays they noticed the band they were waiting for arrived, Street Cred. The band was composed of four members the lead who played a Gibson was Gin; a tall guy with short black hair wearing snow goggles resting on his forehead. On keyboard was Yukari; a young lady with long blue hair and a nice build. On drums was Kiyo; a young man wearing a snowman top hat. Finally on Rickenbacker was Shinji; a young man with long brown hair. The band set up their instruments and stood facing everyone.

"Evening everybody, we're Street Cred and we're ready to spread some holiday fun!" Gin announced in the mic as the fans cheered.

"So sit back and have a little Christmas spirit!" Yukari added as the band started playing and singing Jingle Bell Rock. Naruto and the whole gang were rocking out to the song as the band continued to jam.

After they finished, the crowd applauded on their performance while the band waved at their fans. "Man they're good." Naruto told the guys.

"Yes they're bursting with such youthful flames!" Lee added.

"Not quite what I was thinking." Shikamaru replied.

"Alright for this next song we'll need a couple of ladies to help us out," Gin said as he looked around seeing numerous of the girls were begging to be picked until he spotted Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Samui, Tenten, Temari, and Karui, "How about you ladies?" The girls motioned to themselves making sure it was them and Gin nodded, "Yeah you come on up here." He invited them all over. "Hey there girls what're your names?"

"Sakura."

"Ino."

"Temari."

"Karui."

"Tenten."

"Hinata."

"Samui."

"Well you girls think you can sing this song as we play?" Gin showed them some notes and the girls looked at the song and smiled with Samui answering, "We can do it."

"Wonderful, ok you guys from the top!" Gin announced as the band started playing Santa Baby, with each of the girls singing in the mic.

Everyone applauded for their performance after they finished, especially Naruto and the guys. When the girls came back the boys congratulated them. "Not bad girls, you all rock." Naruto said.

"Yeah, real heart in that." Omoi added.

"Well of course, what'd you expect?" Karui asked in pride.

Shino and Kiba turned to Hinata, "You sang well up there Hinata." Shino said

"Yeah, you should be proud." Kiba added

"I am." Hinata smiled.

"You two were great up there too." Naruto said to his two girls who blushed.

Soon after the applause calmed down the band once again started to play We need a little Christmas now. When they finished the fans applauded Gin spoke, "We'll be taking a short break, but we'll be right back." He said as the band went to get some refreshments.

During the break the guys were sitting at two tables enjoying snacks, "I can't to see the finale for these guys." Atsui said.

"Yeah, they'll really rock the house." Chouji agreed.

Shikamaru looked over and noticed the band was looking at Shinji with a bandaged up wrist. "Hey are they alright?"

The others noticed this and went over, "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's the worse; Shinji here pulled his wrist muscle at the last second." Kiyo said.

"Now I can't play my guitar." Shinji groaned.

"So what now?" Kiba asked.

"We're going to have to cancel the rest of the concert." Gin sighed.

"What?" they guys gasped.

"You can't mean that." Ino said.

"Yeah the fans are just waiting for you guys." Omoi added.

"Well without one of our players our sync is completely off," Gin explained, "We didn't even hire a backup player."

Tenten and Samui looked at each other and at Naruto nodding together, "Oh yes you do." Tenten answered.

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

Samui brought Naruto forward, "You have him."

"Him?" the band asked.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto can play guitar very well." Tenten explained.

Atsui approached, "He can take it from a guy who owns an instrument shop."

"But guys I've never played with a band before." Naruto protested until Gin approached him.

"Is it true you can play?"

"Well yes actually…"

Gin handed him Shinji's instrument, "Then take this and play with us for the sake of our concert and the holiday spirit."

Naruto looked into Gin's eyes and felt as if he couldn't say deny any longer, "I'll… I'll do it!"

The band and the guys cheered at his answer as they all got ready. The band returned to the stage as Naruto took Shinji's spot holding the Rickenbacker, "Welcome back folks, for the final hits we have filling in for Shinji a player who volunteered at the last second. Give it up for Naruto Namikaze!"

The crowd applauded and Naruto was swallowing his stage fright for the sake of the concert and was ready to play. "Now let's spread the holiday magic!" Gin announced and the band started playing Santa Cluse is Coming to Town, with Naruto following along.

The crowd roared with applause as Naruto smiled seeing that even though he wasn't part of the band, the crowd actually liked him. He looked over seeing all his friends cheering him on which made him completely relaxed. Gin then called out, "Ok folks this is the last song, we're wishing you all a Merry Christmas!" he announced and the band started playing Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

The fans cheered at their performance as the band took a bow, "Thank you everybody, and have a Merry Christmas!" Gin announced as the band went back congratulating each other. They turned to Naruto, "Thanks Naruto you pulled through for us." Shinji said.

"No problem guys."

"And here," Gin handed him a card, "If you ever wanna jam with us for laughs, look us up."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as he went back to his friends after he got ambushed by autograph hounds.

"Naruto you were amazing up there!" Tenten cheered.

"Yes it was awesome." Hinata agreed.

"Dude you rocked hard!" Kiba cheered.

"It was ok." Shikamaru said only to get nudged by Ino.

"We all thought you did great Naruto." Gaara said.

"Thanks guys, I'm just glad I could be part of it," Naruto smiled and looked to Tenten and Samui, "Come on girls I want to show you something." He took the two away from the crowds close to the entrance. "I know it's early, but Merry Christmas." He hands the two their gifts.

"For us?" Samui asked and he nodded.

"Thank you." Tenten said as they took them and wondered if they could open them.

"Go ahead." Naruto answered.

So the two did and Tenten saw her gift from Naruto was a necklace with a silver sword charm, and Samui had a pair of earrings in the shape of snowflakes. "Naruto they're beautiful." Samui said shedding some tears.

"I love it." Tenten smiled while shedding tears as well.

"I thought you would." Naruto smiled.

"And here we each got you something to." Tenten said as the two girls each pulled out a gift for him.

"Wow girls thanks," Naruto opened each of them and from Tenten he got a jacket patch of a foxes head and from Samui a guitar book containing new guitar solos. "I love them girls, thanks."

"You're welcome." They replied. Naruto looked up and motioned them to as well. They saw all three were under mistletoe and they smiled with Naruto kissing both of them.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." They said.

"Merry Christmas girls." He said as they embraced.

It was a wonderful night for everyone and on Christmas morning at the Namikaze residence the whole family along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko were sitting around the tree opening gifts. Naruto had gotten from his parents he got a bean bag chair, from Jiraiya another one of his own novels, from Kakashi a black vest with fire symbols along the bottom, from Tsunade a pinky ring, from Nagato a digital scrap book of some of their fun times when they were younger, from Konan an origami fox, and from Yahiko a poster of Street Cred.

Soon they were opening their gifts from him starting with Minato, "Naruto thank you for the watch."

"Check the back."

His father did seeing the engraving, "Have a Happy Holiday Dad from your caring son Naruto." The others smiled at how thoughtful Naruto was, "Thanks again son I'll wear it always." He put it on.

Kushina held up the red winter coat and gasped, "Naruto really?"

"I had a lot of saved up cash mom."

"You are too sweet. I love it!" the mother hugged her son.

Nagato opened his gift seeing the fantasy genre book, "Alright 'The Lone Warrior', I've been looking for this."

Yahiko opened his up, "Cool lava lamp Naruto, thanks."

Konan saw her gift, "A new origami kit? Thanks Naruto I could use some new models."

Kakashi and Jiraiya held up their gifts seeing their new erotic books, "Naruto you are the greatest." Kakashi said.

"The best." Jiraiya added.

"Oh come on guys." He rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunade saw the new poker deck she got, "Thanks gaki, I needed a new deck since my other one is crumbling after being used so much."

"I knew you'd love it." He smiled.

"Well guys this has been a wonderful Christmas." Minato said.

"One of the greatest." Kushina added hugging her husband and they all smiled enjoying the moment.

Elsewhere at Sakura's grandmothers where Sasuke and Itachi were with them Sakura got Sasuke under the mistletoe and they kissed. Ino's and Shikamaru's family were spending Christmas together while Shikamaru invited Temari over with her sibs as well. Hinata and Neji were spending Christmas with their family as were Kiba, Shino, and Chouji with theirs and Chouji was filling up on turkey. Lee was celebrating with Guy, while Tenten was at her aunts thinking about Naruto. And Samui and Atsui were spending their holiday together with Omoi and Karui. It was indeed a special Christmas to everyone and they would always remember it.

**(And there's this Christmas chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Have a Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year too.)**


	20. Wedding Anniversary

**(How's it going everybody been a long time since I worked on this, just been busy with my other fics, but I'm back again with something for you guys,)**

At Naruto's house he was cleaning out an old trunk of photo albums with his mother, "Jeez mom just how many photo albums do you guys have?" Naruto asked as he lifted five big albums out.

"You can never have too many albums to contain precious memories Naruto." Kushina reminded him as she lifted an album out of the trunk.

"Hey you two how's the album sorting coming?" Minato came in with some drinks.

"Would go a lot faster if you and Jiraiya would help us." Naruto replied in irritation.

"Sorry son," Minato chuckled until he saw one of the albums, "Hey haven't looked at this in awhile."

He sat in a chair as Kushina and Naruto looked over his shoulders as he opened it revealing old high school photos of Minato, "Hey look there I am with my old gang."

"Wow dad you were an absolute stud." Naruto admitted.

"He sure was." Kushina purred laying a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"And look here's one where we all jumped into that fountain in Kyoto." Minato chuckled.

Naruto leaned in closer to see the picture, "Dad who is that sexy red head in the wet tank top?" he then turned to see his mother giving him a look, "OH MY GOD!" he gagged trying to get the image out of his head.

"Oh Naruto!" Kushina rubbed his head.

"Ah high school was some of the best times, but then we hit college they were the best years of our lives." Minato said feeling nostalgia.

So they continued going through the family albums until Minato pulled up his and Kushina's wedding album, "Ah now this is something we both remember." Kushina said.

"Yeah our wedding album, look at us." Minato said checking a picture of him and his wife in their wedding shot.

"It's been about twenty five years since then." Kushina smiled.

"Twenty five years, then doesn't that mean?" Naruto asked and the parents realized.

"Of course our twenty-fifth anniversary is three weeks away." Minato replied.

"Wonder what we should do?" Kushina pondered.

"Well for twenty-five years it should be something special." Minato said.

"We should start planning." Kushina suggested and Minato smirked agreeing with her unaware of Naruto smirking as well.

'I may have to do some planning myself.'

The next day in school after classes Naruto was meeting up with his friends, "Ok guys my parents anniversary is three weeks away and I wanna do something special for them."

"Good for you Naruto, can we go now?" Shikamaru asked dryly.

"Shikamaru," Ino frowned, "Go on Naruto."

"The thing is I want to do something special for them, but I can't do it alone. I need you guys to help me. Please?" Naruto begged them, "It's important to my parents as much as it is to me. Come on guys help a friend out?"

His friends looked at him seeing he was serious about the situation and they did like his parents. Sasuke spoke first, "Hey you know you always got my back Naruto."

"Mine too." Tenten added.

"When it comes to parties I'm an excellent planner." Ino joined them.

"Parties mean food, so I'm in!" Chouji joined.

"It's troublesome, but I'll join in." Shikamaru offered.

Soon the rest of his friends agreed to help him as they began plotting. When they left class Naruto had drove to Atsui's music shop and sure enough both Atsui and Samui were there, "Atsui, Samui how's it going sibs?"

"Hey Naruto here for a regular tune up on Hiraishin?" Atsui asked

"Not quite Atsui, see I'm gonna need your help with something."

"Oh?"

"You see my parent's wedding anniversary is in three weeks and you and Samui are invited to Hiro's to celebrate it."

"You mean a surprise party?" Samui asked.

"Precisely."

"Awesome, I'd be willing to come." Atsui said.

"Me too." Samui added.

"Cool and Atsui I need you to help me play a song for my parents at the party." Naruto added.

"What song did ya have in mind?"

"My girl, can you play it?"

"Can a tortoise beat a hare?" Atsui asked rhetorically to his question giving the hint.

"Thanks man," The two fist pound, "And Samui, meet me and Tenten at Hiro's tonight?"

"Always." Samui smiled.

When Naruto left he headed for Yahiko's, Konan's, and Nagato's apartment where he headed up to their room. He knocked on their door as Konan answered, "Naruto what brings you here?"

"We need to talk, can I come in?"

"Of course come in, guys Naruto's here!" Konan called as the two came to the living room.

"Naruto what's going on?" Nagato asked.

"I need to tell you something involving my parents." Naruto took a seat on their couch.

"Oh don't tell me they're having another baby?" Yahiko joked.

"I wished," Naruto chuckled, "But seriously their wedding anniversary is in three weeks."

"Oh yeah Jiraiya's been telling us about it, what're they planning?" Yahiko asked.

"Who knows, but I'm planning something as well."

"We're listening." Nagato said wheeling closer to his cousin with Yahiko and Konan.

"I'm planning a surprise party at Hiro's inviting most of the fam and friends of my family, and I'm gonna need you guys to help."

"Anything for family Naruto." Nagato replied offering his help.

"Thanks guys and Yahiko I'm gonna need you to play a song with me and Atsui."

"Really which?" The orange haired young adult asked.

"The song they danced to at their wedding years ago, My Girl." Naruto answered.

"Choice, well you know I got your back." Yahiko said as the four high fived.

That night at Hiro's Naruto had met up with Tenten and Samui, "Well Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"I talked with the manager here and they say they have an opening for your parent's anniversary party." The bun haired girl explained.

"Tenten what would I do without you?"

"Who knows?" Tenten replied with a smile.

"And Samui is your brother tuning the instruments as I requested?"

"As we speak." Samui answered.

"Excellent." Naruto smirked.

"You really are taking this anniversary party seriously Naruto." Samui noticed.

"My parents have done a lot for me Samui it's time I repaid them." Naruto answered.

"Point taken." Samui admitted.

"Well then gather them up," Tenten said as they held their drinks up, "To your parents Naruto."

"To my parents." Naruto said as they clink their drinks together.

Over the course of the next weeks Naruto had been planning for his parents party sending the invitations to the guests, organizing the food choices, as well as practicing with Yahiko and Atsui in the back of the music shop. Soon it was the day of his parents anniversary, Minato and Kushina had went out to dinner that night while Naruto snuck off to Hiro's to get everything ready.

It was 8:00 P.M as his parents were driving back, "Thanks for the wonderful dinner Minato." Kushina said.

"Hey for our anniversary don't we deserve something special?" the blonde man asked.

"Touché, I just hope we don't come home to find Naruto throwing a wild party," Kushina replied as she heard her cell beep and she checked it, "Speaking of son. He says he wants us to go to Hiro's Coffee shop for something."

"Is this a joke?" Minato asked cautiously.

"I don't think Naruto would do that to us of all people," Kushina replied, "Then again he is our son after all."

"Let's check it out." Minato said as he started driving for said shop.

When they pulled into the lot they noticed the lights were out, "Are you sure they're opened?" Kushina asked.

"I thought they would be," Minato said, "Well let's see."

They stepped out of the car and Minato was dressed in a brow suit and tie, while Kushina was in a lovely red dress. They went to the front door surprised that it was open and when they got inside the lights suddenly came on and party poppers popped with confetti coming down from the ceiling.

"Surprise! Happy anniversary!"

Minato and Kushina were in surprise as they saw the whole place was crawling with people ranging from Naruto, his friends, Jiraiya, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and all their family and close friends.

"Why what's all this?" Kushina gasped.

"A surprise anniversary party of course." Jiraiya replied.

"What how who?" Minato asked flabbergasted.

"It was all Naruto's idea." Nagato answered.

"Naruto?" they asked as the boy approached.

"You called?"

"Naruto you organized all this?" Kushina gasped.

"Who else?"

"Naruto I don't know what to say." Minato replied.

"Say nothing I'm just glad I could do something for you guys after all you've done for me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly he found himself pulled into an embrace by his parents.

"Thank you son, this really means a lot to us." Kushina shed some happy tears.

"Hey my pleasure mom." Naruto replied comforting her.

"Well come on let's get this party started!" Yahiko cheered as everyone agreed.

For an hour and a half the partygoers were engaging in gossip with the guests of honor about memory lane ranging from good to funny times in their lives which was good for Naruto's friends to get to know his parents even more. After some refreshments Naruto went up to a stage with Yahiko and Atsui, with Yahiko taking a tambourine while Naruto and Atsui took their guitars.

Naruto spoke into a mike, "Attention, can I have everyone's attention please?" everyone looked at the teen, "Thank you everyone for coming to my parents' 25th wedding anniversary. It means a lot to both me and them. Anyway for treat me, Atsui, and Yahiko have put together a little number for the happy couple. This goes out to you mom and dad, happy anniversary." Naruto said as they started playing the tune.

Minato and Kushina immediately recognized that tune, "Honey they're playing our song." Minato said.

As Naruto, Atsui, and Yahiko played, Minato smirked offering his hand to his wife, "Shall we dance?"

Kushina smirked, "Let's." the two went out to the dance floor and danced.

Soon the other couples ranging from Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi and Rin, Nagato and Konan, Asuma and Kurenai, to Jiraiya and Tsunade and many more started going the guests of honor on the dance floor, while Tenten and Samui smiled watching Naruto play.

When they finished, the partygoers cheered for their performance as Kushina and Minato smiled at the wonderful anniversary they had all thanks to their own son, and would always remember it.

**(And that's the chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it. Catch you all later.)**


	21. Spring Break pt 1

**(Hey guys, once again back to this fic after a long hiatus with a new chapter for those who're still into it.)**

One night at the Namikaze household Naruto was in his room packing a duffel bag with clothes and other essentials. The reason for Naruto packing up is because it was Spring Break, and his cousins Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan have invited him and some guests up to Jiraiya's old cabin by Lake Shisho.

"Oh this is gonna be cool, it's been five years since I've gone up to the lake," Naruto said as he packed some deodorant, "And this is gonna be even better now that I'm bringing Tenten and Samui with me. Even with the presence of my cousins, Sasuke, and Sakura, they won't be too much trouble. That about does it, and perfect." He zipped up his bag.

"Well time to hit the sack it's gonna be a long drive tomorrow." He went to bed thinking about all the fun he's going to have.

When morning came Naruto stood outside with his duffel bag in hand while his parents and Jiraiya waited to see him off. Soon an RV pulled up outside their house with Yahiko in the driver seat and Konan in the passenger seat while Nagato opened the door from the inside of the vehicle, "Come on Naruto let's get going we still got people to pick up."

"Coming Nagato." Naruto said as he looked to his parents, "Alright we'll see you when we back."

"Have fun Naruto and be sure to call us when you get there." Kushina instructed him.

"Will do ma."

"Have fun by the lake Naruto, and try not to get into too much mischief." Minato playfully warned him.

"Don't worry about me dad, I got it all covered." Naruto said as he took his bag and got on the RV closing the door.

Soon Yahiko started driving off ready to pick up their other guests, "Oh man this is so cool." Naruto rubbed his hands together.

"I know, Jiraiya actually letting us go up to his cabin without him, this is very rare." Nagato agreed.

"Alright second stop." Yahiko said as he pulled up in front of a house and out came Tenten carrying a bag of her own.

Naruto opened the door and she got on, "Morning Tenten."

"Morning Naruto." Tenten answered as the two kissed.

"You excited for this?" the blonde asked the bun head.

"You bet, this is just the kind of thing I'd want to do for Spring Break."

"And that would be?"

"Go up to a cabin by the lake with the man I love." She answered.

"But you know we're not alone." Naruto reminded her of his cousins presence.

"Still it's good enough."

Soon they stopped outside another place where Samui stood packed up. Naruto opened the door as she got on, "Morning Naruto Tenten." She greeted.

"Morning Samui." Naruto greeted her with a kiss while Tenten hugged her.

"Next stop residence Uchiha." Yahiko said as he started driving off.

Samui took a seat with Naruto and Tenten on the couch, "So Samui looking forward to all this?" Tenten asked.

Samui smiled, "Yes I have a feeling it's going to be very cool."

Tenten and Naruto smiled while the blonde boy chuckled and spoke, "Ya took the words right out of my mouth chesty."

Samui quickly clamped his mouth shut, "Don't say that in front of them." She motioned to his cousins that looked too preoccupied to notice.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Samui turned to Tenten, "And don't you go making a habit out of calling me that."

Tenten giggled and signaled her lips were sealed on that. Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence Sasuke and Sakura were both ready to go. Sakura came over earlier to Sasuke's so they would both leave together.

"You both got everything you need?" Itachi asked.

"Just about Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"You remembered to call you parents when you got there Sakura?" the eldest brother asked.

"You got it." She confirmed.

"Well not much to say except both of you go and have a good time, and try not to give my three friends a hard time." Itachi said.

"Like we would ever." Sasuke replied until they heard horn honk form outside and Naruto calling out.

"Paging Duck-Butt Uchiha! Duck-Butt Uchiha!"

Itachi suppressed a chuckle while Sakura giggled as Sasuke stood feeling embarrassed, "We gotta go." Sasuke said as he and Sakura headed out.

Later that day Yahiko had driven out of the city and headed up through a forest preserve, "We should be there in ten minutes." Yahiko called to the passengers in the back.

"Cool!" Naruto called back.

"This is just great spending Spring Break up at the lake, thanks again Naruto for inviting us." Sakura said.

"For my best bud and his girl, no problem." Naruto replied as he kicked back.

"I just can't wait for us to hit the beach oh it's going to be so great." Tenten added.

"Especially since the weather's suppose to be glorious tomorrow." Samui put in.

"Yeah hey Sasuke hoping you get a tan out there because you look like you need it." Naruto joked.

"Not as much as him." Sasuke motioned to Nagato who noticed.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Well this is it guys." Yahiko called as he pulled up right in front of a log cabin.

"Wow nice place." Sakura noted.

"Kinda rustic yet charming." Samui added.

"Yeah Jiraiya would normally come up here on weekends for some down time," Konan explained, "He always would have the habits of a hermit."

"Soon he started inviting us up here for fun; it soon became a family cabin rather than his personal one. After all what fun is it to have something good like this if ya can't share it?" Yahiko asked.

"So true." Sasuke admitted.

"Well come on let's unload." Naruto said as they unloaded their luggage while helping Nagato out as well.

Once everything was out of the RV they entered the cabin and looked around Naruto and his cousins having been inside before weren't surprised at how it looked, but Sasuke, and the three girls were astounded. The cabin had two levels while the ground level had the traditional stone walled fireplace with a moose head trophy hanging above it, wooden floor, two arm chairs, two couches, a coffee table, a bear skin rug lying on the floor, a shelf filled with books, a bar in the dining room with stools around the counter, and a kitchen in the back. The top floor had numerous rooms with one being a bathroom, and others were mostly guest rooms each with a balcony.

"Wow." Sakura gasped.

"This place is beautiful." Tenten gasped.

"It's wonderful." Samui added.

"It's wicked." Sasuke admitted.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as the four looked at the floor seeing Naruto under the bear skin rug and spoke in a bear like voice, "I haven't seen anybody in here for a very long time."

Samui suppressed a giggle while Tenten didn't bother to hide one, "Funny Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as he came up from under the rug and stood up while the three older ones stood before the group while Yahiko spoke, "Listen up, while we trust the five of you are responsible enough to be alone, the three of us are still your chaperones. So we expect you all to behave while we're here and not do anything that could get us in trouble."

"We understand that Yahiko, along with you guys not ratting us out just to make yourselves look responsible in the eyes of our guardians." Naruto replied.

"Then it's a fair deal we don't make you guys look bad, so long as you don't make us look bad, that way they'll trust us enough to let us come up here again." Yahiko said.

"Agreed." Naruto shook his cousin's hand.

"Now then boys rooms are up the stairs and on the right, girls same on the left." Konan instructed.

"And we should tell you this now sneaking into each others rooms in the middle of the night is by far out of the question," Nagato added, "However making out during the daytime is allowed so long as you don't make it loud enough for all of us to hear."

"Har-har." Naruto replied sarcastically.

So soon enough the group had settled in with Naruto and his cousins giving his friends a tour of the place and the surrounding area by the cabin. And when nighttime came Naruto was out by his balcony looking at his view of the lake in the distance.

"Lovely view isn't it?" a voice asked as Naruto looked seeing Tenten and Samui.

"Hey girls, risky you coming into my room like this Yahiko and the others see us they'll think we were trying to…"

"Don't worry we won't be long, we just wanted to see you before we hit the sack." Tenten explained.

"And get a good view of the lake." Samui added as the two girls joined Naruto gazing out from his balcony.

"Just think girls tomorrow that lake and all of us there." Naruto said.

"I know, in fact just for a heads up Naruto, I brought an extra hot bikini I can't wait to show you." Tenten smirked making Naruto blush until Samui spoke.

"So have I and I'm eager to break it in tomorrow."

"Mother of Kami." Naruto panted as he could already see it now.

The two girls giggled as they left Naruto to his thoughts. Meanwhile on the other side of the lake was another cabin and inside it was none other than the tailed beast street fighting team member Yagura who heard his cellphone ring and he answered it.

"Hello? Kami, I told you before I'm up here enjoying myself. I can't just drive back and join you… What? He's up here, well why didn't you say so in the first place? Yes I'll do that. In fact I've been waiting for my turn with him. Yes tomorrow I'll let you know, ok bye." He hung up and went to the window looking out at the lake as if looking beyond it.

"Naruto Namikaze, you've successfully beaten Gaara and Yugito, but let's see how well you handle against me." He smiled eagerly.

**(And that's the chapter, Naruto's gonna have himself a little entertainment while enjoying his Spring Break. Can he overcome his inevitable fight with Yagura while still enjoy his time up at the lake? Tune in next time guys.)**


	22. Spring Break pt 2

**(Hey guys I'm back again after a multiple of months of hiatus. But I haven't been slacking off with my ideas for this, in fact I've been looking for more material through comedic sitcoms, and now I just have to Naruto-modify them exactly right. Well enjoy this chapter after such a long wait.)**

_Last time Naruto, his cousins, his girls, Sakura, and Sasuke went up to Jiraiya's old cabin by Lake Shisho for Spring Break to have a little time to themselves. But little does Naruto know he'll be having a close encounter with another street fighter._

The very next morning out by the beach, Naruto, Yahiko, and Sasuke were setting up their spot laying out the beach blankets, chairs, and the umbrella while Nagato was sitting in the shade reading his book. Naruto was dressed in black and red trunks, Sasuke was dressed in a blue pair, Yahiko was dressed in reddish orange trunks, and Nagato was dressed in a red pair. Even though Nagato couldn't swim due to his disability he still enjoyed wearing trunks just for the mood being on the beach and all.

"How long does it take for women to change into swimsuits?" Naruto asked while setting down a cooler.

"Hey you know girls Naruto, they take a long time to get changed." Yahiko reminded him.

"But this is swimwear, what do they need to take so long for?" the blonde asked.

"Have you seen Samui?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto spun around, "Have you been looking at her?"

"Yes Naruto, my eyes have seen everything normal so I need to fixate them on something new that revolves around you." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Nagato lowered his book down and chuckled at their funny moment until Konan spoke, "We're here boys."

The four looked over as Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened for their stood the four lovely ladies accompanying them. Konan was dressed in a two piece blue string bikini that showed off her beautiful body, Sakura was dressed in a simple white one piece, Tenten was in a leopard spotted bikini that showed off her well toned body and curves, and Samui stood wearing a violet bikini that looked almost too small to contain her breasts which got Naruto's eyes focus.

"I see you all sat everything up nicely." Tenten said checking everything out.

"You bet." Naruto nodded.

"Boy this heat is killer." Sakura said as she took a drink out of the cooler.

"Definitely not cool at all." Samui agreed as she stretched.

"Come on Naruto, let's swim!" Tenten called while dragging Naruto by the arm to the water with Samui following.

"Yeah Sasuke, let's go!" Sakura added taking Sasuke by the arm as well.

Soon the five were in the water swimming about while Samui and Tenten were playfully splashing each other with water with Naruto watching them and how Samui's breasts were bouncing.

'Damn, I know I've seen Samui in her underwear before but this is awesome.' He thought to himself.

Soon the five were back on the beach relaxing with Sasuke kicking back next to Naruto in beach chairs, "Man Sasuke I tell ya this has to be the greatest spring break we've ever had."

"You're just happy because you get to see your closest girls in…" Sasuke began until Naruto nudged him to shut up when the two girls were coming back with Konan carrying hotdogs on buns.

"Here ya go boys." Tenten said as the girls hand a dog each to the boys and joined them.

"Yum." Naruto said as he took his and took a bite out of it.

"You know if Jiraiya were here we'd be getting a lot of unwanted attention." Nagato said.

"No kidding, last time he went to a beach he almost made a scene and was nearly arrested for sexual offending." Konan joked and they all laughed.

Yahiko smiled as he and Nagato watched several ladies walk by in more provocative swimwear much to the envious eyes of Naruto and Sasuke who didn't bear to look at any other girls or face the wrath of their girlfriends.

"Well you guys enjoy yourselves I'm going to go see if I can find anybody I can spend my time with." Yahiko said as he walked off.

"That Yahiko." Nagato chuckled.

"Hey Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, are you guys up for a game of volleyball?" Konan asked them.

"Sounds great, count me in." Sakura said.

"Me too." Tenten agreed.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked going along.

"Great, Naruto, Samui, you guys can play the winners."

"Sure thing Konan." Naruto said.

"We'll be waiting." Samui added.

Soon it was a volleyball match between Konan and Tenten vs Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto and Samui watched while Nagato was taking a nap underneath the umbrella.

"So enjoying yourself Samui?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, aren't you?"

"You bet, but can you imagine if Atsui was with us?" the blonde both smirked.

Samui shuddered, "He'd never give us a moment's peace."

"Which is good that he's not here." Naruto added and the two laughed.

"Naruto I have a small request for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, could you possibly rub some lotion on my back?" she asked.

Naruto hearing her request that perked up for he had been waiting for her or Tenten to ask him to do that, "Sure thing Samui." He smirked.

Samui lied out face down on her chest on top of a beach blanket. Naruto reached down and undid the cords of her bikini until they were undone and lying flat on the blanket as well leaving Samui's back completely bare while her breasts continue to squish up onto the blanket.

Naruto gazed down at his bustier girl seeing the sides of her breasts were visible to his eyes, but remembered what he had to do. He took the lotion and lathered some of it into his palms and started rubbing it on the girls back.

"Mmm, Naruto that feels so good." Samui moaned as she enjoyed the rub.

"Glad you think so Samui; say you think you can put some on me after I'm done with you?" he asked.

"I'd be delighted." She smirked.

Naruto was mentally panting at her answer and continued to rub lotion on Samui until she was all lotioned up and prepared for U.V rays.

"Alright Naruto, lay down." Samui ordered and Naruto did so in eagerness.

Samui got on top of the boy doing the same thing as he did to her, "Yes, oh yes Samui that's the spot alright."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Samui said seeing through his enjoyment.

"It'd be insulting if I said no." Naruto replied until he saw a silhouette over him and he looked up seeing someone standing above him.

"Hey pal, you're blocking out light." Naruto brushed the guy off while Samui looked surprised.

"Naruto Namikaze, I've been waiting for you." The figure said as Naruto rose up on his knees seeing who it was.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"You should."

"Naruto, that's Yagura of the Tailed Beast team." Samui reminded him.

"Yagura?" Naruto suddenly remembered, "The Sanbi member."

Indeed it was Yagura wearing green trunks while carrying his trademark staff pole, "The very same. I'm so glad I could meet you here."

"You here on a break to?" Naruto asked.

"I am. I own my own cabin around the lake, and I came up here for some down time. Funny running into you here as well." Yagura said.

"Let me guess you want a piece of me too?" Naruto asked.

"It's only natural you and I have to fight, if you desire to become part of our team." Yagura reminded Naruto.

"Very true, and who knows when we'll get another chance like this again?"

"Exactly, so I challenge you Naruto to a spar to test your worth into becoming a member of our team. Unfortunately we cannot do it here on a public beach."

"Name your place, Yagura." Naruto smirked.

"Noon, at this location, be there and be ready." Yagura handed him a slip of paper with an address.

"Count on it." Naruto replied as Yagura left him.

Samui looked at Naruto, "You better be careful with him Naruto. Yagura isn't like other street fighters you've fought."

"Gaara and Yugito were just the same and I did ok."

"Regardless, be careful."

"Can and will do." Naruto assured her as Tenten, Konan, Sasuke, and Sakura came over along with Yahiko who had no luck in picking up any girls.

"Hey what's going on?" Yahiko asked.

"Well I got a challenge at noon." Naruto explained.

"A challenge?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I'm going up against Yagura of the Tailed beasts."

"What? Yagura was here?" Tenten gasped.

"He was." Samui assured.

"Where are you fighting him?" Konan asked.

"You'll find out at noon." Naruto replied.

Soon it was just about noon as Naruto and his group was walking to the other side of the beach finding another cabin and sitting on the steps of it was Yagura himself wearing his green trunks and a black shirt.

"So glad you could come." Yagura greeted Naruto and his crew.

"Wouldn't have missed it, now what do ya say we this fight underway?" Naruto asked.

"Straight to the point, I like it. Pleas follow me." Yagura led them around back of the cabin to find a sparing circle set up.

"How often do you hold fights at this place?" Yahiko asked.

"Any chance I get." He admitted.

"Well I'm ready for you." Naruto smirked.

"Hold on," Yagura began, "We will not be fighting hand to hand, instead we will be fighting with these." He pulled out a rack of kendo sticks.

"Kendo sticks? Ah of course you excel mostly through that form of combat." Naruto said recalling the history he read about the Sanbi member.

"That's right; I hope this won't be a problem for you."

"Not at all." Naruto replied as he took a kendo stick from the rack as did Naruto.

The two took positions on the field as Tenten acted as ref, "I declare this an official match between Naruto the Fox Fighter and Yagura of the Tailed Beasts! The rules are simple, the first one to give up loses, anything goes but I shall step incase things get too violent. Competitors ready?" the two nodded, "Begin!" she announced.

Naruto and Yagura took off and fought using their kendo sticks like it was swordplay, "You fight well for a novice." Yagura said as their sticks clashed.

"Right back at ya, for one with experience." Naruto replied as he tried to swipe at Yagura who ducked and did a roll to the side avoiding another strike. He got back up and attempted to strike Naruto but the blonde quickly blocked it.

As the two continued to fight Sakura whispered to Samui and Tenten, "You think Naruto stands a chance against this guy?"

"Well Yagura excels in pole stick combat, and I'm not sure how much Naruto knows how to fight with one." Tenten replied.

"Well, I've occasionally seen Naruto fighting using a kendo stick. He's not half bad, but it's not his specialty." Sasuke explained as they watched Yagura was fighting back even harder while Naruto was barely able to keep up and soon ended up taking a hit in his thigh and rolled onto the ground but managed to get up and used his kendo stick to block a blow from Yagura.

"Man you hit hard." Naruto said as he blocked Yagura who was forcing him backwards.

"Glad you agree it took me hundreds of tries before I could land a hard hit on Kami."

"No kidding?" Naruto asked as the two reached a stalemate.

As Naruto focused on overpowering Yagura he started thinking back to a kendo lesson with his previous master Keno.

_The master and student were having a kendo practice as Keno was about to strike at Naruto at the head. Naruto seeing this raised his kendo stick to block the swing, but was taken by surprise as Keno quickly swung downward at Naruto's leg making him trip and land on his back._

"_You've been learning well Naruto, but you still have much to learn." Keno explained._

"_I don't get it you were going to strike me by the head and you suddenly went for my leg." Naruto said removing his kendo training helmet._

"_One of the key elements in combat Naruto is leading your opponent on, make them think what they believe you would do, and when their defense is down, then you deliver the final blow."_

"_Does it always work?"_

"_Not always if your opponent has a sharp mind, which is why yours must be even sharper." Keno explained._

"_I understand sensei."_

Naruto snapping out of his flashback smirked and he started overpowering Yagura and was soon fighting back with all his might.

Yagura thought, 'Whoa, how'd this kid suddenly get so good? Is this truly what Yugito and Gaara felt when they fought him at his full potential?'

Naruto continued fighting back while Yagura was defending, 'Just gotta fake him out,' Naruto thought as he was prepared to swing his stick at his shoulder. Yagura seeing his was ready to raise his stick to block the strike only for Naruto to quickly bring his stick down to Yagura's legs, 'And strike him when his defense is down!' he tripped Yagura off his feet and landed on his back surprising everyone.

Yagura reached to grab his kendo stick only for Naruto to put his foot on it keeping Yagura from picking it up and aimed his own stick at Yagura's face, "Are we done here?" he asked the tailed beast member.

Yagura in shock from what just happened to him couldn't respond right away. For the first in a long time some novice outside his own team was actually able to best him in his style of street fighting. Finding the right words he smiled, "We are."

Tenten seeing it was over smiled while secretly cheering in her mind announced, "This match is over! Naruto Namikaze is the winner!"

Nagato and Yahiko cheered for their younger cousin while Konan, Samui, Sasuke, and Sakura smiled. Naruto offered Yagura a hand helping him back onto his feet, "Congratulations Naruto, I can see you got guts and heart."

"Thanks Yagura." The two shook hands.

"I'm starting to see why Gaara and Yugito speak more highly of you than Kami does."

"Really what do they say?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell him, it may increase the size of his ego." Sasuke warned him.

"Hey!" Naruto called as Tenten and Samui giggled.

"And as a special thanks for providing me with such an interesting fight I'd like to invite you all here tonight for some barbeque."

"Sounds like a plan, what do you guys think?" Naruto asked his cousins.

"Sounds good." Nagato replied.

"I'm game." Yahiko added.

"Certainly." Konan finished.

"But before that Yagura." Tenten began.

"We'd like you to join us for the rest of the day on the beach." Samui invited him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." Sakura nodded while Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks."

And so Yagura went back to the beach with the group and they were as before having fun. Tenten and Samui were busy burying Naruto in sand while, Konan was flirting with some boys, Nagato was sipping a drink, while Yahiko, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yagura were throwing a frisbee around. When it was nighttime they went back to Yagura's cabin and enjoyed a good barbeque. As got late the headed back to their cabin leaving Yagura to himself.

Yagura watched them leave before pulling out his cellphone and made a call, "Kami, its Yagura. Yes we did. He beat me. I'm not joking he really did. He was quite a deceiver. Make sure to tell the guys and I'll be back in the city by the end of the weekend. Ok bye." He hung up.

That night at Jiraiya's cabin Naruto and Sasuke were kicking it back in their room until they each got a text, "What does yours say?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura wants me to come over to her room, what about yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Tenten wants to know if she and Samui can come over here into our room."

"Well tell them it's no problem, I'm on my way to see Sakura in there room."

"Might I suggest using the balcony, it's a shortcut."

"Thanks Nar." Sasuke said going to the balcony seeing it truly wasn't far from the girl's room's balcony and was able to climb over the railings of the boy's room's balcony and made it onto the girl's one.

Naruto smiled until he heard a light knock at his door. He went to it and opened it gently seeing Tenten and Samui outside. He sighed in relief and allowed them in the room before shutting the door quietly so he wouldn't alert his cousins.

"Evening Naruto." Samui said.

"How're you?" Tenten asked.

"Doing great girls," Naruto answered as he noticed they were both wearing a night robe, "Were you girls planning on heading to bed or something?"

"No we just wanted to come here so we can give you a little something to look at." Tenten answered.

"Well seeing you two in robes is quite a sight." He admitted.

"And that's not even the best part." Samui added.

"You mean?"

Tenten and Samui nodded as they undid the sashes of their robes and flashed Naruto. The blonde boy gasped in excitement as the two were wearing their underwear underneath. Tenten had been wearing a red pair, while Samui was wearing a blue pair.

"Did you think we'd come here naked?" Samui asked.

"Well it wouldn't bee riskier especially if my cousins walked in." Naruto admitted.

"Right, so we decided to settle for a little underwear display." Tenten smirked as she and Samui dropped their robes to the ground.

"Yo-yo ma!" Naruto gasped in excitement.

"Why do you look so surprised, after all you've already seen us like this and in bikinis." Tenten said.

"I know, it's just I never get tired of seeing you two in such a position."

"Well then," Samui began as she and Tenten crawled onto Naruto's bed and up to him, "I think perhaps we should get into this position with you."

"But you must take your shirt off so you can give us something more to look at." Tenten waved a finger at him.

"You got it." Naruto removed his shirt.

"I think your fight with Yagura's put a little more muscle here." Tenten said making her two fingers walk on Naruto's chest flirtingly.

"If it did, then it was worth it." Naruto said as he got comfortable.

"Having defeated three members of the tailed beasts team now, and all you got left is six more. You must be very happy." Samui said as she snuggled up to him.

"Oh I am, this is definitely something to remember by."

"Then let's make it more memorable." Tenten said as she pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

As she did that, Samui clung to his right side pressing her chest into him while rubbing her breasts pleasurably against him. Naruto swapped kissing positions from Tenten to Samui while also feeling up both their tight rears earning moans out of them. They knew eventually the girls and Sasuke would have to return to their respective rooms eventually but for now they were just going to enjoy their time tonight and knew they'd still have the rest of the weekend to have fun just like they had today and that very night.

**(And that's the chapter, sorry to be a tease with such a sensual scene but this is rated T. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm still gathering more comedic ideas and all to use in this so keep on the look out and see you next time. Later.)**


	23. Giantess

**(Welcome back guys and Happy Valentines Day. I'll say it here because as of now Street Fighting Fox has been bumped up to M rating because some of my ideas may end up getting over the T rating. Especially with what idea I have for this chapter. For those of you not allowed to read above the T rating don't read. Those who can… Enjoy.)**

One night in Naruto's room, the boy was lying on his bed looking at his laptop watching giantess vore vids involving anime girls that looked like they came out of the Vocaloid videos. A few days ago Kiba had been discussing about said videos during study hall and Naruto curious about it decided to check it out.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched the giantess girl toy with a small man in various erotic ways, "Oh man I can't believe stuff like this existed. Kami bless you Kiba for mentioning this stuff to me."

"Naruto, are you pulling an all nighter?" Kushina called from outside his room sounding irritated.

"No mom, just getting ready!" Naruto called as he covered his laptop screen afraid of her coming in and see what he was watching.

He quickly saved the vid and closed his laptop up before getting ready for bed. Soon as he was getting into bed still thinking about the video, "Man imagine if I was part of a Giantess vore video, oh that would definitely be something. Oh well too bad giantess' don't exist. Oh well it's a sweet thought." He yawned before crawling into bed and fell asleep.

He slept comfortably until the sun shined on his face making him stir before he awoke with a yawn, "Oh what a night," He said seeing he was already in his clothes and noticed he was standing on something that wasn't his bed but what looked like brown bed covers with white chain designed stripes going vertically and horizontally, "What the?" he jumped up a bit seeing it was indeed bed covers.

"This isn't my bed," he said until he saw the layout of the place was composed of hardwood flooring, and next to the end was a single small dresser with a lamp, "And this isn't even my room." He looked down from the edge of the bed gasping at how long of a drop it looked.

"Whoa," he gasped backing away only to land on his rear before getting back up so he could study himself. When he stopped he realized something, "Somebody tell me HOW I GOT SO SMALL?!" he cried out.

Suddenly he heard a bit of snoring. He froze and slowly turned around and to his utter shock saw a giant Tenten sleeping on the bed in nothing but her red lingerie. "Tenten, but this isn't even her room." He looked back at her seeing her sleeping form and position and blushed.

"Oh man, that is so freakin hot," Naruto panted as he started getting stiff below. He then shook it off remembering, "Ok I am in a strange room, the size of a mouse, and one of my favorite girls is here and in her underwear. I wonder if I should wake her up?" he suggested as he started walking over to her right foot, "Talk about big foot." He chuckled as he took a whiff of it, "Hmm, smells like ivory."

He approached the foot and put a hand on the sole of it, "Wow, it feels so soft, and dainty," He rested his face against it, "Oh yeah," He purred. He started walking along her left side seeing her leg, "Wow her skin feels as smooth as ever at this size too." He ran his small hand up her giant leg. He then saw her legs weren't completely flat on the bed and was able to craw under them making it back on her right side again.

As he got up he reached her right hand that was laying flat on the bed, "Damn her skin feels so flawless." he stroked her thumb.

Suddenly the giant Tenten started stirring in her sleep and rolled over until she slept on her right side facing away from the small Naruto, "Oh man, now I got to go around again. On the other hand, at least I got this awesome view." He gazed at her ass covered by her red panties.

Naruto then saw a crawl space under her belly that looked opened enough for him to slip under. When he did he was looking up at her front side, "That tummy sure looks soft and inviting," he then looked to his left and saw her right breast. He ran up the bed until he reached it, "These things must be as soft as a million pillows." He salivated.

He heard Tenten lightly breathing and Naruto approached her until he stood before her sleeping face, "Tenten, even at this size you're so beautiful," he smiled before reaching out laying a hand on her bottom lip, "They're so soft. I can't take it, I have to kiss her." He reached up planting his small lips onto her big ones and started smooching away.

As he smooched he was unaware of Tenten's eyes opening. She felt something brushing against her lips until her eyes trailed down seeing Naruto kissing her lips. Naruto suddenly seeing her eyes on him ceased his kissing, "Yum, a snack."

"Holy shit!" Naruto cried as he found himself get pulled into the giant girl's mouth. Tenten sat up in bed giggling as Naruto was finally put into her mouth completely.

Inside Naruto looked around as he tried balancing on top of the slippery tongue, "Oh Kami, is she going to eat me?!" Suddenly he was getting tossed around inside her mouth with saliva covering him.

"Delicious." Tenten said as she continued using her tongue to toss Naruto around inside her mouth.

Naruto looked out through her mouth seeing her right hand, "Oh now what?" he asked and was suddenly spat out landing in her hand. He coughed up needing a bit of air as Tenten's saliva dripped off him, "What a ride." He said before standing in the palm looking at Tenten's face.

"Well good morning Naruto, did you like that bit of fun?" Tenten asked.

"I got to admit that was exciting, but Tenten why did I suddenly get so small?" Naruto asked.

Tenten looked confused before answering, "What do you mean, Naruto? You've always been this small."

"I have?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Of course. Just as I've always been your giantess, and you've always been my tiny little man." She continued.

Naruto was as confused as even before thinking, 'Maybe I got teleported to some alternate world in my sleep. Yeah that's it.' He humored himself.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked wondering why he was being so quiet.

"Uh yes, sorry I was just admiring about how hot your goddess of a body looks." Naruto said.

She smiled, "Always with the flattering. This body of mine is a perfect secret weapon to use on you."

"It is?"

"Yes, after all if I wanted I could just as easily crush you in many possible ways. Like breaking you in between my toes." and giving him demonstration she stuck Naruto in between her big toe and index toe.

"The smell of ivory makes only makes this torture enjoyable." Naruto called as he panted and felt a tent forming inside his pants.

"You want something enjoyable?" she asked picking Naruto up by the back of his shirt and holding him up to her face, "How about I squeeze the life out of you with my bazoongas! You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Dear Kami, yes!" Naruto called as he suddenly found himself lowered into her cleavage, "Oh yeah, these things are smooth and soft!"

"They've always been." Tenten giggled as she patted his little head with her finger gently.

Naruto started moving around in her valley getting comfy, "Yeah it feels so cozy in here."

"How about I make it even cozier for you?" Tenten offered as she cupper her breasts together smothering Naruto resting in her cleavage.

"This is super!" Naruto called as he kissed the two mounds pressed into his face.

Tenten giggled as she pulled Naruto out and sat him on the bed, "If you want to enjoy more special fun with me Naruto you're going to have to do some tasks."

"What sort of tasks?" Naruto raised a brow wondering what he could do at such a small height.

"First, I want you to give me a foot massage with your lips." She said placing her feet out in front of him.

Naruto looked at the two feet with wide eyes as he thought, 'This is even better than the video,' he spoke up, "As you wish Tenten."

"Always so obedient," Tenten giggled. Naruto started kissing the sole of her right foot all around it as she moaned, "Oh yes, that's perfect. You're so natural my little Naruto."

"I live to serve you my goddess." Naruto played along for fun. Soon he started kissing her toes resulting in him getting more aroused than he was at the beginning.

"That's a good job Naruto, but I still have more for you to do."

"Tell me and I'll try."

Tenten laid down on her chest and unhooked her bra, "Come on my back and give it a bit of rubbing too."

Naruto climbed onto her leg and walked across it like it was a bridge before he made it to her ass, 'This is so great, I could never do this kind of stuff with her at normal size. I have got to be the luckiest bastard in the world.' He thought before reaching her back. He started rubbing it with his small hands as Tenten moaned.

"Hmm, that's the spot Naruto. That's the spot right there."

Naruto then started kissing all over her back while thinking, 'The more I please her the better I get into graces with her.' He then got up and walked to her neck, "Maybe I can give her neck a good massage and loosen her up." He said to himself as he did so earning more pleasurable moans out of her.

"Naruto, be a sweetheart and give my ass some love?" Tenten asked.

"Right away baby," Naruto said as he went back to her ass, 'Now she's letting me rub her perfect ass. I don't think I wanna leave this place.' He thought before he started massaging her ass through her panties.

"That feels so good Naruto, you always know where to get me when you do this," Tenten moaned, "Now come and help me hook my bra back up. Then I think I'll give you a reward."

Naruto hearing the word reward perked up and ran onto her back and pulled over the two hooks of her bra and managed to click them together, "Done Tenten, but before you give me that reward, you mind if I lay on your tight ass for a bit?"

"For what you did for me, absolutely." She replied.

"Arigato." Naruto said going back to her ass and laid on top of it feeling the soft fabric of her panties against his body.

"You're welcome my little Naruto," She giggled. After enjoying his laying on her ass Tenten picked Naruto up into her palm and brought him up to her face, "Now then, are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes please," He answered and was suddenly brought up to her lips where his whole face was being crushed into her lips making it the best kiss ever, 'Heaven, I'm in heaven.' He thought.

Soon she removed her lips from his face and spoke, "I trust your reward was satisfactory?"

"You bet it was."

"I'm glad to see you pleased after all you do for me, you deserve the best rewards." She said.

'If I never get back to my own world, I could get used to this place.' Naruto thought until he heard a knock at the door.

"Tenten, you in there?" a familiar females voice asked form outside the room.

"Yeah Samui, come in." she replied.

Entering the room was Samui also considered a giantess. One look at her and her larger melons make Naruto's twig go crazy, "Well hello, Naruto." Samui said moving her face down to Naruto's level.

"Hi to you to, Samui." Naruto replied as he was sweating from how arousing her giant form was to him.

"Time to get my welcome kiss." Samui said moving her lips forward crashing them into Naruto's face. When she pulled back his whole face was covered in moist.

"Damn." Naruto panted.

Samui noticing Tenten's state of dress let out a pout, "Did you already have him pleasure you?"

"Yeah, sorry but I couldn't wait." Tenten replied with a sheepish smile.

"Well better late than never," Samui said as she started undressing. As she did Naruto's wide eyes couldn't take their focus of the disrobing Samui until she stood in her blue lingerie before crawling onto the bed. Samui smirked before gripping the back of Naruto's shirt and holding her above her open mouth, "Ready to dive Naruto?"

"Ready!" Naruto called as he was slowly lowered into her mouth and like his situation with Tenten he was being tossed around inside Samui's mouth, "This is awesome!" he cried from inside her mouth before he was spat into her hand.

"How was that, Naruto?" Samui asked.

"I loved it."

"I'm pleased to hear that, now then be a little sweetie and give my body some loving," She said as she laid on the bed face down on her chest. Naruto looked up at Tenten who nodded signaling he shouldn't keep her waiting. So he climbed on top of her back and gave it a good rub and a few kisses the same way he did Tenten, "Mmm, that's beautiful, Naruto."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Samui." Naruto said as he went up to her neck and started massaging it earning more lustful moans out of his second giantess lover.

"If you give my ass a little massage Naruto, I'll give you a very deserving reward." Samui purred.

"I'm all over it!" Naruto said as he went to her ass and rubbed it through the fabric of her panties and thought, 'Hers feels even tighter than Tenten's. I could do this every day.'

After getting her ass rubbed Samui waited till Naruto slid off her and picked him up into her hand, "Alright Naruto, this is part one of your reward." She planted her lips onto Naruto's face giving him a hot giantess kiss which he returned as his whole face got covered by her soft lips.

"Not bad at all." Naruto smiled amorously.

"And that's not even all of it." Samui said with a smirk as she slowly lowered him into the voluptuous paradise that was her breasts.

Naruto felt his hormones go crazy as he was smushed in the valley of her boobs, "Sweet Baby of Life this is soft!"

"Get cozy Naruto, because this is going to be fun." Samui said as she cupped her contained breasts and started squashing Naruto around in them as the two sides of soft flesh were pressing into his whole body making his face turned from over excitement.

'I could die from all this arousing.' He thought as he began kissing her breasts with his tiny lips.

Samui giggled at the feeling of his small lips kissing the inside of her cleavage as she continued toying with Naruto nestled inside them. Soon Samui stopped the squashing letting him take in some air. Tenten smirked as she reached into her friend's cleavage and pulled the tiny Naruto out of them.

"Now that Samui is relaxed, we can move onto our next level of enjoyment." Tenten said nuzzling his little body against her nose.

"Next level?" he asked in surprise that there was more.

Tenten and Samui nodded as they carried Naruto into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Naruto stood on top of a sink noticing the bathroom looked like it was the kind found in a five star hotel's room. It had marble flooring, along with a huge whirlpool tub, a toilet with a cushioned seat cover; the sink had a vanity mirror above, and a huge shower stall.

"Classy." Naruto admitted about the décor until he gasped seeing Tenten and Samui slipping out of their bras and underwear in front of him as he watched their very little clothing drop to the floor. He looked up seeing his two beauties stark naked, and them being giantess' only made them all the more arousing and beautiful, "Hot central!" he got a nosebleed.

Samui moved a tissue to him, "Naruto, wipe your nosebleed."

"Uh, right." Naruto said using the giant tissue to clean his nose.

Tenten giggled as she went to the tub and started filling it up with water, "Well go on Naruto, you can't take a bath in your clothes can you?" she asked.

"No way." Naruto replied as he started losing his clothing as well until he was in the buff as well.

Samui placed her hand on the sink counter as Naruto climbed onto it as the giantess buxom blonde brought him over to the tub as the two girls slid into the bubbling water As they relaxed in it Samui lowered her hand into the water a bit so Naruto would enjoy the water as well. Her hand wasn't deep enough for Naruto to drift off into the water or sink in it.

"How's the water, Naruto?" Tenten asked as she did a bath kick.

"Extremely relaxing." He answered while enjoying the bath.

"We're glad to see you relaxed, after all you do so much for us it's only right we make sure you are happy as well as we are." Samui replied.

Naruto tilted his head before Tenten spoke, "We love you Naruto even if you are smaller than us."

Naruto smiled, "I love you girls too."

Tenten smiled as she picked Naruto up into her hand and brought him up to her lips giving him another giantess kiss. She then turned Naruto so he was facing Samui who gave him a kiss as well. Naruto blushed and suddenly found Samui poking her index finger into his stomach tickling it and Naruto started to laugh.

"Samui, please!" Naruto chuckled as he was tickled.

"But you're so easy to tickle, Naruto." Samui said as she continued tickling him.

Tenten not wanting to be left out used her index finger doing the same to Naruto's back making him laugh even harder, "Tenten, not you too!" Suddenly he was unable to control himself and ended up losing balance and ended up slipping off Tenten's hand and fell all the way into the bubbling water.

He held his breath under the water while looking up seeing Samui and Tenten looking horrified as they tried reaching downward into the water but they were suddenly looking further and further away through Naruto's perspective until he could no longer see above the water and was suddenly pulled into some kind of whirlpool. He was spinning around and around out of control as he saw he was flying right for the bottom until THUD!

"Ow!" Naruto groaned as he lifted his head up seeing he was back in his own room and on the floor, wearing his pajamas, under the covers he pulled down out of the bed with him, and most importantly was his regular size again, "Hey I'm back… Now that was one hell of a dream." He said to himself before groaning from falling out of the bed.

He stood up and gasped remembering what it was like being bigger, "Whoa, feels weird now that I've experienced what it was like being smaller than a mouse. That's one dream I sure as hell won't ever forget."

Later that day he had met up with Tenten and Samui at the coffee shop, and sat in a booth, "Girls, you would not believe this dream I had last night."

"That's funny, I had a dream too." Tenten replied.

"So did I." Samui added.

Naruto did a double take seeing he wasn't the only one with a dream to tell, "Well I was asleep and I woke up in another room the size of a mouse, and you two were in it and were giant sized," he began as both of them looked surprised for more than one reason, "You both had me do very pleasurable things to you as you both did to me."

"Oh Kami, Naruto I had that dream too!" Tenten gasped.

"So did I!" Samui added.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I dreamed you were small and I was toying with you very erotically." Tenten explained.

"And when we went to take a bath together you ended up falling into the water. We were worried you drowned." Samui finished.

Naruto looked back and forth between them before asking, "You two didn't fall out of bed did you?"

"No." they answered simultaneously.

"Weird." Naruto said in shock.

"Although I do admit, that was a very hot dream." The bun haired girl admitted.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever had such an exciting dream before." Samui added.

"Hey guys!" a female voice called as Sakura and Sasuke approached.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura, what's shakin?" Naruto asked.

"Morning to you Naruto, listen could you join me in the mens room for a minute. I need to talk to you." Sasuke explained.

"Sure ok." Naruto replied feeling curious as he followed Sasuke for the mens room while Sakura sat down to join the girls.

"Girls have I got something to tell you, but promise not to tell Sasuke ok?" Sakura asked.

"Ok." Samui said.

Inside the mens room Sasuke and Naruto currently being the only ones in there so far had some privacy, "Ok Sasuke what's up?"

"Ok get this, I had a dream last night I was microscopic and Sakura was enormous," Sasuke began as Naruto finished.

"So you and she had a giantess vore moment?"

"How did you?" Sasuke was utterly shocked that he finished it for him.

"Because my friend, I had the same thing involving Tenten and Samui." The blonde answered his friend.

Back with the girls, "You what?" the brunette and blonde gasped.

"That's right, Sasuke was so cute as a tiny man. The stuff I had him do to me and what I did to him. I didn't want it to end." Sakura explained dreamily.

"Well get this, we had one as well with Naruto along with both of us being in it and even Naruto had the same dream as well." Tenten explained.

"What?" the Pinkette gasped.

Back in the mens room Sasuke was shocked having just been told by Naruto the dream he had, "So you drowned in the tub before waking up?"

"Yeah, what about you did something happen in yours?"

"Actually I fell into the toilet." Sasuke said glancing away in embarrassment.

Naruto eyes widened, "There nothing in there was there?"

"No, thank kami." Sasuke shuddered.

"It's weird I think I had that dream because I was watching the giantess vore vids Kiba wanted me to watch." The blonde explained.

"I watched those vids to last night," Sasuke replied, "Why would we have such dreams and our girls have the exact same dream?"

"Maybe the vids are magical." Naruto began talking all mythic like while waving his hands like he was casting voodoo, "Maybe whoever watches them will suffer a fantasy involving them and those closest to them…" Sasuke was drawn thinking he was onto something until Naruto called, "Boo!"

Sasuke jumped back in fright while Naruto chuckled, "Gotcha!"

"That is so not funny, Naruto!" Sasuke shot back.

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" Naruto chuckled hysterically.

Sasuke calmed himself, "I hope I never have a dream like that again."

"Oh don't be a spoiled sport; I hope I continue to have dreams like that." Naruto chuckled as the two left the mens room to meet back up with the girls.

**(And that's the chapter. Honestly Giantess vids can be quite entertaining to some. Even though my fic is now upped to M rating doesn't mean every chapters going to be filled with moments like in this chapter. Well enjoy and Happy Valentines day.)**


	24. Mangacon

**(Hi guys been a number of months since I updated I know, but when you got a lot of other popular Naruto fics you tend to focus more on others. I still am writing this however except its harder getting inspiration for this than it is for my other Naruto fics. Well enjoy the chapter I have planned.)**

It was one afternoon at the Namikaze household, Naruto was at his laptop looking up stuff until he smirked, "Yes, this is perfect," He closed his laptop and put it in his backpack. He grabbed his skateboard and headed for the door, "Going out mom, be right back!" he jumped on his board and rolled off.

He skateboarded through the city before stopping in front of Tenten's home. He got off his board and called up, "Hey Tenten, you home?"

Tenten's bedroom window opened up and the girl peeked her head out, "Naruto, hi!"

"Listen I gotta talk to you can I come up?" Naruto called up to her.

"Sure, be right down." Tenten said as she pulled her head back into her room and went to the door letting him in.

"Thanks." He said as he went inside and with the bun haired girl to her room.

"So what's up?" the girls asked while lying face down on her chest atop her bed with her legs sticking upward.

"Well I discovered something that I'm sure you're going to want to know about." Naruto said as he took his laptop out of his backpack. He opened it up and showed her what he was looking at earlier.

Tenten looked seeing it was a website to an event known as Mangacon that would be taking place this weekend at the Komodo plaza, "I've heard about this Mangacon is supposed to be held close to here this year."

"I know, and I've decided to take you with me to it." Naruto smirked.

"What really?" Tenten gasped feeling lost for words.

"Oh yeah, just imagine me and you a whole weekend there."

"Such an opportunity comes once in a lifetime." Tenten realized.

"Exactly. So what do you say wanna come?"

"Damn right I wanna!" Tenten answered in excitement, "There's so much to do there, the people and fans we could meet," she gasped, "We should cosplay."

"Sounds cool, but as what?" Naruto asked.

"Well we got a whole lot to choose from after all, but we'll come up with something." She replied.

"Yeah, and with a whole week to figure it out, something's bound to come up." Naruto added.

Tenten nodded and smirked seductively, "Well Naruto since you came all the way here why don't you and I have some quality time?" she batted her beautiful eyes at him.

"Always quick to jump the gun aren't you, Tenten?" Naruto smirked back at her.

"When Samui isn't around I always take my chances with you." Tenten said as she pressed herself into his chest.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course." And suddenly Tenten glomped him making him lay back on her bed as they proceeded to make out.

As the week went on, Naruto and Tenten after getting permission from their parents to attend Mangacon the weekend spent some time after school looking up classic animes, manga, and videogames to determine what to cosplay as. When they decided they managed to piece together their outfits using spare clothes and outfits they received from others over the years.

Then it was Friday morning, Naruto had driven himself and Tenten to the Komodo Plaza. When they stepped into the lobby they were already in cosplay. Naruto and Tenten were dressed as Ken Masters and Chun-Li the characters of Street Fighter.

Naruto and Tenten watched as other cosplayers were walking through the hotel heading for registration, "All ready for this, Tenten?"

"You bet I am." Tenten answered as the two started walking while following the crowd.

Naruto glanced at Tenten and spoke, "Once again Tenten, you are looking great."

"You really think so?" Tenten asked looking at him.

"Cross my heart you do, just like the day I met ya." Naruto assured his words.

"You look great too, Naruto." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. You really pull that look off, especially since you got the right rack size for it." He smirked.

"Oh you." Tenten giggled.

They reached the registration table and signed in for their reservations. Once they acquired their Mangacon I.D's they went up the stairs and arrived at the sight of the con itself.

It had everything they envisioned a con to look like. There were banners hanging, posters on the walls, booths, stands, activities, fans, and cosplayers alike swarming the place.

"Wow." They gasped.

"This must be what heaven is like." Naruto said in nostalgia.

"Well come on Naruto let's go check the place out." Tenten suggested as the two started walking. As they walked Naruto using his digital camera started taking pictures of cosplayers right from left who in return got pictures of him and Tenten.

Naruto and Tenten were looking through the digital camera seeing all the pictures they've taken so far, "Oh man these are definitely going in my album." Naruto said as he looked at a picture taken of himself and Tenten. It showed Naruto holding Tenten by the waist as she playfully cupped his chin while raising one leg up in the air.

"That is definitely something worth keeping." Tenten said looking at the picture.

Tenten looked and saw seeing multiple stands set up selling merchandise from authentic to handmade decorations. Naruto went over checking out various DVDs, CDs, action figures, posters, comics, key chains, hats, masks, and all kinds of anime/manga stuff.

"I'm definitely getting this." Tenten said as she got a mini figurine of a Chinese warrior woman.

"Hey Tenten look!" Naruto said as he spun around showing her he was wearing a skull looking mask making him look like a Shinigami, "What do you think?"

"A giant improvement on your face." Tenten teased.

"Oh har-har," Naruto laughed sarcastically as he removed the mask. Tenten then looked over at a weapons stand and approached seeing a sword in a black sheath on a rack, "Whoa. It's a replica of the Black Dragon Fang used by Sword Master Hamashiro in the movie Swordsman of Dragon Fire Mountain."

"I see you know your weaponry." The stand seller said.

"I happen to know a great deal about weapons ranging back many centuries ago." Tenten admitted.

"Something like this must cost a fortune." Naruto said while admiring the sword.

"And it does." The seller replied.

Tenten looked down at the sword and spoke to it, "You will be mine. Oh yes. One day you will be mine."

"Come on Tenten." Naruto said escorting her off.

So the couple continued exploring the convention, popping in on various panels of certain special guests from voice actors to ancient weapon specialists. They would also stop and converse with other fans complimenting them on their outfits. They then stopped by a photographer who was taking actual pictures of cosplayers by a backdrop. They offered to pose for some pictures and were promised to get some shots of them delivered by mail once they were developed.

Later the two were sitting by the snack bar having some lunch, "Oh man, Naruto aside from the beach and our street fights this has to be one of the greatest times I've ever had with you."

"I feel the same way." Naruto agreed.

"I mean I loved they way you karaoke. You got the voice of a God." Tenten complimented him.

"Well it's complimented by the beauty of your own voice." He replied making her giggle.

"Don't forget we got the Cosplay Catwalk and the Rave tonight." Tenten reminded him.

"Yeah, and what luck Street Cred is playing. It's been awhile since we've seen them." Naruto added.

"Yeah and just think tonight it's going to be just you and me, in a hotel room with no supervision." Tenten smirked.

Naruto catching on smirked back, "I can't wait for tonight."

Tenten looked at her watch, "Well the Cosplay Catwalk is still an hour later so let's continue with checking this place out."

"I hear there's a screening of select animes downstairs, let's see what they got playing right now." Naruto suggested.

"Lead the way, big boy." Tenten ordered as he did so.

About an hour later, inside a larger room where a stage was set up, cosplayers of all sorts were walking around on a catwalk displaying their costumes ranging from all sorts of animes and sentais. Behind the curtain were the two who watched others go on when they were called.

"Wow so many life-like costumes. These guys really know how to put stuff together." Tenten admired.

"The competition sure looks tough." Naruto noted.

"Maybe, but let's go out there and have a good time." Tenten said and he nodded.

"Coming up next for the first time here at Mangacon the Street Fighters themselves Ken Masters and Chun-Li cosplayed by Naruto and Tenten!"

"That's us Tenten. Let's go!" Naruto said as the two walked out form behind the curtain and started showing off for the crowd doing all kinds of poses and forms the characters they were cosplaying as would do.

They continued showing off for the crowds and judges as fans took pictures of them. The announcer spoke, "Yes, aren't they beautiful? Work that stuff Street Fighters! Give them a big round of applause!" so the fans applauded as the couple went back stage.

"We were a hit!" Tenten gasped.

"They really loved us!" Naruto cheered and pulled Tenten into a kiss.

After a few more cosplayers went out the judges were ready to tally up their votes. Once they were all tallied the announcer went back to the stage, "Well folks the votes are in, and within seconds we will find out this years winner in Magancon's Cosplay Catwalk contest!"

"Oh this is it." Naruto said in anticipation.

"And the first place in the contest goes to…" The announcer pulled a slip of paper out of an envelope and announced, "Naruto and Tenten as Ken Masters and Chun-Li!"

The fans roared with applause and upon hearing their names announced, Naruto and Tenten ran out onto the stage waving their hands to the crowd. The announced presented them with a trophy, "Here you go you two. Congratulations."

"Arigato everyone," Naruto began, "This truly was an honor."

"And we couldn't have pulled it off without each other." Tenten said as the two hugged earning awe's out of the fans.

That night inside another room was the Rave, where a DJ was playing remixes, along with Street Cred adding their own music to the mix, while lights were flashing around as the con-goers were dancing and partying. Even Naruto and Tenten were busting the moves out like true party goers.

"This is just like the Block Party, remember?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"How could I forget? We made a lot of memories that night." She replied as she continued dancing.

"Yeah shake that thing baby!" Naruto cheered as Tenten was shaking it up.

After the party Naruto and Tenten were in their one bed hotel room relaxing, "I tell you Naruto, this was the best fun I've ever had."

"The best you've had so far, because we still got a whole weekend of fun left." Naruto reminded her.

"Yeah. What could possibly make this night any better?" she asked until the buzzer of their room beeped.

"Pizza!" they cheered as they opened the door to their room seeing a pizza guy.

"Here you go you two." He gave Tenten the box as Naruto paid him.

"Here you go my man, thanks for your trouble."

"Nice tip, thanks a lot." The pizza guy said taking his leave.

Tenten put the box down on the bed and opened it, "Give a moment to reflect, Tenten." Naruto said as the two took a whiff of the delicious meal and started eating.

Soon they were finished and Tenten got up, "Where you going?" the blonde asked his girl.

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Well have fun." He answered.

"And you're going to join me Naruto."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Sweet."

"But don't come in until I say so." She waved a finger at him and he nodded before she closed the bathroom door.

Naruto waited in anticipation until he heard her voice from inside the bathroom, "You can come in now, Naruto."

Naruto got up from the bed and opened the door of the bathroom to see Tenten standing before a whirlpool in a bathrobe. She smiled as she turned around so her back was facing Naruto. She undid the sash of her robe and slipped the top half off her exposing her bare back to Naruto making his eyes widen. She then dropped it to the floor exposing her hot rear making his hands tremble. She then stepped into the bubbling water and sat in it before looking at Naruto.

"Come in Naruto." She finger motioned him to join her.

So Naruto undid his cosplay costume before he was in the buff and sat himself into the water opposite of Tenten, "May I wash you up Tenten?" he asked.

"Do with me as you please my man." Tenten answered as he leaned over and took a bar of soap and began running it on her upper body as she moaned in delight.

"Lift your right leg up, Tenten," Naruto instructed as she did so lifting her right leg up and out of the water. Naruto started running the soap along her smooth and athletic leg before washing it off, "Your left one now." So Tenten lifted her left one and he did the same to it.

After both of them washed each other up they sat in the whirlpool enjoying themselves, "Once again arigato for inviting me here, Naruto." Tenten thanked him.

"No problem, we should do this again next year." He said.

"And we'll bring Samui as well. I'm sure she'd look sexy in cosplay wouldn't she." Tenten tempted him making him blush.

"She sure would." He admitted.

"Well we'll wait till next year. For now it's just me and you." She purred into his ear.

"Come here you." Naruto said pulling her into a kiss which she returned while wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist in the water.

**(And that's the chapter. Once again I have not forgotten about this at all, just needed some inspiration. I don't own the characters Ken Masters or Chun-Li as they're owned by Street Fighter. I chose those two for Naruto and Tenten to cosplay as because I see a lot of fanart depicting the two as those characters and in a way Naruto is like Ken who both love testing their strengths and want to become stronger. Don't miss next time where Naruto meets a busty female street fighter who challenges him and if he wins she'll voluntarily become his girlfriend (Wink). If he loses then he becomes her servant. See you next time.)**


	25. Amazon Queen

**(Hi guys I'm back. And I got a new chapter ready for you.)**

One Friday after school, Naruto and Sasuke left the building and were talking, "So what have you got planned for this weekend, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he ate some pocky.

"I think I'm gonna catch up on my fave TV show; Sentai Devil's Majesty," Sasuke began, "The next season is available for viewing. And since I'm behind in it due to school work now's the better time to catch up. What about you?"

"Well I'm planning on taking it easy," Naruto answered, "Compared to schoolwork and street fight challenges right from left I am pooped."

"That's surprising." Sasuke replied stoically.

"Hey while trying to aim to be part of the tailed beast team I still have to fight as many other opponents as I can to prep me up for my next encounter with their next member." The blonde reminded him until they heard a commotion coming from up ahead. They looked seeing a group of guys gathered around something, "What's going on?"

"No idea." Sasuke answered as they went to get a look.

They saw it was a street fight challenge, between a boy their age and a girl about their age as well. The girl fighting had fair-skin, green eyes, waist-length black hair in a hime-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands that framed her face. What was the most noticeable feature about the girl was that she had a curvaceous frame and large bust like Samui's. Her outfit included sneakers, gray biker shorts, and a black tight fitting top that exposed her navel and allowed a good amount of cleavage to peak out. The boys surrounding the two fighters were rooting for the girl, mostly because of how hot she looked which Naruto wasn't denying mentally.

Suddenly the girl tripped her opponent off his feet and landed on the ground with her putting her foot on his chest while looking down at him, "Yield." She ordered.

The boy sighed, "I give."

The crowd of boys cheered at the girl's victory while Naruto and Sasuke stood in surprise, "Wow she's good." Naruto gasped.

"No kidding." Sasuke admitted.

Shizuka looked until she spotted Naruto and Sasuke, and pointed in their direction, "You!" The boys did a double take before pointing at themselves before pointing at each other wondering who she was addressing, "The blonde." She cleared their confusion.

"Me?" Naruto asked curiously as she approached until she was face to face with him, while the boys surrounding her were confused as to why she'd talk to him out of all of them.

"Are you Naruto Namikaze the Nine Tailed Fox fighter?" she inquired.

"That depends, who wants to know?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I do," She answered, "My name is Shizuka Nadeshiko, but in the street fighting world they call me the Amazon Queen."

"The Amazon Queen?" Naruto asked curiously as she nodded.

"Yes. I've heard about all your exploits in the street fighting world. You're quite the talk of the town." She noted.

"Well you know some things can be exaggerated." Naruto chuckled modestly.

"Well I believe them," she replied, "Just as I believe you could be the worthy opponent I am looking for."

"Looking for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Correct. I wish to have a match with you, Naruto." She requested.

"A match with me?" Naruto asked before smirking, "Neat."

"However I have some terms for you in our fight." She injected.

"Terms?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"What kind of terms?" Naruto wondered.

"Well if you win I will humbly become your girlfriend." She began followed by an awkward pause from everyone around them.

Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing, "Become my girlfriend?! Oh you sure have quite a sense of humor, Shizuka," he continued laughing until he saw her eyes remained squinted at him showing no sign of joking, "Wait you're serious?"

"Does she look like she's joking?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"I am serious about that terms Naruto, and more serious about my next term," Shizuka continued, "If I win our match, you will become my servant until I decide for you to be released."

"Servant?!" Naruto shouted, "You mean the kind you order around and force into labor like they do in Egypt or servant camps?" he trembled with visions of himself with his neck in a shackle connected by a chain link while Shizuka was towering over him by making him do harsh labor.

"Nothing like that," she broke him out of his horrifying fantasy, "By servant I merely require you to be at my side when needed to assist me in some matters."

"What kind of matters?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"That will be revealed when the match is over and I win." She answered.

"Well when do we start?" Naruto inquired out of her.

"We will meet at the old basketball court on Chiaki Sunday afternoon sharp," she instructed, "I trust you will be there?"

Naruto was wrapped in thought, for this had to be one of the strangest matches he was challenged into. The terms to his match wasn't like anything he ever expected in his wildest dreams, especially when facing a female opponent, "I… I accept your terms." He answered as Shizuka's entourage of fanboys gasped while Sasuke was shocked.

"Good, I'll see you on Sunday, Naruto." She smirked seductively before walking off, followed by her pack of devoted fans.

Naruto watched as the busty girl left, until Sasuke walked to his side, "Naruto you've made some bizarre and stupid choices in your life, but this tops it all!"

Naruto turned to him, "Well I'm not gonna turn down a fight Sasuke, how would that reflect my reputation?"

"But to agree to such terms?" the Uchiha continued to lecture him.

"I know!" Naruto shouted, "I don't know what came over me to accept those terms. There's something about that girl that lured me into going along with her terms."

"She's called the Amazon Queen not the Siren Queen." Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah I know." Naruto sighed.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked curiously about what he's going to do next.

"Meet up with her on Sunday of course."

"And how do you think Tenten and Samui are going to react to this?" Sasuke crossed his arms amusingly.

Naruto cringed, "Well maybe they'll take it well." Soon enough he was wrong.

Outside Hiro's coffee shop, a collective cry of Tenten and Samui was heard, "WHHHAAAAATTTTT?!"

Inside the coffee shop, Tenten and Samui were on one side of a booth with their hands on the table leaning over to Naruto who was cowering before them on the other side. Both girls had a look of irritation and dread on their faces, "Yeah they took it well." He said to himself.

The two girls sat back down and looked at him still in disbelief, "I can't believe you agreed to such terms." Samui said coldly.

"And to the Amazon Queen to boot." Tenten added sounding just as cold.

"I know I fudged up with my answer, but if I turn down a fight and to her I'd make both of us look bad in the street fighting world." He pleaded for them to understand.

The girls sighed, "And what do you plan to do if you win, do you really intend to make her your girlfriend?" Samui asked with narrowed eyes.

"No I have a plan on how settle things when I win." Naruto injected.

"That is if you win." Tenten warned him.

"Tenten, you're putting doubt on me?" Naruto asked feeling betrayed.

"I'm warning you," she corrected him, "Aside from the tailed beast members, Shizuka the Amazon Queen is a heavy player. She's never lost a match."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"Well it's too late for you to back out now, so I hope you have a plan." Samui added.

"Yes, but I need you girls to help get me prepared for my match Sunday." Naruto pleaded with him.

The girls looked amused before Tenten looked to Samui and smirked, "What do you think, Samui? Should we help our dear loveable Naruto prepare for his match against a girl who poses as a threat to him and our relationship with him, which he brought upon himself?"

Samui looked to Naruto who looked ready to plead for his life until she smirked back, "Well I suppose we can lend him a hand or two," Naruto's uneasiness softened, "However if you lose, we will break your arms and your legs so hard they'll never recover." She warned him.

Naruto went back to being scared, but had to stay strong, "Yes I understand. And I won't lose. I promise."

"We'll hold you to it," Tenten answered, "So when do we begin?"

"We should get started immediately," Naruto suggested, "If I want to fight for my freedom in this brawl I need to be at the top of my game."

Samui smirked with Tenten, "Then let's get started."

So throughout Saturday Naruto was training along side both Tenten and Samui to get him in perfect shape for his match against Shizuka, along with reading up on her profile to see the kind of fighting style she excelled in. Soon it was Sunday, and Naruto along with Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui were heading for the destination where Naruto and Shizuka's match would be held. When they arrived they saw the bleachers were filled with Shizuka's entourage, as the girl herself was in the center of the court.

Naruto approached as Shizuka spoke, "I'm glad to see you could make it," she noticed the two girls at his side, "And who are these two?"

"Shizuka these are my girls Tenten and Samui." He nervously introduced them.

"I see," Shizuka noted, "I hope you won't mind when Naruto becomes my servant after I win."

"Don't be so sure missy." Tenten answered while squinting her eyes.

"We know Naruto can win." Samui added giving Naruto a confidence boost.

"We'll see." Shizuka answered with a scowl, before the girls and Sasuke went to the bleachers as one of the Amazon Queen's faithful fan boys went to the center of the court.

"Today's match will be between Naruto Namikaze the Nine tailed Fox and Shizuka the Amazon Queen. The rules are simple the first one to give loses. If both fighters are ready, you may begin!" he announced.

And so Naruto and Shizuka started off engaging in basic hand to hand combat, with each one intercepting their opponents move. The boys were cheering Shizuka on, while Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui were trying to cheer louder for Naruto. Naruto meanwhile was thinking to himself as he defended himself from Shizuka's strikes, 'She's fast and strong, just like Tenten.'

As Shizuka was fighting and deflecting Naruto's moves she thought as well, 'He definitely lives up to his expectations. This really won't be cakewalk.'

Shizuka managed to trip Naruto off his feet making him land on the ground. Before she could put her foot to his stomach, he rolled aside and got back to his feet, "Sorry but that move won't work on me."

"Clearly, I should expect simple moves wouldn't take you down." Shizuka noted as they continued fighting hand to hand.

"I can't believe he's lasting this long against Shizuka." One of the boys gasped.

"Looks like he's got more skill than we thought." Another said.

"Still there's no way this doucher can beat our Shizuka." A third noted.

"Hey shut up!" Tenten called pulling their attention towards her, "Don't sell Naruto short."

"She's right, he doesn't go down easily." Samui added.

"And that's a fact proven multiple times." Sasuke finished.

Naruto and Shizuka were still holding their own against each other as Shizuka spun kicked Naruto who caught her leg. Shizuka tried to get her leg free by doing another spin kick with her free one, but Naruto leaned back avoiding the attack and dragged Shizuka to the ground with her. Suddenly the boys gasped in shock, while Tenten and Samui gawked, and Sasuke face palmed. Naruto groaned when he realized he was on top of Shizuka, 'I got her pinned down,' he thought proudly until he felt something in his palm, 'What is this in my hand? It's so soft and squishy,' he squeezed it and heard Shizuka moan. He looked seeing he was groping her left breast. He started sweating before jumping off her, "Oh kami I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

Shizuka came back to her senses and got up looking at him with a blush, "You… laid your hand on me." She trembled.

"Yes I know, but I didn't do that on purpose!" Naruto pleaded with her to not think he was perverted.

Shizuka raised a hand signaling him to stop, "Let's continue." She answered before she fought him again even harder than before, while Naruto was guarding himself as if his life depended on it.

'Oh man, she's pissed. What do I do now?' he thought as he defended himself, 'Calm down Naruto, think this through. You can do this!' he started taking the fight to Shizuka as the girl started defending herself now.

"Finally he's on the offense." Sasuke smirked that his friend was getting his head back in the game.

As the fight progressed Shizuka was starting to get tired, 'I've never faced an opponent who could hold out against me this long before.' She thought.

'I have to hold out a little more, and… Now!' he thought as he maneuvered behind Shizuka and restrained her arms. Shizuka struggled to break Naruto's hold on her, but he wasn't giving her any chances to break out of his grip, "You won't be breaking out my grip Amazon Queen!" he struggled to keep her restrained.

Shizuka struggled but was losing strength before sighing, "I can't. So I surrender."

"Hm?" Naruto raised a brow as the fan boys were in utter shock.

"I surrender to you Naruto Namikaze." Shizuka declared before motioning to the one acting as ref to call the match.

"Shizuka Nadeshiko has declared forfeit. Naruto Namikaze is the winner!" he announced.

"Shizuka lost." One of the boys gasped.

"There's no way." Another gasped in equal shock.

Suddenly the fan boys started bawling up a storm while Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui looked annoyed, "Let's never act like that when Naruto loses a match." Samui said to Tenten.

"Agreed." The bun haired girl replied.

So Naruto released Shizuka as she turned to face him, "The victory is yours Naruto. I commend you."

"Well thanks, but truth be told I thought I was going to lose." He admitted.

"Well you didn't and as part of the terms I will humbly become your girlfriend." She took his hand into her own making him blush. But one look at Tenten and Samui and he remembered.

"Shizuka listen. I understand your promise to that, but I can't accept that offer."

"What?" she gasped, "Do you not like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you believe me I'd be insane if I didn't admit you are lovely and a strong street fighter," Naruto began but had to continue before the girls got too irked, "But Tenten and Samui are the girls for me, and you shouldn't have to decide your boyfriend based off the results of a street fight. It wouldn't be fair to the one you choose or yourself."

"Naruto." She gasped.

"I'm sure the right one is out there for you, you just have to look harder." He encouraged her.

Shizuka let his words process before her lips turned into a smile, "I thank you for your humble words of wisdom, Naruto. And I will follow them."

"Good." Naruto smiled until he felt the girl cup his face and peck him on the cheek making him blush once again and irked Tenten and Samui.

She spoke, "I hope one day we can meet again, and not in a street fight."

"That would be nice." He admitted while trying not to sound too excited.

She smiled and turned to her entourage and ordered them, "Pack it in boys, we're done here." Following her word the fan boys followed her off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he went over to him, "Are you ok?"

"Never better, Sasuke."

"You scared me there, I actually thought you were going to lose." Sasuke said in relief.

"And what, become a servant? Not on your life." Naruto chuckled until he saw Tenten and Samui approach, "Hey girls I won, and I guess I won't be taking her up on her promise after all. Isn't that great?" he saw they looked at him firmly.

"Naruto." Tenten began firmly.

"Come with us." Samui ordered as the girls grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him off.

"Wait what're you doing, where are you taking me?" he cried, "Sasuke help!"

"Sorry Naruto, but you know I don't like coming in between scorned women." Sasuke replied as he headed off.

So Tenten and Samui dragged Naruto behind one of the bleachers and pushed him against it, "What're you going to do?" he trembled in fright.

"While we're glad you won the match, we are extremely tick on what you pulled during the fight." Tenten began.

"So uncool." Samui added in her cold tone.

"I told you I'd never do something like that to an opponent on purpose!" he pleaded, "You know how those awkward situations happen to those who always get into that kind of stuff on accident," the girls took his hands, "And this was a very large accident!" he cringed until he saw Tenten place his right hand on her left breast, while Samui placed his left hand on her right breast, "Girls?" he asked in confusion.

"Your hands are only meant to grope ours." Tenten noted while blushing as she laid his hand on her breast.

"We'll overlook this situation for today, but do something like that again and you may end up losing your touching privileges. Got that?" Samui asked as she also kept Naruto's hand on her breast.

"Yes." He winced.

"Good." Tenten answered as she and Samui lost their cold looks and smiled before each gave him a kiss.

After receiving his kisses he blushed, "Best win yet."

That night, Naruto had snuck out of his place and met up with Samui and her's Naruto's and Tenten's favorite swimming hole. Naruto and Samui were currently skinny dipping in the water, swimming around before coming together, "I'm glad you came to join me Naruto. Though why didn't Tenten decide to join us tonight?"

"Well since she had me all to herself during the convention, she felt you deserved this moment with me to yourself." Naruto explained as he held her close.

"I see," Samui smiled, "Tenten's so thoughtful."

"That she is." Naruto agreed.

"So Naruto be honest with me, what was it like?" Samui asked him.

"What was what like?" Naruto wondered what she meant.

"When your hand landed on Shizuka's breast, what did it feel like?" Samui inquired with a blank look.

Naruto was cornered wondering how he was suppose to answer her, knowing the wrong thing could break the mood, "Well I don't know really it happened so fast I could barely process the feeling."

"I can imagine they had to be very soft," Samui began confusing Naruto, "A girl like her with a pair like those had to be soft, and with a size like hers its no wonder you were drawn to them. I guess me and my girls don't stand a chance against the Amazon Queen and her breasts." She acted depressed with a state of inferiority until Naruto spoke up.

"No that's not true!" Samui looked at him in surprise, "I think your breasts are just as big as Shizuka's Samui. And just as beautiful too."

Samui blushed and smiled, "Arigato. Since you were so honest I'd like to give you a treat," She hefted her enormous breasts up to give him a clear view, "Go ahead."

Naruto wasting no time put his lips to Samui's right breast and started sucking on it, while wrapping his arms around Samui's back to keep her close, 'Oh this is so good.' He thought as he continued to suckle her.

"Oh! Oh Naruto!" Samui moaned as he sucked her breast pleasurably. Naruto continued to suck, until Samui could feel her breast milk pour out with Naruto licking it all up.

"That was good." Naruto admitted, "Now let's do a little more." He put his hands on Samui's tight ass, and in the process inserted himself into her womanhood. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as they pulled each other into lip lock and proceeded to make out with their tongues. As they made out Naruto's manhood wiggled around inside Samui while she couldn't moan or scream due to Naruto's mouth on hers. So they continued their lovemaking proving that Naruto didn't need Shizuka for he had all the women he needed in both Samui and Tenten.

**(And there you go. Naruto defeated Shizuka even with his freedom on the line. And its good Tenten and Samui weren't going to kill him in the end despite the outrageous act he accidentally pulled. What new adventure awaits Naruto now, well that's for you all to wait until next time.)**


	26. Naruto vs Yonbi

**(Welcome to my next installment readers. Hope you enjoy what I have Naruto face this time.)**

One weekend afternoon, Naruto and Sasuke were outside a 7/11 enjoying a slushee, "Man this is a good slushee." Naruto said as he took a big sip of his and groaned before clutching his head, "Brain Freeze!"

"You knew that would happen when you take a big gulp." Sasuke warned him.

"Yeah, that's why I did it." Naruto chuckled, while Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friends sense of humor.

"Naruto Namikaze." a voice spoke up, grabbing the boys attention. They spun around and saw an adult man who appeared to be in his forties. He had red hair, mustache and beard, a piece of armor on the bridge of his nose. His attire included black boots, black slacks, a long sleeved purple shirt, and a black buttoned vest over it.

"Yeah that's me," Naruto answered as he looked up at the adult, "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can," the adult answered, "But please allow me to introduce myself. I am Roshi."

"Roshi?" Naruto pondered until he recalled the man's image, "You're one of the tailed beasts. The Yonbi member!"

"Indeed I am." he admitted.

"So what're you doing here?" Naruto inquired.

"Ever since you defeated Yagura, Kami suggested I keep a close vigil on you and determine if you were ready to fight me yet," Roushi explained as the two high school boys listened with interest, "And I think you may just be ready to face me in a fight, maybe." he repeated.

"Maybe?" Naruto asked feeling insulted, "Well I'm gonna make you wish you said 'definitely'!"

Roushi smirked, "Now there's an attitude that screams ready. All right Naruto, we'll meet at Iwa High's gymnasium next weekend. I suggest you bring your 'A' game." he started walking off.

"Oh I'll bring more than my 'A' game, Roushi!" Naruto called out, "I'll be bringing the noise!" he took another big gulp of his slushee only to groan from another dosage of brain freeze. Sasuke shook his head while laying a hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

Later that night, Naruto was at home and on his computer having a video chat room session with Tenten and Samui, "So yeah I'm gonna meet him next weekend at Iwa High's gymnasium." he finished explaining.

"This is big Naruto," Tenten began, "Facing member number four in the group. You're really scaling that wall to the top."

"Agreed," Samui put in, "Though he is one of the older members of the group, so don't expect he'll be cakewalk."

"Rule one of the street fighting world Samui, nothing is cakewalk." Naruto replied.

"Well remember to call us in case you need others to practice with you." Tenten reminded him.

"You know it babe." Naruto nodded, "In fact let's meet at Hiro's tomorrow and discuss strategy for me."

"I'm there." Samui confirmed.

"Me too." Tenten agreed.

"Well see you girls then." Naruto said as their chat room ended. He walked to his bed and plopped onto it and fell asleep.

In an apartment building out in the city, Roushi was at his own computer in his own video chat room with the rest of his team, "So you found Naruto today?" Kami asked.

"Yes I did." Roushi answered.

"So what is he to you up close?" Yugito inquired.

"He seems like an interesting lad, though he sure barks a lot." Roushi admitted only for Yagura to laugh.

"Be careful with what you say, Roushi." he began, "Otherwise it may come back and bite you later on." the Sanbi member warned him.

"I agree with, Yagura," Gaara put in, "When you fight him I'll wager he'll surprise you as he did for Yagura, Yugito, and myself."

"I'd take Gaara's words to heart, Roushi," Kami agreed, "After all Naruto's proven us right from left that he is different than most opponents we've fought before."

"If you say so." Roushi nodded.

"But don't think this means we doubt you can't handle yourself," Kami continued, "After all you are member four for a reason."

"I know." Roushi understood.

Well we'll leave you to it, you got a lot to look forward to this week." a younger girl's voice was heard from her screen marked Shichibi.

"Har-har." Roushi replied as he ended his chat room session with his group.

The next morning at Hiro's, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui were sitting at a booth, "Well I did some more background checks on Roushi," Naruto began, "He was a high school wrestler during his teens. They say his strength is like a gorilla's."

"That's right," Samui nodded, "So I hope you're ready to face someone who excels in brute strength."

"I'm always ready." Naruto assured her while trying not to sound cocky.

"But remember, Naruto," Tenten began, "Knowing your opponents strengths and weaknesses won't guarantee a victory. If you really want to come out on top against him, you must also use strategy."

"I understand." Naruto nodded.

"So shall we schedule a play date for a workout?" Sasuke teased.

"Of course, if Itachi let's you stay out past curfew." Naruto teased back, making the two girls laugh.

So through the week Naruto, Tenten, Samui, and Sasuke would go back to Naruto's place after school to give Naruto a work out lesson. Naruto made sure not to overstep his limits otherwise he'd be in no shape for his match on Saturday. When Saturday came, Naruto drove with Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui to Iwa High. He parked in the lot and they got out, "Are you ready for this, Naruto?" Tenten asked in worry.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Naruto admitted as he kept his head high.

"Whatever happens, the three of us are right behind you." Sasuke assured him as Tenten and Samui smiled and nodded in assurance.

"Arigato,guys." Naruto smiled as they opened the doors of the gymnasium. They walked in seeing how big the gym was on par with the size of Konoha High's gym.

They looked and saw waiting on the bleachers was Roushi and a black haired girl. Upon seeing them approach, Roushi spoke, "Well Naruto. Nice of you to show up."

"Like I would miss this chance," he answered, as he and his group noticed the girl, "Who's this?"

"I'd like you all to meet Kurotsuchi." Roushi introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Tenten said as the four shook the girls hand.

"Likewise," she replied and motioned to Naruto, "So you really think you're up to taking on Roushi?"

"I don't think, I know." Naruto replied countering her hidden disbelief in him.

"Well we'll see about that." she answered as Roushi put a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to not go making a spectacle of herself in front of his opponent.

"Kurotsuchi shall act as our referee," Roushi explained, "The rest of you take a seat on the bleachers, and enjoy the show."

So Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui got on the bleachers, as Naruto and Roushi took position on the gymnasium court, with Kurotsuchi in the center, "Good morning and welcome to today's match up," The girl began, "Today we have the Yonbi tailed beast member Roushi going up against Naruto Namikaze the Nine Tailed Fox. The rules are simple. The first one to defeat their opponent wins. Anything goes, but I'm allowed to step in if I see fit. If both competitors are ready, you may begin!" she started the match.

And so the match was underway. Naruto and Roushi engaged in combat, with Naruto using all his martial arts moves on Roushi, who countered using his durable strength to take the blows, "You fight well for a young one." Roushi admitted as he blocked Naruto's kicks.

"Same to you for an old guy." Naruto replied as he blocked a punch from the man.

"I may be old, but my heart beats with as much passion during my high school years!" Roushi called as he tackled Naruto to the ground.

Naruto groaned from the force of how heavy he was, but learned sometimes to beat an opponent is to use their strength against him. So he managed to push Roushi off him and got back to his feet, "Speaking of, I read all about your high school life. You were on the wrestling team back then."

"Correct. I was one of the best on the team here at Iwa High," Roushi began, "I'd win match after match. I graduated a legend on the wrestling mat. They named me Sun Wukong."

"Like the Chinese folklore novel." Naruto realized.

"That's right," he confirmed, "Then one day Kami approached me and offered me a place in his group. Although like you and the other members I had to fight them all to prove myself. That's how I became the member Yonbi."

"What an amusing story." Naruto admitted as the two engaged in combat, with Roushi overpowering Naruto with his strength.

On the bleachers, Naruto's entourage watched in shock, "Wow, Roushi's playing heavy." Sasuke noticed.

"Yeah, he's not said to have the strength of a gorilla for nothing." Samui reminded him.

"I sure hope Naruto can turn this around." Tenten added in worry.

"If I know him he's thinking of something right now." Sasuke assured the girls.

Naruto thought desperately, 'If I don't think of something now, I'm gonna get crushed!' he maneuvered around Roushi.

"What's the problem boy, are you afraid?" Roushi taunted him.

"I'm not scared that easily!" Naruto called as he charged Roushi and the two grappled.

"Come on, Naruto!" Tenten called to him.

"You can do it!" Samui called.

"Remember why you're doing this!" Sasuke called as well.

'They're right!' Naruto thought as he started overpowering Roushi's grapple, and spun kicked his side throwing him off balance, "Now you're mine!" he attempted to finish Roushi.

"Not today!" Roushi replied as he dodged Naruto, and suddenly pulled him into a bone crushing embrace.

"GAH! What're you trying to do, squeeze the life out of me?!" Naruto groaned as he felt his body getting crushed.

"This is one of my trademark moves, the body break hold!" Roushi explained a she continued trying to squeeze Naruto, waiting for him to cal surrender.

Naruto groaned while thinking, 'I got to break out of this vice grip before I'm put in a body cast, but the more I struggle the harder it is to break free, just like quicksand. Hold on, I remember in training if something refuses to let go of you, the best way is to loosen yourself up.' so he started relaxing his body and stopped struggling. With his body relaxed he slipped out of Roushi's grip.

"WHAT?!" Roushi gasped in shock.

"Surprise!" Naruto called as he tackled Roushi to the floor.

"Yeah!" Tenten and Samui cheered as they danced around.

Sasuke smirked, "I knew he had a plan."

Roushi while pinned to the floor by Naruto spoke, "I commend you, Naruto. No one's ever broken out of my grip like that before."

"I just had to loosen up," Naruto smirked as he continued to pin Roushi to the ground like a wrestler.

Roushi managed to break free of Naruto's pin and got back up before they exchanged more martial arts blows. Naruto managed to avoid another one of Roushi's grips and tripped him off his feet. He got on his back and pulled his arm into a lock as the Yonbi member groaned. Roushi gave Kurotsuchi the signal despite her reluctance, and ran onto the floor and started slamming her hand on the floor next to them before calling out, "And he's out!"

Naruto hearing that got off Roushi who got off the floor groaning, "Man are you all right? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Naruto asked in worry.

"Not at all, in fact that felt kinda good." Roushi admitted as the two got to their feet.

Kurotsuchi held Naruto's arm up, "I declared Naruto Namikaze the winner!"

Sasuke, Samui, and Tenten got off the bleachers and ran to Naruto, "Naruto that was awesome!" Sasuke called as the two bumped fists.

"You were amazing, Naruto!" Tenten cheered and kissed him.

"That was freakin' cool!" Samui added as she kissed him.

Naruto blushed from their kisses and spoke, "Thanks guys. Of course I wouldn't have lasted half as long without you guys helping me get into shape for this."

Roushi stood before Naruto and extended his hand, "Arigato, Naruto. You've given me one of the best matches I had in a long time."

Naruto smiled and shook his hand, "Right back at ya."

They heard applauding and walking out from behind another bleacher was Kami, "You both fought well. I'm very proud."

"Kami?!" Naruto gasped, "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time," He smirked smugly, "It's been awhile since I last saw you, Naruto. I felt you and I were due for another encounter."

"Well I won't deny that." Naruto admitted.

"I'm impressed with your improvement, Naruto," Kami continued, "Ever since your victory over Gaara, you've successfully beaten Yugito, Yagura, and now Roushi."

"Yeah, feels good." Naruto flexed his arm, only for Sasuke and Samui to roll their eyes.

"It should. At the rate you're going I have every bit of confidence you'll be able to take on all of us, and eventually me."

"You think so?" Naruto gasped.

"I'd wager you will." Kami confirmed.

"Arigato." Naruto thanked him.

"No problem, and since you both provided me with such a splendid performance, why don't we all go out for lunch?" he offered.

"You buying?" Roushi asked.

"Sure." Kami nodded.

"I'm sold." Kurotsuchi said.

"Count me in." Tenten agreed and soon they all agreed.

That night in Naruto's room, Naruto was relaxing on his bed while gazing up at his ceiling without a care in the world, "I defeated the fourth member of the tailed beasts. Five more fights and I'll officially be one of them. And then the street fighting world will really know who I am. I'm climbing up to the top baby!" he ranted.

Meanwhile hundreds of miles from the city, at an private academy building inside a dorm room was a sixteen year old girl packing bags. She had scarlet red hair that went past her shoulders, blue eyes, and her attire included a white blouse, a magenta skirt, and mary jane shoes. She finished packing up one final bag, before picking up a picture. In the picture was Minato and Kushina, with Naruto and the girl below them looking close, "Well it looks like I'll be coming home soon, brother."

**(And that's the chapter. Shocking ending isn't it? Well be looking out for next time and what I have in store. See you then.)**


	27. Twin Sister

**(And welcome to my next installment that will surprise you.)**

That day when Naruto defeated Roushi in his match, at the Namikaze household Kushina was busy tidying up the living room until the phone rang, "Wonder who that is?" she asked until she saw the caller I.D read Kisa Namikaze, "Oh my, Kisa?" she answered the phone, "Hello, Kisa? Oh it's so nice of you to call. I was worried since you haven't called in over a month. Yes I know studying and your grades are important, but you had us worried. Wait, what? You mean it? Oh that's wonderful! Yes I'll have your father pick you up at the station tomorrow. Oh Naruto's going to be so happy! Right we'll see you tomorrow sweetie." she hung up and danced around the living room in joy.

Naruto entered the room and saw what his mom was doing and looked awkward at her, until she noticed him, "Mom, are you having a moment?"

"Oh Naruto, I have great news!" Kushina beamed with joy.

"What's going on?" he inquired curiously.

"Kisa's coming home tomorrow!" she cheered.

Naruto tensed up and was shocked, "Wait are you serious?"

"Yes she just called me and told me she would be coming home tomorrow." the mother explained.

"That's awesome!" Naruto cheered as the mother and son danced in excitement.

"Oh I have to tell Jiraiya and your father right away." Kushina said.

"And I'll call Sasuke," Naruto added until an idea popped into his head, "We should invite them here tomorrow to celebrate Kisa's homecoming."

"Good idea, Naruto. Oh This is going to be so great." Kushina continued beaming with joy, as Naruto went to his room.

He plopped onto his bed and picked up his cell phone to call Sasuke. When Sasuke answered Naruto spoke, "Sasuke, great news. I just found out Kisa's coming home tomorrow!" he could hear cheering on the other line, "I know, I know. So listen I want you and Itachi to come by tomorrow and welcome her, can you guys come? Thanks man, see you then." he ended the call and opened up his wallet to look at a small picture of him and the girl when they were younger, "Well sis, hope you're ready to see what's been going on since you were away."

The very next morning, Minato pulled up outside the Namikaze household and got out of the car followed by the red haired girl that was packing last night, "Well here we are, Kisa. Home sweet home." Minato said as he opened the trunk and pulled out some suitcases and bags.

Kisa looked up, "The place looks great."

"Well you know what they say, some things never change." Minato humored her.

"I know dad." she answered as the two walked up to the door and went inside.

Upon entering their home, Kisa was met with an embrace by Kushina, "Kisa, my baby!"

"Hi mom, how're you?" Kisa asked as she hugged her mother.

"I'm doing great and it looks like you are too." Kushina noted as she got a look at her daughter.

"Welcome back, Kisa. You little rascal." Jiraiya ruffled the girls hair.

"Nice to see you too, Jiraiya." she chuckled at the head ruffling.

"Don't forget about us." a voice said as she looked over and saw Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan.

"Sasuke, Itachi!" she cried as she ran over and embraced the brothers, "It's good to see you guys again."

"It's great to see you too." Itachi replied as he hugged her back.

"We really missed ya." Sasuke added.

"I missed you guys too," Kisa smiled and saw her three cousins, "Nagato, Konan, Yahiko." she hugged them each.

"It's good to see you, Kisa." Nagato greeted her.

"And how's our bookworm?" Yahiko asked.

"Doing ok, Yahiko." she replied.

"That's good, after all we wouldn't have wanted the academy to turn you into a book loving recluse." Konan added.

"Not even they could change me that much," she looked around, "Hey where's my bro?"

"Right over here." Naruto spoke as he stood up from behind their couch.

"Naruto!" Kisa ran over and hugged her brother, "Oh it's been like forever since we last saw each other."

"I know, and welcome home." he welcomed her back.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"So Kisa, why the sudden return home?" Jiraiya pondered.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi wondered as well.

"Well I did graduate earlier than planned," she admitted sheepishly, "And to top it off I blew up a science lab with one of my experiments." she rubbed the back of her head.

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Sasuke replied while crossing his arms amusingly.

"Me either." Naruto agreed.

"I swear Minato she gets your experimentation habits from you." Kushina accused her husband.

"Yeah, a chip off the old Namikaze." Minato chuckled.

"Well we got your room all prepared, exactly as you left it." Kushina explained to Kisa.

"Arigato mom." she thanked her.

An hour later in Kisa's room, it was designed similar to Naruto's with a TV, a desk, a dresser, etc. In her room she had a number of shelves containing books of literature. On another shelf were crafted models of unicorns and pegasi, and four were ones bearing both wings and horns. Kisa plopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "It's so good to be home."

There was suddenly a knock at her door, "Hey Kisa, it's me," Naruto's voice came, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, bro." she answered as he entered.

"Must be nice to be back in your own room and not in a dormitory huh?" Naruto asked as he looked around his sister's room.

"Yeah I finally have more privacy and a better environment," she smiled and continued to relax, "So how's the new school been treating you since you told me you transferred?"

"It's been going great actually. Better than I imagined." he answered.

"Nice to see you're finally interested in an education." Kisa joked.

"Ha-ha." Naruto sarcastically laughed.

I've also been keeping tabs on the Street Fighting records. You just beat number four of the Tailed Beasts. Congratulations."

"Arigato. These guys are proving to be my toughest challengers yet," Naruto admitted, "But I'm not gonna stop until I beat them all."

"Good luck with that." she replied.

"Arigato, but you know I never thought I'd do this great without you and Sasuke at my side." he admitted.

"Well we all chose different paths, and this one is yours." she noted.

"Yeah. Anyway how about coming to Hiro's coffee shop. I got some others I want you to meet." he offered.

"Hmm," she pondered, "Well ok."

"Great, let's go." he dragged her off.

Soon Kisa was in Naruto's car, "I can't believe they got you this."

"Surprised me too." Naruto admitted as he drove, until he parked in Hiro's lot.

They got out and went inside, as Kisa looked around, "Wow. I never even knew about this place."

"I felt the same way." he replied until he heard voices call out.

"Naruto, over here!" Naruto looked and saw Tenten and Samui in a booth.

"There are my girls," Naruto said as he brought Kisa over to the booth, "Hey you two, how's it going?"

"We're doing great." Tenten replied as she and Samui noticed the girl with him.

"So this must be the famous twin sister you mentioned earlier in your text." the busty girl said.

"Yeah, this is Kisa my twin sister," Naruto began, "Kisa these are my two girls, Tenten she attends Konoha high with me, and Samui she attends Kumo high."

"Nice to meet you, Kisa." Tenten greeted her.

"We're pleased to meet you." Samui added.

"Likewise," Kisa replied and thought while looking at each of the girls as if analyzing them, starting with Tenten, 'Wow I can't believe how cute this one looks. Look at those gorgeous brown eyes, and that adorable hairstyle,' she then motioned to Samui as he eyes shifted down to her most noticeable features and thought, 'Whoa, this one's got huge boobs.'

Suddenly all three noticed what she was doing, "My eyes are up here." Samui reminded her as Kisa jumped at her being caught.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way I swear to Kami."

"Relax, your brother also did that the first time he met me." Samui smirked at Naruto who blushed.

"Samui, not in front of my twin sister." he said nervously as his sister rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh brother, Jiraiya really rubbed off on you."

"Hey I have more class than he does." Naruto countered as Tenten and Samui giggled at their sibbling squabble.

Kisa cleared her throat, "So Naruto told me you two also enjoy street fights."

"Yeah, we've been getting him into shape while getting in some exercise ourselves." Tenten admitted.

"You know about it too?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, I was once a street fighter myself along side my bro and Sasuke." she admitted.

"Kisa was once known as the Kirin Queen." Naruto smirked, and noticed both girls looked shocked.

"The Kirin Queen?" Tenten gasped.

"But-but that's impossible," Samui began, "She was reported to be only a myth."

"Well she's right here." he corrected her.

Tenten spoke to Kisa, "You were well known for improvise use of weapons and hand made gadgets you use in conjuncture with your moves."

"Guilty as charged." she admitted.

"So why did you vanish?" Samui asked.

"Well I sort of lost interest in the field, and decided to further my studies. That's why I was shipped off to Masaso Academy for girls. And I recently graduated along with blowing up a science lab." she admitted.

The girls were surprised and turned to Naruto who replied, "She's an experimenter."

"Uh-huh." they replied.

"Well I'm gonna get a drink, be right back." Kisa said as she got up to go to the counter.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked the two.

"Well she's cute I'll say that," Tenten began, "But I didn't expect her to be the Kirin Queen."

"You should've said that when we met you along with the fact you had a twin sister." Samui added.

"Well neither of you asked me." he countered and they face faulted.

Meanwhile up at the counter, Kisa was getting her drink, but upon turning around she bumped into Omoi causing her drink to spill on his shirt, "Oh man I'm sorry!" Kisa said as she grabbed some napkins and frantically cleaned his shirt.

"Oh I'm the one that should be sorry," Omoi began, :I knew I should've been more careful about where I was walking."

"But I shouldn't have been so clumsy," Kisa retorted as she continued cleaning his shirt, " I hope its not ruined it looks like a nice shirt."

"Well it's just a shirt." Omoi admitted.

"Still I should've been careful." she replied while finishing cleaning Omoi's shirt.

Karui approached, "Hey if you two are gonna keep blaming yourselves then this conversation will keep dragging."

"Oh sorry, Karui." he replied.

Kisa looked up finally seeing Omoi's face, "Again I'm sorry you two go on ahead and I'll get back in line."

"Oh no, don't worry I'll take care of that." Omoi offered.

"But I can't let you do that." she rebuffed.

"It's ok really." Omoi insisted.

"Omoi you shouldn't just buy total strangers a drink." Karui scolded him.

"I'm just being nice." he replied.

"Besides, she's not a total stranger." Samui approached them.

"Samui?" Karui wondered.

"This is Kisa Namikaze; Naruto's twin sister." Samui introduced them before putting an arm around the girl.

"Hello." she greeted them with a smile.

"Twin sister?" the two gasped, "Naruto never told us he had a twin sister." Karui said.

Naruto who walked over with Tenten spoke up, "Well like everyone else, you didn't ask." the two face faulted.

"I've been at a private school for awhile so yeah people sometimes forget were sibs," Kisa explained, "The only nes who know are the ones close to the family."

The two took it in as Samui spoke, "I see you met my two friends. This is Karui and Omoi."

"We met." Kisa admitted while smiling.

Omoi looked at Kisa and thought to himself, 'Wow I definitely see some resemblance between her and Naruto. Except he's a blonde, and she's a redhead. A cute redhead too. Wait did I just think that?' he thought.

"Come one let's grab our drinks and take a seat." Tenten suggested as they nodded and each got a drink, with Omoi buying Kisa another drink.

As they were at their two booths shooting the breeze about stuff, Naruto got up to go to the restroom leaving his girls and Kisa to themselves, "Hey Kisa, what can you tell us about Naruto that he wouldn't ever tell us?"

"Hmm," she pondered, "Well did he ever tell you about the play we were in?"

"A play?" Samui asked raising a brow in curiosity.

"Yeah our mom took us to the community theater when we were six to seven. She saw an ad that they were looking for twins to play Hansel and Gretel. So she signed us up and we were casted as the two."

Samui gasped recalling something, "Wait a minute Atsui and I went to that play... Those two on stage were you guys?!"

"Yup, and what you didn't know was that once the play was done, Naruto got sick from eating all that candy," she chuckled as Tenten giggled and Samui smiled in amusement, "I suppose that's what happens when they use real food in a play. Naruto was on a strict liquid and cracker diet for a week."

The two laughed as Tenten spoke, "Well you wanna hear something crazy about your brother I assume he wouldn't ever tell you?"

"Enlighten me." she smirked.

"Ok, you know those popular giantess vore vids they got streaming on the internet?" Samui began.

"Yeah."

"Well not too long ago, Naruto had a dream like that with both me and Samui in it." Tenten explained.

"You're serious?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, but this is the juciest," Tenten continued, "Samui and I had the exact same dream with the exact same pattern."

Kisa spoke as her bookworm self started kicking in, "What? But that's scientifically impossible. There's no way the three of you could possibly have that exact same dream simultaneously."

"Hey you want more proof? Your buddy Sasuke had a dream like that as well at the same time his girl Sakura did. Same pattern as the others." Samui explained.

Kisa's eyes widened, "Ok my bro I understand, but Sasuke too? I'm going to have to do some reading when I get home"

"You really are a bookworm aren't you?" Samui asked.

Naruto who came back from the bathroom spoke, "That she is." he ruffled his sisters hair.

Kisa gasped, "Hey remember the book fortress you, Sasuke, and I made when we were at the Uchiha's?"

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious!" Naruto chuckled.

"Book fortress?" Tenten asked as she and Samui were confused.

"Ok Kisa, Sasuke, and I made a huge fortress out of books blocking the way to the Uchiha's kitchen." Naruto began.

"I was the princess, and Naruto and Sasuke were my captains of the guards," Kisa continued, "Then Sasuke's brother came in and wanted to get past us."

"He said a few random things at first." Naruto spoke.

"But we eventually told him what it was." Kisa added.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"It was a greeting that Kisa did with out old babysitter Kimiko." Naruto explained.

"It of kind of had some embarrassing moments, but he did it in order to get by." Kisa put in.

"And he found out Kimiko was with us and he happens to really like her. Doing it in front of her really left him embarrassed." Naruto finished.

"So I assume you'll be attending Konoha high now, Kisa?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun. I heard a lot happened there since my brother started attending." Kisa admitted.

"You have no idea." Tenten replied recalling the lock in freak out.

"Well I hope Konoha high's ready because Kisa Namikaze is coming into play." Kisa said dramatically.

"Then let me be the first to welcome you." Tenten extended her hand across the table to her.

"Arigato." Kisa took Tenten's hand and shook it.

Naruto smiled seeing Kisa making friends with some of the people he made friends with when he transferred, 'I think she's going to do just fine.' he thought.

**(And there's the chapter. I decided to give Naruto a twin sister in this. What new exciting adventures and fun await Naruto now that his twin sister has come home? Don't miss next time.)**


	28. Kisa's Fresh Start

**(Hi everyone. Hope you had a Merry Christmas. I'm here with another installment that I hope you enjoy.)**

When the sun rose one morning, Kisa Namikaze; Naruto's twin sister was up and about getting dressed into the Konoha high school uniform. As she finished getting dressed she looked at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the way she looked in the uniform, "All set." she said as she left the room and joined her family at the breakfast table.

"So Kisa, excited for your first day at a regular school?" Minato asked his daughter.

"Well I am a bit nervous, but being with my bro I think I'll manage." Kisa admitted.

"That's good," Kushina smiled and turned to her son, "Naruto, we expect you to show Kisa as much of the ropes at your school as you can."

"No problem, mom," Naruto began, "Sasuke and I will make sure she has a good first day."

"See that you both do." Minato replied, holding him to his word.

So after breakfast, Naruto and Kisa walked outside the building, and saw Sarutobi watering his plants as he does every morning, "Ohayo Sarutobi-jiji!" Naruto greeted him.

The old man looked up, "Ah ohayo, Naruto. You look well this morning."

"Same to you, and look who came home." Naruto began as he showed him Kisa.

"Is that, Kisa?" Sarutobi asked while rubbing his eyes.

"One and the same, jiji." Kisa answered with a smirk.

"Well I'll be!" Sarutobi chuckled, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You look like you're doing well." Kisa humored the old man.

"Well my tickers still ticking, so I'll say that much," Sarutobi joked, "Kimiko will be glad to hear you're back."

"How is your daughter anyway?" Kisa asked about hers and Naruto's former babysitter.

"Oh she's doing splendid, and you'll be seeing Asuma soon enough." Saruotbi explained, until Konohamaru came out of the house.

"Kisa-oneesan!" he cried and ran to hug her.

"Konohamaru-kun!" Kisa cheered as she embraced the younger boy.

"Oh I missed you!" Konohamaru cried, "Seeing Aniki without you makes the duo incomplete."

"Well the duo's back, Konohamaru." Kisa assured the boy.

"And this time, for good." Naruto finished putting a bright smile on the boys face.

"Yes!" Konohamru pumped a fist.

"Well sorry to cut the reunion short, but we're gonna be late for school." Kisa explained.

"Have a good day, you too." Sarutobi bid them adieu with Konohamaru.

"We will!" Naruto called as the siblings got into Naruto's ride, and he drove off.

As Naruto drove for Konoha High, he was conversing with his sister, "So once you get your stuff from Tsunade-baasan, you'll be meeting me in Kakashi-sensei's homeroom."

"Hai," Kisa nodded, "Anybody there I should be weary about?"

"Well there is cousin Karin. She almost avoided me like the plague when I started or acted so competitive, but I mellowed her out. She is family after all."

"Yeah." Kisa admitted, knowing that Karin acted more on the lines of the black sheep of the Uzumaki family.

"Well here we are." Naruto said as he pulled up in front of the school. When they got out the two raced for the building and entered.

"Yo, Naruto, Kisa!" Sasuke called as he saw on a ledge by one of the school's windows.

"Sasuke!" they called as the Uchiha high fived Naruto and hugged Kisa.

"All set for you're first day, Kisa?" Sasuke inquired.

"You bet I am." Kisa nodded until she looked ahead seeing Sakura approaching with a look of rage.

Naruto noticing her too spoke up, "Sasuke, you may want to let go of her now."

Sasuke realizing what he meant stopped hugging Kisa, and turned to see his girl fuming, "Sasuke, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Sakura, relax this isn't what it looks like." Sasuke began.

"It looks like you flirting with another girl!" Sakura growled.

"So this is the Sakura you told me about, Sasuke?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah, Kisa this is Sakura Haruno," Sasuke began, "Sakura meet Kisa Namikaze, Naruto's twin."

Suddenly Sakura's look of rage vanished like that and was replaced with a look of confusion, "Twin?"

"Hai, Naruto's my twin brother," Kisa explained, "I've been away at a private school, before I decided to come back here. The relationship between me and your boyfriend is strictly on the friendship level. Nothing too serious."

Sakura looked to Sasuke and Naruto who nodded in confirmation to put her at ease. Sakura let out a big sigh of relief, and felt embarrassed, "I am so sorry for eying you suspiciously. If you're a friend of Sasuke, then you must be all right."

"Arigato." Kisa thanked her.

"Well hello, Kisa." Karin said as she walked over with Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Karin, it's good to see you." Kisa greeted her.

"Guess I should say the same." Karin admitted.

"You know this girl, Karin?" Suigetsu inquired.

"Know her? She's family." she answered.

"Family?" Jugo pondered as the red haired girl explained.

"She's Naruto's twin sister making her my cousin as well."

"You have a twin?" Suigetsu asked Naruto in surprise.

"Yup." Naruto nodded.

"I never would've guessed." Jugo admitted.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I better get to Principal Tsunade's office and get my schedule." Kisa explained.

"See you in homeroom." Naruto said as his sister walked down the hall finding Tsunade's office.

She knocked on the door and was permitted entry. When Kisa entered she saw the woman who both her and Naruto grew to know like a grandmother at the desk, "Tsunade-baasan?"

Tsunade looked up and saw the girl, "Well Kisa, welcome," she greeted her, "I heard from Jiraiya you just got home. Did Naruto brief you on everything here?"

"The basics." Kisa admitted.

"Well good. I have your schedule and locker right here." Tsunade handed her some papers with her information on it.

"Arigato, Principal Tsunade." Kisa thanked her.

"Well you best be off to class now. I hope you enjoy your time here at the school." Tsunade sent her off.

"So do I." Kisa admitted as she left the office.

Kisa walked through the halls, before hearing a female voice called out sounding cross, "You should watch where you're going!"

"I-uh-I'm sorry." a female voice stuttered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" the rougher voice retorted.

Kisa looked around the corner of the hall and saw two girls about her age. The first one she could tell was the source of the rougher voice. She had hair that looked to be yellowish red and carried a frown on her face. The girl she was staring down had a pale shade of pink hair that was long and looked silky unlike Sakura's hair. She also appeared to tremble before the girl confronting her, "But I barely even bumped you." she tried arguing back.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" the other girl asked threateningly.

"No I mean that is to say..." the girl continued trembling as her tormentor continued to antagonize her.

"I think I have the right mind to take you outside and teach you what happens when you make mistakes with me." she threatened until Kisa could no longer stand idly by.

"Hey!" she called grabbing their attention, "Why don't you leave the girl alone?"

The girl frowned at Kisa's words, "What did you say?"

Kisa frowned back and stood her ground, "You heard me, leave the girl alone!" she glared menacingly at the antagonizing girl.

The girl just smirked and rebuffed her, "Whatever I'm gonna be late for class anyway." she walked off like a Queen Bee.

Kisa frowned as she watched the girl leave, before the one being tormented spoke up in shock, "I can't believe you just did that."

"And do what, stand by and do nothing?" Kisa asked rhetorically.

"Well it's just I've never met too many girls with the heart to stand up to Niwa." the girl explained.

"Niwa?" Kisa asked looking in the direction the girl left in.

"Yes, she's as of late become the school's Queen Bee." the timid girl admitted.

"Well I've learned you can never take a step back from creeps like that." Kisa explained feeling proud of what she did.

"I don't think I've seen you around here," the girl realized, "Did you just transfer in from another school?"

"Actually yes," Kisa admitted, "So what's your name?"

"My name... Is Chiyo." she explained looking shyly.

"Chiyo, huh? Well it's nice to meet you, Chiyo. My name's Kisa Namikaze." she introduced herself, but was taken by surprise as Chiyo did a double take at her.

"Did you say 'Namikaze'?"

"Um yes." she answered.

"Do you know Naruto Namikaze?" she inquired.

"Of course I do. He's my brother." Kisa answered putting a bright look of relief on the girls face.

"Oh my, I didn't know Naruto had a sister."

"I take it you know him?" she asked.

"Not directly," Chiyo admitted, "But I do see him around. Ever since he came here, he's made the school more livelier. In fact a little too lively."

"That's my brother for you." Kisa chuckled as she helped Chiyo collect her books that were on the floor obviously caused by whatever collision Chiyo and Niwa had earlier, "Listen you happen to know where Kakashi-sensei's homeroom is?"

"You have that too?" Chiyo asked and the girl nodded, "So do I. It's right this way." she showed her down the hall."

"Arigato." Kisa thanked her.

"Well it's the least I can do after what you just did for me." Chiyo smiled brightly.

"Not a problem." Kisa admitted as they walked to class.

In Kakashi's class, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for the arrival of Kisa. When they heard the door opened they looked at it hoping to see Kisa, but saw it was Chiyo. However their spirits were renewed when they saw Kisa entered behind Chiyo, "Phew, she made it." Naruto said in relief.

"Guess Chiyo must've shown her here." Sasuke suggested.

"Chiyo, nice of you to join us." Kakashi greeted her.

"Yes, sensei." Chiyo bowed her head respectively.

Kakashi noticed Kisa as well, "And I see you brought our new student here. Well done." he eye smiled.

Chiyo smiled and nodded before taking her seat. Kisa looked at the cycloptic man and spoke, "It's good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you too," Kakashi eye smiled before addressing the class, "Everyone, before we begin today's lesson I'd like to introduce to you a new student who will be joining us. I'd like you all to meet Kisa Namikaze."

As the sound of Namikaze, the entire class, save for Sasuke, Karin, and Sakura turned their attention towards Naruto who rolled his eyes knowing he'd have to be doing a lot of explaining to them, "It's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along." Kisa greeted the class.

"Now then Kisa, would you tell the class about yourself?" Kakashi requested.

"Certainly," she answered having gone through this when she and narutow ere first introduced to their dad's young friend when they were just toddlers, "My name's Kisa Namikaze. I'm Naruto's twin sister. I've been attending a private school for a few years now. My likes include reading, books, and experimenting. My dislikes include jerky people, badmouthing others close to me, being ridiculed for loving to read, and those who diss my bro. My hobbies include experimenting with stuff, studying, and sometimes street fights." she muttered the last one.

"Very good, and have you any plans for the future?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well as of now the only thing I can think of is become a great experimenter in inventions and devices that I pray will one day change the world." she answered.

Kakashi nodded and started applauding along with Naruto and Sasuke with the others following their lead, "Well said, Kisa. Well said," Kakashi congratulated her, "Now if you'll kindly take an open seat, we can begin classes." So Kisa took a seat next to Chiyo, feeling aside from her brother and Sasuke, she was currently someone she started off well with.

When homeroom, ended the students left the class and were proceeding to their next class, with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kisa, and Chiyo walked through the hall, "So Kisa, how'd you meet Chiyo here?" Naruto asked.

"I found her being antagonized by some idiotic girl in the hall." Kisa explained.

"Wait, you don't mean Niwa do you?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Yeah, that's new name." Kisa answered.

"Well, not bad," Naruto began, "Here not even half a day and already you're putting suckers in their place."

"Though you may have made an enemy out of her already." Sasuke said wearily.

"That doesn't scare me." Kisa rebuffed his worry.

"Incoming!" a voice shouted as a football was flying through the hall heading right for Kisa. The Namikaze girl quickly dropped her books and caught the ball.

Coming down the hall was another girl about their age with tye dye hair coloring of red, yellow, and orange. When she saw Kisa holding the ball she cheered, "Nice catch!"

"Gee thanks." Kisa answered dryly.

Chiyo spoke up, "Ayako, you should know better than to play sports in the hallway. You don't want detention again do you?"

"Oh chillax, Chiyo," the girl identified as Ayako began, "What's life without a few risks?"

"Only you Ayako could find a way to make jokes in response of the possibilities of getting into trouble." Sakura sighed.

"Well nice to see you too, Sakura." Ayako greeted her sarcastically before spotting the boys, and then Kisa, "Hey whose the new girl?"

"My twin sister, Ayako," Naruto answered, "This is Kisa."

"Well, nice to meetcha. I can see the resemblance between you and Naruto already." Ayako said eyeing the girls facial appearance.

"This is Ayako," Sasuke began, "She's one of the sports girls here at the school."

"That's me for ya. I'm awesome after all." Ayako boasted a bit.

"Nice to meet you,"Kisa greeted her until noticing the tye dye in her hair, "Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes, well no it wasn't always," Ayako explained, "I used to have regular hair before I started dyeing it like this. Eventually the dye became permanent."

"I see." Kisa answered.

"Kisa was the one who stopped Niwa from picking on me." Chiyo began only for Ayako to get in her face.

"What?!" she cried, "Again? Honestly Niwa can't keep getting away with this. It's bad enough she almost tried to break Hinata's spirit a week ago, with little success thanks to Naruto and Sasuke here, but she's gonna eventually cross the line," she then turned to Kisa, "That was nice of you for what you did for Chiyo."

"Well as I told her, you can never take a step back from a creep like her." the Namikaze girl explained.

Ayako looked at the girl feeling impressed and smirked, "You know I think I'm starting to like you."

"Thanks, I guess." Kisa replied uneasy by what she meant by that.

"We're on our way to our next class, Ayako. Wanna join us?" Naruto offered.

"Hell yeah!" Ayako answered as she joined them with Kisa looking back at Chiyo and Ayako seeing so far aside from Sakura these two were very interesting students at Konoha high, and wondered just what other types of students she would meet next.

**(And that's my chapter. Kisa's first day so far was rough with making an enemy on her first day by standing up to her, but she seems to be making friends already. Don't miss next time. And just because I named the one OC Chiyo doesn't mean she's Suna's Chiyo or related to her. See ya next time.)**


	29. The Konoha High Girl Six

**(Welcome back guys to my next chapter. It's been awhile but all the waiting has paid off. Hope you all enjoy it.)**

_Last time, Kisa began her first day at Konoha high with her twin brother Naruto. Having already made an enemy out of a girl by the name of Niwa, and two friends named Chiyo and Ayako, will hr first day continue to go smoothly like Naruto's or will things take a more painful turn?_

Soon in the girls locker room connected to the gymnasium, Kisa, Sakura, Chiyo, and Ayako were changing into their gym uniforms as Sakura spoke to Naruto's sister, "Word to the wise, Anko-sensei will drill ya to the ground if you don't keep up."

"That won't be a problem for me." Kisa assured Sasuke's girl.

"Hey, yall!" a Southern accented voice called. The group looked over seeing a girl with green eyes, and blonde hair in a ponytail with the bottom half tied, approach. One noticeable trait that stuck out was that she had a Stetson hat hanging down her back.

"Hey, Avaron!" Ayako called as the two girls high fived.

"Hope yall ready for class, because I hear Anko-sensei's got a whole obstacle course set up for us." avaron warned them.

"Oh my." Chiyo shuddered.

"Piece of cake." Ayako brushed it off.

Suddenly popping up before them, and taking Kisa by surprise, was a girl with dark poofy pink hair, "Did I hear cake?!" she asked excitedly.

"No Akira, that's just an expression." Ayako answered the girl.

"Expression?" the girl asked, "I got a great expression for ya! This is my expression of a machine gun." she makes machine gun noises.

"She said 'expression' not 'impression', Akira." Avaron sighed.

"Is she all right upstairs?" Kisa asked the girls while finger motioning to her head.

"Don't worry, Akira's just a hyper one." Ayako answered.

"Yeah, too hyper." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ooh who's this?" Akira gasped as she spotted Kisa and was circling her.

"This is Kisa Namikaze; Naruto's twin sister." Ayako answered.

"Naruto's twin sister?" Avaron and Akira gasped, as the bubbly girl started expecting her.

"The resemblance certainly is uncanny."

"Thanks, I guess." Kisa replied.

"Well nice to meetcha, Kisa," Avaron patted her back, "Name's Avaron, and this here's Akira."

"Hiya!" Akira waved.

"Well nice to meet you both." Kisa replied.

"We can to get to know you more when we hit the gym floor, come on." Avaron said as the group left the locker room and joined the rest of class.

Soon the girls were in class running drills from Anko. During their break while awaiting further instructions, they watched the boys on the other side of the gym running their own drills. Kisa watched as he brother was doing jumping jacks next to Sasuke. Seeing this Akira spoke up, "So Naruto's your twin brother huh?"

"That's right." Kisa nodded.

"Didn't know he had a sibling, let alone a twin." Avaron said.

"Well I've been away to a private school for some time now." Kisa admitted.

"Ooh private school, like the army?" Akira asked excitedly.

"Uh, no that's military school." Kisa answered dryly.

"She means a school for them gifted children." Avaron explained.

"Gifted how?" Akira asked.

"Gifted in terms of intellect." Chiyo answered.

"Oh."

"But yeah I transferred here because it's been along time since I saw my family," she paused before continuing sheepishly, "And I blew up one of the schools labs."

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped.

"You blew up a lab?" Chiyo gasped.

"Uh-huh." Kisa nodded sheepishly.

"Awesome!" Ayako called as she slapped her on the back, "That's a prank worthy of me!"

"It wasn't a prank! It was an experiment gone wrong." Kisa corrected her thought.

"What do you mean?" Avaron asked curiously.

"Well I do a lot of experimenting with stuff, and I spent a lot of time in the schools labs. So you can see why it happened."

"Well hope you don't do that kind of stuff here," Akira began, "Principal Tsunade would break you in half if ya did something like that."

"Don't I know it." Kisa answered knowing Tsunade like Naruto did when they were growing up.

Later after gym class, the group was heading for the cafeteria. As Kisa was collecting some food she was suddenly bumped by someone else causing some of her food to get on her blouse. The one who bumped her was a girl with a gorgeous face, long eye lashes, and purple hair done up in an elegant curl. The girl gasped seeing what she did, "Oh how clumsy of me!" She grabbed some napkins and started cleaning the food off Kisa frantically, "I'm so sorry for this. I was deep in thought about something and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh it's quite all right." Kisa said in awkwardness as the girl finished cleaning her blouse up.

"There, all done." the girl said, until she looked at Kisa curiously, "You know I don't think I've ever seen you around the school."

"That's because I just transferred," Kisa began, "My name's Kisa."

"Well a pleasure to meet you, darling," she spoke in an elegant voice of high class, "My name's Hiromi."

"Well nice to meet you." Kisa greeted her, "That's a lovely hair style."

"Why arigato," Hiromi replied as she straightened it, "Getting my do to look this good isn't always easy."

"Yeah ya do it five times a day." Avaron spoke up as she and the other girls approach.

"Good one." Akira giggled in amusement.

"Oh harty-har-har, Avaron." Hiromi laughed sarcastically.

"I see ya met Kisa already." Ayako noticed.

"Yes, we had a little run in." Hiromi chuckled sheepishly.

"Kisa here is Naruto Namikaze's twin sister." Akira spoke up.

Hiromi did a double take between Kisa and Naruto sitting with Sasuke and the boys, "You and Naruto are twins?"

"Yes, apparently that's the big news of the day." Kisa said dryly.

"Sorry it's just Naruto's never mentioned he had a sibling." Hiromi replied.

"Yeah, never-ever-ever." Akira added.

"He doesn't like to boast about family," Kisa admitted, "So what are your takes on my bro since you seem to know him?"

"He's an awesome dude," Ayako began, "Him and Sasuke are some of the coolest guys in the whole school. Plus Naruto's got moves in the combat field."

"Don't I know it?" Kisa replied knowing too well.

"He's a wild guy, and he's so much fun to be around!" Akira put in her two cents.

"He is one swell guy, never takes grief from anyone." Avaron added.

"While he may be a bit juvenile like, he is such a kind boy. Plus I admit he does have a certain style to his flare." Hiromi finished.

Kisa smiled at the positivity they gave her about her brother until a familiar voice spoke up, "Well if you ask me, he's a juvenile delinquent that should've been expelled from this school." they turned seeing who else but Niwa from this morning.

The sight of her made Chiyo cower behind Ayako, while the others frowned, "Well look what the cat dragged in." Avaron crossed her arms.

"Honestly Niwa, must you intrude on a private conversation?" Hiromi asked in response to her rudeness.

"Well since you were all talking about someone we all know I felt I should give my honest opinion." Niwa answered smugly.

"And your honesty about anything is downright bashing." Avaron retorted.

"I know." Niwa smile smugly, "And what a surprise to see he has a sister who just transferred here."

"Yeah and Chiyo told us about what she did this morning," Ayako noted, "Kisa's got guts like me to stand up to the likes of you."

"Well Ayako, you're a glutton for trouble," Niwa countered, "Kisa however is just a newbie who doesn't know her place yet. And I promise you I can make your stay here a living..." suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked seeing both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Finish that sentence..." Naruto began.

"We dare you too." Sasuke finished.

Niwa just shrugged them off her, "Wasn't even worth saying anyway." she walked off.

"Coward." Avaron said.

"You two have unspeakable timing." Kisa told the boys.

"So you've said before," Naruto replied as he looked at the girls she was with, "I see you formed quite the entourage already."

"Well you could say that." Kisa said sheepishly.

"You got a mighty fine sister here, Naruto." Avaron said throwing an arm around Kisa.

"Yeah, she's so fun just like you." Akira added.

"Agreed, and like you she has her own flare to her style." Hiromi put in making Kisa embarrassed by the minute.

"All right girls try not to make my sister too embarrassed on her first day," Naruto chuckled, "So you coming to sit with us, Kisa?"

Kisa looked at her brother and Sasuke and then to the five girls before smiling, "Actually Naruto, I think I'll go sit with them." the five girls gasped.

"I expected as much," Naruto smiled, "You girls take care of her." he instructed the five who nodded as him and Sasuke returned tot heir table.

"Come on, Kisa. We sit over here!" Akira called as she and the others dragged Kisa over to another table.

Naruto and Sasuke watched from their table as Kisa started conversing more with the five girls she just met, "I think this is going to be good for her, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled proudly as he watched his sister and answered, "I think so too, Sasuke."

**(And there's the chapter. Kisa's made five new friends at Konoha high, and they all like her. What comes next? Wait and see my friends.)**


	30. Kisa's Challenge

**(Welcome back my friends. I got my new chapter all ready for you to enjoy.)**

Last time, Naruto's twin sister Kisa after making friends with girls such as Chiyo and Ayako had made more friends over the course of Phys Ed and Lunch period. Three more girls known as Avaron, Akira, and Hiromi. Naruto and Sasuke could tell Kisa was going to do just fine at Konoha high, even if she made an enemy out of Niwa the Queen Bee.

After school, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa walked down the stairs, "Ok so the girls said they'd meet us at Hiro's." Kisa explained to the boys.

"Good. We'll be over there soon as well." Sasuke added.

"I promised Samui I'd pick her up from Kumo high." Naruto added.

"Right." Kisa nodded.

"We'll see you then." Sasuke said as the boys took off.

Kisa started walking away from the school and headed for Hiro's. She decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. As she walked she felt as if she was being watched. She looked right from left until three boys who looked a year older than her popped out, "Well what have we here?" one of them asked the other two.

"Looks like we got us a cute wanderer." the second said.

Kisa sighed, "Don't flatter yourselves. You guys aren't my type."

"What, we're not good enough for you?" the third asked getting in her face.

"Just leave me alone." she replied in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Make us." the lead challenged her.

Kisa rolled her eyes, "If you insist." she reached into her back and suddenly whipped out two spray cans and sprayed silly string at them. The three shielded their faces but still had the stuff covering them.

"Bleh get this stuff off me!" The second shouted as he and the other two were pulling the silly string off them.

"Hey boys!" Kisa called as the three looked at her seeing some kind of shooter strapped to her wrist, "I got a special delivery for you!" dice were suddenly shot from the device on her wrist and nailed the three in their foreheads. The three cried in pain as they clutched their foreheads and backed away, before each fell over landing in a garbage can that fell over and rolled into a wall knocking them out.

Kisa chuckled to herself, "I still got it." she said feeling proud of herself.

Suddenly she heard clapping, and looked seeing Kami emerge from another alleyway path, "Very impressive. I can see a street fighter of your caliber has not lost her touch."

"You," Kisa gasped, "You're Kami, aren't you?"

"That I am." Kami nodded in confirmation.

"My brother Naruto told me about you and your team," Kisa continued, "You're looking to recruit him by making him fight against your whole team."

"Correct. Your brother has much potential, potential that I look for in a street fighter. He's already beaten four of my teammates, and has not once disappointed me." Kami explained.

"I heard you used to have full ten members, but your former Kyubi met an accident. Are you mostly interested in my brother just so you can fill in the gap?" Kisa questioned suspiciously, "Because let me tell you my brother is not just some fighter you can just use to fill in a void."

"I assure you Kisa Namikaze, I have nothing but the greatest of respect for Naruto," Kami assured her, "I wouldn't just pick any one to be part of my team. Naruto has not only gained my respect, but Gaara's, Yugito's, Yagura's and Roushi's as well."

"Good. I'd hate to think of my brother getting involved with a group only interested in his strength."

"Rest assured, we of the tailed beast team treat our members like a family." Kami assured her, "But enough about me. What about you? I mean the Kirin Queen returning to the city? I didn't think it would ever happen."

Kisa scowled, "I may have come home here, but I'm not back in the street fighting saddle."

Kami nodded, "Everyone in the street fighting underworld knows of you and your confrontation with Nightmare."

Kisa frowned at him and spoke firmly, "Don't say that name."

"My apologies. I can imagine the memories it brings back to you." Kami apologized.

"Horrible ones," she answered, "But I don't suppose you know of her whereabouts do you?"

"I'm afraid not," Kami answered, "No one has seen or her word of her for years. It's like she's gone underground and vanished, juts like many thought you did." Kisa looked away in embarrassment.

"I just lost my will to fight full time." she admitted.

"I understand." Kami nodded.

Kisa let out a smile, "Still, Naruto will carry on our dream together."

"I know he will." Kami agreed.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Kami, but I gotta jet." Kisa bid him farewell.

"I hope to see you again, maybe you can watch your brother take on the next member of my team?" Kami suggested.

"I would love to see that." Kisa admitted as she took her leave, as Kami watched her and thought.

'Such a talented street fighter. Ooo bad one defeat cost her will to continue in the field.'

Soon Kisa arrived at Hiro's to see her new friends waiting for her, "There ya are, Kisa." Avaron greeted her.

"Where've ya been?" Ayako asked.

"I had a little pest control problem to deal with, but it's all good." she answered.

"Thank goodness." Chiyo said in worry.

"Anyone seen my brother and Sasuke?" Kisa asked them.

They heard a horn honk, and Akira pointed to Naruto's car, "Over there."

Naruto parked his car and he, Sasuke, Tenten, and Samui exited it, "Hey girls!" Naruto called.

"Hi guys!" the group greeted the four.

Tenten looked at the group and smiled at Kisa, "Looks like you made quite a pack of friends, Rei."

"Yeah I really did." Kisa smiled as Naruto spoke up.

"Well girls I'm sure you all know Samui." Naruto introduced them. Though they never talked to her they have seen her around Naruto whenever he'd leave the school.

"Of course, who could forget someone with a rack like that?" Ayako asked while motioning to Samui's top feature.

Samui looked away feeling embarrassed in front of Naruto, until Avaron chided her, "Ayako!"

"Really Ayako, must you be so rude to such an elegant lady?" Hiromi lectured her, while Ayako shrugged.

"Come on let's go in." Sasuke suggested as they went inside.

Soon they were sitting around a table enjoying their drinks, "So Kisa, how was your first day at your brother's school?" Samui asked her guys twin.

"It was better than I expected," Kisa admitted, "First day and I made this many friends." she motioned to the girls.

"Well congrats. Seems you're off to a good start." Samui smiled.

"Well almost," Kisa admitted, "First day and I already made an enemy."

"Who?" Samui asked.

"A girl named Niwa." Kisa explained.

Samui shifted her attention to Naruto and Tenten, "Is she talking about Niwa Miaki, that girl you said whose been bringing down the morale of most of the female student body?"

"One and the same." Tenten admitted.

"But Kisa stood up to her when she was picking on Chiyo." Ayako boasted on Kisa's behalf.

"Nice." Samui smirked feeling impressed.

"Well if there's one thing I learned from my bro is you can't just sit back and let others walk all over the weaker." Kisa replied.

"Got that right." Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Well we're afraid you came at a rotten time to transfer I'm afraid." Avaron spoke up.

"Why's that?" Kisa asked.

"Next week is the annual Konoha High Spirit Dance." Hiromi explained.

"An annual dance as part of Spirit Week, to show we all have that Konoha high spirit!" Akira cheered.

"And that's rotten timing how?" Kisa asked, while Naruto explained.

"Tenten and Sasuke told me that when Niwa first came to Konoha high she's aimed to be Queen of every dance or pageant the school hosts, and Queen of Spirit is her fave title to aim for as of now at least until we become juniors then she'll be aiming for Prom Queen."

"And when Niwa wants something, she gets it." Chiyo warned Kisa.

"Any other girl who stood up against her wound up humiliated." Avaron added.

"She constantly finds ways of getting dirt on a student and uses it against them." Ayako put in.

"Using blackmail to get what she wants?" Kisa gasped in shock and anger, "That is dirty and rotten."

"Worst part is every member of the student body knows it, but can't get evidence of her doing it to show the faculty." Hiromi stated.

"We're just going to have to live with the fact she's gonna make the student body cower before her until we graduate." Chiyo sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

Kisa frowned that such a person was getting away with such tricks and schemes. Even in the world of street fighting such tactics would be considered frowned upon, "Well I'm not gonna let that happen!" she shot up form her seat, surprising everyone.

"Kisa." Sasuke gasped.

"I refuse to sit back and let some stuck up bitch get away with murder. So I'll be running for Queen Spirit, and show her she can't always get what she wants on a silver platter." the girl explained with eagerness.

Samui smirked, "You're definitely like your brother."

"Yeah, you got more spunk than I thought." Ayako added.

"While I think you're crazy for even thinking about it, I admit you've got guts to stand up to Niwa." Avaron added.

"If you want to register you can talk to me," Akira explained, "I'm actually head of the committee."

"And you'll need an excellent publicist and stylist." Hiromi put in.

"If you want out help that is." Chiyo added sheepishly.

"You girls would be willing to help me?" Kisa asked.

"Not just them." Naruto spoke up as he, Sasuke, and Tenten huddled close.

"We're with ya too." Sasuke added, while Tenten winked.

"Thanks guys," Kisa smiled and looked determined, "Well looks like I got a campaign to run and I'll be needing votes. Spirit Week starts next week and I'll be needing all your help."

"Then let's do it to it!" Naruto called as they put their hands in and cheered.

Watching outside the coffee shop window was Niwa who had managed to hear what they were saying. She crept away from the shop and spoke to herself, "So that fresh meat thinks she can steal my title and crown for Spirit Week? Well missy you got another thing coming if you think you can do that. Looks like I better cal in some assistance," she pulled out her cell and put in a call, "Hello, Yoroi, Misumi?"

**(And there's the chapter. Looks like Kisa transferred at a good time and is about to really get involved in the next school activity with her new friends, brother, and oldest friends helping her. But with Niwa as her competition she may be in for a battle of popularity. Catch ya later.)**


	31. This is war

**(Hi guys. Been awhile but I got a new chapter all set up just for you.)**

One day Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa were walking back to the Namikaze residence, "I still can't believe you're willing to run against Niwa," Sasuke told Kisa, before correcting himself, "Of course I can. This is you I'm talking to."

"Well I for one think it's great that you're stepping up to face a challenge just like I do." Naruto smiled as he held his sister close.

"Thanks guys. And the girls are willing to help me with running my campaign. So I should have a good shot." Kisa admitted.

Suddenly they heard a meow, and found a black cat approaching. Kisa tensed up and started backing away in fright. Naruto and Sasuke saw this and got in front of her and began barking like dogs, which scared the cat off. They turned seeing Kisa was still looking nervous, until Naruto calmed her, "It's ok, Kisa."

"Yeah, it's gone now." Sasuke added.

Kisa let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thanks, guys. I hate it when this happens."

"we know." They answered, while looking guilt stricken.

Meanwile watching them from around the corner were two teenage boys, with one wearing black ocular lenses, and one wearing glasses, "Did you see that, Yoroi?" the one in glasses asked.

"Yes, and I think we got something Niwa could benefit from, Misumi." the one named Yoroi told Misumi, as they headed off.

The very next day, Naruto and Kisa made it to school, and saw Sasuke and Sakura, "Hey, guys." Naruto greeted them.

"Sup?" Sasuke asked, as he high fived with Naruto.

"Same old." Kisa answered.

"Come on, let's get inside." Sakura suggested as they entered.

As they walked through the halls, they stopped by their lockers to grab their books. As they went to Kisa's locker, the girl spoke, "I hear Akira has some ideas for me and my campaign."

"And if their ideas from Akira, then they're sure to bring you the votes you need." Naruto admitted.

"Well I'll find out later." Kisa said as she opened her locker, and suddenly over a dozen cat plushes with meowing sound affects fell out of her locker and onto her. Kisa let out a scream of fright as she landed on the ground looking traumatized.

"Kisa!" Naruto and Sasuke called as they ran to her.

"What's going on?" Avaron asked, as she, Hiromi, Akira, Chiyo, and Ayako approached having heard the scream.

They looked down and saw Kisa covered in the cat plushes, "Kisa?" Ayako asked.

"Demons of hell!" Kisa cried in fright, before Naruto and Sasuke pulled her to her feet.

"Kisa, focus!" Sasuke ordered her, grabbing her attention.

Naruto spoke, "Now I want you to repeat after me, ok?"

"Yes." she squeaked.

"Ok, a cat is my friend." Naruto began.

"A c-c-cat is my friend." she repeated with a stutter.

"A cat will not bite me and throw me in the basement."

"A cat will not bite me and throw me in the basement." she repeated, as the girls watched in confusion.

"A cat is not a giant spider in disguise." Naruto finished.

"A cat is not a giant spider in disguise." Kisa finished as she calmed down.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

"Much." she answered.

"Good. Now can someone do something about all these cat plushes?" Naruto asked, as Chiyo picked them up and brought them elsewhere before coming back.

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked.

"Kisa, are you afraid of cats?" Hiromi asked the girl.

"Yes." she winced.

Ayako stiffled a laugh before bursting out, "Oh, that's hilarious!"

"Ayako!" Avaron chided her on her insensitivity.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not funny, but still..." Ayako wiped a tear from her eye.

"How did you develop a fear of cats?" Chiyo began, "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"It's really mine and Naruto's fault." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"This was when we were in grade school, and were looking through an old book on endurance training. Back then we were aiming to become street fighters once we came of age," Naruto began, "One of the lessons involved wearing meat on our shoulders and all. So Sasuke and I covered Kisa with a bunch of meats, and soon some alley cats started coming over. At first it wasn't so bad, until more and more cats started swarming. Soon they piled onto Kisa and started eating off her." the girls gasped.

"I still have nightmares about the incident." Kisa trembled.

"Me and Naruto got a scolding from our parents afterward." Sasuke admitted, remembering how disappointed they were.

"Well serves you right for doing such a thing." Hiromi stated.

"Since then, Kisa's had a phobia of cats both real and plush." Naruto finished.

"How many know of this phobia of hers?" Avaron asked.

"Us and our families." Naruto admitted.

"So then who would know about that and stuff her locker with them?" Ayako asked suspiciously of the two.

"Hey-whoa-whoa, we did not do this." Naruto waved his arms.

"We may have humorous moments, but give us credit we can think of better stuff than this on others." Sasuke added.

"But you said so yourselves only you two and your fams know of her phobia." Ayako continued to get suspicious.

"Ayako!" Kisa stood before her, "I don't believe Naruto or Sasuke did this. They're my brother and friend. They'd never pull a stunt like this on me."

"Then who could've done it?" Chiyo asked, as they were all confused.

Watching from around the corner was Niwa, Misumi, and Yoroi. Niwa smirked, "Well done you two. Did you get it all?"

"Oh yeah." Yoroi answered, as he showed her a recording of what just happened on his phone.

"Good, now onto phase two." Niwa smirked, as the three crept off.

They guys went through the day normally, until they entered the cafeteria. As they walked many students took a look at Seleen and began laughing. Kisa looked around before facing her brother, and friends, "Did I miss a punchline or something?"

"If there were a punchline I would've sensed it." Akira noted.

"Guys!" Shikamaru called, as he, Chouji, and Ino came over to their table.

"Shikamaru, guys, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's bad, it's really bad." Ino explained.

"What's bad?" Avaron asked.

"We just came from computer class, and look what we found streaming." Chouji said, as Shikamaru pulled up his laptop and was on a video site.

They watched as they saw clips of Kisa that happened earlier today, "Kisa Namikaze, the girl who wants your votes for Spirit Queen. Can such a girl with such a pathetic phobia and mental problems be such a worthy choice for Queen?" a narrator for the video spoke as they watched the scene of Kisa panicking from all the cat plushes falling on her, and the scene of Naruto talking Kisa with his therapy words.

They watched more footage play, before Kisa closed the laptop, "What the hell was that?"

"Everything that happened in the hall this morning?" Akira asked, only for Kisa to lay a hand on her face.

"Has everyone in the school already seen this?" Naruto asked the three.

Sasuke answered for them, "Judging from everyone's laughter I'd say yes."

"What am I gonna do?" Kisa panicked, "I'll never get votes after a video like this!"

"Don't panic, Kisa." Avaron calmed her.

"Wait a just a minute," Ayako said, as she opened the laptop back up and replayed the video, listening closely to the narrator, "Niwa!"

The others finally listening closely heard it was Niwa providing narration to the video, "You're right. That is Niwa's voice."

"So she planted the cats in Kisa's locker.' Naruto realized.

"And now she's posted this vid to further humiliate Kisa." Sasuke added.

Kisa's look of worry turned into a frown, "All right, where is she? I'm gonna ring that girls neck!" she proceeded to storm off, until Naruto grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Easy, Kisa. This is exactly the kind of reaction she's trying to stir up from you."

"Naruto's right," Avaron agreed, "If you storm off to her then you're only giving her satisfaction that she got under your skin."

"So what can I do?" she asked.

"Brush it off and continue with your own campaign." Shikamaru suggested.

"But how can I with this video, how will I gain the respect back?" the female Namikaze asked.

"What we got to do is show them the real you and not the candid camera you." Ayako suggested.

"And Hiromi and I have just the way." Akira put in.

"I'm listening." Kisa answered.

"Huddle up." Hiromi declared, as they all huddled, as Akira and Hiromi began explaining the plan secretly.

When they broke, Kisa spoke, "Girls, that's genius."

"It's perfect." Sakura gasped, and Ino nodded in agreement.

"If we pull that off, then everyone will give their votes to you." Naruto added.

"Well then count us in." Chouji said on behalf of himself, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Really, guys?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, it's troublesome, but if it's between Niwa and Kisa I'm sticking with your sis." Shikamaru explained.

"Thanks, guys." Kisa smiled, as Naruto held her close knowing with them working together they'll make Kisa the Spirit Queen for sure.

Watching from the other side of the cafeteria was Niwa, Yoroi, and Misumi, "Looks like this scheme of yours was a success." Yoroi told the girl.

"It's not over yet," Niwa stated, "The dance is still a few days, and anything could happen. So let's make sure that other measures are to be taken if something were to occur."

"You got it, Niwa." Misumi replied.

Niwa looked over to Kisa, Naruto, and their friends, 'If you think that was something, well I have more in store for you.' she thought mischievously.

**(And there's the chapter. Niwa struck first with humiliating Kisa with an embarrassing vid. Will Naruto, Sasuke, and their friends help her get the votes she needs, or will Niwa strike harder? See you next time.)**


	32. The Dance

**(Welcome back my friends. Hope you enjoyed last chapter because this one's gonna be good. Enjoy.)**

After school, Naruto, Sasuke, and their school pals gathered Kisa and her entourage outside Hiro's to discuss things, "I can't believe they did that to you, Kisa." Sakura said in shock.

"It's horrible." Hinata added.

"That bitch Niwa!" Kiba growled.

"Such underhanded tactics is so unyouthful!" Lee voiced his thoughts.

"Agreed, and because of that the whole school thinks it's true." Neji put in.

"But what can we do?" Shino asked.

"Not to worry, we got a plan to show the school and the students that Kisa's not that kind of girl." Avaron spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?" Tenten asked.

"Huddle up." Akira ordered, as they huddled everyone together to discuss their plan.

When they broke they all looked confident, as Sakura spoke, "That's a great idea."

"It'll work for sure." Ino agreed.

"Fantastic." Lee smiled.

"Well I'm game." Naruto said.

"Likewise." Sasuke added.

Kisa smiled seeing everyone's support, "Well then, let's not waste any time. The dance is a day away and I need the votes."

"Then let's do it!" Chouji cheered with a pumped fist.

The very next day during lunch hour, every students was having their lunch as usual, while gossiping. Avaron, Hiromi, Ayako, Chiyo, and Akira had started knocking on the tables to create a beat, until Shikamaru pulled out his Iphone and started playing music on it. Soon the five girls started singing to gain everyone's attention.

The five sang about bringing everyone in school together to help Kisa win the crown, and that with following her lead they can come together like one big family. Eventually Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of their friends joined in the singing, as the two friends went to the cafeteria doors and pulled them open to reveal Kisa. Kisa walked in singing along and promising her fellow students that just because they're all different doesn't make them any different from each other,\ and that she would show them that.

Soon everyone in the cafeteria was joining in their dancing. Peeking out from the teacher's lounge, the teachers saw what was happening, "Tsunade, shouldn't we stop them?" Shizune asked.

"Not this time, Shizune. I want to enjoy this tune." Tsunade said as she moved her finger to the rhythm.

Outside the cafeteria, Niwa, Yoroi, and Misumi watched seeing the students opinion of Kisa has drastically changed since they watched the bashing video, "I don't believe this!" Niwa growled.

"Looks like Kisa's got you beat now, huh?" Yoroi asked.

"Not yet," Niwa answered with a frown, until it turned into a smirk, "Boys, we're gonna take it up a notch."

After lunch, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kisa, and her friends walked through the halls seeing all the students looking as lively as ever all thanks to their little number, "Look at everyone, I've never seen the students this peppy before." Hiromi said.

"And because of this, their outlook on you Kisa has gone up the charts." Naruto added.

"Looks like you'll be getting the Spirit crown after all." Sakura added.

Suddenly they stopped to see Niwa walking down the hall with her two flunkies at her side. They noticed the three smirking, "Now what's she so smug about?" Avaron asked.

"Yeah, there's no way she can get the votes she need after out demonstration." Ayako added.

The three walked past the group, as Niwa smirked deviously at Kisa, before they continued on, "I don't like the way she looked at me." Kisa frowned.

"If she looked at me like that I'd feel the same." Naruto admitted.

"They're heading for Principal Tsunade's office."Sakura noticed.

"What's she up to?" Ayako asked suspiciously.

Niwa knocked on the principal's door, as Tsunade stepped out. Niwa put on a sad look, "Oh, Principal Tsunade, it's so awful!"

"What is so awful?" Tsunade asked.

"Come see for yourself!" Niwa cried, as she dragged the principal along.

The two were in the gymnasium that was supposed to be decorated for the dance, but all the party decorations were torn and trashed like a riot broke out, "And after Akira put so much effort into making all this possible! Kisa had to go and ruin everything!" Niwa put on a fake sob.

"That's a serious accusation to make, Niwa," Tsunade began in skepticism, "How can you be so sure Kisa was the one who did this?"

"Because I have photographic evidence of what happened." Niwa showed her some pictures of Kisa looking like she was trashing the gym.

Tsunade gasped, knowing this wasn't like Kisa, but with photographic evidence such as that she had to do something, "I'll go talk with her." she walked off, followed by a smirking Niwa.

Naruto and Sasuke who had been watching from behind the doors, looked at each other, "You believe this?" Naruto asked.

"Not a chance." Sasuke answered.

"Neither do I. I say we scope things out, and I know where we can begin looking." the two left the gym.

As Kisa was talking with her friends, Sakura, and Tenten, they saw Principal Tsunade approach, "Kisa, may I have a word with you in my office?" she asked sternly.

Kisa suddenly got nervous knowing that tone Tsunade give usually meant trouble. Not to disrespect her order answered, "Yes." she followed the principal into her office.

"Oh dear." Chiyo gasped.

"What was all that about?" Tenten asked.

"Trouble is what." Naruto answered, and he and Sasuke came over.

"What's going on?" Avaron asked.

"You all wait outside the school, we got our friend's name to clear." Sasuke answered, as the two headed for the office.

Inside Principal Tsunade's office, Kisa was briefed on why she was called in, "What?! Principal Tsunade, you can't honestly believe I trashed the gym. You know me better than anyone here!"

"I want to believe you, Kisa, but these pictures say otherwise." she showed her the evidence Niwa gave her.

"That can't be." Kisa gasped, knowing she didn't do what the pictures showed her doing.

"Well unless you have an alibi or something, I cannot let this go unpunished. I'm sorry, but I must renounce your registration for Spirit Queen Election. I'm sorry, Kisa."

Kisa looked in horror seeing she was once again humiliated, as memories of her time as Kirin Queen was flowing back to her, up to her humiliating defeat which caused her to quit the street fighting life. Suddenly the door to the office flung open and Naruto and Sasuke barged in.

"Baa-san!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, Sasuke?" Kisa gasped.

"What is the meaning of this you two?" Tsunade demanded.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we have evidence that proves Kisa's innocence." Sasuke answered.

"You do?" the two ladies asked.

"See for yourself." Naruto put some more pictures on the table which showed other backgrounds with some cut outs in them matching the outline poses of Kisa in the other pictures.

"Naruto and I found those in the library. Clearly someone edited these together to blackmail Kisa." Sasuke added.

Tsunade seeing they were true spoke up, "I appreciate you boys bringing this to my attention," she turned to Kisa, "I am so sorry for doubting you, Kisa. Because of this new evidence I take back my punishment on you."

Kisa's sad look turned overjoyed as she pulled her brother and friend into a group embrace, "Oh, thank you, guys!"

"Hey, no one messes with our friend." Naruto reminds her.

Tsuande sighed, "But I'm afraid we have no time to find the culprit of this act due to the damages done to the gym. I'm going to have to postpone it until the next day. The paperwork is going to be a headache."

The three gasped, until Kisa grew determined, "Hold on there, Tsunade-baasan. Don't announce it to be postponed yet. We're gonna do something about the mess."

"Huh?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto and Sasuke catching on knew what to do, "Yeah, we're gonna make the gym look better than ever." Naruto added.

"Give us this chance." Sasuke pleaded.

Tsunade seeing the three were serious and determined smiled, "All right. I'll give you all a chance."

"Baa-san, you're the best." Naruto smiled.

"Come on, let's get the others." Sasuke said, as the three left the office.

Tsunade smiled, as she picked up a picture on her desk which was of her and Jiraiya holding the three close together in between them, "Those three never change."

Outside the school waited Naruto and Sasuke's friends, and Kisa's group. When the three exited the building, Hiromi spoke up, "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Is everything all right?" Ino asked.

"Come and see Niwa, Yoroi, and Misumi's handiwork." Naruto began, as they led the group inside the school.

They walked to the gym to see it trashed. Akira's normal happy face turned into a look of shock, "What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"Like Naruto said, Niwa and her monkeys did this to frame Kisa." Sasuke explained.

Akira walked in still sporting a shocked expression, "Look at this place! Look at this mess! I just asked the janitor to wax the floors!"

Danzo walking by rolled his eye, "All that hard work down the drain." he sulked off.

"I can't believe she would do this." Kiba frowned.

"I know it seems like a big job, but if we all pull together we can make it better." Kisa stated.

"Now that's the attitude of what the Spirit Queen should be like." Avaron smirked.

"How about it, guys?" Ayako asked, and they all agreed.

"Then you'll need all the help you can get." a voice said, as Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo stepped in.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"What're you three doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"When we heard what was going on with the dance being postponed..." Jugo began.

"We figured you guys would try to fix this place up." Karin added.

"So we're here to help too." Suigetsu smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks. Well come on, let's get to work."

And so they all got some cleaning supplies, and soon they began fixing the place up. First off they were cleaning up all the garbage and wrappers littered on the floor. Once the floor was cleaned up and all the garbage was disposed they could finally start redecorating, "Ok, girls let's give this gym a new makeover." Hiromi stated.

"Mind if we join in?" a female voice asked.

They looked and saw Samui, Omoi, and Karui enter, "Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto texted me and told us what happened." Samui began.

"I can't believe you almost got framed for this." Omoi said to Kisa, who looked sheepish.

"Well Naruto and Sasuke proved I was innocent. So you came to help us?"

"That's right." Samui nodded.

"While this isn't our school, I can't stand to let some Queen Bee get away with murder. So yeah, count us in." Karui smirked.

"Well then, let's do it!" Lee called, as they got back to work.

As they all continued to redecorate the gym, more and more students came by and offered to help, having been finished with their club activities. With all their hard work the gym was just the way it was before Niwa destroyed it.

"It's magnificent." Hiromi gasped.

"It's perfect!" Akira cheered.

"We really did it." Kisa smiled.

"I can't believe it." Chiyo gasped.

"Well I can, because we're so awesome!" Ayako smirked.

"For real." Naruto agreed.

They all heard clapping, and the students saw Tsunade and Shizune at the gym's entrance, "Well done, everyone. Thanks to your hard work the dance is back on for tonight," the students cheered seeing they succeeded, "So you all better get home and ready. And on your way out leave your vote for the Spirit Queen election."

"I'm definitely voting for you, Kisa." Suigetsu smiled.

"So am I." Jugo added.

"And me." Karin finished.

Soon everyone had started marking their votes and dropping them in the ballot box Shizune had. When Naruto and the others left, Niwa who had been hiding behind the bleachers with Yoroi and Misumi frowned, "Will nothing stop her?!" she shouted in aggitation.

"So now what, oh fearless leader?" Misumi asked in sarcasm, before Niwa frowned at him.

"It's no more Ms. Nice girl." she declared.

As everyone left, each of the group had went their separate ways, while Naruto and Kisa were walking back with Omoi still with them. As Naruto walked up ahead, Kisa was walking next to Omoi, "Thanks for coming to help, Omoi." Kisa thanked him.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" Omoi asked, before he looked shocked, "Uh, we are friends aren't we? Sorry I said that staement, I mean I just thought we'd be friends, but I still don't know as much about you like I wished I would..." he went on his worry speech, until Kisa put a finger to his mouth.

"Omoi, you worry too much. And of course we're friends," Kisa smiled at him, which in turn put a blush on his face.

"Well, uh, thanks."

"And listen, I wanted to ask you something." she added.

"What?"

"Would you be my date tonight?"

Omoi stopped in his tracks, "Date? You want me to be your date?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know what to say. I've never been on a date before, actually."

"Well it's never too late to start." she replied.

Omoi smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great, then I'll see you at the school?"

"Yeah." Omoi promised before he headed off.

"Got yourself a date, huh?" Naruto asked, as she walked to his side.

"Yeah, just because I haven't had boy action in awhile doesn't mean I don't know how to date." she assured him.

"Well mom and dad are gonna be proud." Naruto smiled, as they headed home.

After telling Minato and Kushina the news, they beamed with joy about Kisa having a date for the dance. Once they stopped cheering the two had to get ready for tonight. In Naruto's room, Naruto was already dressed in a tux, as his father was fixing his tie, "There, perfect." Minato said, as he stepped aside so Naruto could see himself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look better than I thought. Hey thanks for lending me this tux dad. And it's just my size."

"No problem, son. You just promise me you'll have a good time."

"You know it."

In Kisa's room, Kushina was brushing her daughter's hair in front of a mirror, "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Savor what happens tonight because it could become a magical night when you least expect it."

"Was that how it was when you and dad went to prom?" Kisa inquired.

"All that and more." Kushina answered, as she finished the last brush.

Kisa stood up and turned towards her mother, as she was wearing her dress for the dance. She was dressed in blue high heels, a pinkish red skirt, with star like designs, and a purple sleeveless top, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Kushina smiled.

"Thanks, mom." the mother and daughter hugged.

Soon in their living room, Minato was taking picture after picture of his kids, "Oh, yes, work it baby!" he chuckled while taking picture after picture, until Kushina pulled him aside.

"I think that's more than enough, Minato." Kushina chuckled.

"Ok you two, remember to behave and don't drink the punch." Minato warned them.

"Right, dad." Kisa nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Naruto said, as the two left the house.

Naruto's car eventually pulled up in the school's lot and they got out. They saw Sasuke and Sakura together, Hiromi with Chouji, Avaron with Lee, Chiyo with Shino, Ayako with Neji, Akira with Kiba, Shikamaru with Temari, while Hinata and Ino went as friends.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called.

"Evening." Shikamaru yawned.

"Kisa, you look wonderful!" Hiromi admired her outfit.

"Thanks, you all look good too."

Naruto noticed Kisa's girls with some of their friends, "Guys, you're dating them?"

Chouji spoke up, "Well Hiromi likes a strong guy." Chouji admitted.

"Akira can't keep her hands off me." Kiba answered smugly, while Akira was clutching his arm.

"And Avaron finds my youthful energy boundless!" Lee ranted.

"Don't get all full of yourself, Lee." Avaron made him tone it down.

Neji answered, while looking a little flushed, "I happen to find Ayako very skilled in what she specializes in." Ayako looked away a bit with a little blush as well.

"I wasn't almost sure if Shino would say yes, but he did." Chiyo smiled.

"Chiyo's just my type." Shino admitted, making her blush and hide behind her bangs.

"Obviously." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto!" Tenten ran up to him, as he picked her up and twirled her, finishing off with a kiss.

"Awesome." Naruto gasped.

"Hey there!" they all looked and saw Omoi and Samui both dressed up.

"Ah, there's my second date!" Naruto called as Samui came up to him and they kissed.

"Omoi." Kisa gasped, at how nice he looked in his tux.

"Hey, Kisa. You look really pretty." he blushed.

"Thanks. You look nice too." she admitted.

"Well come on, let's get inside." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, and get this party started!" Naruto announced, as Tenten and Samui cheered as they entered.

Soon everyone in the gym was partying to the music, and even some of the teachers were having fun, "This is a rocking dance!" Ayako called, as she was rocking out.

"Got that right!" Akira agreed, as she danced with Kiba.

Suddenly the fast music played and it shifted into a slow song known as Forever Young. Kisa gasped and turned to Omoi, "Don't you absolutely love this song?" she asked as she sang a few lyrics.

"Well..." Omoi was feeling a little nervous.

"Come on let's dance."

"Uh, I don't particularly do this kind of dancing, Kisa." Omoi said feeling embarrassed.

"Omoi, are you shy to slow dance?" she gasped.

"Sort of. It moves me ugly, and I get embarrassed."

"Don't be silly. Some of the greatest adventures can be had on the dance floor. Come on!" she dragged him over.

Omoi deciding to take his chances started slow dancing with Kisa to the music, while many of the other attendees watched them. As they danced, Niwa was watching with Yoroi and Misumi at a table, before she motioned them to cover her, as she slipped off.

When the song ended, the students caught their breath, as Naruto, Sasuke, and their dates had seen Kisa and Omoi, "Now that was cool." Samui admitted.

"Quite right." another voice agreed, as they looked seeing Itachi all dressed up as well.

"Itachi, what're you doing here?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Tsunade asked me to chaperon. Sorry I didn't tell you." Itachi chuckled, while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well it's nice to see you here, Itachi." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, seeing all this takes me back to my high school years." Itachi smiled.

"Isn't this where you met Kimiko Sarutobi; Sarutobi-jiji's youngest daughter?" Sasuke inquired.

"The very same." Itachi nodded, as he felt nostalgic.

Soon Tsunade stepped up onto the stage, and tapped the mic, "Good evening, everyone. Once again congratulations to everyone for making all this possible after the unfortunate incident. You all showed that when times are tough you all come together to help each other, because that is what Konoha high is about. Looking out for one another. And now it's time for the crowning of this year's spirit Queen."

The students cheered, while Kisa looked anxious and Niwa looked smug. Shizune came up with the crown, and the envelope containing the name of the winner. Tsunade took the letter and began opening, "And this years queen of Spirit is... Niwa Miaki!"

"NIWA?!" the students asked.

"Yes!" Niwa cheered, as she ran up the stage, "My most humblest of thanks to everyone who made all this possible." she smirked.

Naruto and everyone else was in confusion, "This doesn't make any sense." Naruto said.

"I know it doesn't." Sasuke agreed.

"Everyone stated they gave their vote to Kisa, so how is it Niwa won?" Avaron wondered.

They saw Kisa looked down, "I guess it wasn't enough." Itachi however was convinced as he snuck away.

Niwa awaited as Tsunade was about to crown her, but was suddenly halted, "STOP!"

They looked and saw Itachi running up the stage, "Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" the principal asked.

"Yeah, can't you see I'm about to be crowned?" Niwa asked rudely.

"This election has been rigged!" Itachi announced, surprising the students.

"Rigged?" Shizune asked.

"And how do you figure?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I went to Kakashi and asked for the keys to the surveillance room which was originally set up. And I downloaded two particular scenes they caught. Scenes I think you want to take a look at." he held out his Iphone and hooked it up to a nearby projector.

"No!" Niwa tried to grab the Iphone, but Tsunade held her back wanting to see what Itachi had to show.

Everyone in the school saw it was Niwa, Yoroi, and Misumi trashing the gym which resulted in them needing to clean it up. The girls looked at Akira who was glaring daggers up and Niwa. Yoroi and Misumi seeing they were found out, tried to sneak away only to be blocked by Kakashi and Guy. Finally the next video showed Niwa tampering with the votes, by emptying the ballot box with false ballots with her name on them. When the video played, everyone turned to Niwa with frowns, while she herself started feeling like she was in the lions den. She shouted, "THIS IS ALL A SCHEME! IT'S ALL A SET UP TO FRAME ME!"

"Give it a rest, Niwa!" Kisa got on stage, "You lied, you cheated, you sabotaged. That crown is not fit for someone like you."

"Agreed," Tsunade agreed, as she walked over to Kisa, "The real winner for Spirit Queen is Kisa Namikaze!"

All the students cheered for her victory, while Tsunade looked to Kakashi and Guy who brought Yoroi and Misumi over, "I'll be seeing you three in my office next week. And make no mistake you'll be serving detention for the rest of the semester."

"Busted." Misumi sighed with Yoroi.

"But right now, you three are to leave at once." Tsunade ordered, as they escorted them out the gym door.

The girls raced over to Kisa congratulating her, as Naruto and Sasuke approached, "Congrats, sis you deserved it." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks," she replied, and saw Itachi approach, "Itachi, thank you for what you've done."

Itachi smiled and ruffled her head, "My pleasure."

Soon Tsunade and the two teachers returned as Tsunade spoke into the mic, "And now it is Kisa's choosing to have her official dance with one of her choosing."

Kisa spoke as she walked off stage and to Omoi, who was blushing, "Omoi, have you ever danced with a queen before?"

"Well, no." he admitted.

"Would you like you?" she offered.

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Well then." Kisa and Omoi started to dance, as everyone watched her. Hiromi looked ready to cry, as Chouji offered her a handkerchief, which she accepted.

The two stood there under the disco ball while looking each other in their eyes. They smiled each before moving forward, and eventually kissed, which got the students cheering and hollering.

Outside the school, Niwa, Yoroi, and Misumi were walking away to the end of the block, "I can't believe that Kisa beat me!" she growled.

"And now the faculty knows exactly the kind of student you are." Yoroi stated, only to receive a glare from her.

"Just you wait Kisa Namikaze, I will have revenge!" she declared.

"Did you say Kisa Namikaze?" a female voice asked.

The three jumped as they spun around and saw a female figure wearing a trenchcoat and hat while leaning against a lamppost, "You." the boys gasped.

"How long have you been there?" Niwa gasped in shock.

"Long enough," she answered, "Now then, did you say Kisa Namikaze?"

"Yes, ma'am." Niwa answered in fright.

"So the defeated Kirin Queen has come home. I guess I couldn't have scared her off forever. Well done Niwa, but you however will not be having any revenge on her. I'm taking things over."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Good, now get out of here." the figure ordered, as Niwa left for home.

""She was the Kirin Queen?" Yoroi asked.

"Indeed, and with her back in town I can finally come back out of hiding myself. And compared to last time, I'm gonna show her what a real Nightmare is." the figure answered, followed by a laugh, which made the two boys nervous.

**(And there's the chapter. Niwa was exposed as the girl everyone knew she was, and Kisa has a boyfriend, and a real place in Konoha high. But apparently a familiar face form her past has emerged in replacing Niwa. Don't worry this is not going to shift solely on Kisa, I'm getting back to focusing on Naruto as well. Don't miss next time readers. The song mentioned Forever Young is owned by Alphaville.)**


	33. Couples at the Fair

**(Welcome to the next installment you guys. Hope you enjoy it.)**

At Naruto and Kisa's home one morning, the siblings were in their kitchen with Kisa cooking, and Naruto reading the newspaper, "Hey, Kisa, listen to this. There's a fair opening up around here this weekend."

"What, really?" she asked in interest.

"Yeah. I mean how long has it been since you've been to one?" Naruto inquired.

"Years." she answered bluntly.

Naruto looked seeing what Kisa was making, "Are you making an extra bento?"

"It's for Omoi." she answered.

"We don't even attend the same school and you're making him food?"

"Well, we pass each other while on our way. So why not?"

"Touche," he answered, "Well, you better finish that or we'll be late."

"Hai." she smiled and finished before heading out.

As the two were walking their way to school, they saw Omoi and Karui at the end of the block, "Hi, guys!" Naruto called.

"Naruto, Kisa, good morning." Omoi greeted them.

"Huh, Samui not with you today?" Naruto looked around seeing no sign of his busty blonde hottie.

"What, are you going to have a panic attack without her around?" Karui asked.

"No, just curious." he answered.

"Well she went on ahead of us." Omoi explained.

"Damn, I was hoping I could catch her early to ask her something." Naruto said.

"Ask her what?" Karui wondered.

"Karui, that's his business." Omoi said.

Kisa spoke, handing Omoi the boxed lunch, "Here, Omoi. I made this for you."

"For me?" he asked, while accepting it.

"No, your grandma. Of course for you!" Karui chided him.

"Just in case you were extra hungry today." Kisa explained.

"Wow, thanks. Oh, man. If I knew you were gonna do something like this for me I would've done something for you." Omoi said, in guilt.

"It's not about what you can or can't do for someone, Omoi." Naruto said.

"What he said." Kisa confirmed it.

"Ok." Omoi sighed in relief.

"Well, we better get going, catch you later." Naruto said. Kisa kissed Omoi's cheek, as he walked off oddly with Karui.

At lunch time, the two entered the cafeteria seeing their friends at a table. Hiromi spotting them spoke up, "Afternoon, Kisa, Naruto."

"Afternoon, everyone." Naruto greeted them, as he and Kisa took a seat.

"Thank Kami, it's Friday." Ayako said in relief.

"Yeah. Weekends are a time to party!" Akira cheered.

"I like to spend it peacefully and quiet." Chiyo admitted softly.

"Lucky. I have weekend chores." Avaron said, with a sigh.

"Anyone else got weekend plans?" Sasuke inquired.

"Do you, Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Well, actually, no." she answered.

"Good. Because I got us plans."

"Oh?"

"You and I are going to the fair this weekend."

"Really? Naruto, that's a perfect idea!" she cheered.

"Glad you think so. I'm gonna try and ask Samui after school."

"You gonna ask Omoi, Kisa?" Ayako asked, as the others looked at her.

"Uh, well actually, I was planning on asking him but Karui was there..."

"Lame excuse of avoidance." Ayako said dryly.

"Yeah, I mean using Karui as an excuse. Are you trying to avoid asking him anything?" Akira asked.

"Of course not." she replied.

"Yeah, she spends an hour standing in front of her mirror practicing what to say to him. She even has his voice down perfectly." Naruto chuckled.

"Kisa, Naruto's humor aside, you should just go and ask him." Hiromi suggested.

"Hiromi's absolutely right." Sakura agreed.

"You're right. I'll talk to him after school." Kisa smiled.

Soon after school, the two Namikaze's were walking home until they came to a corner and saw the Kumo high trio, "Hey, guys!" Naruto called.

"Afternoon, Naruto." Samui greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, Omoi, Karui." Kisa greeted them

"Sup?" Karui asked.

"Listen, Omoi, I want to ask you something." Kisa said.

"What's that?"

"Would you want to go with me to the annual fair tomorrow?"

Omoi blushed, "You mean, like a date?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. Uh, well sure." he answered.

"How about you, Samui?" Naruto asked her.

"Count me in." she agreed.

"What about you, Karui?" Kisa asked.

"And what, be the fifth wheel? Pass." she answered.

"Well, have it your way. We'll catch you there tomorrow." Naruto said, as the siblings continued on.

As Naruto and Kisa were walking down the block their home was on, they spotted a girl about Itachi's age kicking back on a perch outside Hiruzen Sarutobi's home. She had long dark hair much like Asuma's hair color, her outfit included pink sneakers, blue jeans, and a yellow and red shirt with a aqua blue heart in the center. It was Kimiko Sarutobi; Hiruzen's youngest daughter, and Asuma's little sister. To Naruto, Kisa, and Sasuke she was their old babysitter.

"Kimiko!" they called.

"Naruto, Kisa!" she got off the perch and down the stairs before embracing the two teens.

"Oh, we missed you." Naruto said happily.

"I missed the both of you too," Kimiko looked at them, "You two have really grown the last time I saw you. And Kisa, it's so good to see you home again."

"Thanks."

"By the way, Itachi told me what happened at the dance. Great job." she winked.

"No biggie." she replied.

"Not biggie?" Naruto asked, "Are you kidding me? You made history there. Plus Niwa's not gonna be giving any student grief anymore." Kisa chuckled and nodded.

"So, what're you two up to?" Kimiko inquired.

"Well tomorrow were going to the weekend fair with some friends." Naruto mentioned.

"Ooh, let me guess. Tenten and Samui right?"

"Yeah."

"You know about them?" Kisa asked the older girl.

"Well Itachi's told me about them when Naruto enters one of our conversations. We haven't had as much time to meet what with our jobs and all."

"Clearly," Naruto replied, "And as it happens Kisa's already got someone on the go."

"Oh, really?" Kimiko turned to Kisa looking intrigued.

"Well, it's not official yet." Kisa said modestly.

"What's his name?"

"His name's Omoi, and he attends Kumo High."

"Ooh, someone who doesn't attend the same school like Samui to Naruto. Nice." Kimiko teased.

"So yeah, we're taking them to the weekend fair tomorrow. Sasuke and Sakura are going as well." Naruto explained.

"Hmm, maybe I can invite Itachi. We haven't had a real date in months."

"That'd be cool." Kisa admitted.

"Yeah, well I'll see you two later." Kimiko said, as she went into her house, while the siblings went into their own.

The next day in the afternoon, Naruto and Kisa were on their way to the fair location and saw their dates, Sasuke, and Sakura at the entrance, "Hi, guys!" Naruto greeted them.

"Nice to see you tow made it." Sasuke smirked.

"I thought you were getting second thoughts." Omoi said in worry.

"Never." Kisa smiled.

"Are Itachi and Kimiko here?" Naruto asked.

"Right here, Naruto." Itachi answered, as he and Kimiko approached.

"Oh, there you two are." Naruto said.

"You two look like the happy couple as always." Kisa teased.

"Got that right." Sasuke chuckled.

Itachi and Kimiko blushed, before Itachi spoke up, "Well it's good to see all of you here. Now while I know you're all responsible enough to be unsupervised, I trust you will all behave yourselves?"

"Itachi, this is us you're talking to." Naruto answered.

"That's exactly what worries me." Itachi stated.

"Oh, Itachi relax," Kimiko said, as she linked his arm, "If you'll excuse us, we got a lot of catching up to do."

"Don't let us hold you up." Tenten said, as the older couple went off.

"Come on, let's go!" Sakura called, as she dragged Sasuke off.

Naruto dragged his two girls off with him, and Kisa took Omoi's hand as they entered their fair grounds together.

First off Sasuke and Sakura were on the carrousel, enjoying the ride. Sakura spoke to Sasuke, "So how long have your brother and Kimiko been seeing each other?"

"For about five years now. I mean when Naruto, Kisa, and I were kids Kimiko was always the one chosen to babysit us. And sometimes Itachi would join her to help out. At first they were just good friends, but eventually it grew into something much more." the younger brother explained.

"Well they do look happy together." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, just like and you." Sasuke smiled, as the two held hands.

On the swing chair ride, Naruto, Samui, and Tenten were on it whooping cheering while looking down, "This awesome!" Tenten cheered.

"Totally cool!" Samui called.

"Oh, yeah I missed this feeling!" Naruto shouted in joy.

"What're you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Remember how I told you about my other worlds? Well, while protecting them I was given the power to fly, until I had to give it up!"

"Was it as fun at this?" Samui asked.

"All that and more!" Naruto answered, as the three continued cheering from the thrill.

Kisa and Omoi meanwhile, were up on the Ferris Wheel. When their cabin cart was up top, Omoi looked nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Kisa, "Omoi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I've just never been up this high before." he said, while trembling, until Kisa laid her hand on his to make him relax.

He looked at her, as she spoke, "You've got nothing to worry about as long as I'm next to you."

"Right. Sorry if I look pathetic and worried, while you don't." Omoi apologized.

"You're not pathetic, Omoi. There are plenty of people who're nervous when up this high, and you're no different from them." Kisa explained.

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"Thanks." he smiled.

Back down below, Itachi and Kimiko were by a table enjoying some cotton candy, "Doesn't this remind you of our first date, Itachi?" she asked.

"Of course. Many of the people looked our way and thought, 'What a beautiful woman. And what a shame for her to be seen next to a guy like that.'." he joked.

"Oh, Itachi!" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"But in all seriousness, I do remember how fun it was for us," Itachi admitted, as he saw Sasuke and Sakura by a water shooting game, trying their luck, with Sasuke winning, "And I like to see them having as much fun as we did at that age."

Kimiko smiled, as she looked and saw Omoi and Kisa getting bite from a vendor, "Yeah. They all look so happy when they're with that special someone."

"Indeed." Itachi agreed, as he watched Naruto being dragged by Tenten and Samui to another ride.

Eventually they all found themselves on a rollercoaster that reached the top before Naruto looked down seeing they were about to drop, "All right, girls, here it comes!"

"Brace yourself!" Kisa said to Omoi, as the coaster dropped, and they were all screaming in excitement as the ride when through it's loops and twists.

When it returned to its starting point they all got off laughing, "Oh that was amazing!" Naruto cheered.

"I felt like I was going to vomit." Sakura chuckled.

"If you did it would've been messy." Samui noted.

"Who was that screaming high pitched behind us?" Tenten asked.

Omoi looked sheepish, "That was me."

They looked at him oddly, as Samui spoke up, "It's true. Last time he screamed like that was when we saw Skeleton's blood in 3D."

"Nearly screamed out my voice after that." Omoi added.

The group chuckled, as they enjoyed all the fun they were having. Soon it was nighttime and it was time they had to get home.

They exited the fair grounds as Sasuke spoke, "Well time to get going."

"Needless to say we all had fun didn't we?" Naruto asked, as they all voiced their confirmation.

"The best." Tenten said.

And so they started off, with Kisa asking Omoi, "So what'd you think of your first date?"

"You know I actually thought it was great. You?"

"Couldn't have been better." she took his hand, making him blush.

Naruto smiled as he held Tenten and Samui close, while thinking, 'Kisa, you've really stepped out of your shell.'

As they group walked, a tall figure was watching them leave from the entrance of the fair. He had brown eyes, and was wearing sneakers, jeans, a long sleeved black shirt that covered his mouth and nose, over it was a short sleeved red zipped up jacket, and on his head was a blue cap. He thought to himself, 'Hope you had fun today, Naruto. Because you should be prepared for when you face me the 5 tails team member.' he walked away.

**(And there's the chapter. Naruto, Kisa, their dates, and even Itachi and his date had a fun time at the fair. Don't miss next time where Naruto goes up against number five. Will he be able to fight him when he can't rely on his eyes? Tune in next time.)**


	34. Five for Five

**(Hi, guys. Welcome to my next installment where Naruto will be taking on number five of the tailed beasts team.)**

One Friday at the end of school hours, Naruto and Sasuke were leaving the building, as Naruto spoke, "How do you think you did on Iruka-sensei's test?"

"I actually think I did pretty good. How about you?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Naruto answered, wanting to put it behind him so he could relax for a weekend.

"Well, Kisa's going with her friends to Avaron's, so that leaves us." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, wanna grab a slice?" Naruto offered.

"You buying?"

"We'll split it."

Sasuke sighed knowing that's as far as he'll go, "Deal." they headed off.

Soon they were outside their favorite pizza parlor having a slice, "So, Naruto, what do you think we should do for this weekend?"

"We could invite Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba for a guys night out?" Naruto suggested.

"Possibly," Sasuke admitted, "Though what would we actually do?"

Naruto pondered before answering, "I don't know." Sasuke face faulted.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

The two looked up and saw the towering figure of Han look down on them, "Uh, no." Naruto answered.

Han sat down, as Sasuke spoke, "Who're you?"

"My name is Han, and I've been waiting to meet you, Naruto Namikaze." he greeted him.

"Me? Why would you want to... Wait a minute, you're a tailed beast member, aren't ya?"

"Correct, number five to be exact."

"Well, nice to meetcha," Naruto greeted him back, "And this is my pal, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sup?" Sasuke greeted.

"A pleasure." Han replied.

"So, number five..."

"Call me Han."

"Han, I can assume you came looking for me because it's time for me to be tested against you?"

"You assume correctly, Naruto."

"Well, better to get another one out of the way so I can get closer to fighting Kami."

Han raised a brow, "You seem very sure of yourself. Not overconfident I hope?"

"Not at all," he answered, "I mean the first four members I've fought were my toughest opponents yet, and I can already tell for sure you're gonna be twice as hard. Which means I'll really put more overtime into my training."

"Quite so." Han nodded.

"So where would you like to meet for our match?" Naruto inquired.

"Tomorrow at 5:00 P.M, Iwa High's gymnasium. The same place you fought Roshi."

"I'll be there." he answered.

"See that you do, and be prepared for what's in store for you." Han got up and took his leave.

Later on, Naruto was back at home relaxing in his bedroom, until Kisa walked in, "Hey, bro."

"Sup, sis?" Naruto asked, as he rested the back of his head on his hands while lying down.

"I just got back, so how was your day?" she asked, before plopping onto his bed.

"Well, I went to have a slice with Sasuke. Then the five tailed member of the Tailed beasts challenged me to a match tomorrow." he answered casually.

Kisa turned to him looking shocked, "WHAT?!"

"That's right." he nodded.

"When is this match?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at the Iwa High gym at five."

"And you're taking it easy now?!" she asked incredulously.

"Don't worry I was just about to wrap up my relaxation. If you need me I'll be down in the gym." he said, before leaving his room, as his sister watched him go.

Down in his basement, Naruto was working out by practicing his martial arts moves, while thinking, 'Han's the biggest member of the tailed beasts I've seen yet. I would assume he'd use brute strength just like Roushi does, but the way he told me to be prepared for what's in store means he's got a trick up his sleeve to use against me. Whatever he's got planned I need to be ready for.' he did a tornado kick.

When he stopped to take a breather he heard his cell beep. He opened it and saw a text from Tenten reading, _'Naruto, you're facing the five tailed member tomorrow?'_

Naruto texted her back, _'How'd you know?'_

Her next message was, _'Kisa texted me and the other girls about this.'_

He sent her another message, _'Typical of her not wanting to keep a secret like this.'_

_'Well, me and the rest of the girls are going to be there, so I hope you don't mind.'_

_'Since when have I ever not wanted you or Samui to be there?'_

_'Point. Though I hope you don't mind having Kisa and her friends there either.'_

_'Not at all.'_

_'Good, hope you'll be ready.'_

_'Always.'_ their texting ended.

So Naruto joined his family for dinner, and he turned in early so he would be able to get up good and early for some morning practice before meeting up with Han.

When tomorrow came, Naruto got in some morning training, and some relaxation before it was time to head out. He left his room seeing Kisa was all set, "Ready?" Kisa asked.

"Ready." he confirmed.

And so the siblings took off and Naruto drove them both to Iwa high, where they saw Sasuke, Tenten, Samui, and Kisa's entourage waiting. When the two parked and got out the group came over, "Hey, guys." Tenten greeted them.

"Hi." Kisa greeted back.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Samui asked.

"You bet I am." he nodded.

"Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!" Ayako cheered.

"I know, we're actually going to see Naruto pound a street fighter into the ground!" Akira jumped up and down excitedly.

"Easy, Akira." Avaron stopped her from jumping.

"I just hope no one gets hurt too badly." Chiyo said hopefully.

"Don't worry, Chiyo, I've never gotten so hurt it takes forever to recover from." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, that's good," Hiromi said, "Though if you get your clothes messed up please allow me to mend them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said.

"Well, let's go in." Sasuke said, as they all went into the gymnasium.

When they entered they saw Han sitting on the bleachers, while they saw some kind of small machine on the area of the court where the two fighters were to have their match.

Han seeing them enter, got off the bleachers and approached, "Welcome, Naruto. Glad you made it. And I see you brought friends."

"Yes, this is my sister Kisa. Tenten and Samui. You know Sasuke already. And this is Avaron, Chiyo, Ayako, Hiromi, and Akira."

"A pleasure ladies." Han greeted them.

"Please, the pleasure's ours, sir." Hiromi replied, being respectful.

"Now if you'll kindly take a seat here, Naruto and I can begin our match." Han instructed, as they went to sit on the bleachers.

"Ok, I'm ready." Naruto began, as he drummed his fingers.

"Not so fast, Naruto," Han interrupted him, "We're going to be fighting with a little twist."

"A twist?" he asked, as the group looked confused.

"Yes. We're going to fight in concealment, with the help of this fog machine I brought with." he motioned to the device.

"Concealment with a fog machine?" Naruto gasped, realizing what Han was going for.

"A blind battle." Sasuke realized.

"Clever." Tenten admitted.

"Oh, man!" Ayako whined, "So we're not going to even be able to see what happens?"

"I guess not a full view." Kisa answered.

"Well, this just ruins the fun of watching." Ayako grumbled, while crossing her arms.

"What can ya do?" Avaron asked, as the girls shrugged.

Han turned on the fog machine that started generating fog around the area where the two would fight. He approached Naruto, "Shall we?"

"Let's." Naruto answered, while hiding his sense of worry of fighting blind.

They entered the area with the group unable to see them in the fog. As the two stood inside the blanket of fog, Han's voice spoke, "For this match you will be forced to not rely on your eyes. Trust your other senses and they will guide you, but remember..." Naruto felt Han knock him from behind, and he landed on the ground, "Knowing where I am going to strike will not completely protect you."

'This seriously complicates things.' Naruto thought, as he looked around seeing the fog was so thick he couldn't even see his hand right in front of his face. And if Han was good at fighting without vision, then he would be in for it unless he came up with a plan.

**(And there you go. Naruto's about to go up against Han, but with his vision useless in this fight will he be able to defeat the Five Tailed member? Tune in next time.)**


	35. Fighting in Fog

**(Welcome back to part two. Hope you guys are ready for the conclusion of Naruto's fight with Han the Five tailed member.)**

_Last time, Naruto was approached by Han of the Tailed Beasts team requesting a fight with him. Obliged, Naruto accepted the challenge and met up at Iwa High's gym. However Naruto did not expect that his fight with Han would be done in concealment. Without using his eyes, Naruto would have to think hard and fight harder to defeat an opponent he cannot see._

* * *

Naruto continued wandering around the foggy field where he was fighting Han. He thought to himself, 'This is insane! I can't even see where I'm going.' he was suddenly attacked from behind by Hun, knocking him to his feet, "Oh, jeez!" he groaned.

Han's voice came from all around him, "Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, and Roushi said you were good. But if you can't even handle facing me in this type of environment I can only express my disappointment."

Naruto frowned, "I'll show you disappointment!" he jumped at what he thought was Han, but realized it was the fog messing with his vision, "Dammit!"

Outside the foggy field, the others were sitting down while looking bored, "What's the point of watching if we're not even watching anything?" Ayako asked in boredom.

"Just because we can't see Naruto doesn't mean we still can't support him." Kisa noted.

"We don't even know how he's doing." Ayako reminded her.

"Anybody got a pair of thermal goggles?" Avaron asked rhetorically.

"Right here!" Akira pulled out a pair.

"Why do you conveniently have a pair of thermal goggles?" Samui asked in confusion.

"Because you never know when you're going to need them." Akira grinned.

"Well it's a good thing you brought them." Tenten said.

"Let me see." Kisa took the goggles, and put them on before activating them.

"Well, do you see them?" Sasuke asked, as the girls were curious.

Kisa saw the thermal signatures for both Naruto and Han through the fog. She could deduce that the bigger thermal signature was Han due to his size, and the smaller one was Naruto. She watched seeing Han was coming at Naruto from all around sneakily, while Naruto didn't look like he was trying.

"Oh dear." she gasped.

"What's wrong, Kisa?" Hiromi asked in confusion.

"Is everything all right?" Samui asked in concern.

"I'm afraid Naruto isn't doing so hot in there." Kisa explained.

"He's not?" Chiyo asked in worry.

"No. In fact he's getting pummeled." she said, as they all looked worried.

Back in the fog, Naruto continued to struggle against Han who was coming at Naruto from so many blind sides he couldn't determine where Han would strike at next.

Naruto thought to himself, 'Damn, if this keeps up I'll lose!'

Han's voice spoke through the fog, "I warned you about trying to fight me without the use of your eyes, and yet you still fight me as if your eyes can help you. Well they can't. If you want to find me you need to go beyond your normal senses."

"Beyond my normal senses?" Naruto pondered, as he was knocked to the floor again by Han. He thought, 'He's right I kept insisting I could still use my eyes in this fog to fight. But I can't, I need to start fighting on another level. Just like my fight with Yugito, I had to match her style and flow. Now I need to fight on Han's level of combat. Don't rely on my eyes.'

He stood still while concentrating feeling as if everything around him was slowing down and could envision what was about to happen. He felt as if Han was right in front of him about to throw a punch.

Naruto quickly raised his hand and caught the fist, taking Han by surprise, "Gotcha!" he shouted as, he spun kicked Han, nailing him in the face.

Han groaned as he rubbed his face, "Very good. You managed to learn to not rely on your sight. But you've taken too many beatings from me already to pull it off now."

"You should know something, Han. I'm doped up on stamina." Naruto said, as he was finally prepared to fight on the same level as Han.

Outside the fog, Kisa gasped and shouted, "NO WAY!"

The group felt startled as Ayako spoke, "Kisa, what's going on?"

"Naruto caught Han's attack, and is fighting back now!" she explained in shock and amaze.

"WHAT?!" they gasped.

"Let me see!" Tenten grabbed the goggles, and put them on to see for herself, "Whoa, she's not kidding. Naruto's taking the fight back to him now."

"Oh, man and we're still missing it!" Ayako groaned.

"Here, you can see for yourself." Tenten handed the goggles off to Ayako.

"Let me see!" Ayako put them on and watched, as Naruto was fighting against Han much better than how Kisa explained before, "Whoa, now that is awesome."

Meanwhile, Naruto was finally able to determine where Han was trying to attack him by concentrating solely on the area surrounding him. When he felt any part of the surrounding area around him felt heavier or too quiet he deduced that where he was about to be attacked.

'I'm not out of the woods here yet,' Naruto thought, 'I need to conserve my strength and wait for the right moment to take Han down.'

Han continued to fight Naruto through the fog, and thought to himself, 'Impressive. Once he caught on about the key to fighting blindly he's drastically improved. Looks like the four were right about him.'

Naruto continued blocking Han's attacks, and was counting down to himself before announcing, "NOW!" he caught another of Han's punches, and using all the strength he could muster up threw Han over his shoulder and sending him out of the fog and onto the gym floor.

Sasuke and the girls saw this and looked back into the fog in wonder as Naruto walked out of it, "Naruto!" the girls called.

Naruto stopped in front of Han, and looked down on him, "Do I disappoint you now?" he inquired.

Han only chuckled humorously and answered, "Not a bit," Naruto smiled and offered Han his hand. Han accepted it and got back to his feet before announcing, "I declare you, Naruto Namikaze the winner!"

Kisa and the girls cheered, while Sasuke smirked and nodded proudly. The girls ran over to Naruto congratulating him, "Naruto, that was awesome!"

"How were ya able to fight in all that fog?" Avaron wondered.

"Yeah, you had to have been blind in there." Akira noted.

"However did you manage to turn the tables?" Hiromi asked.

"It was simple. I just had to resort to relying on something other than my eyes. My other senses helped me see what was around me even when I couldn't see it."

"And it worked." Tenten nodded in approval.

"Good job." Samui smiled.

"Thanks, girls. And thank you, Han. I improved a lot in my fight against you."

Han nodded, "I feel I've improved myself in our fight. I look forward to hearing how you manage against the rest of my team. But for now, bask in your victory."

"I sure will." Naruto nodded, as the group took their leave.

As they were walking through Iwa's parking lot, Naruto spoke, "Man that fog really messed with my eyes. I could be seeing spots for weeks." he joked.

"I'm just glad it didn't permanently blind you or something." Kisa spoke up.

"Then you'd really have to rely on fighting without the use of your eyes." Akira noted.

"So what should we do now?" Samui asked.

"I wanna just go home, relax, and order takeouts. That fighting worked up an appetite." Naruto explained.

"I can believe it coming from you." Kisa replied.

"For real." Sasuke agreed, as Naruto rolled his eyes.

He then turned to the rest of the girls, "Would you all like to join me?"

"Sure." Sasuke smirked.

"Always." Tenten confirmed.

"Sounds cool." Samui nodded.

"What about you girls?" Kisa asked her friends.

"Sounds great." Avaron answered.

"Oh, yeah!" Akira put in.

Ayako seeing Hiromi and Chiyo nodded in agreement spoke, "I think the verdicts clear."

"Then let's get going," Naruto said, as they continued on, "By the way, Tenten, Samui, think I could get a massage from you two. My muscles could use it."

Tenten and Samui smirked, "Don't worry, Naruto, we'll make sure to take care of that." Tenten said, as she locked with Naruto's right arm.

"Just leave it all to us." Samui locked with his left arm.

"Oh, sweet." Naruto panted, while Sasuke and Kisa shook their heads while holding back laughs.

Later that day, Han was speaking with Kami at a diner, "So he won?" Kami inquired.

"He did," Han confirmed, "At first it looked at if he wasn't going to last long with the little touch added to my challenge to him."

"But in the end he surprised you, huh?" Kami smirked.

"He sure did. He learned how to adapt to fighting in the fog without using his sight and turned the tables on me." Han chuckled.

"You did well, Han, despite your loss. It's not only Naruto's job to prove himself to us by defeating us, but it's also our job to mold him into becoming a better street fighter so he'll be prepared the rest of us."

"I understand, and thank you, sir." Han bowed his head.

"Come on, let's have a bite on me." Kami said, and the two laughed.

**(And there you go. Naruto managed to adapt to fighting in the fog and was able to defeat Han. How will he fare against the next member of the tailed beast? Wait and find out.)**


	36. A Shady Proposition

**(Hi, guys. I got a new chapter up and ready for you to see featuring a Naruto character I'm sure you've all been wondering why he hasn't been shown yet. Well, this is the moment you've been waiting for. Enjoy.)**

One Thursday afternoon when classes were over, Sasuke, Kisa, and Tenten were taking turns with helping Naruto practice his street fighting techniques at a vacant basket ball court. Sitting on the benches were Samui and Kisa's entourage.

Naruto was currently sparing against Sasuke, while Kisa and Tenten waited for Sasuke to tag one of them in.

"Looking good, Naruto. Remember, if you want to face the tailed beasts you need to be assertive of your surroundings," Sasuke began, "Let your opponent strike first before you do. Get an idea of how they work, and then go for it."

Naruto who was processing Sasuke's words, while they spared did exactly what Sasuke instructed, and managed to knock Sasuke onto the ground, "Like that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Like that." he confirmed.

The group cheered, as Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet, as Kisa and Tenten went over to them, "You're skills are getting better, Naruto." Tenten said.

"Yeah. If you keep this up you'll be more than prepared to take on the next member of the tailed beasts." Kisa added.

"As long as you guys are helping me, I can believe that." Naruto replied.

Suddenly the group heard clapping coming from around a corner, followed by a voice, "Impressive. I see you haven't lost your edge."

"What's that?" Ayako asked, while she and the others hadn't noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa sporting worried looks.

Stepping out from around the corner was an adult man with pale white skin, snake like eyes, and a mop of black hair, while he was dressed in a purple suit, "Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, Kisa." he smirked.

"You!" the three growled.

"You know this guy?" Akira asked them.

The adult seeing the others were curious about him spoke, "Good afternoon, children. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Avaron asked.

"And how do you know Naruto, Kisa, and Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking." Hiromi inquired.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Orochimaru asked the three who scowled at him, "Then I guess I'll have to enlighten them. You see my dear, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa were once three of my top street fighters."

"Your top three street fighters?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes. I run an underground street fighting arena where only the best are allowed in," the man continued, "These three were my top fighters until they dropped out."

"You forced us to finish our opponents when they were already defeated." Naruto frowned.

"You cared only about your ratings and reactions from the fans." Sasuke added.

"Your arena was a mad house for fighters who refused to go by the rules." Kisa concluded.

"Still you fought for me for a very long time." Orochimaru reminded them.

"That's because we weren't forced to finish our opponents off, until you decided to make us." Naruto retorted.

"It was nothing personal, I merely wanted to see you three go past your own limits."

"Well, that was not our way of going past our limits. Not anymore." Kisa replied.

"So why're you here, Orochimaru?" Sasuke inquired, knowing it wasn't good.

"Well, you see the arena's been in a rut these past months. Haven't had any decent fighters as of late. So I was hoping the three of you will once again join me in showing all opponents what a true street fighter is made of." he explained.

"Well, you can forget it," Sasuke began, "I've retired from that life."

"And I have no interest in it anymore." Kisa added.

"Oh, of course. Your little loss at the hands of..." Orochimaru was cut off by Kisa.

"Say that name and I'll break every bone in your body." she glared daggers at him.

Orochimaru snickered, and turned to Naruto, "And what about you, Naruto?"

"I'm not going back either. I got something better in mind for my street fighting life."

"Ah, yes. You're aiming to join the tailed beasts. How's that working out for you?"

"Perfect. I've already defeated five of the members so far." he answered.

"Five you say? That is quite impressive. But I would advise you to quit while you're ahead." Orochimaru warned him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto scowled.

"Oh, come now, Naruto. You should know by now aiming for the top may be a good idea, but when you fall you'll only crash harder." the man smirked.

"I haven't crashed in a long time, Orochimaru. And I'm not about to." Naruto shot back.

"Is that so? Well, then if you're so sure, why don't you come on back to my arena and put your skills there. You may find an opponent who can prep you up for your next encounter with the tailed beasts members." he tempted him.

"Yeah, right." Naruto called his bluff.

"I am serious, my boy. I do have some new challengers there who may provide you with some experience." Orochimaru continued to tempt Naruto.

"Naruto, don't do it." Sasuke warned him.

"He's right. Orochimaru's just trying to reel you back into the life of barbaric street fights." Kisa added.

Orochimaru approached Naruto, "Just in case you decide to take my advice, here's my card," he gave Naruto a card with his name and contact information, "I'll catch you later, hopefully." he took his leave, leaving the blonde to ponder.

The group went over, as Kisa spoke, "Bro, you can't be serious about this."

"I have to agree with Kisa, Naruto. That Orochimaru seems like a sleazy man." Hiromi added.

"Naruto?" Samui asked at his silence.

"I'll do it." he said.

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"Naruto, are you crazy?!" Sasuke asked in outrage.

"Sasuke's right," Tenten added, "Street fights where anything goes always leads to casualties or even worse."

"I've done fights there before." Naruto reminded her.

"That was back when we didn't know better." Sasuke reminded him.

"But we're different now." Kisa added.

"Why did you guys start off in a street fighting arena where anything goes?" Avaron asked.

"We were young and still learning. Then Orochimaru saw us practice and offered us a chance to hone our skills more effectively." Sasuke explained.

"We were brought to his underground arena where we fought other opponents like us to get us into shape." Kisa continued.

"As time went on we started becoming legends there. The best of the best." Naruto concluded.

"At first we thought it was all we ever wanted, until Orochimaru started forcing us to truly fight our opponents till the bitter end." Sasuke said.

"Eventually, we grew tired of his rule of being merciless and ruthless to our opponents and quit." Naruto put in.

"We haven't seen or had anything to do with Orochimaru since then. But now seeing he's still running the underground arena proves he's still the same as before." Kisa added.

"That arena fighting can't be legal." Avaron said.

"It isn't." Naruto confirmed.

"Then why didn't you just go to the authorities about this?" Hiromi wondered.

"Because if we tried exposing it, we'd only expose ourselves as having been a part of it before." Sasuke explained.

"We could also get thrown in jail for it." Kisa put in.

"Ouch." Samui replied.

"And you just want to return to that arena, Naruto?" Tenten asked in shock.

"Not to rejoin it, but merely to see if anyone there can give me the extra workout I need for my next opponent from the tailed beasts."

"It still sounds risky." Samui said.

"Agreed, so I'm joining you." Sasuke spoke up.

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You know for support." he smiled.

"Sas..." Naruto smiled at his friends loyalty.

Kisa rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't let you do go in there without my common sense. So I guess I'm in as well."

"Kisa, are you sure about this?" Chiyo asked.

"Absolutely not, but I can't let my boys do this without me." she looked at her bro and friend before putting her hand out, "Like old times."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled before putting their hands onto hers, "Old times." they agreed.

Akira whimpered, "This is so touching!" she blew her nose letting off a honking sound.

"Shouldn't we stop them from doing this?" Chiyo wondered.

"They obviously made up their minds, Chiyo." Ayako began.

"She's right. And what kind of friends would we be if we dishonored their choice?" Avaron asked.

Chiyo seeing how logic that was looked at their three friends, and smiled willing to support them no matter what.

That night inside an office, Orochimaru was sitting at a desk, until his cellphone rang. He looked at the ID, and saw Naruto's name. He smirked, before answering, "Hello? Oh, Naruto, I was hoping you'd call. Have you given any thought about my proposition?" he listened, "You will, all three of you? Oh, wonderful. I knew you couldn't resist. Sorry, but hearing you agree brings joy to my heart. Yes, this Saturday afternoon. You know where to find it. See you then." he hung up.

"So they agreed?" a female voice spoke up.

Orochimaru looked over seeing a woman standing in the shadows of his office, "Yes, all three of them agreed to join."

"Perfect. I can't wait to see how much they've changed since I last saw them."

"You and me both my dear, you and me both." Orochimaru snickered.

**(And that's the chapter. Orochimaru has tempted the former street fighting trio into coming back to his arena for a match or two. But what is he really after, and with that accomplice of his? Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	37. Underground Arena

**(Welcome back. I got my next chapter prepared. And with only a few weeks left before the Naruto manga finale I'm getting excited. I hope you enjoy what I got in store.)**

_Last time, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa got an unexpected visit from Orochimaru; an old associate from their early days of street fighting. He gave them another opportunity to perform at his underground street fighting arena, despite their objections. Orochimaru using his silver tongue convinced Naruto to attend for the experience. Not wanting their friend to go it alone, Sasuke and Kisa reluctantly joined him. Will the three tower over the competition or get walked all over? Tune in now._

Friday evening at the Namikaze residence, Naruto was was doing some stretches in his bedroom, until he heard a knock at his door, "Naruto, it's me." Kisa's voice came.

"Come in." Naruto said, as his sister entered.

"Evening stretches before tomorrow?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah. Just a little extra for good measures." her brother answered, "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just worried is all," she admitted, "The three of us promised we wouldn't get involved with Orochimaru ever again."

"I know, but even I can't pass this opportunity up to prepare me for the Tailed beasts." Naruto said.

"I'm just worried you might be tempted to once again join his system."

"I'm not that easily manipulated, Kisa." he reminded her.

"Still, I always have this feeling when something's going to happen."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. For now we better get some rest." Naruto suggested, and his sister nodded.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Kisa." And with that, Kisa left the room.

When his sister left, Naruto turned in for the night, knowing tomorrow was gonna be yet another obstacle in his way of making it to the top of the street fighting ranks.

The very next morning, Naruto and Kisa got up and ate before leaving home without telling their parents where they were going. They walked past Sasuke's house, where their companion was waiting.

"You ready for this, Sas?" Naruto inquired.

"Let's do it." he answered. The sibs nodded, and the three headed off.

They walked around before reaching an alley way, "Well, this is it." Naruto said.

"Uh-huh." Kisa agreed.

The three took a step, until a tough voice spoke, "Hands where I can see 'em!"

The three froze and raised their hands up, as Naruto spoke, "We didn't do anything, officer, I swear!"

Suddenly they heard a burst of laughter from behind them. They turned around slowly and saw Kisa's friends, Tenten, Omoi, Sakura, and Samui. They saw Ayako was the one who was laughing hysterically.

"You guys totally fell for it!" she laughed, while hanging off of Akira.

Kisa, Naruto, and Sasuke frowned at her joke, "Very funny, Ayako." Kisa said sarcastically.

"What're you all doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We've come to support you." Sakura answered.

"And we're not going to take no for an answer." Tenten added.

"Girls, this is serious stuff we're about to go through with." Naruto warned them.

"Still not stopping us." Samui answered stoically.

"We're sticking to yall like glue." Avarona finished.

"What she said." Omoi nodded.

The trio looked at each other knowing they had no time to argue, so Kisa answered, "Ok, but stay close, and don't wander off."

"Deal." Ayako said.

"Come on, let's go." Naruto said, as they went down the alley reaching a dead end.

"Where do we go now?" Akira asked.

"We go down." Kisa answered, as they looked down seeing a sewer lid.

"Good heavens, a sewer?" Hiromi gasped in repulse.

"It's called an underground system." Sasuke answered dryly.

"I didn't think literally underground." Hiromi said, still worried.

"If you want to back out, Hiromi, you can." Naruto replied.

"No, I promised I'd stick by my friends no matter what." Hiromi said, while still disturbed at where they had to go.

"All right then." Naruto said, as he managed to lift the manhole cover off.

Each of them started climbing down one at a time, until Naruto was all that's left. As he climbed down he pulled the lid back over to cover the manhole.

Once he landed on the walkway of the sewer, he pulled out a flashlight from his pocket to give them light. They looked around as Hiromi covered her nose, "Ugh, this place reeks!" she sprayed perfume around her.

"It's a sewer, Hiromi, what do you expect?" Avarona asked dryly.

"It's so big down here," Chiyo noted, before asking Kisa, "Are you sure you can find this place?"

"Don't worry. We may not have been down here for a long time, but we still remember where everything is." Kisa answered.

"Come on, this way." Sasuke said, as he and Naruto led the way.

As they walked through the dark and dank sewer, they tried blocking out the smell while also listening to the sound of dripping water from the pipes above them.

Naruto shined his flashlight upon a door located around a corner, "There it is." they approached the door, and Naruto knocked on it a few times.

They saw a peephole open up as someone looked through it from the other side. When he saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa, the door opened up and the bouncer spoke, "Oh, come on in, guys."

"Thank you." Sasuke said, knowing they were expected.

As the three walked in, the others were blocked by the bouncer, until Naruto spoke, "They're with us." Hearing that, he made way for the rest of the girls as they followed the trio inside.

As the three led the group through a hall, Naruto opened up a door, and on the other side was a giant room containing multiple street fighting arenas. Some were opened, some were cage matches, and others were a free for all.

The girls and Omoi watched as many of the fights were dirty and merciless. Chiyo covered her eyes as many competitors were taking brutal and painful hits.

"Whoa." Rainbow gasped.

"This is totally barbaric!" Hiromi voiced disapproval.

"Barbaric yes," Came Orochimaru's voice, as they turned and saw him approaching, "But challenging too. Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, Kisa."

"Orochimaru." the three greeted with displeasure.

"So glad you all came, and to bring in some spectators to bare witness to boot."

"Cut the pleasantries, Orochimaru." Sasuke interrupted him.

"Yeah. We only came for a match, and then we leave." Kisa added.

"Of course. Come with me. The rest of you find some seats and enjoy the show." Orochimaru said, as he escorted the trio away, and the others went to grab seats.

Soon they were seated close to the arenas, and suddenly heard Orochimaru's voice coming from a speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I am proud to present the return of three of my long lost champion street fighters. Naruto and Kisa Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Many spectators applauded, as they saw entering an arena each was Naruto, Kisa, and Sasuke. The girls and Omoi felt the best thing to do was to cheer them on, and they did so.

Some others gossiped amongst themselves, "That's really them." one began.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, the Soaring Hawk, and the Kirin Queen." another noted.

"I heard the Soaring Hawk retired and the Kirin Queen vanished into thin air."

"This should be an interesting match."

Orochimaru spoke again, "And their opponents, Sakon, Jirobo, and Kimimaro!"

The trio saw their opponents approach. Sakon was a gray haired guy, Jirobo was a big boned guy, and Kimimaro was a guy with long white hair. Each were dressed in a uniform composed of lavender shirts and black pants.

"So we heard you three were Orochimaru's prized champions." Sakon began.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Sasuke replied.

"Why did you three leave this place?" Jirobo inquired.

"Because Orochimaru's rules of combat went against what we believed in." Kisa answered.

"Well, I hope you're ready, because here we fight to the end." Kimimaro warned them.

"Try us." Naruto challenged him.

"Challengers Sasuke and Sakon into arena one!" Orochimaru announced, as the two went to one of the arenas, "Challengers Jirobo and Kisa into arena two!" Kisa and Jirobo went to their chosen arena, "Finally, Naruto and Kimimaro, into arena three!" The final two competitors entered the third arena.

The girls watched as Chiyo spoke, "Do you think they stand a chance?"

"I believe they do." Tenten answered.

"If Naruto's able to stand up to five members of the tailed beasts, then I'm sure he'll manage." Samui added.

"And if Sasuke fights anything like Naruto, I'm sure he'll be ok." Sakura put in.

"Normally I should be panicking for Kisa, but I got this gut feeling she's gonna be fine." Omoi finished.

"Of course she will!" Rainbow slapped his shoulder.

"Nothing's gonna stop our girl." Avarona added.

"And..." Orochimaru began, "FIGHT!"

And so the six competitors fought their individual opponents. Sasuke and Sakon used their own martial arts skilled, Kisa was using a combo of her own moves along with her own makeshift gadgets to give her an edge, Naruto on the other hand was going toe to toe with Kimimaro.

Kimimaro spoke, while blocking Naruto's punches, "I had heard you had been training to become part of the Tailed Beasts team."

"You heard correctly on that."

"How many have you defeated so far?"

"Five." Naruto answered.

"Impressive," Kimimaro admitted, "But let's see if you have what it takes to make it through this." he slugged Naruto sending him rolling across the floor of the arena.

"Naruto!" Tenten and Samui gasped.

Sakon and Sasuke were also still fighting, as Sakon spoke, "So you gave up this lifestyle just to be among the norms in this city?"

"Street fighting was a fun past time, but I looked for more out of life." Sasuke answered, as they fought.

Sakon after blocking Sasuke's punches, delivered a kick to his stomach making him stumble back. Sakon jumped up and delivered a spin kick at the Uchiha boy knocking him off his feet.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried.

Kisa looked seeing both her brother and friend started getting creamed, and knew she had to stay strong, as she fought Jirobo.

"You brother and friend are failing, and do you know why?" Jirobo asked, "It's because you lack the drive to fight to your fullest! We do not hesitate."

Kisa frowned, as she was dodging Jirobo, "You know that's what Orochimaru taught us? We thought it was the only way, until we realized fighting mercilessly like killing machines is like us renouncing our humanity!" she held up her right arm revealing to be wearing a gauntlet containing a silly string spray. When she triggered it, it sprayed the content into Jirobo's face.

"I can't see! That's gotta be a violation!" Jirobo shouted.

"In these arenas, anything goes." Kisa reminded him, as she fought back.

"All right, Kisa!" Omoi and the girls cheered.

Naruto and Sasuke got back to their feet and saw Kisa was backing down even with Jirobo fighting her with the intent to kill. The two looked at each other all the way from their separate arenas and smirked. They went back to fighting their opponents giving it their all. Except unlike Sakon and Kimimaro, Naruto and Sasuke weren't fighting with the drive to physically wound or kill.

"All right, look at them go!" Rainbow cheered.

"Now this is where it really gets fun." Tenten said.

"I still don't find this all fun." Chiyo voiced her opinion.

Kisa continued to fend off against Jirobo, before the big guy left himself wide open for Kisa to attack. She raised her left arm revealing to be wearing a glove with a homemade taser. She pressed it to Jirobo's side shocking him. With Jirobo disoriented from the shock, Kisa leaped up and delivered a kick to Jirobo making him fall flat on his back. The crowd roared with applause.

"Yee-haw!" Avarona cheered.

"That's our girl!" Akira cheered.

"I knew she could do it!" Omoi called.

Sasuke was blocking some attacks from Sakon, almost as if he could see the movements coming at him in slow motion. When Sakon threw a punch, Sasuke dodged and grabbed Sakon's arm before swinging him around and threw him out of the arena.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, as the whole crowd cheered with her. Up in the box, Orochimaru smiled as he watched his former fighters started taking the fight to their opponents.

Naruto was fighting Kimimaro, as said opponent fought back, "You know when this is over you should truly look into street fighting for someone else or just for the thrill and fun." Naruto suggested.

"I could never walk away from Orochimaru," Kimimaro answered, "Thanks to him I found a purpose and path of honing my skill."

"I see. Guess he already got to you," Naruto sighed, as he blocked one of Kimimaro's kicks, "I can only now express my pity!" he started fighting back. He was throwing his attacks so fast, Kimimaro was having a hard time keeping up with him.

'This is incredible,' Kimimaro thought, 'I can't block all these moves that keep coming!' he struggled to block one move, only to receive another.

"And here comes the finish!" Naruto delivered his final punch to Kimimaro's stomach, making his eyes bulge.

Naruto's opponent dropped to his knees and fell to the side. Seeing all three opponents down the bell rang, and Orochimaru's voice came on the speaker, "And they're down! The winners are Naruto, Kisa, and Sasuke!"

The crowd jumped out of their seats and applauded with excitement. Omoi and the girls jumped around and cheered.

The trio stepped out of their arenas, as their opponents were taken away to be treated. Naruto smiled and spoke to his partners, "Old times."

The two returned the smile and repeated, "Old times."

They saw Orochimaru approaching them, "Well done, you three. Believe me when I say I am very proud of you."

"Don't try buttering up to us now." Sasuke warned him.

"Yeah, we did what you wanted." Kisa added.

"Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be taking our leave." Naruto said, as the three were about to walk away to meet up with their friends. Suddenly they were blocked off by other fighters.

"Hey!" Kisa called.

"So sorry, but can't let you leave now." Orochimaru said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded.

"You three have already taken the crowd's attention and now they want more." the man explained.

"Well, I hate to disappoint them and you, but this was a one time thing." Naruto answered.

"I'm not giving you children a choice in this matter." Orochimaru scowled at their stubbornness.

In the crowd, Omoi and the girls were concerned, "I don't like this." Samui said.

"We got to help them." Sakura said.

"But how?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, it would take a miracle to help them now." Hiromi added.

Suddenly the entrance to the arena was burst open, and a whole squad of police officers and guards entered, "Freeze! You're all under arrest for illegal underground fighting!" one of the officers called.

Seeing the cops, everyone broke out into a panic and started trying to find ways of escaping. Omoi and the girls gasped upon seeing the authorities, "It's the fuzz!" Rainbow gasped.

"We got to get out of here. I don't wanna go to jail!" Omoi panicked.

"Me neither." Chiyo added, as they started making a run for it to their three friends.

Back with the three Orochimaru seeing his arena was discovered didn't want to stick around and be caught, so he fled, along with the guards blocking Naruto, Kisa, and Sasuke.

"This is bad." Naruto gasped.

"If we stick around we're gonna get apprehended." Sasuke added.

"Guys!" Omoi and the girls called, as they reached them.

"We have to find a way out of here." Kisa told them.

"Yes, but how?" Avarona wondered.

"Over here!" they looked over seeing a cloaked figure standing by a secret passage, "Come on!" he beckoned them to follow.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked them.

"If it's between a total stranger and going to jail, then I chose strangers!" Kisa answered, as she ran to the stranger prompting the others to follow her. They went through the passage the stranger showed them into. When they were all in, he closed up the passage before anyone could find it.

The group found themselves back in the sewer with the stranger leading them to a ladder, "Quick, up here!" he started climbing up a ladder, as the rest followed.

He lifted a manhole cover up and crawled out revealing to be close to the park. Naruto and the others climbed out, and when Omoi was the last one out, they covered it back up.

Hiromi turned to their rescuer, "Thank you ever so much for rescuing us back there."

The figure turned around and removed his hood revealing to be Kami, "No problem, little lady."

"Kami!" Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Samui, and Sakura gasped.

"Hey, guys." Kami greeted them.

"Who is this guy?" Ayako asked.

"Girls, this is Kami; leader of the Tailed Beasts," Naruto introduced them, "Kami, meet my sister's close group Ayako, Avaron, Hiromi, Chiyo, and Akira."

"A pleasure to meet you girls." Kami greeted the group.

"How did you know to come there and about the secret passage?" Avaron inquired.

"I've been monitoring Orochimaru's underground arena for a long time now, and I managed to get it's location to the cops." he answered.

"You're the reason they showed up?" Omoi gasped.

"Yes. I'm just glad I got you all out of there."

"How did you even know we were there?" Sasuke wondered.

"I have sources." he smirked.

"Well, thanks again for getting us out." Naruto thanked him.

"I had to. That place is definitely not fit for you, Naruto, or your old partners."

"That's for sure." Kisa agreed.

"Well, I better get going. You all should get on home." Kami suggested, as he headed off.

"He's right," Sasuke agreed, "This has been some day and I feel like putting it behind me."

"Same here." Naruto and Kisa agreed, as they all headed off.

As they walked, Ayako spoke up, "That was some awesome fighting there, Kisa."

"Thanks."

"Has that fight got you thinking about returning to your title as Kirin Queen?" Akira asked.

"Not even close." she answered coldly.

"Really, because you looked like you were really getting into it?" Avaron said.

"I merely did it for support of my brother and friend. I took an oath never to engage in a full street fight." she declared, as she walked on with her brother.

Later that evening, at Orochimaru's office, Orochimaru sat at his desk as the woman from before stood in the shadows, "So your arena was busted up?" she asked.

"Yes. And I worked so hard on it!" Orochimaru growled.

"Don't give yourself a stroke, you can always make another one elsewhere."

"True," he admitted, "And I trust you were satisfied with the results?"

"Oh, yes. They all fought exceptionally well. Especially Kisa," she answered, "I truly will have to have another match with her one day."

"And I can vouch the results will be the same as they were before... Nightmare." he snickered, as it was indeed Nightmare who Orochimaru was conversing with.

"They will be." Nightmare smirked.

**(And there's the chapter. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kisa survived the underground arena, and Orochimaru's arena was busted thanks to Kami. I know some of you may be disappointed it was Nightmare conversing with Orochimaru, and not Kaguya. But I got something special in store for that lady. Don't miss next time where Tenten and Samui have a slumber party at Tenten's where the two have some girl bonding. See you all later.)**


	38. Girl Bonding

**(Hi guys. Got my new chapter all ready to go for you all. Hope you enjoy it.)**

Friday afternoon, the students of Konoha High were heading home, as Naruto, Kisa, and Tenten were walking home, "I can't believe Iruka-sensei surprised us with that pop quiz." Naruto groaned.

"And this is the guy who is always expecting the unexpected when in combat." Kisa said flatly.

"That's different." Naruto argued.

"Actually, Naruto, it applies in all fields." Tenten spoke up.

"Thanks, Tenten." Naruto said in sarcasm, as the girl giggled.

"Hey, guys!" They looked ahead and saw Samui approaching, "What's up?"

"Hey, Samui, we were just heading home." Naruto greeted her.

"Can I join you? I was heading around that way myself."

"Of course." Naruto answered, as the Kumo High girl joined them.

As they walked to the end of one block, Kisa spoke, "Well, this is where me and Naruto go."

"I'll catch you girls later." Naruto said, as he and his sister walked on.

Samui was about to go her own way as well, until Tenten spoke up, "Hey, Samui."

"Yes?" she looked back.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Well, my parents are out of town for the weekend, and I got the place all to myself." Tenten explained.

"I see." Samui answered.

"So I was thinking you and I could have a slumber party."

"Slumber party?" Samui raised a brow.

"Yeah. When was the last time you and I had a little time with each other?" the bun haired girl asked.

Samui thought on it, before answering, "I don't think ever."

"Exactly!" Tenten agreed, "We're usually both with Naruto, and not with just each other. This could be a perfect opportunity for us, wouldn't you say?"

"It does seem logic." Samui admitted.

"So will you come?" Tenten asked.

"Ok, I just need to tell Atsui."

"Great. I'll text you the address later, six o'clock sound good?"

"Works for me."

"Great. I'll see you then." Tenten hurried off. Samui nodded before heading home herself.

Later on as it was nearing six, the busty blonde was already on her way to Tenten's place, after receiving her address via text message. She arrived at the house and rang the bell. Tenten answered it, "Samui, you made it. Come in."

"Thanks." Samui said, as she entered.

Samui walked into Tenten's family living room that had a sofa and two arm chairs positioned so one could watch the flatscreen TV. The busty girl looked around the rest of the house in amaze at the Chinese décor, "Love what you done to the place."

"Thanks, my parents decorated it," Tenten explained, "Well, make yourself at home."

"Ok." Samui said, as Tenten showed her into her room that was decorated with antique weaponry on her walls and on stands, "Wow. Look at all these weapons?"

"You likes?" Tenten asked, as she showed her around.

"I do."

"I got them all from online auctions and pawn shops." Tenten admitted, as she stood beside an antique claymore in a sheath.

"I'm impressed." Samui admitted, as she looked at a pair of sais hanging on the wall, 'Have you ever needed to use any of these against burglars?"

"No, mostly because we've never dealt with that thing." Tenten admitted.

"If you did, would you?"

Tenten answered, "Probably."

"Which one would you use?"

The girl pondered as she gazed at her vast collection of antique weaponry, before her eyes were fixated on one of the samurai swords on her sword rack. She picked it off the rack and slightly unsheathes it, "This bad boy."

"Good choice." Samui smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Tenten smiled, "I got us pizza. Hope you're hungry."

Samui smiled, "I'm famished."

Later on, both girls were in Tenten's room eating pizza. As Samui ate a slice, she watched Tenten perform some moves with a pair of nunchucks leaving the blonde girl speechless. Then as Tenten was eating a slice, she was helping Samui practice with a simple wooden kendo stick. When Samui wasn't in the right form or not gripping the stick tight enough or at the right spot, Tenten would correct her and help her get in the right form to use it, as Samui did some chops.

Afterward, both girls finished their dinner and were sitting on the bed relaxing, "That was sure delicious." Tenten said.

"Uh-huh." Samui agreed.

Suddenly Tenten thought of something, "Say, Samui?"

"Hm?" the blonde turned to look at the brunette who continued.

"Why don't we take a soak in my jacuzzi tub and get cleaned up?" she offered.

"We, together?" Samui blinked.

"Yeah. It's just us after all, and no one's going to peek on us. I promise you." Tenten said.

Samui was uncertain of it, "I don't know I've never bathed with another girl before."

"Hey, neither have I," Tenten admitted, "So let's experience it together?"

Samui knowing she wanted to wash up, and taking Tenten's word for it spoke, "Well, ok."

"Great. Bathroom's this way." Tenten got up and led Samui.

They were inside Tenten's bathroom that had marble flooring, sink with a cabinet mirror, a shower, and a jacuzzi tub. The two nodded, as Tenten started filling up the tub with water set at the right temperature for relaxing, and when it was filled it was bubbling. The two started stripping down until they were bare. The stepped into the tub and recoiled from how hot it started off before they sat down and started relaxing.

"This feels good." Samui said, as the bubbling water soothed her.

"The best." Tenten nodded, as they soaked.

As they relaxed, Tenten lifted her right leg out of the water to stretch it out before wiggling her toes, which Samui noticed, and stifled a giggle. Tenten meanwhile noticed as Samui was relaxing, her breasts being the size they were floated above the water.

The bun haired girl spoke, "Samui, may I wash your back?"

Samui looked at her friend, "Huh?"

"May I wash your back for you?" she repeated.

"Uh, well, ok." Samui answered.

Tenten smiled as she moved herself over so she was behind Samui. She took some soap and a sponge and began running the bar of soap around Samui's back, as the girls moaned, "Is this ok?"

"It's heavenly." Samui moaned with a smile.

"Good." Tenten said, as she then soaked the sponge and began rubbing it along Samui's back making sure not to miss a spot.

When she finished, Samui spoke, "Thank, Tenten."

Tenten answered, "You're welcome." She then smirked to herself, as she slowly mover her hands underneath Samui's pits before groping the girls breasts from behind.

"Hey!" Samui gasped in startle, "What're you?"

"Relax, this is part of the treatment." Tenten joked, as she started massaging the blonde's assets.

"Liar, let go!" Samui demanded, while laughing from the ticklish feeling.

"Admit it you like it." Tenten teased as she didn't let up.

"I don't you perv!" Samui called, still laughing from the tickling sensation.

"They're so firm, and sublime." Tenten panted, pretending she was feeling how Naruto would feel if he were doing it.

Tenten finally let go, as Samui covered her chest while looking red in the face, "Are you some kind of nutball?!"

"I was just curious is all. Naruto does it to you all the time doesn't he?" she asked, as Samui blushed, "See? So I just wanted to see how it felt myself. And did it feel good. Didn't it?" she continued to tease, as Samui glanced away, but Tenten still noticed her blush, "It did," when she saw Samui was still flustered, she decide to get her to lighten up, "Come on, Samui, it was all in good fun." she laid an arm around her, unaware of a sudden smirk appearing on the blonde's face.

"Gotcha!" Samui called, as she got behind Tenten and pulled the same stunt on her assets.

"Samui!" Tenten called out, as Samui wasn't letting go.

"You mess with the bull you get the horns," Samui grinned, as she groped Tenten's breasts, "Perky." she admitted, as Tenten struggled around causing some water to splash.

Eventually the two were laying in the tub looking worn out, "Truce?" Tenten asked.

"Truce." Samui agreed, and the two laughed at their earlier predicament. Soon they got out of the tub and dried off before going back to Tenten's room and changed into their nightgowns with Tenten's being crimson red and Samui's cerulean blue.

The two girls sat on the bed, as Tenten spoke, "So how do you think Naruto's doing in terms of his latest street fights?"

"I'd say he's doing well," Samui admitted, "As long as he doesn't overdo it or get too cocky."

"I know. I think if us, Sasuke, or Kisa wasn't with him he might get to be like that." Tenten said.

Samui nodded with a smile, "That is what we're here for."

"He'd be so lost without us." Tenten chuckled.

"And I'm glad he likes us so much on equal terms." Samui.

"Me too, and despite your not as much stoic demeanor you had since we first met, I can see how he likes you. Especially when you got these to entice him." Tenten poked Samui's right breast.

Samui chuckled, "Yeah. But you got something that I know Naruto adores of you and that other girls I know could only dream of."

"And that would be?" Tenten inquired curiously, before Samui squeezed the girls face while playing with it.

"Your adorable chubby cheeks!" Samui cheered as she played with her friends face, before letting go.

Tenten curiously delt her her face before blushing, "I guess they are kinda chubby, huh?"

"The chubbiest," Samui confirmed, "But you know something? I like them too."

Tenten blushed while feeling embarrassed, "Samui."

The blonde spoke again, "Joking aside though, I'm actually glad I can share Naruto with someone as cute as you." she smiled.

"Whoa, you think I'm cute?" Tenten blushed a bit.

"Of course. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

Tenten started smiling, "Thanks. And you know, I'm glad I can share him with someone as hot as you."

Samui blushed a tad, before speaking, "Well, you're hot too."

"Thanks. You know no matter what happens between both of us, let's never stop loving Naruto." Tenten proposed.

"Agreed," Samui nodded, "Let's continue to be the best girls for him and help him reach his dream."

Tenten nodded, and took Samui by surprise by pecking her cheek. Samui looked at her oddly, as the brunette explained, "Just to further justify to promise between us is all."

Samui smiled, and gave Tenten a peck on her cheek in response, followed up by a hug. Tenten took her cell phone and took a selfie of the two together and sent it to Naruto.

Soon the two were in bed and under the covers getting comfortable, as Samui pulled Tenten closer making her lay her head upon her bosom. Tenten was confused, but eventually accepted it, "They do feel comfy."

Samui nodded, and spoke, "Goodnight, Tenten."

"Mm, goodnight, Samui." Tenten yawned, as the two fell asleep.

**(And there's the chapter. Didn't want to turn into into a full girl on girl scene, so I did some harmless flirting. Don't miss next time where Naruto gets a history lesson on Street Fighting from Kami. See you then.)**


End file.
